Sucked into the Smash Universe
by Kooper The Koopa
Summary: Master Hand and the Smashers are in trouble. A dark being has rose from the depths of Sub-Space and threatened to consume everyone and everything in darkness. Master Hand needs the aid of 4 otherworldly heroes to rescue all the Smashers and restore peace to the world before its destroyed. Rated T for Language and Minor Gore. Chapter 5 has been fixed.
1. An Eventful Day

(A/N: Hey Everyone! Its your favorite blue shelled Koopa, Kooper, here and I welcome you to my 2nd Fanfic: Sucked into the Smash Universe! I believe that this will be an interesting story as ill be inserting myself and a couple of my friends in this story. (who ill introduce throughout the story) Also to anyone who is still reading my first fanfic, Don't worry. it isn't discontinued, it's taking a bit longer to write since I'm trying something new that a reviewer suggested. Its probably going to take a while before i get it done. So to keep you (and me) from dying from waiting, I give you the first chapter of "SSU"!

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever wonder what it would be like to jump into a video game? To be in your favorite character's footsteps and experience their adventure first-hand? I was one of those kids, the ones that always had problems keeping fiction from spilling into reality. I had always imagined what it would be like to jump high like Mario, to run fast like Sonic or to have Kirby's ability to copy anything that he swallowed. As always, I believed these would stay as dreams. But after what had happened that day, it had proved a famous saying:<em>

_Nothing is impossible..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An Eventful Day<p>

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The sound of my alarm clock forced my hand to lazily tap the dresser that my alarm was perched on. After a minute of mindless tapping and knocking various objects over, I managed to finally smack the snooze button on my alarm clock, halting the obnoxious beeping sound. Groaning, I rolled out of my bed and flopped on to the ground, waking me up instantly. I got up and looked around my room. My room was an average sized bedroom with my bed being on the far left of it with another bed on the far right, just for when if I had a guest over. Near the front of the room was a plasma screen TV, perched on top of a TV stand with a opening in the front to store stuff. And in it was where i would place my glorious gaming systems. I had the Playstation 3 out since most of my single player games was for it, and i haven't invited anyone over for a while. The rest of my gaming systems were in the closet located to the left of my TV and in a bin i had found when i was cleaning the attic at one point. Anyway, I got up and dragged my feet into the closet and closed the door slightly, to hide from potential embarrassment from my parents if they were to walk in as i only had a pair of boxers on at the moment. After a few minutes, I had finally acquired a descent outfit which consisted of a red Polo shirt with white stripes traveling horizontally across my shirt, a pair of blue jeans and to finish my outfit was my trademark gray hoody, which i never left the house without. I then proceeded to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I was a black teen, 16 years old with a baby like face, as my friends had called it, and had very short black hair. I spent five minutes cleaning my face and doing other bathroom things before trotting downstairs into the kitchen to grab a quick snack for the road and snag my backpack, which was heavy as I carried around many objects in the bag. Everyone else couldn't pick up my bag, but they was astonish to see me pick it up easily with one hand and sling it on my back with no problem. After shouting goodbye to my grandma, who responded back with the same thing, I rushed out the door and ran for the bus that was waiting outside.

On the bus, things were the same as they were every morning; people falling asleep and doing homework that they refused to do the past night before. I sighed as I slumped into my seat and wondered what mind-numbing lessons the teachers had in store for us at school. After 30 minutes, the bus had pulled up to our school and the bus driver had to call us, since everyone was either asleep or busy at the moment, to get off the bus. I walked off the bus and strolled into the front door of my high school. As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a crushing bear hug from one of my friends, Dylan. Dylan was a tall, slightly burly, mixed kid that I had known for about 7 years. He was known for his random outbursts and general craziness, kinda like Ed from that show I used to watch before it stopped coming on. He was wearing a black "Of Mice And Men" T-shirt and black jeans. As his shirt implied, he was into heavy metal, something which I disliked heavily but i never judged him or my other friends who were also into bands like that.

"Hi KT!" Dylan greeted me after he released my neck as that was what he could reach on me without bending down.

"Hi Dylan..." I said, massaging my neck. "Whats up?"

He shrugged, "Nothing really... Just hanging out here until school starts."

"Ahh. Well is anyone else here yet?" I questioned him, referring to the other 2 people who were apart of our group. He shook his head in response.

"Well lets head to the band room and wait for them." I said as I started walking towards the stairs, Dylan close behind.

When we reached the Band room, I saw that a few kids sitting in there but our usual spot was open as always, so we strolled over there and plopped down next in an area with cubbyholes where people could place their instruments. We were where my instrument was, along with the other low brass instruments.

"So," I started, leaning on my Baritone case causally, "What are you planing to do after school today?"

Dylan, who was sitting Indian style on the floor across from me, just shrugged in response.

"Me either." I admitted, sighing. "maybe the other guys will have an idea of what to do."

"To do what?" Me and Dylan turned our heads to the owner of the voice. It was our other friend, Austin. Austin was 3rd person in our group and was also the youngest. Austin was white, slightly built, and had a full goatee on his face, making him look older than he actually was. Today he was wearing a plaid shirt with blue, dark blue and red on it and regular blue jeans. He plopped down next to Dylan, who gave him a bone-crushing hug as well.

"Dylan.. Need... Air..." Austin managed to say due to the lack of air his lungs was receiving. Dylan chuckled then released Austin, who caught his breath.

"Dylan, you are going to kill some one if you keep doing that." Austin said.

"So?" was Dylan's reply, making me and Austin facepalm in response. "My mom always said to kill them with kindness."

"I don't think she actually meant to kill them..." Austin deadpanned.

"I don't care."

"You should. Because if you kill me, ill haunt your ass as long as you'll live." I playfully threatened, Austin snickering in the background.

He was about to smack me with his long arms but he stopped to say "Hi Jordan!" I whirled around to look. Sure enough, Jordan was standing there looking at Dylan like he had lost his mind, and he was right too. Jordan was the last member of our group and was the oldest. (I was the third oldest as Dylan had me by a couple of months) Jordan was white, slightly taller than me and Austin and was noticeably... round. While Jordan looked threatening, he was a big softy once you got to know him. Jordan was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull smoking a cigarette and camo shorts. He also had a Harley Davis jacket.

"Hey guys" He said.

"Sup Big Guy" "Hi Stay Puff" "Hey Jordo" We all greeted with our own nicknames for him. Jordan glared at Dylan before sitting down next to me.

"So," He started, looking at me, "anything special planned today?"

I sighed, "I was hoping you or Austin had any ideas."

"None that come to mind..." Jordan trailed off as he started thinking.

"Me either..." Austin mumbled.

Dylan must have had an idea because he was shaking me vigorously in order to get my attention.

"What! WHAT!" I yelled out loud, smacking his hand away.

"you know..." Dylan started, making me raise my eyebrow in confusion. "I've never been to your house before.."

"Neither have I..." "Same here" The other two mumbled softly.

"So?" I asked, still not getting what he was implying. Dylan had a bored look on his face.

"I thought you was the smart one! Figure it out!" Dylan spat out. Frowning, I thought for a second.

"Well... do you want to come over then?... I guess?" I asked questionably. Dylan's face brighten as he, yet again, hugged me very tightly and said, "Yes!" I yelled in agony before he dropped me.

"ugh..." I groaned as I laid on the ground face first. I felt Jordan wrap one of his tree trunk arms around me and hoisted me on his shoulders. Sometimes it bothered me deeply how people could easily pick me up like this, but I disregarded the thought as Jordan, along with Austin and Dylan following us, walked out the band room and went to our first period.

* * *

><p><em>After 7 hours of school...<em>

* * *

><p>The bell for dismissal finally rung, making my fellow classmates cheer slightly as we all flocked out towards the hallway. I went to the front door and went to the side to wait for my friends. Sure enough, I saw them walking up to me. I met them halfway so we could plan what to do.<p>

"OK. So during lunch, I called my grandma and she says y'all can stay for the weekend." I told them. Everyone cheered.

"my mom said she has no problem with it." Austin informed us.

"Same with my mom, she said you're a safe person to be with." Dylan admitted.

"Gee, I wonder why? Oh that's right, Because I keep you from endangering your life all the time!" I said sarcastically, ignoring the sign Dylan flashed me. The thing about Dylan was that bad things always happened to him and I (or one of the guys) would have to save him many times.

"Do I even have to say it? My mom loves you." Jordan bluntly stated. If my face wasn't dark, they would have seen me blush slightly. Clearing my throat to cover my embarrassment, I ushered everyone to the bus, where we got on and sat down in the first two seats. Austin and Dylan shared a seat while I had to share a seat with Jordan, who barely fitted in a seat by himself. Needless to say, I was being crushed to the wall of the bus.

"How are you doing back there?" Jordan asked me as he looked back as best as he could, a smug grin on this face. I responded by landing a swift elbow to his side, earning a grunt in response. "_Fatass_" I thought to myself.

"So Kimani," Austin called over to me, "what can we do once we get over to your house?"

I muttered something, but Jordan's body muffled the sound.

"He said that we can play his games when we get there." Jordan translated.

Dylan pushed Austin back to the wall, who started curing Dylan out in Italian, (Austin was half Italian and i understood a handful of it) then asked, "Do you have _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ ?"

"He said yeah." Jordan said after hearing my muffled answer. We spent the rest of the bus ride chatting. (Jordan was on translating duty since I couldn't talk at the moment) The bus finally pulled up to our stop and we exited the bus.

I gasped as I got off, "Thank god." Jordan patted me on the back, almost knocking me over.

"At least you wouldn't leave me standing on the bus." Jordan said.

"Yeah, your lucky im such a good person..." I responded, rolling my eyes. It was true, no one else would have gave him a seat. We walked towards my house. After I unlocked the front door, We went inside where I proceeded to call my grandmother to see if she was home. I didn't get an answer so I guess she stepped out for a moment.

"Well, this is my house." I said, raising my arms in the air.

All of them said, "Whoa."

Jordan said "I didn't think your house was this big..."

I shrugged then said," Yeah, Me, my grandmother, mom and a bunch of my cousins helped build it."

After they got over their initial shock, we went upstairs to my room.

"Err... No offense Kimani... but its kinda small for the 4 of us..." Austin trailed off, after he saw the size of my room.

"I know that!" I said defensively, "We just came upstairs so I could grab the games." It was then Dylan's turn to ask me a question.

"So where are we going then?"

"The basement." Everyone looked at me. "just wait and see."

When we went downstairs to the basement, everyone's face except for mines and Jordan's (His basement was sorta like this as well) jaw dropped as they saw my basement. My basement was the size of a typical living room. With a couch capable of fitting 4 people on it, 3 with Jordan being one, a recliner to the left of it and a rocking chair, which I had thought was weird, and a 32' Plasma screen, it was the ideal place for us to hang out.

"This...is...AWESOME!" Dylan squealed in excitement, making everyone cover their ears.

"Dibs" Me and Austin shouted as we dove to the couch. Jordan shoved Dylan out the way and sat in between me and Austin, making us fall into him when the couch cushion dipped towards him. Dylan, after smacking Jordan in the head, just plopped into the recliner. I got up and hooked up the Wii up to the TV. I then pulled out 4 Wii controllers out of my jacket , each of them a different color. I already had dibs on the red one as red was my favorite color. Jordan reached for the black one, but Dylan snagged it before him, making him growl. He then looked at the other two and chose the blue one. Austin was left with the green one which he happily took. We turned towards the TV as its displayed the title screen. I went through all the menus until it showed the character selection screen.

"All right Dyl," I said, using his nickname I made for him, "lets see how good you are."

"Bring it." Dylan said as he picked Captain Falcon. I winced slightly. While his Falcon Punch was slow as hell, his knee was just as deadly which was hard to dodge at moments.

"Hmm.." I pondered as I though who could counter Cap. I decided to go with Mario just for the heck of it.

"That doesn't surprise me..." Jordan said as he picked Bowser, which everyone saw coming as our facial expressions showed it. He smashed me and Austin in the chest, since he could reach us, as he got our inside joke.

" *koff* ow..." Austin moaned in pain as he chose Diddy, who was his favorite character. Since we had all our characters, I chose the stage, _Final Destination_ ,and the game was started.

* * *

><p>Somewhere unknown...<p>

"I don't know what to do.." A figure said dejectedly. It seem to be floating. Another figure floated next to him and put what had seem like a giant index finger on the first person...or thing.

"Don't worry brother," the second figure said in a slightly insane voice, "we will find the chosen ones."

"I hope your right, Crazy" The figure said before an alarm went off.

"Master," The figure known as Crazy said, "It seems there are more humans playing." Master sighed as he floated towards the giant screen. When the light from the screen flashed on him, you could see him as a giant white glove. This was Master Hand, Master of the Smash Universe. (or something like that...) The other floating hand was his more insane brother, Crazy Hand. Master Hand was the one who made the Smash Tournament, A Tournament designed to pit Heroes from distant lands against each other. The first Smash Tournament, He was able to get 8 heroes to enter. The second one was better than the last one as they had at least twenty (I don't know the number that one had) heroes that time. Now its was around that time for the 3rd Annual Smash Tourney and this years was the biggest as 50 heroes (give or take) had signed up this year. But sadly, a dark power had risen from the depths of Subspace and took over the land. Master and Crazy, as well as the Smashers, had tried to stop it, but it used a special attack that left Master weakened and Crazy had to teleport his brother to safety. As for the Smashers, they were turned into trophies and scattered around the land. Master and Crazy couldn't lave the Smash Manson, where the Smashers lived for the time being, and search for them since the dark power could track their unique energy levels. Master had heard of the legend that told of four otherworldly heroes that could save them since they were harder to track. Master sighed again as he looked at the screen. The Mario player (Me) was starting out well as he dodged every one of Captain Falcon's attacks and countered with his own. The Captain Falcon player (Dylan) was launching a barrage of attacks towards Mario, making him dodge more than he intended to. The Cap. landed a devastating Falcon Kick to Mario's face, launching him off the stage. Mario fought back by using his cape to stall in the air, use F.L.U.D.D to push him closer to the edge before finally using his Super Jump Punch to snag the edge. He then dropped kicked Cap in the chest, knocking him away before Mario chased after him.

"Ahh. Clever." Master said.

"Meh. It was OK I guess. Not violent enough." Crazy said, making Master sweatdrop.

Crazy focused on Bowser and Diddy. Diddy (Austin) was abusing Bowser (Jordan) from the air as he kept pounding on him from above. The Bowser player seemed to have had enough because he started to viciously attack Diddy with a series of attacks ending with a powerful Headbutt, knocking Diddy out. (it was a Stock Battle and we had one life)

"Hmm.." Crazy said deviously, "I like that Bowser's style."

"Of course you do. Diddy was doing good too, using his dexterity to his advantage vs a powerhouse like Bowser." Master admired as he saw Bowser pound his way over to the other two and fried them with his Fire Breath. Mario drop kicked Bowser in the snout before Fire Punching Capt. in the face, ending him when he Meteor Smashed him down past the platform. Mario and Bowser charged at each other. Mario slid under Bowser, popping him up into the air before flip kicking him and smashing him down with a Meteor Smash. Bowser quickly got up and used his Whirling Fortress attack to knock away Mario before jumping over him and struck him with a Bowser Bomb attack, almost killing him. Mario did an Ukami to stop his momentum and ran towards Bowser. Bowser used his Fire Breath while Mario fought back with F.L.U.D.D. Mario's attack didn't do any damage but it pushed Bowser off the edge. Before Bowser could tuck in his shell to do his Whirling Fortress attack. Mario Head Stooled him, making him fall off and dying.

"..." "..." The two hands were speechless from that last maneuver.

"...They have to be the Chosen Ones, Brother." Crazy finally said, snapping Master out of his trance.

"Err.. yes. I think your right Crazy." Master nodded. (somehow)

"Well, shall we?" Crazy said, making a gun shape with his body...err hand

"Lets" Master said as he lined up with Crazy. The two beings charged up energy to their pointer fingers before firing a white beam at the screen.

* * *

><p>Back in the real world<p>

"YES!" I yelled as I danced around in victory. "Eat it Dylan and Jordan!" The two looked at each other before coming after me. I yelped then ran away, the two close after me. Austin face palmed before he saw the TV switch off. Confused, He went to turn it back on, but then the TV flashed a bright white light, blinding him for a second.

"GUYS!" Austin shouted, making Jordan and Dylan (I was tucked under Jordan's arm) come over. Austin pointed frantically at the TV. Jordan dropped me harshly on the ground before walking up to the TV, Dylan doing the same thing. I groaned as I got up.

"...What did you do?" I asked Austin, who shrugged in response. We all inched closer to the TV before it flashed again, this time sucking us in with us screaming the whole way.

* * *

><p>(AN: well that was the first chapter of SSU. Srry if it felt kinda slow-paced, but the next chapter will have a bit more action


	2. Odd Introductions

WATS UP VIEWERS! Kooper here with another chapter of SSU! I cant believe this story already has almost 50 views and its only a month and a half (give or take) old! This warms my heart that people are enjoying (I hope) my story, and speaking of heart... HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY LOVELY READERS! 3 Any way thanks for the views guys and enjoy chapter 2 of SSU!

(P.S. To anyone reading My first fanfic, I think I might wait until I finish this story as I lost interest (as much as it kills me to say that)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Odd Introductions<p>

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"DAMN YOU GRAVITY!"

"MOTHER!"

"IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

All four of us screamed at the top of our lungs as we fell down in darkness. My life flashed before my eyes as I remembered when I was born to the many friends I had made over the years. "_Is this how it ends? From dying from a malfunctioning TV?"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh boy... I SEE GROUND!" Austin shouted as we all looked down. Sure enough, we was approaching groundfast. We all hugged as we started to scream again.

"CRAZY! NOW!" I heard an unknown voice shout out loud. Next thing I know a beam of white light hit me and my friends. It felt warm and energizing. After the beam hit us, we hit the ground...hard. I couldn't move my body as it was damaged from the massive fall damage we received. my friends passed out and I was slowly passing out. The only thing I saw was the silhouette of two hands before I passed out.

* * *

><p>An unknown Location<p>

"Sir. We have readings that an portal opened up recently!" A unknown figure said.

"A portal you say?" A voice that had a lot of authority within it. It must have been the captain as the grunt had called him "Sir.""It seems like my friends, Master and Crazy Hand are up to something."

"Should we go and attack now Sir?" The figure thought for a second before shaking his head " No, let them think they have a chance against me. It will be more enjoyable when I defeat them!"

"Sir yes Sir." The grunt said as he went back to his post.

"Yes Master Hand. Try to go against me. In the end you and your pathetic brother will be corrupted by the darkness! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Another unknown place (repetitive isn't it?)<p>

I groaned as I woke up. I looked around and saw my friends in beds as well as me. The room we was in was a white room with a First-aid sign over the door.

"We must be in a clinic of some sort..." I mumbled to myself.

"That would be correct young one."

I whirled my head around in order to see a guy that seemed to be in his 20's wearing a white shirt with a white T-shirt underneath and was wearing white pants with white shoes. This is a guess...but i think his favorite color is white...

"Uhhh... Hi." I said awkwardly, waving before grabbing my arm in pain.

"You shouldn't move. While I was able to treat you and your friends wounds, your still not fully healed yet." He advised me.

"Oh. Thanks. By the way, where are we?"

"I'm afraid I cant tell you until your friends are awakened and fully healed. I must say, you awoken sooner than I thought." The man said as he sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"Yeah." I said, resting my head on my pillow. "I'm pretty ignorant to death." Another question popped in my head as I eyed Jordan who had gauze wrapped around his head.

"Err. Mr..."

"You may call Master." I gave him a weird look. "That will also be clarified when your friends wake up."

"Um... OK. _geez. Someones full of themselves..._"

"Ahh, but I'm not. And to answer your previous question, I carried you all here" I gave him another look. He sighed as he told me the same thing he said at least twice now. I decided to just hold off on my questions...and thoughts apparently, until we were all up.

* * *

><p>15 Minutes Later<p>

By this time, everyone had finally awoken and was sitting up in their beds.

"OK, we're awake. Now spill it, who are you and where are we?" I demanded. Ill admit that was a bit harsh but if you got sucked up into your TV, landed hard on your face in an unknown world and had met a random person that refused to tell you even basic information then you would be pissed off as well.

"I can see why your angry. now let me start from the top. As I told your friend, um.."

"Kimani." I informed. He gave me his "Name", it was only fair to give him mine.

"Right. Kimani. My name is Master." Like I did earlier, the other three gave him a quizzical look. "No, its not a self-claimed title, but its my given name. Now as for where you are. You are currently located in the Smash Universe." Everyone had their mouths opened in shock.

"So we are in the game then?" Dylan asked, rubbing his side that had gauze wrapped around it.

"Yes and No." Master told us. "While it is a game in your universe, this universe is indeed real."

Jordan had a guilty expression as he said, "So whenever we play the game... are we controlling the real heroes?" Master chuckled.

"Do not worry, they aren't the real heroes. merely Astral Projections or Clones, if you will." Jordan nodded.

"Now the reason you are here. While I wish it was for better reasons, Smash World is in danger of being destroyed by an unknown source of darkness."

"Is it Taboo again?" I said, gaining weird looks from my friends as well as a raised eyebrow from Master.

"We aren't entirely sure but thats a possibility, we haven't heard from Taboo for a while so I assumed he was defeated permanently."

"We?" Me and my friends said.

"Oh. How rude of me. I forgot to introduce my brother." He said as he got up and went to an intercom system. He pushed a button and spoke

into it.

"Crazy, our guests have awoken. Come in here and introduce yourself."

"_I'll be right there. _" Crazy said via the intercom.

"Just use the-" SMASH! "...door this time" Master face palmed. The person who just ran through the wall was a guy that looked a bit younger than Master; about 18 perhaps. He was wearing a red shirt with blue pants and black sneakers. I guess he didn't care what he wore.

"Hi brother!" He waved then looked at us. "Other people!"

"Dude... you just ran through a solid wall..." Austin said, flabbergasted.

"Oh, that? I do that on a daily basis. Sometimes even twice!" He said happily.

"Yes and it would be nice if you could USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Master yelled at Crazy, who just shrugged in response. I chuckled. I was starting to like Crazy.

"Anyway, I'm Crazy, Master's younger and more outgoing brother!" He greeted.

"Kimani" "Dylan" "Jordan" "Austin" We answered in response.

"Now back to the previous conversation, Taboo could be a prime suspect but as I said we are not sure." Master said, grabbing Crazy and sliding him out the way before walking towards the hole in the wall.

"Well that still doesn't explain why you need us." I pointed out, the other agreeing with me.

"Simple," He said as he snapped his fingers, making the wall rebuild itself, we wondered how he did that but kept our mouths shut. "The darkness can't track your energy signals."

"What about the Smashers?" Jordan asked. "Cant they help?" Master and Crazy gave each other uneasy looks.

"My friends got attacked and turned into trophies." Crazy said, tears forming in his eyes. Master patted him on his head.

"Crazy's right. We tried to fight it but it wiped us out with some move. It seem familiar, but it knocked me out, almost took out Crazy and turned the Smashers into trophies."

"Thats bad." Dylan summed it up.

"So how can we help if we don't know how this world work?" Austin asked.

"Well first..." He said as he snapped his fingers again, making us glow with a white light, healing us.

"I feel great!" I said as I jumped out of bed, the rest doing the same. (Dylan fell out the bed and Jordan climbed out)

"Now I'll teleport you to the training room." Master snapped his fingers again before we were warped to the training room.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Training Room<p>

We appeared in a room that looked like a Dojo as it had practice dummies, large logs with sticks poking out of it. It even had obstacles on the celling, probably for flying or agile Smashers.

"So whats first. We learn how to shoot Fireballs? OH Final Smash attack?" I asked as I punched the air.

"No." Master said flatly, making me sweatdrop...wait... sweatdrop?

"Kimani? What the heck is on your head?" Dylan asked, a question mark popping up above his head, startling him and Jordan, who was next to him.

Master and Crazy laughed at us. "Since you are in a different universe, different rules apply here. For instance, in the Smash Universe, everyone has anime effects."

"OK... Thats weird." I said, feeling another sweatdrop creeping down my face.

"Since we are on the rules of this universe, Ill tell you the things all Smashers can do here." Master said. "Crazy will demonstrate the rules as I explain them." We all nodded as Crazy stepped up to Master.

"Fire away brother! I'm ready when you are!" Crazy exclaimed. Master nodded.

"OK, Rule #1: All Smashers have the ability to Double Jump." Master said as Crazy jumped then pumped his feet in mid-air, giving him extra height.

"Uhh..." Jordan trailed off, "What about me. If you haven't noticed, I'm not the lightest guy here..."

"Weight has nothing to do with it. Everyone can D-Jump, as I call it. Even the heaviest Smashers can jump a good height. Just ask Bowser...when we find him.." Master said. Jordan nodded.

"Rule #2: All Smashers can summon a Shield to protect them from damage." Crazy brought his arms together in front of him in the shape of an X and a white bubble surrounded him.

"Some one punch him." Master instructed. I didn't want too since I liked Crazy, Dylan said his arm still hurt and Jordan looked the other way and started whistling. Austin sighed as he walked over and reared back his fist. He then punched Crazy as hard as he could. A clank sound rung from the shield as Austin stumbled back and Crazy's shield shrunk slightly.

"He he. That tickled!" Crazy laughed, making Austin frown then kick Crazy, making his shield break.

"As you noticed, You can block a certain amount of damage before you shield breaks. Remember that." Master said as he lightly slapped Crazy in the face, snapping him back into reality.

"Guh..." Crazy groaned. "Another thing. Your shield is powered by your mental ability. So if it breaks from too much damage or by holding it too long, then you'll be stunned for a while, leaving you vulnerable. it also leaves you with a splitting headache...ow..."

"Now the next rules apply to certain Smashers, so I wont tell you just yet." Master informed us. Then he dug into his pockets and held out Wii Remotes. "Here take theses." I grabbed the red one, Jordan the blue one, Austin went green and Dylan snagged the black one.

"What are these for?" Dylan asked, waving his around.

"This is how you will defend yourselves." Crazy told us.

"By lightly bonking people on the head?" Jordan asked skeptically, hitting Dylan on top of his head with the remote.

"No silly!" Crazy said, laughing at us. Then he looked at me "Kimani, Hold your Wii-mote out in both of your hands and say "Wii-mote Activate!""

"OK..." I said, glancing at everyone who was looking at me. I held the Wii-mote in both my hands as Master instructed me to do and shouted,

"Wii-mote Activate!" The Wii-mote flashed a red color before my hands and feet were surrounded by a red aura. The remote had attached to my chest and pulsed red. I looked at my hands and feet before looking at Master who seemed pleased.

"Well done! This proves you are one of the heroes that will expel the darkness from this land!" Master said.

"Kimani, your combat style is called "Fighter" Crazy told me. "You use your hands and feet to deliver fast combo attacks to anyone in your way. Also the name of your weapon, or aura in this case, is Firebrand"

"That... is... AWESOME!" I said, fist-pumping.

"Now all fighting styles have their own Special Attacks and Special Actions. Sadly, the darkness made some of the bad ass powers in the remotes become dormant." Crazy said, making me groan. " Don't worry. you all have one slightly bad ass Special Move and one Special Ability still inside. And if you find special Smash Shards, You can unlock new Powers and Abilitys" I sweatdropped.

"Kimani," Master started this time. "Your Special Attack is Power Strike. As the name implys, you can channel the power of Firebrand into your hands or feet for a powerful Punch or Kick attack in order to do more damage. As for your Special Ability, Its called Counter Strike. Whenever you block an attack, there is a chance that you can counter with a quick knee strike." I nodded.

Crazy walked over to Jordan. "OK Jordan, Hold your Wii-mote above your head with two hands and say "Wii-Mote Activate." Jordan held his Wii-mote as instructed and shouted "Wii-Mote Activate!" A light flashed above his Wii-Mote as a blue war hammer materialized in his hands.

"Woah." Jordan said as he swung the war hammer around a few times, almost taking my head off.

"HEY! Easy Big Guy!" I exclaimed, ducking under his hammer. He gave me a sheepish grin in response.

"So whats mine called?" Jordan said, resting his hammer on his shoulder.

Your style is called "Destroyer" Master said, "You use Typhoon, the name of your hammer, in order to smash mobs of enemies in your path."

"Hmm. Yep. That fits me." Jordan agreed.

"Now on to Special Attacks and Abilitys. Your Special Attack is Cyclone. You spin around with Typhoon and decimate anyone around you. As for your Special Ability, Its called Staggering Blow. Your attacks have a 1/5 chance to stun anyone you hit for a second." Crazy walked over to Austin and told him to hold his across his chest.

"Crazy, your forgetting something..." Master said as he had another green Wii-Mote.

"Oh right! Austin, your style requires two Wii-motes." Crazy said handing Austin his second controller. "Now for yours, hold your Wii-Motes across your chest in a X formation." Austin did as told, " Now shout Wii-Motes activate."

"I got a good feeling I'm going to enjoy mine. Ahem, Wii-Motes Activate!" Austin shouted as lights flashed above his remotes and made two green daggers appear in his hands. The one in his right hand was held normally while the one in his left hand was held backwards.

"Dual Wielding skillz!" Austin yelled in joy, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Err.. Anyway, Your style is called "Rouge" You use your Twin Daggers in order to slice enemies up to pieces." Master informed him. "Yours is a special class as you can use 2 styles." Me and Jordan pouted while Austin stuck his tongue out at us.

"So I can use theirs? Austin guessed, thumbing us.

"No. But you have a secondary style called "Bow Master," A style that allows you to take out enemies before they even spot you. Place the two daggers together so that the handles meet." Master instructed as Austin put his weapons together. They merged into a Long Bow.

"I'm better than you two!" Austin taunted, making me and Jordan agree to jump him later on today.

"Calm down there." Master said as he patted Austin on his shoulder. He must have heard our thoughts because he looked at us and shook his head slightly.

"Now the name of your weapons are Ebony and Ivory for the daggers and and the bows name is Venom." Austin sweatdropped.

"A little dark don't you think?" Austin said. Master shrugged.

"OK. For Special Attacks," Crazy began, "Yours is Triple Strike. With the daggers, you attack 3 times in rapid succession. With the bow you shoot 3 arrows quickly. And your Special Ability is Critical Hit. Your attacks have a 1/10 chance to do double damage. 1/5 if you hit them in the back."

"All right." Austin said before coming up with a question. "Wait a minute...Where do I get arrows?"

"You don't. You shoot arrows made by your sheer will power."

"So, If I think about arrows then I shoot arrows?"

"Pretty much!" Crazy said, a grin plastered on his face.

"But use too many and you'll mentally exhaust yourself." Master warned. "I say you can use 10 arrows before your mental energy needs to recharge."

"And last but certainly not least..." Master said as he walked over to Dylan. "Hold your Wii-Mote like they are goggles." Dylan looked confused

as he held it near his eyes. "Now shout Wii-Mote engage."

"Engage?" We all said in confusion.

"His requires a different phrase." He simply said.

"OK then. Wii-Mote Engage!" Dylan said as his Wii-Mote flashed black before he acquired black goggles on his eyes. Dylan looked confused.

"So I get stylish headgear?" He asked, moving the goggles to his forehead. Master chuckled.

"Now yours, my tall friend, is a special one that I've been working on my self. I call this style, "Dopplerganer." Dylan scratched his chin in confusion.

"Doppler-what?" He repeated.

"Its another word for..um.. a Copycat." I explained as best as I could.

"Correct." Master said. "Your style can copy other people's styles from Ally's to Foe's for 1 minute before it deactivates. I made it so I could try to use the enemies attacks against them. Try and scan Kimani with your Copycat Ability."

"How?" Dylan asked as he pulled the goggles on his eyes and looked at me. I shuttered from his gaze.

"Say Copycat." Master said. "Same with everyone else, just say your Special Attack, or in Dylan's case, Special Ability, and it will activate."

"Simple enough, Copycat!" Dylan shouted as a scanning beam hit me in the chest.

"Woah." I said as I looked at the beam on my chest. It felt like something was poking around in my head, bothering me slightly.

"Once the beam scans a target for 5 seconds, you will gain the persons weapons and can use their basic Special Attack. Also you gain a special article of clothing or any special thing about that person." Dylan nodded slightly before his goggles flashed and his hands and feet started glowing with a black aura and he was wearing my grey hoody.

"Dylan? Why did you steal my signature look?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged.

"So I can steal everyones powers?" Dylan asked Crazy.

"Of cou-" Master covered his mouth with duct tape by snapping his fingers.

"Actually, no you cant. I did my best but it can only copy some enemies and your friends. Elite monsters, Mini-bosses and Bosses cant be copied." Dylan frowned.

"So what now." I asked, deactivating my aura by tapping the Wii-Mote on my chest. Everyone else tapped their remote. (Or in Austin's case, remotes) Master put his hand on his chin.

"Maybe we should test how well you fight with your weapons." Crazy interrupted Master's train of thought as he tore the duct tape off his face. Me and my friends winced at how fast he yanked it off and didn't flinch. Who were these guys?

"Thats actually a good idea." Master admitted, making Crazy cheer. We all looked at each other.

"So its settled. We will have a small Smash Battle." Crazy announced. "By the way. Those blue squares on your Wii-Motes represent your health." We all looked at our remotes and saw 4 pulsing blue squares.

"Altogether, you have 100 units of Hp. Each square is 25 units of Hp. When you take damage, one dims slightly, it will regenerate if no damage is taken for a moment." Master informed. "But if the square turns completely dark, it can only be restored by a energy orb." He made an energy orb in his hand. It was a solid white orb that shun brightly.

"OK lets have as Smash Battle!" Crazy said... crazily as he snapped his fingers and teleported us to God-knows-where.

* * *

><p>(AN) Well thats it for the 2nd chapter of SSU. I hope your enjoying it as well as I am writing it! Now I'll be doing short bios at the end of chapters whenever a new character enters a chapter. And with that ON TO THE BIOS! TAKE IT AWAY MASTER HAND!

Master: "Gladly"

(due to safety reasons and to the fact that I'm paranoid, I will not post last names on people that are real.)

Name: Kimani

Age: 16

Species: Human/Male

Weapon/Style: Firebrand/CQC or Fighter

Bio: Kimani is a third oldest of the gang thats been sucked into our universe along with his 3 friends. He along with the others are portrayed as the heroes that can save the Smash Universe from the darkness! Kimani is a good spirited person who puts his friends and family first and will do anything to keep them safe. While hes usually a nice person, he can also lose his temper very quickly before calming down just as fast, mainly at Jordan. Don't get in his way as he is a stubborn person to take down! His friends seem to understand this very well as they have the bruises to prove it.

Name: Jordan

Age: 17

Species: Human/Male

Weapon/Style: Typhoon/Destroyer

Bio: Jordan is the oldest of the squad and the second hero of the prophesy to save the Smash Universe. Jordan is a fairly large guy as he dwarfs his other companions, but hes actually a very friendly guy. Jordan is known to get into many fights with Kimani as Kimani constantly argues with him for very simple things as well as being the only person that can restrain him if he gets too angry. Out of all the fights him and Kimani have fought, Jordan has won most of them by using his weight to his advantage, something Kimani keeps claiming as "Unfair and a fat move".

Name: Austin

Age: 16

Species: Human/Male

Weapon(s)/Style(s) Ebony and Ivory, Venom/ Rouge, Bow Master

Bio: Austin is the the youngest of the gang and at the same time, the oldest looking. Austin is the third hero of the prophecy destined to save the universe from the darkness. Austin is a nice guy, usually trying to make everyone laugh and does a very good job at it. Although, he has a hard time getting his mind "out of the gutter" at times and even has a signature look called... "Dat ass" look? I don't know what that is nor do I want to know...

Name: Dylan

Age: 17

Species: Human/Male

Weapon/Style: Depends on what he copied/Doppleganer

Bio: Dylan is the third oldest of the team and is the forth and last hero to save the Smash Universe. Dylan is the tallest of the group and is the most questionable person I've ever met...besides my brother Crazy that is. Dylan is known for shouting random things at unknown intervals, startling everyone who's not used to it; so virtually everyone. Even though he crazier then my brother, Dylan has a heart of gold and love to bearhug his friends, mainly Kimani. But from the look on Kimani's face, I'd say hes either mad or suffocating. Hard to tell...

Name: Master Hand

Age (True Form/ Human Form): Unknown/ 23

Species: Otherworldly Being/ Floating Hand

Titles: Master of the Smash Universe/ Final Boss of Classic Mode

Bio: Hey its me! I am Master Hand, Master of the Smash Universe and creator of the Smash Tournaments. I have made 3 tournaments so far and they have been going well... Except for this one. That fuc- um.. freaking darkness left me critically injured and took out the Smashers! *sighs* Anyway I am a floating Hand, well my true form at least, that normally appears whenever a Smasher has proved worthy of fighting me. I've only been beaten a total of three times. Once by Mario, then Link and finally by that blasted cocky hedgehog, Sonic. Since I don't want to freak out these new heroes, I've decided to use my powers to transform into a human. Ill show them my true form once they are used to our world.

Name: Crazy Hand

Age: (True Form/ Human Form) Unknown/ (Younger than Master Hand) 18

Species: Otherworldly Being/ Floating Hand

Title: Insane Second Boss

Bio: Crazy is my... unstable younger brother. He is a Floating Hand just like me but his powers are more destructive than mines making me look after him a lot. If a Smasher proves themselves again after defeating me then they have to fight me and my brother at the same time. No one has beaten us ti that yet but Mario and Link has come pretty close. Since I don't want to freak out the new heroes, I made him turn into a human for the time being and deactivated his powers for the time being, But he can still teleport and stuff so I still have to- (Explosion, Heroes scream) Ugh... There he goes again. CRAZY! STOP BEFORE YOU KILL THEM! (Run toward noise)

* * *

><p>Ehh... Good luck Master. Any way, who do you think will win the mini-Smash Battle? Feel free to review and tell me your favorite person and who you think will win. And with that, see y'all next chapter in SSU!<p> 


	3. Smash Battle!

Chapter 3: Smash Battle!

When we flashed back into existence, we were located on a large stone bridge of some sort. There was a bunch of old looking buildings in the background as well as a castle of some sort (Bridge of Eldin)

"OK, My young heroes! Today we will have a Smash Battle!" Master said in a bold and loud tone. "The rules are simple; Knock your opponents out by reducing their Hp to zero! There will be Energy Orbs as well as a bunch of items at your disposal as well as a couple of stage hazards to keep you on your toes! Now, may the best Smasher win! Master then teleported off the stage along with Crazy, who waved before leaving.

"SMASHERS! ARE YOU READY!?" Crazy's voice boomed unbearably loud, making us cover our ears in pain.

"Crazy, turn down your mic..." I heard Master say in the background. I imagined Crazy sweatdropping.

"Better?" He asked. We all gave thumbs up before activating our weapons with our respective phrases.

"Now we start the battle in 3!" I clenched my fists in anticipation.

"2!" Jordan sneezed before eying me, making me sweatdrop from the evil look he gave me.

"1!" I saw Austin and Dylan face each other. Austin had his bow out, an arrow ready and aimed at his forehead while Dylan had his left hand on his goggles, aimed straight at him. I guess I was fighting Jordan to start... Damn it...

"START!" Crazy shouted as we all charged at our respective targets. I started by throwing a quick right hook at Jordan's face, but he brought Typhoon up and created a shield, blocking it and hitting me with the hilt of his hammer, winding me before smashing me in the face with a vicious swing of his hammer. I tumbled back a good distance before I came to a stop on my back.

"Ow... Jordan doesn't hold any punches... or swings.." I said to my self before I looked at my Hp. My first block of Hp was dimmed slightly. I sighed before I heard a war cry and saw Jordan charging at me, Typhoon above his head. I screamed as I rolled out the way, seconds before his hammer smashed where I just lied.

"Geez Jordan! A bit too much don't you think?!" I said as I sidestepped another overhead swing before chopping him in the throat. He gagged, then went flying as I roundhoused him in the chin.

"Nope!" He replied as he recovered in the air and smashed me back into the ground face first (I had jumped after him and anticipated smashing him back down by stomping on him), then to make matters worse, he landed straight on top of me, pinning me to the ground. It didn't hurt as much as it would have back on Earth, but it did make me shout in pain before Jordan got up after a few seconds and kicked me away from him. I didn't need to look at my Hp. I knew I lost one block of Hp from that physical assault.

"OOH! JORDAN LANDS A DEVASTATING COMBO ON KIMANI, TAKING OUT ONE OF HIS HP SQUARE THINGS!" I heard Crazy shout, making me frown, "CAN HE TURN THE TABLE ON JORDAN THE DESTROYER!?" Jordan The Destroyer? Oh brother...

"Thanks for that Crazy!" I shouted sarcastically, before I felt Dylan land on me. What was with people landing on me?

"Sup KT!" He greeted happly. I looked at his Hp. He had lost a square of Hp and his second one was dimmed slightly. Austin had 1 square off as well but his second one glowed brightly. Dylan currently had Austin's daggers, Ebony and Ivory, equipped and he also had Austin's facial hair on his face, creeping me out slightly.

"Hi Dylan.." I greeted, slightly out of breath as I shoved him off me. Dylan looked at my Hp and winced. I looked and shouted in surprise. I had lost 1 and my second one was barely visible. I didn't think he had did _too_ much damage to me.

"Geez dude. Your taking quite a beating aren't you?" I facepalmed.

"Don't remind me.." I said. "Jordan hits too hard..."

"And Austin is a quick little guy.." Dylan said quietly. Austin still heard him.

"I'M NOT SHORT! YOUR JUST TALL!" I heard Austin shout as he shot an arrow at Dylan. We ducked as it went over our heads and struck Jordan in the shoulder, making him screech in pain. He lost an Hp square since his passive made that attack do double damage and because his Hp didn't recover fast enough. I grinned.

"Thanks Austin!" He sweatdropped as Jordan gave us a threating look. If his look had a physical appearance, It would have big muscles, carry TWO war hammers and have a Russian accent. He charged at us, Typhoon at the ready. We all sweatdropped. He smashed through Me and Dylan, making us tumble away (we didn't take any damage mind you) before smacking Austin in the face his his hammer. Austin rolled with it before slashing Jordan in his arm with Ebony. (Ebony is always in his right hand and Ivory is in his left) Me and Dylan looked at each other before jumping away from each other. I guess we were fighting now. I still felt uneasy. Dylan was about to shoot me with an arrow before his goggles flashed and he lost Austin's weapons. I grinned as he sweatdropped. A green shell popped up right beside him. He gained a grin as he kicked it towards me. I was charging at him but I didn't see it so it tripped me and I fell on my face. Dylan took this time and shouted "Copycat!" He was aimed at Jordan's back so he scanned him and stoled his hammer and his shirt. When I peeled my face off the ground, I was greeted by Dylan holding a black war hammer and wearing a mischievous grin on his face. An anime vein popped on my forehead. I quickly got up and smacked Dylan hard in the face before dropkicking him in the gut then finally uppercutting him in the chin.

"If I see another hammer..." I mumbled to myself as Dylan got up, dazed. He lost his second Hp block. Before I charged at him again, the bridge started shaking. I fell over, Dylan kneeled on the ground and Jordan fell on Austin. We all looked to the left side of the bridge and saw the UGLIEST thing I've ever seen... well second ugliest as I saw Jordan in the morning once. (ZING! Cue Jordan hitting me in real life when he reads this) Anyway, This... Goblin creature was riding a hog and charging straight at us. Me and Dylan quickly scrambled out the way, but as for the other two, the hog slammed into the two making them roll many times before stopping. Jordan had 1 and a half squares of Hp left while Austin had 1 left. (Jordan had abused him like he had done to me earlier)

"Guh... The Smashers make this look easier.." Austin groaned. Jordan who was laying on top of him agreed. Austin shoved him off before crawling to his feet. An Assist trophy popped up at the right side of the bridge. We heard it as it made a thump when it hit the ground. We all looked at it before dashing at it, fighting the whole way. I was in the lead with Austin behind me, shooting arrows at me. Dylan copied Austin again and shot arrows as well while Jordan trailed behind Dylan, swinging Typhoon recklessly at Dylan's skull.

"Give up guys! That trophy is obviously mine!" I shouted over my shoulder, sidestepping a rouge arrow.

"No its not!" Austin shouted back, "I play Lacrosse. I'm used to this amount of running!"

"I do Track, I'm literally made for this!" Dylan stretched his legs and was neck and neck with Austin.

"Woah. How did you catch up so fast?" Austin asked.

"It pays having long legs." Dylan replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Its because he's part Orangutan..." I deadpanned. Dylan responded by shooting an arrow at me, hitting me in the shoulder. I grunted as I quickly yanked the arrow out, silently mouthing curse words to mask the pain. By now we had reached the trophy. I quickly grabbed it and before I could raise it up to activate it, Austin and Dylan rammed into me, making me drop it. And yet again, they fell on me, crushing me. Seriously, what was with these people and falling on me? Dylan got off the both of us and went to pick up the trophy, but Jordan slapped Dylan in the face then shoved him so that he fell on me and Austin again. Jordan picked up the trophy and raised it up, activating it and unleashing... Reseti... We all flinched. Before the mole even uttered a word, Jordan ripped him from the ground and threw him off the bridge.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PUNK! NO RESETING!" He shouted before we heard a thud. Everyone sighed before getting up.

"Ok, we start in 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" I said as I sucker punched Jordan in the nose. Dylan kicked me in the back after he copied me. Austin poked Dylan with Ivory and Jordan slammed Typhoon on Austin's chest. We all staggered back before charging back into each other. This time I kicked Dylan in the knee, Dylan jabbed Austin in the back while he slashed Jordan using his Triple Strike attack and Jordan pounded me in the head with his fist. I growled before shouting "Power Strike!" and kicking Jordan hard in his arm, making him shout in pain. Everyone had 1 Hp left at this point. Jordan grabbed his arm in pain as he grinned, making a sweat drop appear on my face. Instantly, I knew what he was about to do. I quickly jumped on Dylan's head and was in the air as Jordan shouted "Cyclone!" Jordan spun around with Typhoon and smashed into Austin and Dylan many times, draining their Hp and making them faint. Jordan looked at both of them and had a guilty look on his face. I landed next to him and looked at them.

"I think you killed them..." I said bluntly, Jordan glaring at me.

"You didn't kill them." We heard Master say from above. "They are knocked out. When the match is over, all knocked out heroes and everyone's Hp will be restored to the max." We both nodded before turning to each other weapons ready. Jordan ran towards me and swung his hammer at me. I called my shield and blocked it, then quickly knee-ed him in the gut, curtsy of my passive skill. Jordan retaliated by grabbing the front of my shirt, throwing me up into the air and swung his hammer like a baseball bat and striking me in the gut, sending me flying away. I quickly recovered in the air and skidded along the ground when I landed before charging at Jordan again, him doing the same. We both swung our weapons at each other. I landed a Power Punch in Jordan's nose (again) while the head of his hammer was lodged in my gut. We stood for a few seconds, staring at each other before passing out from the lack of Hp.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Training roomDojo

We all flashed back into the Dojo with full Hp and no bruises located on us.

"So thats what the Smashers go through whenever they brawl? That crap hurts.." I said, subconsciously rubbing my stomach. Jordan rubbed his nose.

"Kimani kept punching me in the nose." He said, glaring at me. I flinched in response. I didn't want to get hit by that hammer again; That crap hurt!

"If it makes you feel better, you assaulted my ribs many times with Typhoon..." I retorted, narrowing my eyes. He seemed to accept that answer as he looked away. Master walked towards us with Crazy right behind him.

"Excellent battle, Young Ones!" Master congratulated us. "That was a very good for your first one!" We all blushed slightly. (well they did, but they couldn't see mines)

"Yeah! Although, Jordan wrecked y'all!" Crazy pipped in, making me frown as well as the other two. (Jordan silently snickered at us)

"Its not our fault you gave him a big ass over powered hammer!" I shouted at Crazy, who ducked behind Master. Master sweatdropped.

"Please refrain from yelling at him. He reacts..um.. unpredictably." I huffed but otherwise agreed. Crazy came from behind Master with a silly grin on his face. I swear he was dropped as a child...5 times. Master shook his head at me and held up 7 fingers. I forgot he could read minds.

"Actually Crazy, Jordan and Kimani tied for first place while Austin came in third and Dylan last." Master informed. Me and Jordan cheered while Austin shrugged and Dylan pouted.

"Either way," Master continued, "You've proven you know what you are doing with those weapons so here." Master pulled out 4 glass like shards. We all opened our mouths in shock. They were Smash Shards. Crazy explained that all we had to do was to smash it against our chest. We all looked at Master with frightful expressions; He sweatdropped as he nodded, confirming Crazy's idea. We looked at each other before taking the shards and smashing them on our chest. Expecting pain, we was surprised to feel energy flood through our bodies.

"You all gained another Special Ability called Second Chance. There is a chance that a fatal blow will leave you with 1 Hp. This will help against stronger monsters in the future." Master told us. Crazy walked towards us.

"You guys need some rest. Y'all can barely stand up right now." Crazy said to us with a raised eyebrow. It was true. We all were slightly drooping. I was leaning on Jordan at that moment. (I always did that.)

"Crazy will show you 4 up to your rooms. We will head out tomorrow morning for the Smashers." Master told us. Crazy ushered us to follow him as we trudged after him. We left the room and was in a hallway, filled with doors. We went all the way down to the left until we got to doors that had "Guest" over them. We all waved goodnight to each other as well as Crazy before retiring to our rooms.

* * *

><p>Another chapter finished! This is kinda easier as my friends are contentedly giving me ideas, directly and in-directly. As always feel free to leave reviews and Ill see y'all next chapter! This is Kooper The Koopa signing off!<p> 


	4. The Journey Begins

Hello my wonderful readers to another epi...oops.. I mean chapter of SSU! Now I've gotten a few reviews and will answer them here since one of them was from a guest.

To SakuraDreamerz: Heh, tbh I didn't plan that joke but I'm glad you noticed it. I love Full Metal Alchemist and reading your review made me laugh out loud during class which made everyone look at me. (it was a tech class and i was checking my e-mail.) Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing and I wish you luck on your stories as well, especially Chosen!

To Guest (Btw, If you would like me to call you something else in the future then just say it in the review and Ill remember to use that name to respond!) Yeah, I know its a bit cliche and I apologize for that. Im still getting the hang of this story-writing gig. As to answer your concerns, They dont necessarily know that its Master Hand yet as him and Crazy are in disguise. Also that we have a basic understanding of SSBB and arn't really that freaked out about this world. (Yet at least) And about their personality, I'm working on making them different from each other. We sorta act alike but at the same time are different so it pretty challenging at moments.. Either way, your concerns have been noted and I appreciate your honesty. While I can't promise that it wont be a typical SSB Fanfic, Ill try to at least separate the characters personalizes a bit more and make it as original as I possibly can. Other than that, I hope your enjoying the story so far!

(Btw viewers, SakuraDreamerz is making a story called _Chosen_ that needs OC 's (Original Characters) for it. If you want to make an OC for her story, head on over to her profile and follow the instructions that are on her profile! And while your at it, Check out her other stories as well! trust me, you won't be disappointed.)

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins!

Everyone was sleeping soundly as it was now morning. Master was up, making breakfast for everyone that was currently here.

"Crazy. Go and wake up the kids." Master told Crazy. Crazy had a smug grin on his face.

"I can do that." He said as he started walking away. Master read his thoughts and quickly stopped him by snagging his shirt collar.

"Crazy, you aren't thinking of putting Smart Bombs under their beds to wake them up right?" Master asked. Crazy sweatdropped.

"Um.. no?" Crazy lied. Master snapped his fingers and made a iron ball attach to his leg. Master patted him on his head.

"What am I going with you?" He asked, smiling a bit. Crazy shrugged. While Crazy was always up to no good, he couldn't imagine life without him. Master chuckled as he walked towards the rooms that held the heroes.

* * *

><p>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!<p>

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"IM NOT HERE! TRY AGAIN NEVER!" I shouted before pulling the covers over my head.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Geez, Hes persistent...

"Kimani! Wake up! Its time for breakfast! Get up or ill get Crazy to wake you up, and trust me, you don't want that!" I muttered something incoherent then turned away from the noise, falling back asleep. I could still hear them, much to my annoyance.

"I don't think hes waking up..."

"Sorry Master, Kimani's a heavy sleeper. I know this because all the times he been over to my house, hes the last to wake up." I assumed that was Jordan since I've only been at his house.

"Oh yeah, I remember when both of us came over for the weekend when your parents went out of town! We tried to wake Kimani up and he started to fight you in his sleep because he thought you was attacking him. That was hilarious!" I knew that was Austin as I remembered that event as well. I had watched _Family Guy_ that night and had seen Peter battle that chicken, and had dreamed about it. When Jordan tryed to pick me up, I panicked, thinking he was the chicken, and socked him once in the face and also hit him in the stomach.

"Easy for you to say! He punched me twice in my stomach!" ...OK so I hit him twice in the stomach. So what? Sue me...

"Yeah and your point is...?" I heard a thump and someone shouting "OW!"

"I have a good idea!" someone said enthusiastically.

"Is it really a good idea?"

"Well that depends, do you mean the dictionary term for "Good" Or my version?" The other two groaned.

"Whatever Dylan, if you die, I'm not coming to your funeral." I knew for a fact Jordan said that as he always talked to Dylan in that manner.

"Screw you Lardo." SMACK! "OW! OK! I'M GOING! I thought you people were suppose to be jolly!"

I heard someone open the door. I sighed, but otherwise, didn't budge. I heard the person take a deep breath before shouting "COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!" in my ear. I screamed in surprise before falling out of the bed when the person shoved me out of it. I quickly stood up and saw Dylan laying on the bed, cracking up. I growled as I pounced on Dylan, wailing on his face and shouting words that should have been banned in all 50 states. After 5 minutes of kicking Dylan's ass, I finally went to the door and saw everyone staring at me with mouths agape.

"I believe this idiot is yours?" I said, pointing to Dylan who was on the floor and had X's in his eyes.

"IT WAS HIM!" Everyone said, pointing at different people. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Master.

"Umm... are you hungry?" I nodded. Kicking someones butt at 6:30 in the morning gets you hungry.

"Yes well... come along everyone!" Master said as everyone followed him. Me and Austin had to carry Dylan on our shoulders as he was knocked out and Jordan refused to carry him.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Dinning Room<p>

We were all seated at an table capable of fitting at least 50 people. We were at the head of the table so we wouldn't be so far apart. Master had made us something called Smash-cakes, pancakes with the smash logo on it. I'll admit, they weren't bad.

"So today, as you know is the day that we will go out and venture out to find the first few Smashers." Master told us as we ate our breakfast. I grunted a question as the adrenalin left my body and I was back to being dead tired. Master facepalmed.

"Maybe I should read your thoughts until your past monosyllables.." I nodded. Master snapped his fingers... and nothing happened.

"_Did he even do anything?"_ I thought.

"I don't think so." Jordan answered me. Wait a minute...

"_How did he know what I said?" _

"Because we can hear you loud and clear buddy." Dylan responded while holding an ice pack against his head. I gave Master a look for clarification.

"We can hear your thoughts for the time being." He simply said, finishing his Smash-cakes. I groaned.

"Now the Smashers we are going after to day are the ones from the Mushroom Kingdom." I mentally counted in my head... so basically out loud."

"_So thats... 5 Smashers we need to find right?"_ I said/thought. Master nodded before getting up from his seat.

"Now everyone, go back to your rooms and get dressed. We leave in 5 minutes to The Plains." Master then snapped his fingers, cutting off everyones link to my mind. We all walked to our rooms.

"So, we are about to head out on our first mission! I'm pumped!" Dylan said as he slapped me hard on the back, knocking me over. "Uh... oops. I forgot you weren't fully awake yet." I mentally made a note to strike down Dylan again later on today as I picked myself off the ground before shooting him a dirty glance. He nervously laughed before looking at his wrist as if he had a watch on.

"Oh look at the time! We better hurry!" Dylan said as he sped walked towards his room. I sighed as the rest of us went into our rooms and prepared to get dressed. (Master had told us that the closets in our rooms were linked to our closets at home.)

I came out with a thin black shirt that had a design on it in gold.(ish) I traded my grey hoody for a black one, my blue jeans for a pair of black ones and I still had my black sneakers with the bottom being white on. Jordan settled with a plain red shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Austin just went with a white T-shirt and a white shirt over it. He chose tan pants and put on some tan boots that made him taller than me and the same height as Jordan. Dylan chose a blue shirt and blue jeans with wore black shoes, similar to Jordan's.

"OK, so we're dressed, I can actually speak now, anything else?" I asked as looked at my friends. I now had to look up to all of them as Austin was taller than me now. Ugh...

"Master told us to meet him outside." Austin told me. I nodded as I pointed in a random direction and said "ONWARD!"

"...Isn't the way outside that way?" Dylan said, pointing in the opposite direction I was going.

"Your already on thin ice, do you really want to test me? because this time I'll use Firebrand." Dylan shook his head rapidity.

The guys chuckled behind me as we walked towards the front door.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Front Yard<p>

We walked down the steps of the Smash Manor and met Master and Crazy near the gate that would let you enter its grounds. Master was wearing actual colors now as he sported a yellow shirt with cargo shorts and brown hiking boots. Crazy had chosen a navy blue shirt and some regular blue jeans and wore blue tennis shoes.

"Wait, your going with us?" I asked.

"Of course. I have to make sure you know what your doing as this is your first time heading out." Master told us.

"But wouldn't that be dangerous since the darkness, or whatever is after you, could track your energy signals?" Austin pondered.

"The Plains aren't too far away from the Manor so its energy can mask our power, even from there." We nodded.

"Lead the way Master." I said, ushering him ahead of me. Master nodded as he walked past me and took us on the path that would lead to The Plains.

* * *

><p>Sub-Space- Unknown Location<p>

"Sir, I have a reading on the heroes as well as Master Hand and Crazy Hand." A grunt announced as he pulled up as he pulled up a holographic screen, revealing the Heroes with Master and Crazy. The leader rose from his seat and walked over to the screen. He glared at Master, who was currently talking to the heroes about the dangers that lurked around here. The rest, including Crazy, looked unimpressed as they listened to Master blab about Goombas and other weak monsters that could attack them at any given moment. The dark figure growled then tried to sense their energy. He couldn't get a bead on them as an unknown power was blocking his mental energy.

"GRAH!" He shouted as he backhanded the grunt out his seat. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" The grunt got up and looked at the screen.

"Umm.. M-my guess w-would be The P-P-Plains." The grunt responded, a bit shaken up by the blow his superior dealt to him. The dark being then calmed down.

"The Plains?... Right, now I remember. I dumped those clowns from the Mushroom Kingdom there. Although, Ill give them a surprise when they get there." He then turned to an intercom and tapped on it, making a loud feedback ring out, alerting everyone.

"Attention minions! We have located the Heroes as well as Master Hand and his idiot brother! Ready the Sub-Space Halberd and get going!" The minions cheered as they rushed to their stations.

"Well Master, let the games begin.." He said as he walked somewhere to make one last surprise for them.

* * *

><p>Smash World- The Plains<p>

"Here we are! The Plains!" Master announced as we looked around. The area we was in was basically flat and grassy. It also had a couple of trees around as well. The sky was clear and blue and it was a bit warm.

"So whats the plan?" Dylan asked Master.

"Maybe we should split up into two groups. Me, Austin and Dylan will go to the east while Crazy, Kimani and Jordan will search west." Me and Jordan looked at each other before looking at Crazy, who was casually picking his nose. He saw us looking at him and quickly flicked his boogers somewhere before whistling nonchalantly. I instantly felt uneasy about this. I felt Master read my thoughts. Did this guy know anything about privacy?

"Crazy, don't do anything...you would do unless its helpful to them or harmful to enemies." Master told Crazy. Crazy saluted before snagging me and Jordan under his arms and sprinting off to the right.

"How is he doing this?" Jordan said, not used to being carried.

"Welcome to my world..." I responded, referring to the times Jordan picked me up and carried me.

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

><p>The Plains- West Area<p>

Crazy set us down and we started walking around, looking for any of the Smashers.

"So Crazy," I started, breaking the brief silence, "Where would the Smashers be?" Crazy scrunched his face in thought.

"I'm not sure little buddy." I nodded, ignoring the fact that he had called me little, something that bother me deeply.

"Can you sense them?" I asked.

"I never thought about that. Lets try it!" Crazy said as he put his hands on the side of his head and concentrated on the Smashers energy. He caught a faint energy level a good 5 minutes from our location.

"I can feel...someones energy." He said then he pointed to where the energy was located. Before we could run towards the direction Crazy had told us, we all heard a low rumbling noise. We all looked up to see a giant airship overhead.

"Crazy! What is that!?" I shouted as I saw it head on our direction.

"Thats the Sub-Space Halberd!" He shouted. The SS Halberd hovered overhead and opened a cargo door that was on the bottom of the ship. It then released dark purple puff balls that looked and even floated like snow. Crazy yelped.

"Those are Shadow Bugs! That means..." Crazy started before the Shadow Bugs that landed on the ground started to merge with each other, forming a body.

"Crazy?... What are they doing?" Jordan asked as we all backed up as the Shadow Bugs formed some kind of creature that wore a green outfit with a green hat. You couldn't see its face; only their red glowing eyes.

"PRIMIDS!" Crazy shouted as he grabbed me and Jordan and started to flee the other way. He quickly stopped once he saw that more Primids had cut off our escape routes. Me, Jordan and Crazy were back to back as the Primids completely surrounded us. I sweatdropped.

"Err...can we fight them?" I asked as I put my hand on the Wii-mote that was strapped around my neck. Crazy looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"These things are vicious in groups! We won't last long against them!"

"Well we have to try something! I'll be damned if i get taken out by something shorter than me!" Jordan blurted out. I gave him a threatening look, "Besides Kimani of course!" He then pulled the Wii-mote strapped to his pants off and held it above his head. I took mines and held it out in front of me.

"Wii-Mote Activate!" We both shouted as our weapons came on-line. Crazy got into a boxing stance.

"I contacted Master so they are on the way now. We just have to hold them off for the time being!" Crazy then held his hand out and made a gun shape with it.

"CRAZY SHOT!" Crazy shouted as his fingers glowed white before shooting out three energy bullets that took out a chunk of them when the blasts exploded. Me and Jordan took this opportunity to charge forward and meet the approaching army. Me and Jordan attacked at the same time, knocking away 12 Primids. A Primid swung at me but I grabbed his arm and drove my elbow into his neck, making him fall down on the ground before vanishing in a puff of Shadow Bugs. I looked over to Jordan. Jordan was smashing everyone in his path. When ever he swung his hammer, he would take out at least five per swing. I heard Crazy grunt as some Primids were gaining the upper hand on him. I went to help him but a Primid caught me in the jaw with a mean left hook, making me grunt as I returned the favor of hooking him across the face, curtsy of Firebrand. I fought my way towards Crazy, who was kicking and punching Primids in the face. He had a couple of scuff marks on him but was ok for the most part.

"Any word from Master yet?" I asked as I donkey-kicked a Primid in the jaw.

"Not yet!" Crazy said as he brought his fist up and caught one behind him in the face with a back fist. He quickly pulled me out the way and shot a charging Primid in the face with his Crazy Shot Attack.

"Thanks." I said as I tripped a Primid with a sweep kick before stomping hard on his torso (while he was still in the air), defeating it. I heard Jordan shout "Cyclone!" as he whirled towards us, knocking away Primids as he did.

"You guys doing ok?" He asked as he shoved the hilt of his hammer into a Primid's skull, effectively killing it.

"What do you think?" "Awesome!" We both responded.

"Crazy. Are you sure you weren't exaggerating a bit? I've taken down at least 50 without breaking a sweat." Jordan mumbled that he took out 100, so I stomped on his foot with my heel, shutting him up.

"No.. somethings up... They aren't trying as hard as they usually do.." Crazy said as he quickly elbowed a Primid in the jaw. All the Primids suddenly stopped attacking us, making question marks pop over our heads. Before some one could say anything, the ground shook as if someone was making the ground move with each footstep. Crazy's body and clothes turned ghostly white as he started shaking. Me and Jordan looked at him and asked him what was wrong. He pointed frantically behind us as a giant shadow appeared on the ground, blocking the light behind us. The two of us froze.

"Theres something BIG behind us..." I whispered to Jordan, refusing to turn around.

"No shit Sherlock!" Jordan shouted quietly at me, making me frown at him.

"Well if you know so much, turn around!" I whisper-shouted back.

"Hell no! You do it!"

"I asked you first damn it!"

"I don't give a flying (censored)!" Crazy sighed as he grabbed both of our shoulders and whirled us around and saw a Giant Primid towering above us. The Giant Primid growled at us before he grabbed all three of us and hurled us behind him. We hit the ground hard as we rolled into a giant tree. Dazed, we got up and noticed that the tree we ran into had the same shadow as the Giant Primid had. We quickly put 2 and 2 together before we came to the conclusion that there was another one of the giants. The first giant was charging at us while the 2nd one moved his hand towards our direction. We screamed as we fled from the two giants before running into a third one.

"OH COME ON!" I shouted as the third one kick me harshly in the gut with his foot, making me crash into Jordan, who fell on Crazy, crushing him.

"Gah! no offense my chubby friend but YOUR CRUSHING MY INSIDES!" Crazy shouted as he shoved Jordan off of him. The three Giant Primids quickly walked over to us before the main one picked me up by my leg, the second one snagged Jordan by his arms and the third one caught Crazy by the back of his pants. We all squirmed wildly but then got punched by the Primids as a sign to stop struggling. My body ached from the giant fist colliding with my body.

"Attention Master and his pitiful friends!" A voice boomed from the Airship that was still overhead. We all growled at the voice for insulting our friends, only to get punched again by the Primids. I checked my Hp. It was at half, as well as Jordan's. Crazy didn't have a Hp bar but I noticed that his breathing was a bit shallower.

"We have captured you precious heroes and your brother. If you don't want to carry their dead carcasses back to your safe house then I advice you to show yourself immediately! You have 5 minute to comply or my Primids will break every bone in their bodies!" I softly growled, flinching when the Primids gave me a warning look. He was using us as bait. If there was one thing i hated more than being called short, it was being used. I seethe in rage as I couldn't do anything to free myself or the others without putting us in more danger. I only prayed that Master and the other guys would think of a plan to save us.

* * *

><p>Master's Group. The Plains- West Area, not that far from Crazy's Group<p>

Master as well as the other two heroes had heard the Sub-Space Leader's threat and were currently crouched in some bushes, wondering how to free the trio without putting themselves in anymore danger. They could see the Ship overhead as well as the Giant Primids holding Jordan, Kimani and Crazy captive.

"Grrr... How the hell did they find us?" Master spat out in anger. It was rare for Master to curse.

"I thought you said the Smash Manor could mask your energy levels from here." Dylan questioned Master. Master sighed.

"Apparently, a small amount of our energy leaked out and whomever the leader is caught us. I'm terribly sorry young ones." Austin patted Master on his back.

"Don't worry about it. Back at home, we have problems like this all the time... well sorta." He said, thinking about a big black guy at school that usually attacked them, mainly Kimani. "We can figure this out." Master nodded before thanking Austin. He linked his mind to Crazy's.

"Crazy, how are you holding up?" Master made Crazy's voice appear in Austin's and Dylan's minds as well.

"_Bad Brother. These Primids have us captive and are planing on taking us out if you dont show yourselves! _" Crazy responded.

"Don't worry Little Brother. We will save you and the others. (hey that rhymed! ^_^) This I swear!" Everyone heard Crazy chuckle.

"_I know you will. After all, Its your responsibility to look after me anyway! Get to it though, we dont have much time._" Crazy then disconnected from Master's head as well as the other two's heads.

"OK, heres the plan. Dylan, copy Austin and get your bow out, same with you Austin." They did as told. "Now Dylan, Aim for the one thats holding Jordan. Austin, You got Kimani's and Ill get Crazy's." Austin and Dylan aimed Toxic at their respective targets and drew their arrows. Master held his hand out and made a gun shape and aimed it at the Primids that held Crazy.

"On the count of 3." Master told them as his pointer and middle finger started to glow slightly. "1. 2. 3!" The three humans launched their attacks.

* * *

><p>Back to my PoV...<p>

My head was pounding from the amount of blood that had traveled to my head. I've been held upside-down before by Jordan but not for this long.

"OK, Now I'm getting impatient, You have until the count of three before I command the Primids to take them out!" The voice threaten. Me and Jordan gained a worried look on our face but Crazy was surprisingly quiet and had a calm look on his face as his eyes were closed.

"ONE!" I flinched as I felt the Primid's grip tightened on my leg.

"TWO!" I saw that the one that held Jordan use his other hand to grab Jordan's feet and held him as if he was about to rip him in half. Jordan started to squirm again. I closed my eyes as I felt the Primid grab my arms and started to tug me slightly.

"Three!" A different voice shouted that. THUNK! I heard something hit the Primid that held Jordan. The Giant Primid made a groaning noise before dropping Jordan, who landed with a loud thud. I saw an arrow heading straight for me. I yelled as I curved my body as best as i could. Even so, arrow grazed my back, cutting me slightly before it hit the Primid in the chest. It shouted in a deep voice as it threw me up into the air before gravity took its course and made me fall back to earth. I yelled before I saw Jordan dashing over in order to catch me. But, Jordan tripped over a rock and fell on his stomach, so I ended up landing on Jordan's burly back. He lightly grunted before he pushed himself off the ground, making me slide off him and land on my feet.

Jordan dusted himself off before saying, "Its a good thing your small." I resisted the urge to strangle him.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you called me "small" _again_ and just say thank you." I deadpanned.

A white beam of energy then pierced the Primid's, that held Crazy, head. It's red eyes slowly faded and it fell back, dropping Crazy on the ground face first. Jordan and I scurried over towards Crazy and picked him up before rushing towards the bushes that the other three were hiding in before the other Giant Primids got their bearings straight. We dove in the bushes before any of the Primids could spot us while the three were shooting arrows and energy beams everywhere, making the Primids run around, trying not to get shot. One Primid was unlucky and got hit in the neck with an arrow, defeating it instantly. Another got hit in the leg, making him fall to the ground. The Primid started crawling away but was ended when Master sniped him in the back of the head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MORONS!? GO AND GET THE HEROES!" The voice boomed from aboard the ship.

"I've had enough of you..." Master said as he held his palm out towards the ship. His palm started to glow white. Everyone moved behind him.

"You've put me in danger, these kids in danger, the Smashers in danger, and even my own little brother in danger and I wont stand for it any longer!" Master's hand was now glowing violently and had sparks now surrounding it. One came too close to me and shocked me, making me wince slightly.

"NOW TAKE THIS! MASTER BEAM!" As soon as he said that, a giant beam of energy shot out of his hand, pushing him back slightly. Me and Austin helped brace him. The beam then smashed into the ship, making it lurch backwards from the force behind the shot. The front of the ship was gone and it had smoke coming from its engines.

"GAH!" The unknown leader yelled in aggravation. "YOU WIN THIS TIME MASTER HAND! BUT MARK MY WORDS, THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME! SUB-SPACE ARMY, RETREAT!" All the Primids on the ground then turned into Shadow Bugs and floated up towards the ship as it flew into a portal that opened up in front of the ship. The ship then got swallowed by the portal before it disappeared. We were silent as we listened for any signs of the Sub-Space Army, but was greeted by silence instead. We all sighed before walking out from the bushes.

"Well that could have gone better." I said bluntly. Everyone agreed with me.

"I still don't know how he got a lock on my energy..." Master pondered. Austin then remembered something the voice said.

"Umm...Master? Is your last name Hand?' Austin asked out loud. Master and Crazy flinched.

"OK, your hiding something. What's up with you two?" I said, interrogating them. Master started sweating.

"What no. Its.. er.. Harrington" Master spat out. We all looked at him with an unimpressed look on his face. Even Crazy gave him a sidewards glance.

"Brother... maybe we should tell them.." Crazy whispered to his brother. My ears twitched as they heard what Crazy said. Master sighed before turning to us.

"...Your right... We are hiding something, But we cant tell you now. Mostly because we need to save the Smashers located here ASAP. The only thing I'll say now is that this isn't our true forms." Master then focused on the Smashers energy as he concentrated. Many questions buzzed through my head as we waited for him to get a bead on their energy. What was so evil that it needed our help? What did Master mean when he said that wasn't his real form? I was so aggravated about all the secrets being kept away from me, that it almost made me punch Master in the face when he told me that he had even **more** secrets to hide.

"Hmm... they aren't that far from here... Let's go and find them, then I swear, I'll tell you everything I possibly can." Master told me as he sensed my frustration.

"You'd better or your on your own." I said lowly, My friends looking at me in concern. While I didn't necessarily dubbed them as "Bad Guys," I hadn't really trusted them at the same time.

Master nodded then led us past some trees and a stream that I didn't notice until now. After following Master for about 5 minutes, He stopped us. In front of him was Mario, Luigi and Peach standing on a trophy stand. They were holding each other in a group hug. Mario had a determined look while Peach and Luigi had an scared reaction on their face and buried their faces into the red-clad plumber's chest.

"Poor guys..." Crazy said as he ran over and inspected the statue of his friends.

"Crazy has a special bond with the Smashers, especially with Luigi for some reason." Master explained.

"Guys, come over here and place your hands on them, quickly!" Crazy said urgently. we rushed over as soon as he called us. We then placed our hands on the statue. As soon as we placed our hands on the statue, it started glowing as the statue shook, making us jerk our hands away and back up as the trophy suddenly burst into a blinding light. We covered our eyes until the light slowly dimmed. When we removed our hands, we saw Mario, Luigi and Peach still holding each other. I cleared my throat, gaining Mario's attention as he snapped his head in my direction. He looked at us before tapping Luigi and Peach on their shoulders, getting their attention. Mario jerked his head slightly in our direction, making the two look over at us. We awkwardly waved as they waved back. Mario then trained his eyes on Master and Crazy, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey Master, Crazy, long time no-a see huh?" Mario said as he walked over to them. His usual thick Italian accent was replaced with an mix between an American accent and his Italian one. He talked more in his American accent but his Italian blood would slip out at moments, making some words have an extra -a at the end of them.

"Yes Mario, its been too long." Crazy stepped beside him.

"You do know that its only been a week right?" He informed the both of them, making them sweatdrop in response. Mario then looked at us.

"And I believe that-a these are the heroes that helped-a save us right?"

"You could say that." I said as all of us made poses. Mario laughed at us. He then looked at his brother and girlfriend and motioned them to come over here. Peach nodded before walking over to us with Luigi slowly trailing behind her. I instantly got down on one knee and said "Your Majesty" Peach giggled before tapping me on the shoulder, making me raise my head.

"You don't have to treat me like royalty here. Just treat me like a normal person, like your friends for instance." I sweatdropped as I quickly stood up. She quickly leaned over and pecked me on the forehead. (She was noticeably taller than everyone except Master, Crazy and Dylan) "But thank you anyway." I giggled before covering my mouth quickly. Where did that come from?

"Sure your High- I mean Peach." I quickly corrected myself. My friends all had jealous looks on their face, which I returned with a smug grin of my own. Luigi then approached us slowly, hand on his hat. The first thing I noticed was that I was shorter than Luigi, bothering me ever so slightly. But if Mario can handle being the older, shorter brother then so could I, so I sucked it up and greeted Luigi with a nod.

"How are you doing Luigi?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders before saying something that sounded like gibberish to me. "_Sto facendo bene. Un po 'rigido, ma andava bene._"

"Im sorry, what?" I asked with an confused expression. He repeated the same thing, only a bit slower. I facepalmed. Austin walked up next to me and asked Luigi something in the same language that Luigi had said to me.

"_Mi dispiace, ma il mio amico non parla italiano_." I forgot that Austin knew Italian for a split second. Luigi's face brightened as he rapidly started talking to Austin who was nodding his head.

"_Parli inglese? Se è così si può? _" Austin asked him.

Luigi nodded before saying to us, "Sorry about the-a confusion guys. I-a tend to-a talk in my-a native tongue-a more than-a Mario, especially around-a new people."

"So I've noticed. Nice thinking Austin." I acknowledged, Austin smiling in response. I then turned to Luigi.

"Now that we got that language problem out the way, how are you doing?"

"Pretty-a good. A bit-a stiff but otherwise, swell!" Luigi replied warmly. Mario walked over, along with Master and Crazy.

"I'm glad that you all got to know each other!" Master said. My mood instantly dropped 5 levels.

"Yes, thats all fine and dandy, but you still owe us an explanation. Now talk!" I barked. Everyone recoiled from how fast I had changed from happy to pissed off in a millisecond. Jordan had a surprised look, Crazy had grabbed Dylan and Austin for comfort, Luigi had his face buried in his hat, Peach held her hand on her chest while Mario stepped in front of Master.

"Why are you-a yelling at him? He didn't do anything-a wrong!" Mario defended. I gave Mario a glare, who returned it with his big blue eyes.

"While I understand that he has some secrets, what is it that he trys to hide so hard!?" I said as i swiped a hand in the air.

"If Master has a secret, then you should-a have enough respect to trust-a him to tell you the ones that-a he thinks you should know!" Mario countered, bawling his fist.

"Ever since we got here, its been one secret after another and im sick of them! If he expects us to trust him, then he has to earn it! Starting with telling us what the hell are you!?" I looked at Master when I said that last question. Mario was about to respond but Master put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Hes right. If I want to have him trust me then he has to know some information. OK Kimani, ask away. We should be ok now." Master told me as we started the walk back towards the manor. I gave him a hard glare before sighing heavily.

"OK, the first question, who or what are you?" I said, a bit calmer. Master looked at Crazy, who nodded.

"Well... your right about us being non-human. To be honest, we are Floating Hands." I raised an eyebrow while my friends gasped dramatically.

"...Your pulling my leg aren't you?"

"Nope. Totally honest." He said. Wait...

"So... If your a hand, and your name is Master..." I thought out loud, the gears turning in my head...oh duh... "So your Master Hand, Ma-"

"Master of the Smash Universe and creator of the Smash Games." I nodded, before asking my second question.

"Why did you use these forms when you met us?" Crazy decided to answer this one.

"Thats an easy one! Most people think that floating limbs and stuff are creepy and alarming, as weird as that sounds." We all sweatdropped as he continued. "So instead of overflowing your minds with all this stuff, we decided to use these forms and were planning to tell you after some time when you were used to this universe." I ahh-ed. Now that I thought about it, it would have gave me heart attack if i woke up and saw a gloved hand floating in front of me, so it made sense now. I was almost satisfied, but i had one more question for them.

"OK, I'm willing to help and all but why do you need us in particular? Out of all the people that play the game, why did we get sucked in?" Master thought about this question.

"Well, there was an ancient story that told about 4 otherworldly heroes that would save the Smash Universe from utter destruction. To be honest, I didn't know exactly who they were inferring. The ancients had a knack for leaving out information like that.. Either way it told that we need 4 distinct people. The first hero was portrayed as "Small and Powerful" He looked at me when he said that. I gained a vein on my head. Great, now people that were dead were calling me short. Mario placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. Oh right... he was short too.

"The second hero was "Big and strong." Jordan insistently knew that was him and made a pose.

"Yep, that fits me." Everyone made an sarcastic "Mmm-hmm" noise, making him frown.

"The third hero was "Kind and Caring" He looked at Austin when he said that. I could see why, Austin did care a lot about us and was usually the first person to notice something wrong with someone.

"And the last one was "Loyal and Mysterious." We all looked at Dylan when he said mysterious, Dylan sweatdropped.

"Err... they aren't wrong at least." He said, scratching his head.

"It's true, I still haven't figured you out yet." I said. Dylan stuck his tongue out at me. Master continued.

"These four heroes would be strong enough to save the Smashers and the universe from the Dark Force."

"Is it necessarily a "Dark Force?" Dylan asked. Me, Jordan and Crazy looked at him.

"YES!" We screamed at him, making him back up with his hands up in defense. Master chuckled.

"So Kimani, are you satisfied? He asked me. I thought about it for a second. I still had many questions left but I decided to wait until a later time.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry for yelling. My temper is out of this world ya know?" I told him and Mario, who nodded in forgiveness.

"Well now-a that is-a dealt with, how about-a some lunch. I'll-a cook." Luigi offered. Mario nodded his head.

"Yeah. Your-a spaghetti is to die for." Mario said, licking his lips. Luigi told Mario something in Italian, making Mario blush.

"I'm plump thank you.." He said as he walked away with Luigi laughing right behind him. By now we had reached the Smash Manor. Master snapped his fingers to open the gate.

"So are all your powers activated by snapping your fingers?" I asked.

"Well since my real body is basically a hand, when I'm in this form I have to use my hands for my magic." He explained. We walked into the Manor and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sub-Space- Unknown location<p>

"GRAH!"

"Sir, your scaring the troops..."

"I DON'T CARE! TO THE HELL WITH THE TROOPS!"

In the Sub-Space Base, (more rhyming ^_^) the leader was rampaging in his base and was making the troops (Primids) scurry away from him.

"How in Sub-Space did they beat us!?" The Primid ,that was trying to calm down his leader, told him, "Well Master Hand blasted the ship, the heroes managed to escape and we lost a bunch of troops."

"..It was a rhetorical question, Prime..." The leader deadpanned. The Primid known as Prime, just shrugged.

"Well since those heroes have some control over their powers, I guess its time to up the challenge a bit."

"Sir, why not just send your best men and kill them already?" Prime asked.

"Well one, thats not fun." The leader said, "And two, while they can handle the heroes, im not sure if they can handle Master Hand or his brother head on." Prime nodded, understanding.

"I think I know what heroes they will go after next." Prime said, gaining the attention of the leader. "My bet is that they will go after the two from Hyrule next since they are close as well."

"yes... it makes sense. How is our guests Bowser and Yoshi doing?"

"The brain washing is almost complete. Bowser was a piece of cake and Yoshi was a bit stubborn. " The leader sighed.

"Oh well.. I guess we'll have to work with those two.. Send Yoshi and Bowser as well as Slice, Dice and Headshot to the statues. We dont want them to be TOO easy." Prime nodded before leaving to fulfill his leaders wishes.

"Oh Master you've messed with the wrong person..."

* * *

><p>Uh-Oh... That doesn't sound good. What will await our Heroes? Who is the leader of the Sub-Space Army? Who the hell is Slice, Dice?and Headshot? Why am I asking you all these questions? Either way, stay tuned for the next ep... DANG IT... Chapter of SSU! And now Bios! Crazy? Will you do the honors?<p>

Crazy: "HELL YEAH!"

Umm... ok then...

Name: Mario

Age: 22

Species: Human/Male

Other Facts: Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom/Galaxy, Originally from Brooklyn, New York.

Bio: Mario, Jump-man. This hero is well-known by everyone! Mario was originally a plumber in Brooklyn, his hometown, but when he answered a call from a mysterious client claiming he had a green pipe in his toilet, the pipe sucked him and his brother and co-worker, Luigi, into it. From there, they met Toad and went on an adventure to save Princess Peach from the Koopa King, Bowser. The brothers prevailed and saved Peach from Bowser, gaining the favor of Peach and the hatred of Bowser. From there, the Princess allowed Mario and Luigi the chance to go home but they refused and stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom in a house built on the outskirts of Toad Town. Now they are Peach's protectors and best friends. Mario even went on a date with Peach and are now going steady! Mario is an very kind and brave person, willing to throw his life to save others, especially to save the ones he loves. Mario is an all-rounded fighter that fights with his fist and uses many items to help him save the day!

Name: Luigi

Age: 20

Species: Human/Male

Other Facts: Hero of the Waffle Kingdom and Flower Kingdom, Sidekick (which is a bold-face lie) /Brother of Mario, Born in Brooklyn, New York.

Bio: This green-clad plumber is Mario's little tall brother that is usually stuck watching the house whenever Mario's away, making him seem like hes Mario's sidekick, something that bothers him as well as his big brother. Due to this, Luigi is an amazing cook and is capable of making expert dishes without a problem. Luigi is a very shy person, usually hiding behind his brother whenever danger or a new person is nearby. He is also very afraid of Boo's, Ghosts that roam around the Mushroom Kingdom to haunt unlucky people. While Luigi is scared by usually everything, he has shown his bravery many times by saving Mario from King Boo before and Peach once, when Mario had caught a bad fever; He took care of him after Peach was safe. Hes even saved Princess Eclare and Daisy before. Hes actually dating Daisy as well! Like his brother, Luigi is a all-rounded fighter that uses his hand to handle with his foes. He also uses his very thick skull to smash into people with his Luigi Missile attack.

Name: Princess Toadstool AKA Peach

Age: 26

Species: Human/Female

Other Facts: Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario's girlfriend.

Bio: This lovely princess in pink is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, just like her mother was. Peach was kidnapped by Bowser before her saviors, Mario and Luigi, came to her aid and saved her. Peach is usually kidnapped once every week by Bowser, only to be saved by either Mario and/or Luigi. Peach is a very kind person and is usually never upset or mad. Peach is always seen in her usual pink dress and wearing her crown and also her brooch, which her mother passed down to her before she passed away. While Peach is usually a "Damsel in Distress," she is more than capable of protecting herself with her vast knowledge of star power and her own Heart Magic/Power. Peach also carries many random items that she can use to attack enemies. She also has different powers depending on her mood. Yep this is one girl that you dont want to get angry!

Name: Prime

Age: 1,000

Species: Sub-Space Being/Primid

Other Facts: Was alive when Taboo was in charge, Is the leaders Right hand man/ most trusted minion.

Bio: Prime is a Primid that was made when Taboo was in charge. Prime is different than the other Primids as he wears a blue outfit and has white eyes instead of red. (So original right?) Prime is able to dual wield Sub-Space weapons at the same time and can transform into a Giant Primid when things get too rough. Prime is also the one that gets info for the boss as hes sneaky as well. While Prime looks like a recolored Primid, he is a dangerous person to fight against as he can switch what weapon he has equipped in either hand just by thinking of it. He has access to Sub-Space Swords, (the Sub-Space version of a Beam Swords) Super Scopes, Sub-Space Bombs (not the ones that were used by Taboo, like smart bombs sorta) and even the dreaded Sub-Space Cannon that can turn a Smasher into a trophy with one hit. This is one Primid that I dont want to meet.

* * *

><p>So ends another chapter of SSU. Remember, Ill gladly take any question and concerns if you have them. For the people that dont want this to be a "typical SSB" story, I apology and I hope this wont make me lose viewers! _<p> 


	5. A Puzzling Quest

Yay! Another chapter has arrived, and this ones a long one! Welcome back viewers to another spanking new chapter of SSU! You guys, along with my friends, keep me going with this story so I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart. I also want to thank the people who reviewed and told me their honest opinions about this. You guys are awesome! So with that incredibly sappy moment, ON WITH THE FIC! By the way... ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! SO EXCITED! :D

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Nintendo characters. Kimani, Jordan, Austin, Dylan, Prime, Slice, Dice and Headshot are my own.

(If you haven't checked out Sakura's stories yet, no biggie but be sure to look at them at least once, and while your at it, send her an OC so her story, _Chosen_, can get rolling! ^_^)

(Another thing. There are many Pov changes throughout this chapter. there will be some cues for them. a lil heads up so I dont confuse anyone...)

* * *

>Chapter 5: A Puzzling Quest<p><p>

It was currently 8:00 PM and we were located in the dining room, eating and laughing up a storm.

"So- hehe- you and Jordan were-a fighting in the dark?" Luigi asked, looking at us with a grin on his face. Me and Jordan looked at each other, smiling.

"Yeah, It was the first time I visited him. It was me, Jordan and Josh, another friend of ours," I pointed to me and Jordan, "and we were fighting. Josh had took Jordan down and was beating him up." I said, laughing when Jordan sweatdropped.

"Just to clarify, It was dark and he rammed into my stomach, which is sensitive by the way..." I rolled my eyes.

"And a really big target as well," He faked a hurt look, "anyway, Jordan had a baseball bat and was trying to swat Josh in his back." Everyone said "Oh boy.." as soon as I said Baseball bat.

"I went to help Jordan, but I couldn't see them and Jordan was swinging blindly in the air, So he ended up hitting me straight in my ankle with it." I said, everyone busting out into laughter. Dylan tried to ask me a question, but he was laughing too hard to talk.

"Why did he have a bat?" Dylan asked when he could breath.

"I think he was threating Josh at the moment before he attacked him." I answered, looking at Jordan for confirmation. He nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Kimani... I think Josh crushed some of my ribs that night..." Jordan mumbled sarcastically. I gave him a dirty look.

"Oh I'm sorry but I was busy with my broken ankle!" I shot back. Everyone started laughing again as we went back and forth. Master finally stopped laughing and got everyones attention.

"Hehe. Nice story boys. Now, it appear we have a problem." Oh great... Way to kill the fun, Master...

"Whats wrong? we got everyone and we didn't have any casualty's." Austin pointed out. Master nodded his head.

"...We are missing Yoshi and Bowser..." The room fell dead silent. How the hell did we forget them? Jordan had his palm against his face as did I, Austin and Dylan scratched their heads in thought, and Mario and the gang had a sad face on them.

"But if they were there, wouldn't you or Crazy have noticed their energy?" Austin asked the two brothers. Master and Crazy both shrugged their shoulders. I wondered. When we were captured by those...um...Primids, did some of them look around and find them? It hadn't crossed my mind until now.

"Its a possibility, Kimani." Damn it Master! He read my thoughts again!

"Would it kill you to cut that out!?" I shouted at Master who sheepishly scratched his head. Everyone except Crazy looked confused.

"Im sorry but you always get that certain facial expression whenever your in deep thought. I cant help it." I rolled my eyes and wondered what could have happened to them.

"As much as I dont want to... we have to forget them for the moment." Master regretfully said. Everyone sighed before agreeing.

"Now, I've picked up some energy signals recently. If my calculations are right, and they usually are, they are in The Puzzling Pyramid which is located in The Dusty Desert."

"Thats a very creative name for it." Jordan mumbled. I agreed with him. Master ignored us.

"Anyway... we have confirmed that Link, Toon Link and Zelda are in that area." He said. Mario had his hand on his chin.

"Dusty Desert?..." He said out loud. Luigi looked at him.

"Whats wrong-a bro?" Mario eyed him.

"I -a think I've been-a there before..." Mario responded.

"Are you sure you aren't getting that place mixed up with Dry Dry Desert?" Peach chimed in. Mario looked dumbfounded.

"...oh yeah..." He sheepishly replied while scratching his head. Peach giggled at him. Master chuckled as well.

"Well its too far from the Manor so Me and Crazy can't go with you." He said, "but I dont want to send you alone..." Luigi raised his hand.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" He shouted, making us recoil. Mario gave his brother an agitated look as he had bumped into him, making Mario drop spaghetti from his fork. Luigi chuckled sheepishly. Peach walked next to him and asked to go too. Well this was confusing. I was expecting Mario and Luigi or Mario and Peach, but i wasn't expecting Luigi and Peach. And from the look on Mario's face, he wasn't as well.

"Guys, are you-a sure you can handle it?" He asked, not to be a jerk but because they weren't as used to adventuring as he was. Luigi and Peach both nodded.

"Of course bro! This will be my-a chance to go on an adventure! well, another one-a at least.." Luigi said boldly. "Beside, This is another chance to-a prove that im no-at useless without you.." Peach nodded her head.

"And I don't want to just sit here and do nothing. I've been on the sidelines for too long and I won't standby when my friends are in danger." We were silent as we heard Peach talk. It was true, she was bold. Mario looked for an counter-argument but he couldn't think of one. He sighed as he nodded his head.

"If-a thats what you want.." Mario said quietly. Peach gave him a hug along with Luigi.

"Don't worry, we will be safe. After all, we have the heroes on our side." Peach said as she ushered in our direction. The guys and I smiled in response. Mario looked at us before looking back at Peach. He sighed once more before looking at us again.

"Well? What do you guys say?" He asked. Jordan nodded his head, Austin gave a thumbs-up, Dylan smiled brightly and I shrugged. Jordan roughly bumped me, signaling me to give a better answer. I sneered at him before saying "Sure!" with feinted enthusiasm. Don't get me wrong, but I honestly didn't care if they came or not. I felt Jordan pat me on the head. I shook his hand off before giving him a glare which he returned with a smug grin of his own. Peach and Luigi both cheered as they rapidly started thanking us. Mario walked up to us.

"Make sure you take-a care of them. Luigi's the only family I-a have and I promised our mother and father I-a would look after him before they passed away. As for Peach, well, I'm-a sure the people of the Mushroom Kingdom won't be-a too pleased if the princess is harmed." I nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll treat them just like us!" I said as Jordan smacked Dylan in the face when he called him a narwhal. I sweatdropped as Mario gave me a look. "ummm... well... not like that..." Mario sighed before walking to Master and Crazy. Peach and Luigi looked at us.

"Are you-a guys ready?" Luigi asked us. We all said yes and was about to walk to the front gate before Peach stopped us; specifically me.

"Hold on you. Your not going in the desert wearing all that black." She told me in a motherly way.

"Don't worry Peach, I'm used to hot temperatures, even with my jacket on." I insured her. Peach still had a disapproving look on her face. I sweatdropped.

"Go to your room and change into lighter clothes, leave the jacket and put on some shorts." I gave her a shocked look. While I respected her authority, she was going a bit too far now. I hated wearing shorts and I always had my trademark jacket on, no exceptions.

"Are you nuts? No!" I said loudly. I heard Mario and Luigi say "oh boy.." (Luigi added an -a after oh) in the background as Peach's face frowned even deeper. I returned her frown with a scowl of my own.

"GO. NOW." As she said that, a faint outline of fire surrounded her.

"I. SAID. NO." The Wii-Mote around my neck flashed before a faint red aura surrounded me. I guess this weapon feeds off my emotions. Me and Peach both gave each other a death stare while our auras got more violent. My eyes narrowed while Peach's brow twitched. Jordan, Austin, Dylan and Luigi was looking at Mario for help. Mario sighed before walking in between us. We both glared at him, making him very uncomfortable.

"Kimani, would it kill you to change clothes?" He asked.

"Yes." I bluntly said. Mario facepalmed.

"How about this: Just change shirts at least and forget the jacket." I gave him a look, my aura flickering violently.

"Let me trade my black hoodie for a red one and we have a deal." I retorted with my arms folded across my chest. Mario gave me an exasperation look before turning towards Peach.

"Is that OK with you?" He asked Peach. She frowned before sighing, nodding her head. Both of our auras dimmed before slowly fading away. I fist pumped before running towards my room. It didn't take me long in order to run to my room, grab my red hoodie and rush back.

"That was-a fast." Luigi said, "So lets-a go to The-a Puzzling Pyramid!" We all cheered as we ran to the front door. I saw Mario give me a look of concern. I flashed him a thumbs-up before following my crew.

* * *

>Sub-Space Base- Unknown Area<p><p>

* * *

>(?'s Point of View)<p>"...wa...up?"<p>

"It...ke it."

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was foggy and I saw nothing but white light. Was I dead? No, I cant be... My vision started clearing up. When I could see, I saw lights focused on me. I squinted my eyes from pain before looking to my left. Beside me was a Turtle; A Koopa to be exact. My vision was still a bit damaged but I saw that the Koopa was bigger and wider than average ones, bigger than me actually, and had a spiky green shell, slightly orange skin and wild red hair with two horns sticking out. The Koopa even had spiky wristbands around his...well...wrist. I knew he seemed familiar but with my head pounding like a drum, I couldn't figure it out.

"Subject 5739 is awake" I flinched as I jerked my head to the right. Standing there was a Blue Primid with white eyes and a Red Primid holding a clipboard. I growled as soon as I saw them. The blue one laughed before walking closer to me. I wanted to move my hand in order to strike him but I couldn't as my hands were bound. Now that I think about it, my legs were bound as well as I tried moving them. There was also 2 leather straps going across my chest and midsection. I came to the conclusion that I was on a table of some sort, Kinda like the ones that I've seen in movies with mad scientists.

"So your finally awake." The Primid sinisterly said. I narrowed my eyes.

"So what? Who are you!? Where am I and why am i strapped to a table, YOU WEIRDO?!" The Primid snapped his fingers and the Red Primid pushed a button on a remote he pulled from his hammer-space. I instantly felt a painful jolt of electricity run through me. I screamed bloody murder as I was shocked. After 10 more seconds, the Primid switched it off. I was panting and slightly twitching. I could feel my tail spaz at moments due to the painful shock I had received. The Blue Primid grinned as he patted me on my head. I winced as my body hurt.

"Now now. Lets not get feisty, my reptilian friend. You wouldn't want me to shock you again do you?" He said, feinting concern. I softly growled before sighing. He continued, "Now I'm going to ask you a question. How did you break out of your brainwashing? We didn't even leave before you suddenly attacked Headshot. You even knocked out Bowser and broke him out of his brainwashing as well!" He sounded a tad bit surprised; Hell, I was surprised myself!

"I don't really know..." I answered. The recolored Primid narrowed his eyes.

"Don't lie to me." He warned me.

"I'm not! I dont know how I did it!" The Primid still gave me a look. He looked at the Red Primid, who held up the remote.

"Enough jokes. Tell me or I'll shock it out of you!"

"I DON'T KNOW DAMN IT!" ZAP! "AGH!" I yelled in agony after he shocked me again.

"TELL ME!"

"TELL YOU WHAT? I USED MAGIC PIXIE DUST!?" ZAP! "GAH!" I think my brain was fried at that moment as I had a huge headache. My usual green skin was now 3 shades darker and my right eye was twitching at random intervals; same with my left hand and foot. The Blue Primid rubbed where his nose would be in aggravation.

"All you had to do is answer ONE question" He back handed me in the face when he said one. "and yet, you still play these games with me.." He walked away, with the Red Primid following him. I took this time to look at the Koopa. I still couldn't remember who he was; the shocks didn't help either. As I looked at him, he stired slightly before opening his green eyes. He looked at me.

"Where am I?" He said in gruff voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I told him. He sighed.

"How did they get me? I'm King of the Koopas damn it!" King of the Koopas? OH! Now I knew who he was!

"Hey... Bowser?" I asked him. He raised one of his bushy eyebrows at me. "Do you remember what happened to us?"

Bowser snorted, soot coming out his nose, "Hell no. All I remember is helping Mario, Luigi and Peach fend off some Primids that were attacking us. then some weird ass wave hit us. The Plumbers and Peach were flung somewhere while I was flying the opposite direction." I nodded, slightly bothered that he had referred Mario and Luigi as "The Plumbers".

"Wait? What happened to you? And why do you seem familiar?" I was expecting that question as I had forgot him as well.

"Well I was interrogated and they were less than pleased with my answers. And does the name Yoshi ring a bell?" His eyes grew wide.

"...No." He said blankly. I wanted to facepalm, but my shackles prevented me.

"REALLY?!" I blurted out, impressed by how simple-minded Bowser really was. As soon as I yelled, the Blue Primid bust through the door he left through.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" He looked at me then trained his eyes on Bowser. "Ahh Bowser, so nice of you to join us. How do you feel?" Bowser's eyes narrowed.

"Come over here and I'll show you.." He said in a murderous tone. The Primid simply laughed at him.

"Oh Bowser how I love your humor." Bowser growled at him. "Now, what were you and the other reptile talking about?" Other reptile? I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! Jerk...

"Bite me Sub-Scum." Bowser retorted harshly. Geez, Bowser is fierce. The Primid didn't really look pleased. He held up the remote that was used to shock me. I flinched.

"Now attacking you, Bowser, would be a waste of my time as your Dragon blood makes you almost invincible whenever your angry. But your friend doesn't have any..." Actually I did but I needed to have a Shell in my mouth in order to use it. Red Shells activated my Fire Breath, Blue controlled my Flight and Yellow gave me the durability and power of an actual dragon. I never had all three activated at the same time as I've never ate a Rainbow Shell.

"Yeah? And?" Bowser said, not getting the point. I certainly did.

"Bowser, shut up!" I yelled in frustration and in fear. Bowser gave me a sidewards look. He winked. I had a bad feeling about this. Bowser wasn't known for having plans and when he did... lets just say they cost him his life at one point... Prime walked towards Bowser. I think I knew what he was up to...

"How the hell can you be king of anything?" The Primid said, tapping Bowser's horn. With my above average hearing, I heard Bowser quietly take a deep breath in before unleashing a torrent of flames apon him, making him yell and stumble towards me. I took this time to wrap my tail around his ankle (My tail was never contained) before tugging violently. He fell and whacked his head on the table, knocking him out.

"...how the hell did you do that?" I said as I looked at the un-conscious Primid laying spread-eagle style on the ground. Bowser made an "I dont know" sound before grunting and breaking his chains that were on his arms. I frowned.

"You are such a show-off..." I said as he got up after freeing himself. He rolled his eyes as he walked over towards me. He clawed at the straps, ripping them. I jumped off the table before rubbing my sore wrist.

"Ahh. Much better." Bowser scoffed before walking towards the door. He peeked into it before shouting and closing the door.

"Well thats not going to work.." He said as he quickly stomped over and grabbed the table that held me. He grunted as he ripped it off the ground and threw it in front of the door, effectively blocking it. I facepalmed.

"Now what?!" I yelled. Bowser looked around before stopping his gaze on a window. I met his gaze and instantly said "No" many times as I backed away from him. Bowser didn't care as he grabbed me and threw me at the window. My already bruised body burst through the window before I felt the sensation of falling. I saw Bowser jump out as well before a onslaught of Fireballs, Sub-Space Bombs and Super Scope Shots flew out after him. Outside of the base was nothing but darkness.

"BOWSER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" I screamed as we were falling to nowhere.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT NOT DYING!" He retorted. See? Never thinks before acting. And now I was going to suffer with him... Great...

"SO YOUR RESPONSE TO THAT WAS TO JUMP OUT A WINDOW?!, _IN_ _SUB-SPACE _!?" Bowser then sweatdropped.

"Oops..." I heard him mumble. I wondered where or _when_ we would land... and also why Bowser had the brain capacity of a retarded Cheep-Cheep. I saw something open up below us.

"IS THAT A PORTAL!?" I heard Bowser shout from above.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WE ARE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!" I said as we fell through it. I prayed to Grambi, my home world's God, to save me...and I guess Bowser as well.

* * *

>Smash Land- Dusty Desert<p><p>

"Ugh. How much farther..?"

"Still-a couple of-a minutes."

"Thats too much time.."

"Just-a shut up already!"

We were located in the Dusty Desert at this moment and was following Luigi, who claimed he had been here before. Although, we had been walking for 45 minutes so everyone was starting to doubt him a bit.

"So hot..." I heard Dylan say behind me. He had started complaining a few moments before until Luigi told him to shut it.

"Well its a Desert so.." Austin started, but stopped when Dylan shot him a glance. I ended up un-zipping my hoodie as I needed to air out a bit, Jordan wore his t-shirt and had his shirt around his waist; same with Dylan and Austin. Peach had switched to her sports attire (Pink shorts, Pink short-sleeve shirt, Pink sneakers, Wore hair in a ponytail with crown still on) and Luigi had his hat off, reviling his well groomed brown hair.

"Kimani, I don't understand how you can wear a jacket in this weather, let alone this area..." Jordan said in disbelief as we was still walking. I shrugged in response. I actually didn't know why heat didn't bother me.

"Not sure, but my legs hurt from all this walking... Luigi, are you sure we are going the right way?" I asked him. He was looking at a map he kept with him.

"Yeah. We should be there right...about...now?" He said as he peeked from the map to see nothing but a lone rock and some cactus nearby. I peeked at the map and saw the pyramid on the map, But it wasn't here.

"Strange..." I said as I started walking towards the rock. The rock was an average sized rock, but it had a circle indention on the side of it.

"This rock has a circle in it..." I said to myself. Luigi overheard me as he walked over.

"There is?" He looked at it himself.

"Maybe somethings suppose to fit in there." Dylan said as he came over and leaned on me, almost making me fall from his weight.

"Ergh!, get off!" I said as I shoved him off. Dylan stumbled before he tripped over something in the sand.

"OOF! Geez Kimani, you didn't have to push me.." He said as he dusted himself off. I ignored him as I walked towards the object buried in the sand. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a red orb thing.

"Luigi? Whats this?" I said as I showed him the sphere when I picked it up. He took it from me and inspected it.

"Um... Not-a sure. Try to-a place it in the-a rock." He gave it back to me. I walked over to the rock and place the orb inside it. At first nothing happened but then the area started shaking violently.

"E-E-E-EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled as I fell over with Dylan landing square on top of me. Peach jumped and floated in place. Luigi was laying on the ground with his hands over his head and Austin and Jordan were supporting each other. After 10 seconds the shaking stopped.

"What happened?" Austin said.

"I dont know... wait, wheres Kimani?" I heard Dylan say. I was being crushed underneath him and he didn't noticed, so I had to poke him in the back in order to get his attention. Dylan squirmed before standing up and looking at me. Due to anime or cartoon effects, I was as flat as paper right now. Dylan rubbed his gut.

"I didn't think I was that heavy.." He said as Luigi came to my aid and used a pump he had in his hammerspace to make me 3-D again.

"Damn it Dylan!" I yelled as soon as I was back to the correct dimension again. He flinched before apologizing with a grin on his face. I was about to yell at him again but I saw something behind him that made my jaw drop to the ground... literally. Damn anime/cartoon effects. Dylan, as well as everyone else gave me weird looks. After I picked up my jaw, I pointed behind them. They turned and almost dropped their jaws as well. In front of us was The Puzzling Pyramid. The Pyramid was a golden color with statues of Pharaohs at each corner of it. It was big alright as one of the bricks was as big as me.

"Woah... She's a beauty huh guys and Peach?" I asked. Everyone agreed with me. We walked towards the door of the Pyramid only to find that it was closed and had the same indention that the rock had.

"I guess we need that orb again." I deducted from looking at the door. Luigi volunteered to go get it. We all watched as he went to the rock that still dawned the orb. Before he grabbed it, something wearing a red robe and had a mask on shouldered Luigi in the back. I heard Luigi yelp before he smacked his face on rock, making him drop the orb and knocking him out. We rushed over to him and looked at the attacker. He snickered at us.

"What a loser! I can't believe he just flopped like that!" He laughed in a nasally voice. Me and Jordan growled at him.

"You better take that back before I make you!" I shouted at him, my weapon activating by itself. The aura around my hands and feet were bigger than usual. It made sense as this guy pissed me off. The Bandit, as Peach identified him as, just scoffed before whistling. As soon as he whistled, two more Bandits wearing red, a really fat Bandit (A Big Bandit) and one wearing green (a Badge Bandit) popped up from the sand. We stepped back slightly. The Bandit chuckled.

"Still feeling brave kid?" He taunted, making me step forward.

"Hell yeah!" The others got their weapons out as well. The Bandit got into a fighting stance.

"All right, don't say I didn't warn you! BANDIT SQUAD ATTACK!" He shouted as they charged at us.

"Umm... UN-NAMED GROUP, LAY WASTE!" I shouted as we met them. I tackled the lead Bandit, Jordan and Austin got belly bumped by the Big Bandit, and Peach and Dylan both drop kicked the twin Bandits with the Badge Bandit tackling Dylan afterwards. The Bandit I was fighting kicked me off of him before rolling to his feet, me doing the same. We rushed at each other. I smashed his side with a roundhouse kick before backhanding him harsh in the face. He staggered slightly before stomping on my foot and shoulder ramming me in the face, knocking me down. I did a break-dancing attack, clipping him in the leg and effectively knocking him down before I soccer-kicked him hard in his torso, making him roll away. He groaned as he got up and grabbed his chest in pain. I folded my arms before scoffing at him.

"How are you going to act tough but suck at fighting?" I said cockily. He growled before running towards me at an fast pace. I barely had time to bring my arms up before his shoulder collided with my chest. I wondered why he didn't fight with his hands...

and why did his shoulder hurt so much. Panting, I glanced at my Hp. 3 squares... Not bad. I coughed before standing up again. The Bandit laughed.

"Give it up shorty, you and your friends can't beat us." Something inside me snapped. All of the previous times someone commented on my size were now flooding back to me, enraging me even more as my aura now surrounded my whole body.

"SHORTY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I stomped up to him. He sweatdropped. "CAN A 'SHORTY' DO THIS!?" I jumped and kicked him square in the face, knocking him down.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME?!" I said as I picked him up by his collar with one hand. "HALF-PINT!?" I socked him in the face hard, "BEAN-SPROUT!?" I knee-ed him in the crotch, "OH! HOW ABOUT MIDGET!?" I obnoxiously slapped him across the face. (note that I'm not actually hitting his face but his mask. He still feels it though.) " IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE, JACKASS, I'M STILL GROWING YOU NO GOOD, BACK WATER, TWO BIT, LYING, DESERT IDIOT!" I shouted as I punched, kicked, head-butted and generally abused him with each word. By now, he was covered in scuff marks, bruises, (I presumed) and had a thin stream of blood trickling from the bottom of his mask.

"NOW BEGONE FROM ME YOU USELESS WASTE OF MY TIME!" I yelled before I flung him somewhere in the distance. I went and picked up the orb that he dropped when I tackled him the first time before storing it in my pocket which surprisingly held it without me feeling it inside. I guess another rule of the Smash Universe was that all Smashers had hammerspace. I sighed as I watched everyone else battle.

* * *

>Dylan and Peach<p><p>

(Dylan's Pov)

After Me and the Princess attacked the two midgets, (Me and her were taller than those two) the... um... Badge Bandit? Yeah him! He tackled me, making me stumble backwards before falling again. I kicked him into the air before getting up and catching him by his leg. I then proceeded to slam him face-first into the sand. I winced slightly. That was a bit brutal, but I ignored it and saw Peach dancing around, dodging the Bandits that were attacking her. She quickly spun around a Bandit before kicking him in the back of the head. The other one tried to sweep her but she did a back flip, dodging it and stomping on his head. Dang... This girl had moves!

"Nice job Peach!" I shouted to her. Peach blushed slightly before she gasped and pointed behind me. I turned around before I felt the Badge Bandit swipe something off of me. I reached for my Wii-Mote in order to copy him with it but I saw that I didn't have it. As a matter of fact, HE HAD IT!

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" I shouted at him as I started chasing after him. We was running around in a circle, getting nowhere. I heard Peach sigh before I saw her clasp her hands together.

"Great Star Spirits, Lend me Thy power to make my foes drowsy!" I heard her say as the Bandits got the jump on me as I had been detracted from Peach clapping her hands together. Damn ADHD. As I covered my body from their constant shoulders, I heard Peach shout "Lullaby!" I heard someone start singing one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard, almost putting me to sleep. After the person stop singing, I yawned then looked to see the Bandits asleep. I went over to the Badge Bandit and snatched my Wii-Mote back before checking my Hp. Those... dirty pelicans knocked my Hp down to half! I felt something inside my head, making my head throb. I grabbed my forehead as I knelled to the ground.

"_Dylan..._" I heard someone say inside my sub-conscious. I frowned.

"What do you want, Pablo?" I said to Pablo. Pablo was me, or well, my other half at least. Since I'm sorta bipolar, the bad and violent side of me is deep inside my head and my happy personality is my main one. The other half took a form of its own and Pablo was born. Pablo usually comes out and talks to me whenever I'm dealing with a lot of stress. And if I'm bothered enough, Pablo can even take over my body and do what he pleases for a while until I can gain control again. Pablo is a very violent person and enjoys hurting anyone close to him/me, even my own friends if they are close, but I've prevented him from doing that.

"_It seems your getting your butt kicked. Let me help you and I'll take them out... as well as your friends._" He said in his sinister Mexican accent.

"Yeah right Pablo, You just want to hurt someone. You're not getting out and thats final." I said to him with a sneer on my face. I saw Peach come over and call my name, but whenever Pablo would come out, he would block my hearing somehow until he was done talking to me or if he took control of me.

"_Come on Dylan, You know that they treat you like your a little kid that cant take care of himself. Let me at them and Ill make them give you the respect you deserve because me and you both know that you can't do it yourself._" He taunted. I growled at him.

"Pablo, shut up. You have no idea what your talking about! My friends love me for who I am! Yeah, I might be a bit crazier than them but they don't think of me as retarded or stupid! They respect me and as do I, so why dont you do yourself a favor and GO TO HELL SCUMBAG!" And with that thought, I mentally punched Pablo in the face and shoved him back to his box where he belong. With him out of the way, I regain my senses and saw Peach shaking me while calling my name.

"Dylan!?" Peach cried as she vigorously shook me. I blinked before telling her that I was OK. He breathed a sigh of relief before noticing that I was covered in bruises. Some were from the Bandits but for some others...

"Dylan what happened to you? When I defeated those Bandits, you were just sitting there with a far-away look! Then you started to beat yourself up! I was so scared that I had to restrain your arms as best as I could. I ended up using Time Out on you in order to stop you from hurting yourself any longer." Wait... Time Out? I wanted to scratched my head in confusion, but I couldn't move.

"Um... Peach?" I said as I tried to move but no dice. "why can't I move?"

"As I said, I used Time Out on you. Time Out stops time or freezes a target from moving."

"Well, how long until I can move?" Peach bit her lip as she looked the other way.

"Peach..." I said impatiently. She sighed as she mumbled "10 minutes..." I gave her an agitated look before sighing.

"Well can you show me my health at least..." I asked her. She nodded before got my remote and showed to me. I yelled in surprise. Damn it Pablo, you cost me almost all my Hp! I only had 1 square left and it was dimmed slightly. Peach gasped before clapping her hands together before chanting again.

"Thy powers can harm, Thy powers can heal. Use Thy powers to extend his will! Soothing Hug!" When she said that, an faint pink heart surrounded her before pink sparkles floated around me. I felt energy come inside me as I looked at my Hp. My Hp, even the squares that were dark started to glow.

"Wow. What would the Mushroom Kingdom do without you?" Peach giggled.

"Well ever since my Heart Magic has gotten stronger, I've helped out at Dr. Toadbert's Clinic whenever I can." I nodded...or wanted to actually...

"Well all we can do now is wait for the others." I said as we waited for our friends to finish their battles.

* * *

>Jordan and Austin<p><p>

(Austin's Pov)

Me and Jordo got bounced back by the Big Bandit's gut. I went rolling back, stopping on my face while Jordan stumbled back and fell on his back. We both got back up and eyed him. (So many backs _ )

"So what the plan?" I asked Jordan. He gave me a sidewards glance before making an "I Don't Know" sound. I sighed.

"Might as well let a MAN do it." He said as he charged at the Big Bandit. I facepalmed. Granted, he was older than me but he was kid as well. Jordan had reached the Big Bandit and whacked him in the gut with his hammer. The Bandit just stood there with a blank expression while we stood and stared at him, sweatdropping. He then bumped Jordan again; this time it hurt him when he did, and made Jordan collide with me. We ended up in a pile with me being crushed under Jordan. Now I knew how Kimani felt... The Big Bandit scurried over before jumping up in the air, intending to land on us.

"AGH! JORDAN! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" I panicked as we quickly untangled ourselves and ran from the spot where he would land. When he did, he made shock waves that made the sand turn in to waves that flowed towards us. I ran behind Jordan and braced him while Jordan held his hammer and created a shield. The wave smashed in to us, but since I was bracing Jordan and he was already hard to move, It didn't do major damage and we didn't slide that far back.

"Let me try." I said as I switched to my arrows. I quickly aimed one at him before firing it at him. The arrow struck him in the gut, but it bounced off and came back at us.

"HIT THE DECK!" Jordan yelled as he pushed me to the ground before diving himself, the arrow almost impaling him in the shoulder. Jordan gave me a dirty look.

"Don't give me that look, your plan failed as well!" I responded to his look. He frowned before punching me in the arm. I winced slightly before getting up. The Bandit still had that blank expression on his face. What was wrong with him? Was he retarded?

"Well, physical attacks dont hurt him.. well his stomach at least." Jordan deducted.

"But we don't have any magic or anything..." I pointed out, ignoring the look Jordan gave me.

"No shit dumbass." He mumbled. I still heard him.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I'm just saying!" Jordan rolled his eyes. Ignorant ass. "Wait, what about our special attacks?" He put his hand on his chin.

"Possibly. Lets try it." Jordan said as he walked up towards him. Jordan held Typhoon up as he shouted "Cyclone!" He spun into the Bandit and smacked him many times with the hammer. This time, the Bandit grabbed his stomach in pain. I quickly aimed Venom at him and shouted "Triple Strike!" as I unloaded 3 arrows at him. The first two arrows struck him in the chest, damaging him, but the third arrow struck him in the face and did a critical strike, dealing double damage. We Hi-Fived until we saw that the Bandit was now enraged that he could be hurt. He bellowed a war cry before charging at us. We yelled as we made our shields appear. He crashed into us, breaking our shields and knocking us away. Me and Jordan rolled away a good distance before stopping. I grasped my head in pain.

"So thats what that feels like.." I said, referring to my shield breaking my mental energy. I switched to my Daggers before charging at the Big Bandit, who was stamping his foot in anger. I made it seem like I was attacking his front but I used my Lacrosse skills and spun around him. When I got behind him, I jumped into the air and impaled him with Ebony in his right shoulder blade. The Bandit screamed as he bucked around, swinging me around as well. In order to keep my grip, I flipped Ivory around and sunk the blade in his other shoulder. He screamed even louder and swung his body even harder. I had to keep my mouth shut in fear of biting my tongue off.

"Austin! What are you doing?!" I heard Jordan shout.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?" I yelled at him, my face smacking into the Bandit's blubbery back many times as he jumped around. "ATTACK HIM DAMN IT! I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR FUN!" I heard Jordan mumble something before I saw him charging at the Bandit. He swung the hammer and smashed the Bandit in the face. The Bandit stopped and had a goofy expression for a second before he fell forward and passed out. I rolled off his back and yanked my daggers out of his shoulders. I then wiped the little amount of blood off my daggers using the Bandit's robe.

"Nice job Jordan... Jordan?" I looked around for him but he disappeared. I saw the Big Bandit squirm slightly, making me jump back and hold my daggers in front of me. I saw an arm jet from under him. It was Jordan's arm. I sweatdropped as I went over and tried to lift the Bandit off of him. He was too heavy for me to lift by myself. I heard Jordan's muffled shouts.

"Just give me a minute and I'll get everyone else to help OK?"

"Mmgh mmmmgh!" was his muffled reply. I sweatdropped again as I went to get everyone.

* * *

>(Kimani's Pov)<p><p>

By now, everyone had finished their battles and was dealing with their own problems at the time. I saw that Peach froze Dylan after he went psycho and started beating himself up and I saw Auzz jump on the Fat Bandit before Jordan assaulted his face with Typhoon. Bad thing is that the Bandit fell right on Jordan, pining him under him. I was already on the way over there when I ran into Austin.

"Kimani! You gotta-"

"Help you free Jordan. Yeah I know." I finished, clipping him off mid-sentence. He nodded before pulling me towards the Bandit. When we reached the Bandit, I saw Jordan's head and arms sticking out from under him. Jordan's face was bright red from the effort of dragging himself from under him and also the lack of air his lungs was receiving.

"about time.." He wheezed. We both rolled our eyes before walking to either side of Jordan's head.

"On the count of 3." I said. He nodded.

"1,2,3!" We both grunted as we started to lift the Bandit's body. We didn't exactly _lift_ him but it was enough for him to crawl out from under him.

"Thank...God..." Jordan said as he laid on the ground face first. "How do you two deal with that much weight on you?"

'We dont..." We both said in unison. Jordan sweatdropped as we helped him up.

"Lets go round up the others." I said as we walked away.

"Wait." Jordan said as he walked back to the Bandit. Me and Austin looked at each other as we watched Jordan pickpocket him.

"Really Jordan? Looting the dead?" I said with an raised eyebrow. Austin whispered that he wasn't dead. I told him my statement still standed, making him chuckle. Jordan ignored us as he continued to search his pockets. He made a approving noise as he pulled something out of his pockets. They were Smash Shards.

"Wow. Nice find Big Guy!" I said as I snatched one. He gave me a look.

"You could have asked.." He muttered. I turned to him.

"Since when do I ever ask for anything?" He nodded his head in agreement as we walked towards Peach, Dylan and Luigi.

"About time you guys showed up!" Dylan said as he got up and walked towards us. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh shush. You wasn't even sitting there that long." I told him. He grinned at me as the others walked over.

"So are we all ok?" Peach asked as she walked over with Luigi, who had a big band-aid on his head. We said yes. "Well just in case. Group Hug!" A pink heart surrounded all of us, healing us of any damage that we took.

"When could you do that?" I asked her.

"For a while now. It wasn't as strong before but it worked." She responded. Since we had everyone together now, we approached the door of the Pyramid. I placed the orb in the door. The orb flashed red before the door opened. We cheered as we walked inside.

* * *

>The Puzzling Pyramid- Entrance<p><p>

As we walked in, we was greeted by a huge room filled with hieroglyphics, coffins and a few doorways that led to halls. The air was musty and dry, making a few of us cough. The only sources of light we had was from our Wii-motes that were glowing as well as Luigi's gloves due to his Thunderhand.

"Jesus, why is the air so stale here?" Jordan said as he started coughing.

"Well it has been under the sand for a long time, makes sense." I said as I patted him on the back, halting his coughing fit.

"You do realize that was a rhetorical question..."

"Yeah, and I gave you a rhetorical answer." He groaned in response. Oh, how I loved to mess with Jordan.

"Alright you-a two," Luigi said with a raised eyebrow, "where should we-a start?"

"Well first things first." I said as I told Jordan to hand the Smash Shards out to them. He nodded as he did. We all gave each other a nod before smashing the shards against our chest. Same as the first time, a wave of energy flowed throughout our bodies, but this one felt a bit different.

"_Congratulation Hero, you have awakened some of my power._" A voice said in my head. I had a perplexed expression.

"...Firebrand? Are you... speaking?" I asked.

"_Yes, I can talk. All of us can._" He (I guessed it was a he) said.

"So right now the others are talking to my friends as well?" I asked. He said yes. I could only imagine how Austin was doing since he had three of them. "...Thats...alarming...Well, what can I do now?"

"_Right, you have awakened my Focus Blast attack. With this, you can focus some of my power into your hands and shoot a blast of energy. This move is chargeable in order to do more damage._" I grinned. "_Well, its about time I go. Since I have enough energy now, you can chat with me any time, and you can now talk to your friends no matter the distance._"

"Awesome. Thanks Firebrand." I said as I looked at everyone else. They seemed to have finished their chat as well.

"Oy... Too many people talking at once..." Austin groaned, grabbing his head. I assumed he was talking about his weapons. "Two girls and a guy... and the girls argue a lot.."

"Mines had a very gruff voice and is very violent. I mean I'm talking Kimani's level of violence." Jordan pointed out. I feigned a hurt look.

"Thats hurtful. I don't have a violent bone in my body." I lied, making Jordan chuckle.

"Mines was a robot..." Dylan trailed off. A thought hit me.

"Wait, Dylan, Master said he made your weapon. How can it have a soul? Whats its name?" Dylan processed the questions.

"Well it said that Master put some of his magic inside of it and its name was Alpha."

"Alpha.. I like it." I said as we started walking towards the doors. "By the way, what powers did you guys get?"

"I got Stealth. I basically turn invisible." Austin told us.

"Mines was Berserk. I gain a boost in strength but I take more damage." Jordan said.

"And I got Scan. I can scan someone and Alpha will give me info about their strengths and weaknesses." Dylan said. We reached the doors.

"So there are three paths... which one should we take?" Peach asked.

"Thats easy." I said.

"THAT WAY!" Me, Jordan, Austin, Dylan and even Luigi pointed at different doors. I pointed at the left one as did Austin, Dylan and Jordan picked the middle one and Luigi chose the right. Peach sweatdropped before walking in front of us, stopping any future arguments from happening.

"How about me and Luigi go to the right, Kimani and Austin go center and Jordan and Dylan go left?" I sighed. I was sick of splitting up but it got the job done so we each went to our respective ways and ventured into the darkness.

* * *

>Kimani and Austin- Left Passage<p><p>

(Kimani's PoV)

Our passage had a bunch of coffins decorating the sides of the hallway. Me and Austin were a bit nervous on what was in them.

"What do you think is in the coffins?" Austin asked me. I shrugged.

"Probably a mummy or something."

"Open one then." He dared me. I gave him a sidewards glance.

"Are you nuts? I dont want to get the Mummy's Curse or something like that." I explained. He chuckled.

"Oh I hear ya... Chicken.." He mumbled that last part but I still heard him. I quickly stopped.

"Excuse me?" I questioned him as I slowly turned around.

"You heard me... Chicken." He repeated with a mocking tone. I tried to ignore him but the bastard then started to make chicken noises. Agh! Damn my high sense of pride!

"Alright fine! But I want to let you know if anything goes wrong, Its your fault!" I yelled as I walked towards the nearest coffin.

"_Do you think that is a good idea? Some of these coffins might have something bad inside him..._" I heard Firebrand ask me.

"I know, but my pride won't let Austin get away with that." I said as I placed my hands on one. I looked back to Austin, who was behind a pillar. He gave me a thumbs-up before ducking behind it again. I sighed as I slowly opened it to find... A Energy Orb!

"Oh cool!" I cheered as I picked up the shining orb. It felt warm and energizing in my hand.

"What is i- Oh awesome! You found a Energy Orb!" Austin exclaimed as he walked over and tried to touch it. I yanked it away from him.

"Yeah...no. I'm holding on to this baby. Firebrand, is it possible to store these?"

"_Of course, I can use my energy to contain it in your hammerspace._" Good ole' Firebrand.

"Awesome." I said as I stuffed it inside my pocket. I felt Fire (My nickname for him) use his energy and made it surround the Orb so none of its power could seep out. Even though we had found an Energy Orb, I wasn't opening any more coffins so I dragged Austin along as we went further into the passage. We ended up reaching a tome after walking for 2 minutes.

"Well that was a waste of time..." I said dejectedly as I turned to walk back, only to have Austin yank me back by my hood.

"Come on! Wheres your sense of adventure?" Austin wined.

"In my other hoodie," I sarcastically said, "Now lets go. I don't want to have some freaky curse put on me." Austin gave me a bored look. He dragged me over to the giant coffin and tried to move the lid, but it was too heavy for him.

"AGH! CMON! MOVE!" Austin shouted in frustration as he continued to try. I sighed as I walked over and attempted to help him. After a minute of shoving, exaggerated facial expressions, and yelling, we finally got the lid off. We peered inside and saw a Mummy Koopa.

"Koopas can become mummys? I thought when they died, they turned into Dry Bones." I questioned, Austin shrugging in response. The Koopa twitched before his eyes flashed red. Me and Austin yelped as we fell backwards, down the 3 stairs that led to the sarcophagus. The Koopa slowly raised itself out of the coffin and slowly made its way towards us.

"_Foolish Mortals! You dare violate the sacred chamber of King Koot Koot?_" He said in an eerie voice. King Koot Koot? I resisted the urge to question his name out loud.

"No sir! We were just trying to find our friends!" Austin spat out. Koot Koot pointed a finger at him.

"_LIES! You were after my treasure! And for that you shall be punished... BY DEATH!_"

"ISN'T THAT A BIT HARSH!?" We both shouted in surprise. He gave us a death glare before making a scary wailing noise. We both yelped as we started running away from him. He started floating after us and threw Flaming Shells at us. I quickly jumped over one while Austin ducked as one flew over his head.

"SEE AUSTIN!? THATS WHY YOU DON'T OPEN RANDOM COFFINS!" I shouted at him.

"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED ME!" He shot back, sidestepping a rouge shell.

"WHAT!? YOU WANTED TO OPEN IT!"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL I CANT BE TRUSTED!"

"_You cant escape me!_" King Koot Koot said as he made a giant shell appear over his head and hurled it towards the door, blocking the way.

"FUDGE!" I yelled as I almost ran into it. We both turned around and made our weapons appear.

"And here I though we would get out of this scot free.." Austin said disappointed. I gave him a skeptic look.

"We aren't that lucky if you haven't noticed." I told him, making him sigh. I took this time to charge up my Focus Blast. (Like how Ryu does it)

"Austin, distract him until I charge this up." He nodded as he summoned his Daggers and ran towards King Koot Koot. The King pulled out two Bone Swords and floated up to Austin. The two proceeded to engage in a sword-fight, slashing, parrying and stabbing at each other in a rapid fashion. I was quite surprised to see Austin handle his daggers like that. Firebrand hailed me through my mind.

"_This is quite the predicament you got yourself into isn't it?_" He said smugly, making me roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up Fire..." I bluntly said as I watched Austin duck under a reckless swing from Koot Koot and stab him in the hand, making him drop one of his swords. Koot Koot glared at him before making a shell clonk Austin in the head. By now, I felt the power in my palms reach its maximum capacity.

"Alright Austin! MOVE! FOCUS BLAST!" I released the power from my hands and shot it at King Koot Koot. Austin quickly used his Stealth ability and disappointed from sight just as the blast collided with the king, making a tremendous explosion. I was blown away by the force of the explosion and bashed my head hard against the shell, making me very dizzy for the moment.

"Oy... That had some kick.." I mumbled, dazed.

"_Well no one told you to use it that close..._" Firebrand scoffed. Oh great, I got the sarcastic weapon...

"You never warned me!" I retorted with a glare. I felt him sweatdrop.

"_Oh yeah... My bad Hero._" I groaned loudly before sitting up. I still couldn't see since the smoke from my attack was too thick to see out of.

"Hey Austin! You OK!?" I called as I picked myself off the ground. He appeared in front of me, making me yelp and fall backwards again.

"Yep, I can ask you the same question." He said, laughing at my reaction. I coughed in order to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh shut up.." I said as he helped me up.

"I think that got him." Austin deducted.

"_Are you sure Auzzie?_" A girl's voice sounded out from Austin's right controller.. He sweatdropped as I quirked an eyebrow at him. It seemed like "Auzzie" had a admirer..

"Yes im sure Ebony..." He said as he blushed slightly. I started laughing at him which made him frown at me. We saw that the giant shell that blocked our way had disappointed.

"So our weapons can talk out loud as well?" I asked Austin as we started walking towards the door.

"_Of course we can! How else would we contact y'all?"_ A different feminine voice sounded from his left remote. My guess was that was Ivory talking.

"_Yep, I can do it too._" I heard Firebrand say out loud.

"_We know that Fire... all of us can..._" another voice sounded from Austin's remote, a male voice. Must have been Venom talking. He seemed to be distant from everyone as his voice sounded cold and uncaring.

"Alright alright. Everyone just shush and lets go meet the others. We will deal with this talking issue later..." I said as me and Austin continued to walk back to the main room.

* * *

>Dylan and Jordan- Center Passage<p><p>

(Jordan's Pov)

Of all the people I get stuck with. I get Dylan... well, might as well get over it...

"So what do you think's down this passage?" Dylan asked, clearly excited as his ADHD made him, "Treasure? Traps? ...A Primid?" I jerked my head towards him when he said Primid.

"What!? Where?!" I yelled. Dylan put his hand on my mouth before somehow dragging me behind a pillar just as a Primid carrying a giant boomerang looked in our direction.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." I threatened Dylan as I yanked his hand off my mouth. Dylan gave me a angry look.

"I was saving your life, butt munch!" He quietly shouted. Oh right... I cleared my throat as my face turned red.

"Ok... sorry I guess..." I said reluctantly, " What is that thing anyway? and why is he carrying a boomerang?" Dylan told me to hold on then peeked his head out. He quietly said "Wii-Mote Engage" then said "Scan." He then fired a scanning beam at the Primid.

"_Data found._" I heard an robotic voice say from Dylan's goggles. Alpha sounded like a A.I off a ship or something. It reminded me of C.I.D from _Halo_ actually, "_That is a Boom Primid, Primids that specialize in combat with a Sub-erang. Boom Primids are capable of attacking at long range by throwing their Sub-erangs at enemies or swinging it at close range. Boom Primids are vulnerable when they throw their Sub-erangs but watch out for their weapon as it will come back._"

"Thanks Alpha." Dylan praised.

"_My pleasure. I shall await further commands._" Wow. Nice piece of tech there...

"Well we know what it is, now how do we take it? if we just try to rush it, we'll get hit by that boomerang of his." I pointed out.

"Sub-erang, and I got an idea. I think its time for me to copy my first enemy." He said with a smug grin as he aimed at the Boom Primid and said "Copycat." A beam hit him in the back and started scanning him. Dylan's Goggles glowed before a black Boom- I mean Sub-erang materialized in his hand. He also had the Primids hat on as well and his face was hidden behind a white scarf with only red eyes showing.

"Dylan. Thats very cool and very freaky at the same time. Your face looks like it should be a band's logo." I told him. I assumed he grinned but since he had no mouth at the moment, he couldn't tell me. Dylan's Sub-erang flashed before I heard his voice.

"_Yeah I know right?_" Dylan's voice said, " _And Alpha's projecting my voice since I dont have a mouth right now..._" I closed my mouth as I was about to ask him how was he talking. Where was Dylan getting this knowledge from? He seemed smarted than he usually was, not that he was stupid or anything to begin with.

"Well can you aim and knock that Primid towards us so I can take him out?" I asked him. He shrugged in response. He aimed his Sub-erang before throwing it just above the Primid's head. Before the Primid could identify where it came from, it came back and clonked him in the back of his head, knocking him towards us. I then quickly moved as fast as my body allowed me to and jumped on the Primid before he got up. Since I had the advantage in weight, I was able to pin him to the ground easily and snatch his boomerang from him. I then sliced his head off with the boomerang (One side of it is very sharp), making him disintegrate and making me hit the ground. I sighed as I got up. That went very smoothly if I do say so myself.

"_Was that nessesary?_" I heard Dylan say as he walked from behind the pillar.

"Yep. Now be aware that I can do the same to you..." I said with a fake sadistic look on my face. He eyed his Sub-erang before placing it on his back while giving me a wary look.

"_Im pretty sure by the time you'd jump on me, I would already be dead.._" He deadpanned. I jerked my body at him, making him flinch as he backed away quickly.

"Thats two." I said as I started walking down the hall with Dylan muttering curse words behind me. We were on the look out for anymore Primids but we didnt see anyone. It seemed like we picked the easy path.

CLANK! Well... I spoke too soon..

I forgot the number one rule of Pyramids, watch out for booby traps. I noticed a trap too late as I stepped on a pressure plate. A wall dropped in front of us and started coming towards us. Before we could turn tail and run, another wall appeared and slid towards us. We were about to be sandwiched.

"_JORDAN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?_" I heard Dylan scream as he ran towards the back wall and tried to push it back. I ignored him as I yelled "Wii-Mote Activate" and swung Typhoon at the opposite wall when he appeared. Instead of breaking the wall, as I imagined, all I succeeded in was sending enough vibrations through my body that I rattled my teeth and almost dropped Typhoon.

"_WHAT! I CANT BREAK THIS WALL! BULLSHIT!_" I heard Typhoon shout in his gruff voice. He seemed really pissed as he started growling, "_HERO! HIT IT WITH MY CYCLONE ATTACK! NOW, BEFORE I HIT YOU!_" Geez, He made Kimani look like the calmest person in the world right now. Anyway, I gripped Typhoon and shouted "Cyclone!" I spun into the wall and repeatedly struck it. After hitting it like 10 times, I stopped my spin and was disappointed to see the wall still standing.

"Son of a.." I mumbled.

"_GRAH! Why wont this wall BREAK ALREADY!?_" Typhoon roared in my head. I winced before thinking of an idea. My previous attack did leave a few cracks in the wall. But Typhoon couldn't charge enough energy for another Cyclone Attack fast enough before the walls crushed us. But... their still was my new move I haven't done yet... Oh well.. Better use it now. And fast, Dylan's almost back to back with me at this point.

"WAR CRY! RRRRRAAAHHH!" I roared as I felt my power increase and saw a blue aura surround me. I think my eyes were glowing as well, making me look like Dylan in some sense. With this power, I think I can smash this wall down now. I uttered another war cry and swung my hammer, which now had a blue trail streaking behind it, into the wall, cracking it even further.

"_One more should do it! END IT HERO!_" Typhoon yelled out loud. Seriously, he was going to make me deaf at this rate. I yelled again as I swung him one last time before he went straight through the wall. I quickly picked up Dylan easly, due to War Cry still being active, and threw him through the hole I made before squeezing out myself, seconds before the walls came together. We both panted as we picked ourselves up.

"_Phew. that was a close one huh Jordan?_" Dylan said to me. I nodded in agreement as I deactivated War Cry.

"Lets hope there aren't any more traps like that. Although, I think I jinked us.." I said as we started down the passage again. After dodging flaming arrows, spiked logs, and the occasional pit fall, We reached a giant door.

"_Big door..._" I heard Dylan mumble behind me. I silently agreed with him.

"Yeah. Got a giant key?" I asked Dylan. He shook his head before a light-bulb flashed over his head. I snatched the light-bulb from over his head, ignoring the WTF look he gave me.

"_Can I have my idea back?_" He deadpanned. I looked it over once more before placing it back over his head. After the idea flowed through his head, he walked up to the door's lock. He took his Sub-erang off his back before jamming it in and twisting it. To our surprise, we heard a resounding _click_ noise come from the door. I went to open it but Dylan stopped me.

"_We have to wait for the others. It could be a trap like last time. Remember The Plains?_" He reminded me. I flinched, remembering that Giant Primid that almost ripped me in half. I agreed before asking Typhoon to contact Kimani.

"_Alright fine... Firebrand come in! I know your there!_" I sweatdropped as I waited for a response. I soon heard a voice.

"_No. I'm somewhere over the rainbow..._" Firebrand said sarcastically. So Kimani has a sarcastic weapon... Meh, fits his personality...

"_Shut up and get Kimani to answer..._" Typhoon scolded, making Firebrand laugh before saying sure. I then heard Kimani's voice sound through my head. His voice was weird as it was semi-deep when he was calm then when he was happy or agitated it went up an octave.

"_Whats up you two?_" Kimani's voice ranged out.

"Where are you right now?" I asked.

"_In the main entrance now. There wasn't anything there but a Mummy by the name of Koot Koot. Austin pissed him off and we had to fight him... It was your fault!_" Kimani explained as he scolded Austin when he denied pissing the Mummy off.

"Well we found a giant door and are waiting for everyone. Can you go get Luigi and Peach to meet us here?" I heard Kimani groan.

"_If I have too..._" He said dramatically. I heard Firebrand chuckle.

"_You are such a drama queen._"

"_Am not! I'm a drama king thank you." _I rolled my eyes as I said goodbye before disconnecting from them. I guess we had to wait until everyone was done. I walked over to Dylan before socking him twice in the arm.

"_OW! What was that for!?_" He whined.

"That was for earlier. For flinching." Dylan frowned before drawing his Sub-erang.

"_You know that was bullshit right_" I nodded as I drew Typhoon.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" I challenged. Me and Dylan smirked before we charged at each other.

* * *

>Luigi and Peach- Right Passage<p><p>

(Luigi's Pov)

Oh man.. I don't like this place... Its dark, creepy and s-s-scary... I hope no Mummy Pokeys pop out at us.

"Luigi, can you let go of my leg?"

I looked at Peach, who had an embarrassed look on her face. I then shifted my eyes to my hands which were indeed grasping her left leg. I quickly jerked my hands away while nervously chuckling.

"Umm.. so-a sorry Peach." I said while rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. Peach gave me a soft smile and nodded her head in forgiveness. Me and Peach continued down the dark corridor with nothing but the light from my gloves lighting our way as well as the torch Peach was carrying.

"Peach, what do you-a think is down this-a hallway?" Peach's face scrunched in thought.

"No clue. I'm not certain about this area..." I sighed. I was afraid of that answer. Whenever Peach or Mario didn't know much about an area, It made me nervous. They usually did some research before going to a new area so me and Mario would know what to expect.

"Great..." I mumbled. We walked for a few more moments before reaching a door. Peach walked up to it and tried to push it but it wouldn't budge.

"I-a think you need to-a lift it." I informed her as I walked over. Peach stopped pushing as she blushed slightly.

"Oh.. Think you can lift it?" She asked. I nodded and started to lift the door.

"Erggg..." I grunted as I struggled to lift the heavy stone door. Curse my limited arm strength. Where was Jordan when you needed him?... Or Kimani... Or Austin.. Or Dyl- you get the point... After a minute of lifting, I finally got it to the point to where Peach and I could squeeze under it. After I inched my way under the door, the door slammed behind me. I wondered how we would get out because I was NOT lifting it again.

"Luigi, look!" Peach's voice made me snap my head towards her. She was looking at a giant treasure chest. From what my brother told me from one of his adventures, a chest that big was guaranteed an upgrade of some sort.

"Thats-a Upgrade Chest. My-a Bro always found-a something useful inside-a those." I explained to her. She nodded and proceeded to open it. I scurried over and peeked inside along with her. Inside were was looked like the Smash Shards the hero's used to upgrade their powers but they looked different. Each shard was a different color. One was red and seemed to have fire raging inside it, another one was blue and had water sloshing around in it, a green one that seemed to have some kind of plant growing inside it and a black one that seemed to have a storm cloud that flashed with lightning inside it.

"These might be some kind of special Smash Shards. Maybe we should wait until we go back to the Smash Manor before showing these to them." Peach suggested. I shook my head.

"I don't-a think thats a good-a idea Peach. Remember what-a Kimani said-a? 'No more-a secrets.'" I reminded her. Peach huffed in annoyance.

"Kimani and Bowser should meet each other... they both have bad tempers and are impossible to negotiate with sometimes.."

"Peach, Kimani is just-a wary of us that-a all. He just doesn't want-a nothing to happen to his-a friends and him. Mario was like-a that the first time-a we came to the kingdom. He didn't-a trust anyone there until he-a saw how bad Bowser was-a. While he didn't-a trust y'all, he still-a believed that no one-a shouldn't be treated like-a that." Peach's face turned from a frustrated look to a understanding look then went to guilty look.

"I... guess your right.. He is nice once you get past his temper and is very caring as well.." I grabbed Peach's gloved hand with my own.

"Kimani's a nice-a kid and I understand-a where he's coming from. Give him-a time, he'll-a warm up to us." Peach nodded softly before we stood up from sitting on the stairs that led to the chest.

"Let's-a go and meet the others." I said with a smile, Peach doing the same. I went over to the door and went through the long tiring struggle of lifting it again. I swear, next time, I'm bringing Jordan with me just in case...

* * *

>Kimani and Austin- Entrance<p><p>

"Kimani, shouldn't we go and get them?"

"No, we'll just run into them and waste time."

"But what if they are in trouble?"

"Luigi can handle whatever is there. So can Peach." Me and Austin were currently arguing on whether or not to go and check on them or to wait here for them.

"Are you sure? Remember what happened to us?" Austin explained. I sighed.

"You do remember that was your fault remember?" I countered, making him grunt in surprise.

"Yeah but- I mean- Thats- Ugh! Fine..." He stuttered before giving up. As soon as we were done, I heard Peach and Luigi walking down the hall.

"So will you-a tell them?"

"Yeah, but I really think they should wait until we get back, just in case some side effect kicks in or something.."

"Peach..." What were they talking about? Before Austin could call out to them, I muffled him then dragged him back into the left doorway where we hid behind the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Austin whispered in annoyance. I told him to shush as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I'm serious Luigi. These Shards seem like they have powers that the heroes can't handle just yet." I heard Peach say to Luigi sternly. What was she talking about? Smash Shards? And what does she mean we cant handle them yet? Firebrand and the other would make sure that nothing would go wrong as it was their powers. Not to mention that we've used 2 of them now.

"Peach, don't you-a think their weapons would-a teach them how to-a use them?" Luigi countered. Thank you for being the voice of reason, Luigi. Peach sighed.

"I'm just looking out for them. Remember when you and Mario gained your Elemental Abilitys? Mario nearly burnt the town down and you made every electrical appliance short-circuit whenever you came in range of them, and that was even when the Jelly Sisters trained you!" Wait... We have Elemental Powers? I didn't know that...

"_Well duh._ **Fire**_brand,_ _**Typhoon, Venom**,... And for Alpha...well that one eludes me. But yeah we all have a main element. But it was lost when the darkness had corrupted us.__"_ I forgot Firebrand was inside my head. Almost as bad as Master...

"So if we were to get your Elements back, could we use them?" I pondered as well as Austin.

"_Correct. But if they are in shards, just like the Smash Shards, then we need at least three of them before we could even use basic techniques." _He explained. I groaned. There was always a catch with these thing...

"OK, I've heard enough.." I said as I acted like I just arrived. "That was an eventful walk.. I wonder if Luigi and Peach are here?"

"_Ok, acting isn't your strong point at all."_ Firebrand deadpanned. I mentally told him to shut up as I saw the two jump in surprise.

"Oh hey guys! Find anything?" Peach said. I detected a hint of nervousness when she said that. Yep.. shes hiding something.

"Nope. How about you?" I said as I leaned towards her, making her sweatdrop. She eyed Luigi, who blinked twice, before sighing.

"...Yep. We found these.." She mumbled as she held out some shards.

"You found some more Smash Shards?! Nice find!" I exclaimed as I reached for them, only to grab air as Peach yanked them back.

"Not yet. Maybe we should wait until we go back to the manor. If thats OK with you.." She asked. I was about to say no, but Austin's elbow collided with my side.

"Ow! What!?" I said with a glare.

"Why would we? Is something wrong?" Austin asked Peach kindly. She nodded slightly.

"These seem different than the normal ones.. I think we should wait until Master has a look at these so we know they are safe to use." I shot Austin a glance before looking back at Peach.

"...Fine..." Peach gave me a double-take.

"Wait what? Did you say yes?" I nodded.

"You do have a point and I know I haven't been the easiest person to talk to lately so I'll take your word this time." I explained. Peach smiled as she bent over and hugged me.

"Thank you. I'm only saying this because I worry about you four." I mentally blushed as she let me go. I coughed awkwardly as I told them what Jordan had asked me to do.

"So-a they found a door?" Luigi asked me. I replied with a nod. "Lead the-a way then." Me and Austin went into the center passage with them close behind.

* * *

>Puzzling Pyramid- Center Passage<p><p>

Well... Dylan and Jordan have been busy... As we were walking, we saw their trail of destruction as arrows and pieces of debris littered the area. After stepping over rocks, squeezing through a hole in a wall and a close encounter with a rouge arrow, we finally saw Jordan and Dylan lying on the ground, exhausted.

"What happened to you two?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me and Jordan were fighting over something stupid. Kinda like how you do with him on a daily basis." Dylan explained, making me growl before roughly kicking him in his side. I told them to get up as I walked towards the door.

"So this is the door? How did it open."

"I picked the lock with a weapon I 'borrowed' from a Primid." Dylan told me as he rubbed his side where I kicked him. I nodded as I attempted to push the door, but it didn't budge. Darn heavy stone door.

"Geez. Budge already!" I grunted as I strained to move the door. I saw Jordan come over and help me push open the door. It was a struggle, but with the help of everyone, we finally got the door open and went inside the room.

* * *

>Puzzling Pyramid- Unknown Room<p><p>

We walked into a large room that had generally nothing inside except pillars with torches in a square formation.

"There's nothing here..." I said as we walked towards the middle of the room. What kind of room had a heavy door blocking it but nothing inside?

"Thats what you think." We all whipped our heads to the source of the voice. Standing there was a Primid wearing all black and was holding two black glowing swords. His red eyes focused on us as we got into our battle stances.

"Who are you?!" I shouted as the Primid rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter? You won't live long enough to remember it." He said in a cold voice.

"Please, its 6 vs 1. You have no chance." Jordan said, pointing Typhoon at him.

"Your right, good thing I have help. DICE, HEADSHOT! NOW!" He shouted. A shorter Primid wearing white landed on the Primids left. He had glowing swords as well but his were glowing white. The other Primid, that was taller than the other one but shorter than the first one, that he called was wearing the traditional green outfit but he had one eye covered by a scouter like thing that reminded me of the one Fox wore. He also had a backpack with retractable wings on the side. He was carrying a large red plated rifle.

"That should even up the score. Now who do you want Dice?" The first Primid said. The Primid known as Dice looked us over.

"I'll take the tall one and the green plumber." He said, pointing to Dylan then Luigi.

"I think the short one and the fat one should suffice." The one with the rifle, Headshot, stated.

"SHORT!?" "FAT!?" Me and Jordan both yelled in anger. Thats it, I was going to shove that gun straight down his throat when I was through with him.

"I guess that leaves me with the girl and the bushy one." Austin rubbed his facial hair as he called him 'Bushy'.

"Its not that bushy..." Austin mumbled.

"Just what makes you think we won't fight the people we were assigned?" Dylan yelled while shaking his fist in anger.

"Because if you interfere with another persons fight, I'll destroy your Hyrule friends before you can even save them." He threatened, making us gasp.

"Your bluffing!" I said in disbelief. He gave me a evil grin as he pointed at the corner of the room. Sitting there was Link, Zelda and Toon Link in statue form, surrounded by countless bombs.

"Try me." He challenged, Headshot aiming at them. I grimaced.

"OK OK! We'll fight the people we were assigned." I said quickly. He nodded.

"Good.. NOW DIE!" And with that they charged at us.

* * *

>What a bad time to end it right? (Dodges stuff thrown at him) Well thats the end of this chapter. Yes it ended on a cliff hanger but I needed to stop it soon. Either way, stay tuned for the next chapter to see the boss battle. And now, bios by yours truly.<p>Name: Slice<p>

Age: 500

Species: Sub-space Being/ Sword Primid

Other Facts: Older brother to Dice and Headshot, Able to move faster than the blink of an eye

Bio: Slice is a Primid that has claimed Headshot and Dice as his brothers. Out of those three, He is the oldest and leader of their group. Slice is skilled with dual swords as he can take on multiple opponents without breaking a sweat, making him in charge of training all Sword Primids like his little brother, Dice. Slice also learned how to Brink, or teleport a short range, from Headshot. This makes him move as fast as someone blinking in order to surprise his opponents. If your fighting this Primid, make sure you keep a sharp eye out for him or else you'll get sliced to bits.

Name: Dice

Age: 490

Species: Sub-space Being/ Sword Primid

Other Facts: Younger brother to Slice and Headshot, capable of firing Sword Beams.

Bio: Dice is the younger brother to Slice and Headshot. Dice was befriended by Headshot before Slice thought of them as brothers. Since his brother, Slice, taught him how to use two swords, he also dual wields twin Sub-Blades. While Dice is a bit clumsier than his brothers, he can fire Sword Beams from his swords as well as power himself up when his Hp is low. He's definitely not to be taken lightly.

Name: Headshot

Age: 495

Species: Sub-space Being/ Scope Primid

Other Facts: Brother to Slice and Dice, Very intelligent with tech, Sharpshooter.

Bio: Headshot is the second oldest brother of Slice and Dice and is an expert shooter. Headshot is capable of sniping a fly's wings without killing it from as far as 500 feet, making him in charge of training all Scope Primids. He is also a tech expert and has many gadgets he can use to subdue his opponents long enough to get a direct hit on his foes. He stores everything in a hi-tech backpack that even gives him the ability to fly and even can turn him invisible! He's even developed the ability to Brink, a technique used to teleport a short distance. This Primid is almost impossible to track down and is a bigger pain to hit. If you're fighting him, watch out for his Charged Shot as well as his Skull Bolt as that attack is capable of taking a whole Hp square away if its a headshot!

* * *

>See y'all next chapter!<p><p>


	6. Sandy Showdown

Sup viewers! Kooper here with another chapter for you! For any viewers that tried to read the previous chapter when it was all cluttered together, I apologize and am proud to inform you that I was able to fix it! So if you didn't read it, (or couldn't read it) the chapter is up and running! As always, viewers are welcome to review if you want to ask a question or just tell me how you feel about this story. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Sandy Showdown<p>

The three Primids charged at their respected targets, Me and Jordan ran straight towards Headshot while the other 4 went in separate directions. Headshot tapped his scanner as he jumped back from our swings.

"Hmm..." He said as he looked at me. "You have decent power... but your friend here is stronger than you." Jordan flashed me a grin. I rolled my eyes and mentally told him that was a load of bullshit. Headshot then pulled his rifle out, aimed at us then fired at least 20 rounds at us.

"HIT THE DECK!" I shouted as we rolled in opposite directions. I heard Headshot suck his teeth in annoyance.

"Well, you guys know how to move at least. This might not be as boring as I thought." He said while shrugging. I quickly charged some energy before shouting "Focus Blast!" as I fired it at him.

"Please. Brink!" When he shouted that, he instantly teleported away from the blast. Me and Jordan looked at each other in confusion.

"What the-?" I said, "Where did he go?"

"Right here." Before I had the chance to turn around, I felt something blunt collide with my skull. I fell from the impact and grasped my head in pain.

"First rule of combat: Never take your eyes off your opponent." I heard Headshot say followed by him grunting. I saw him flop in front of me while grabbing his back.

"Maybe you should follow your own rules..." Jordan retorted as he hoisted me back on my feet.

"Thanks Big Guy, and nice one liner. Let me guess, I'm rubbing off on you?" I said while nudging him. He looked the opposite direction, blushing slightly.

"...no..." He said awkwardly, "Look, hes getting up."

"Well played. But enough playing around." He quickly back-flipped away from us before charging a blast and firing it at Jordan. Jordan yelped before bending his body in the shape of an C, narrowly dodging it. Headshot then reached into his backpack and pulled out an orb. He threw it at us, making us call our shields. It bounced 4 times before stopping in front of our feet. We deactivated our shields. Was it a dud? Before we could react, the orb opened up and released a violent shock to the both of us, paralyzing us and making us shout in agony.

"What...is...this...?" I said with great difficulty.

"_You've been Paralyzed! You cant move or attack until it wears off or if your hit! Why did you just stand there!?"_ I heard Fire shout in my mind.

"I...did-URK! Didn't... know...what that...was!"

"_He threw it! Thats enough reason to run away from it!"_ I rolled my eyes as I saw Headshot crouched again while charging up another Charge Shot.

"You won't dodge this one." He muttered as he fired it at me. The blast struck me in the chest, making me fall over and clutch my chest in pain.

"AGHH!" I screamed in pain. It felt like it had burned my skin off. I looked in my shirt and saw that my chest was red and had blisters on it. He did burn me!

"Firebrand- OW!- activate the Energy Orb." I said, gingerly poking my chest, only to have a wave of pain flow over my body.

"_Yeah, give me a min."_

"We don't have a minute!" I yelled at him.

"_Well make a minute!"_ He shouted back. I gathered a small bit of energy in my hand before throwing it at Headshot, who was charging up a blast for Jordan. The blast smacked Headshot in the chest, making him stumble and discharge the blast at the celling.

"Ach! That should have knocked you out!" He said as he picked himself up. I smirked.

"As long as I can move my arms and legs, I'll always be a threat." I told him, looking at something behind him.

"Then maybe I should fix that." Headshot said before he whacked in the back by Jordan's war hammer.

"SERIOUSLY!? STAY DOWN!" He yelled as he rolled with the hit and fired 5 shots at Jordan. He dodged 3 of them but the last 2 struck him in the shoulder.

"OW! That hurt!" Jordan shouted as he rubbed his shoulder. Headshot then threw a bomb at Jordan, blowing him away. By now, Firebrand had activated the Energy Orb and I was currently glowing. After my glow disappeared, I stood up, brushed the dirt off my hoodie before running up to Headshot and Power Punching him in the head. Headshot grunted before he swung his weapon at me. I ducked under it before jabbing him twice in the face with my right then kneeing him harshly in the gut. He quickly Brinked away before shooting me in the back 3 times.

"You guys are so annoying. Lets take this to the sky!" He said as he activated his backpack and started to fly. Jordan staggered over and looked at the flying Primid.

"Whats the plan now?" He asked, sidestepping a Charged Shot.

"_Why not throw your friend and use him like a weapon?!"_ Typhoon blunted out, making Jordan sweatdrop and an exclamation mark appear over my head.

"I dont think that will work...or if Kimani would even allow me to do that." Jordan told him as we avoided some more rouge bullets.

"...It might actually..." I muttered, making Jordan eye me.

"You sure?" He asked. Honestly, no I wasn't, but my Focus Blast wouldn't hit him and Jordan didn't have any ranged projectiles or attacks so we didn't have many options. Also he was too high to hit, even if we used our Double Jumps.

"Yeah. Get ready." I said as I jumped into Jordan's arms. He held me bridal style, making us both unconformable.

"This is so weird." Jordan muttered, trying not to look at me.

"I know, so hurry up and throw me near him." I said with equal embarrassment. Jordan aimed before throwing me at Headshot. Note that I said "At" and not "Near"

"CRAP!" I said as I collided with Headshot. We both fell to the ground. (Jordan had caught me before I smacked the ground.)

"Ugh..." Headshot groaned. I brushed myself off before looking at Jordan with an agitated look.

"What part of 'near' did you not understand" I grumbled, rubbing my side as that was what collided with him. Jordan threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You are never satisfied!" He said dramatically.

"Because you always screw up something!" I retorted.

"Thats Dylan!"

"Thats you as well!" Headshot took this time to fire a bullet at both of us, striking us in our sides.

"ACK!" "OW!" We both shouted.

"Ok! Now I'm pissed off!" I shouted as I was tired of geting hurt. I ran up to him before kicking him in the head towards Jordan, who held Typhoon like a golf club.

"Fore!" He said as he smacked Headshot into a nearby pillar. He crashed through it before the whole thing collapsed on him. I flinched before looking at Jordan.

"A bit much don't you think?" I said, sweatdropping.

"No. He deserved it." He retorted.

"You hate him don't you?"

"With a fiery passion.." I laughed at him, making him roll his eyes at me. Its a good thing he did that as our Hp was at half (well, my Hp was at half due to the Energy Orb, his was at one.)

"Thats too bad, because I dislike you with a fiery passion too." Before we could look, a red energy bullet struck Jordan in his head, making him fall to his knees.

"Well that...sucked.." He muttered before he fell on his face. Shocked, I went over and struggled to roll him on his back.

"Jordan!? You OK!?" I said with a panicky voice as I shook him. Yes, I know that was a stupid question but when one of your best friends get shot in the head, you cant help but to ask. I freaked out even more when he didn't respond. He still had a pulse thankfully.

"Its no use kid, My Skull Bolt can take out even the biggest people with one shot." I heard Headshot say. I looked at Jordan once more before I stood up and faced the green Primid.

"Now that your gigantic bodyguard is down, this should be a bit easier." He said, making me flinch slightly. Now I didn't think of Jordan as my "Bodyguard" but he was good to have around during a fight. Either way, he was right. Without Jordan, this got a lot harder.

"Damn it! You'll pay for that!" I yelled in frustration as my aura now surrounded my body. Headshot faked a yawn.

"How? You cant even see me." He then disappeared from my sight. My first instinct was to look behind me, but I saw nothing but Jordan lying on the ground.

"What kind of nonsense is this?" I muttered to myself.

"_Hes invisible. I can't see where he is but I can sense his presence. Look and listen closely and you may be able to see his foot kick up some dirt as well as hear his footsteps."_ Firebrand informed me.

"Kinda unfair if you ask me." I muttered.

_"What part of 'hes a bad guy' are you not grasping here?" _

"Goodbye Fire..." I said, rolling my eyes. I then felt a blunt object hit me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"OW!.. Gotta focus..." I said as I tuned out the others and listened solely for Headshot's footsteps. I heard him behind me and thrusted my foot at the sound. I was awarded with a pained grunt as Headshot fazed into existence.

"You know, you're very annoying..." He deadpanned.

"Why thank you! I take pride in annoying people!" I responded as I kicked him in the skull. He flopped on his back before firing at me. I blocked it with my shield before grabbing his gun after he stopped to reload.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" He shouted as he started chucking Sub-Bombs at me.

"NOPE!" I retorted as I 'gracefully' danced around the explosives. If I was dancing, someone would have called the hospital because I looked like a chicken with its head cut off.

"YOU CANT STEAL MY WEAPON! ITS... well, UNFAIR!"

"So is being invisible." I retorted again. Headshot growled before throwing a handful of Sub-Bombs at me. Realizing that I couldn't dodge that many explosives at the same time, I brought up my shield and hoped for the best. After about 6 explosions, I opened my eyes to see that I was unharmed.

"Well...that worked." I muttered as I disbanded my protection. I looked at Headshot, who was fumbling in his backpack. He didn't notice me take aim with his gun.

"Now how do I use that Skull Bolt.." I said as I looked at the gun in confusion.

_"Just fire and I'll take care of it."_ Fire told me. I shrugged before holding the trigger of the gun down. The barrel of it started to glow red. After 3 seconds, I released the trigger. The same red bolt that struck Jordan earlier barreled towards Headshot's head. He looked up just in time to get struck in the face. Headshot.

"Y-You cheated..." Was all he said before he turned into Shadow Bugs and floated away. I looked at the rifle that was still on my shoulder.

"I wonder if I could keep this.." I pondered as it didn't disappear with him.

_"Maybe... You should take it to Master Hand first so we can cleanse that of any Sub-Space it may still have on it."_ He said. I eyed the gun with a worried look. _"My power can keep you safe from Sub-Space for a while and even then, it will just slowly drain your Hp."_

"How is that better!?" I yelled.

_"If I didn't help you, you would turn into a Primid..."_

"...Fair point..." I muttered as I walked over to Jordan. I tried to wake him up again but to no avail. Sighing, I sat down next to him and leaned on him as I started inspecting the gun.

* * *

><p>Dylan and Luigi- 5 minutes before<p>

(Luigi's Pov)

Me and Dylan instantly backed up as our foe charged at us while swinging his swords recklessly at us.

"Geez! Calm down will ya!?" Dylan yelped as he clumsily swayed away from another slice from the white Primid known as Dice.

"Why would I?!" He asked as he tried to decapitate him again.

"Because I'll get hurt!" I facepalmed before using my Thunderhand technique to shock him with a ThunderBolt. After he got over the jolt, he instantly looked at me with a death glare.

"Shouldn't you go plumb something?" He muttered as he sliced the air and sent a crescent shaped wave at me. Using my superior jumping skills, I leaped over it and landed on his skull.

"OW! How can you jump that high?" He whined as he swatted me away with his sword. It almost burned the sole of my shoe when he swung it and scraped my boot.

"None of your-a business!" I said as I landed. He then hit me with the hilt of his sword, knocking me away. I tumbled next to Dylan who was looking at Dice through his goggles.

"What are you-a doing?" I asked him.

"Finding out what he can do. Alpha, scan him."

_"Request confirmed. Scanning."_ A beam then targeted Dice, who started to run around as he thought it was an attack_. "This is a Sword Primid, a Primid specializing in sword combat. Sword Primids are capable of unleashing many sword techniques in order to overpower their foes. The key to defeating them is to look for an opening in their combos then attacking. Additional info found. This Primid is known as Dice. Dice is a upgraded Sword Primid or a Blade Primid that uses two swords instead of one, He is capable of shooting Sword Beams at opponents as well as becoming stronger as his Hp decreases."_

"Thats a lot of info. Thanks Alpha." Dylan muttered before shouting "Copycat!" ...but nothing happened.

"WHAT? I cant copy him!" He yelled in frustration. I facepalmed.

"Remember what-a Master said? You can't-a copy Elite monsters, Mini-Bosses or Bosses." I deadpanned. A question mark popped above his head.

"But isnt he just a Sword Primid?"

"_Negative Master Dylan, He is a Blade Primid. Blade Primids are upgraded or Elite Sword Primids._" I heard Alpha say.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted with a frown. I shrugged. I then noticed Dice about to attack Dylan in the back.

"Dylan watch out!" I exclaimed as I pointed behind him. Dylan jumped before dodging and ducking from his sword swings. He then used his long "Orangutan" (As Kimani told me at one point) arms and punched him in the chest. Dice grunted before unleashing a Sword Beam at him. Dylan crossed his arms in front of him, creating a shield, and blocked it. He then threw a rock he found at him, only to hit thin air as Dice frontflipped over it and axle kicked Dylan hard on the top of his head.

"YEOW!" Dylan yelled as he clutched his head in agony. Dice then sliced Dylan across his chest, earning another yelp from him. Dylan tumbled back before Dice could attach him again.

"Ow! Those swords are no joke!" Dylan yelled as he examined the spot where Dice's sword ripped his shirt.

"You gotta be more-a careful. Sub-Space Swords are very-a dangerous." I informed him. Dice gained a vein on his head.

"STOP TALKING AND FIGHT ALREADY!" He shouted as he threw a Sword Beam at us. We both tumbled away as the beam whizzed past us and burned the wall. We looked at each other before nodding. I charged at Dice with my electrically charged fist behind me.

"Fine! Eat-a this! Conductor Punch!" I shouted as I punched him in the gut, shocking him and paralyzing him.

"Nice one Lou!" I heard Dylan say, making me sweatdrop, He aimed his Goggles at me and said "Copycat". Dylan then acquired a hat like mines, only it was black and had a 'D' on it. He also got some black gloves that sparked with electricity.

"OK, try this! Copy Ability: Green Missile!" Dylan shouted as he flew towards Dice, headfirst.

Dice tried to move but since he was paralyzed from my Conductor Punch, he was forced to brace himself as Dylan slammed into his stomach. He yelped as he flew back into a wall.

"Oy... That hurt..." He muttered as he slid down the wall. Me and Dylan fist-bumped before Dice got up with an agitated look.

"We got this in the bag!" Dylan exclaimed as he tipped his hat, much like my bro does whenever he lands a Jump Attack. I gave Dylan a sidewards glance.

"Not-a necessarily. Remember what-a Alpha said? He can-a power up if his-a health is to-a low." I reminded him, making him pout slightly. Dice seemed to have waited enough because he started throwing sword beams at us again. Me and Dylan started dodging them before charging at him afterwards. I swung my fist at Dice, but he ducked under it then smashed the hilt of his sword in my gut before cutting me across my chest. I yelled in pain before he booted me away. Dylan tried to attack him with an overhead strike. Dice slid out the way before swinging his sword horizontally at him. Dylan yelped before blocking his strike with his shield. making sparks fly from them colliding.

"Grrr.." Dylan growled as he zapped him with a Lightning Bolt then punched him where his nose would be. Dylan went for another hook, but Dice parried his strike and stabbed him in the foot. Dylan yelled out loud before he got hit in the chest again with Dice's sword, knocking him down. I got up, ignoring the burning pain in my chest and fired a Lightning Bolt at Dice. He saw it coming and deflected back towards me with a swing of his sword.

"GAH!" I said as I ducked as the bolt soared over my head and under my hat as it flew off from when I ducked. Before I could acquire my hat, Dice dashed over and kicked me square in my face. Since I didn't have my cap on, it did more damage to me. I felt something moist flow down from my nose.

"Poor plumber. Too bad you dont have your big brother to hide behind. It must suck being a sidekick." He taunted as he pointed his sword at my neck. I could feel the heat radiate off his sword. I visibly gulped.

"Mario doesn't-a think of me as a sidekick and-a I don't-a need his-a help!" I boldly stated. He chuckled, making me sweatdrop.

"Yeah yeah. I certainly dont need my brothers to destroy you." He countered. I saw Dylan attempting to stand up. Dice seem to know because he threw a Sword Beam at him without looking. The beam smashed next to him, knocking him away and into a pillar.

"Any last words, plumber?" He said as he raised his sword up high. I gained a smug grin.

"Yep" I said as I eyed the small dark cloud above him, "THUNDER!"

"Wha.. YEOW!" Headshot yelled as he got violently shocked by the Thunder Cloud. I smirked as everything had gone to plan. While we were fighting, I was secretly storing power in a Thunder Cloud I summoned. I sprained up and kicked him in the face, knocking him up into the air. I then stored power in my glove while getting ready to do my Super Jump Punch. I saw Dylan stagger next to me and store power in his glove as well.

"Dylan? I thought.." I began, only to get interrupted by Dylan pointing up. I nodded.

"Now we-a end this!" "LETS DO THIS!" We both shouted as we sprained up. (How Dylan jumped up with me, I'll never know.)

"LIGHTNING-CUT!" We shouted as we uppercutted him with our Lightning-infused fist. A flurry of lightning discharged from our gloves and into Dice as he screamed in agony. We finally fell and landed on our feet while Dice fell on his back. His uniform was now charred and had random jolts of electricity flying around it.

"D-damn plumber..." He muttered before evaporating into shadow bugs. I walked over and picked up my hat before going to where Dice laid.

_"__La prossima volta, non credo che un compagno non può battere. Informi il capo che stiamo arrivando per voi." ("Next time, don't think a sidekick can't beat you. Tell your leader that we are coming for you.")_ I muttered in my native language. I heard Dylan walk up behind me.

"You ok, Lou?" He asked. I chuckled while nodding.

"Where did-a you come up with the name 'Lou'?" I asked. He grinned in response before shrugging. I patted Dylan on his shoulder before looking at the others.

* * *

><p>Austin and Peach- 5 minutes before<p>

(Peach's Pov)

Me and Austin were stuck with Slice while the others had already dashed into battle.

"So... How will you two fair against me?" He said with a murderous tone. Me and Austin exchanged glances.

"I think we will do just fine against you." Austin said before he held his right dagger out in front of him while his left was behind him slightly. He chuckled.

"Fine, Bushy. Show me what you got." He said as he motioned Austin to come at him. Austin frowned before charging at him and slashing at him with his right dagger. Slice just chuckled before saying "Brink" and disappeared from sight. Austin stumbled slightly before giving me a confused look. I shrugged in response to signal that I didn't know where he was. I then sensed something above him and looked up to see Slice dive-bombing towards Austin with his Sub-Blades pointed towards him.

"AUSTIN, ABOVE YOU!" I shouted in fear, startling him.

"What!?" He looked up, "AGH! STEALTH!" He shouted before he disappeared. Slice impaled the ground right as Austin phased out of existence. Slice had an unsatisfied look on his face as he pulled his swords out from the ground. I sensed Austin next to me before he phased next to me.

"Phew...Thanks Peach." He sighed. I gave him a smile before turning my attention towards Slice.

"How did you know where I was, Princess?" He asked me. I placed my hands on my hips and turned my head away from him.

"Like I'd tell you." I said stubbornly. I saw Slice growl while Austin stifled his laughter.

"Wrong answer." He said before he teleported again. I sensed him again and front flipped just as he swung his sword at me from behind. I landed gracefully before spinning in his direction. Austin had kicked him in his side after he missed me and was currently exchanging sword swings with Slice. I started focusing my Heart Power on Slice.

"Almighty Star Spirits, grant me thy power to weaken my foes, Mute!" I chanted as a giant red X circled around him before it slammed on him. Slice turned in my direction.

"What did you just do?" He asked. I smirked.

"Oh nothing... except for disabling your Brink ability."

"Yeah right, Brink!" He shouted. Me and Austin looked at him as he stood there. He sweatdropped before shouting "Brink!" again. Same as the last time, nothing happened.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He roared in frustration. Austin smirked.

"Now you can't surprise me anymore." He said as he slashed Slice across his chest. Slash grunted as he parried Austin's second strike and kicked him in the stomach. Austin grunted before he back pedaled and switched to his arrows. He used his Triple Strike and shot at Slice with three arrows. Slice, again, tried to Brink but a red X that was over the word "Brink" popped up, signaling that my Mute spell was still in effect.

"I swear... I hate y- OW! ACK! AGH!" Slice yelled as the three arrows impaled him in the chest. Slice yanked then out, grunting with each yank, before he Brinked behind Austin and poked him in the back with his Sub-Sword. Austin yelped before he thrusted his foot back and kicked him square in the stomach. Slice grunted again as he grabbed Austin's foot and twisted it, making Austin's body follow suit and twirl with it.

"Oof! Err... Peach? Think you can use Mute again!?" He said as he avoided Siice's foot from curb-stomping his face. Slice looked at me, making me sweatdrop. Slice Brinked over to where I was and attempted to grab me, only to miss as I spun away from him. I quickly prayed to the Star Spirits and yelled, "Star Storm!" as a lot of stars started falling towards him.

"HOLY- BRINK!" He panicked as he rapidly started Brinking in order to dodge the stars. Near the end of Star Storm, His Brink started to fail and he got pelted by a couple of stars, leaving a couple of burn marks on him. (Since Stars are actually extremely hot) I deducted that Slice could only Brink a certain number of times in a row before he had to recharge his energy, kinda like the heroes and their special attacks, as well as my Heart and Star Magic, Mario's Firebrand Techniques, Luigi's Thunderhand Techniques, Bowser's Special Minion Attacks and so on and so on.. Slice, angered to no end, charged at me with his swords outstretched. Before he could strike me, I quickly pulled out Toad from behind my back. When Slice slashed Toad, he got pelted by spores from Toad's hat.

"Thanks Toad." I said as let him go back to whatever dimension he appeared from. Slice rubbed his eyes as the spores irritated his eyes.

"Why can't I hit you!?" He yelled in frustration as he swung at me again. I blocked it with a shield before I took my frying pan and bashed it against his skull. His eyes turned into swirls as he stumbled away, only to taste dirt as he tripped due to Austin's outstretched leg. He spat out the dirt before spinning and sweep kicking Austin and I as we were both standing close enough. We both hit the ground hard as Slice sprung up to his feet and pointed both his swords at us.

"You two have been a thorn in my side for too long." He said as he swung his swords dangerously close to our necks. I muttered "Time Out" and saw clocks surround him. He looked around in confusion before he rose his sword and tried to attack the clocks, but after we heard the clock's ticking slow down and stopping, Slice was now stuck in the animation of swinging his sword.

"Why can't I move? What kind of Black Magic is this?" He said as Austin and I rose to our feet. We ignored him as Austin walked behind him.

"Can I just end this now?" Austin muttered. I nodded. Austin then used his Triple Strike and slashed him across the back three times, heavily damaging him.

"OW!" He said as he gained his movement back and cut Austin on his chest, making him yelp and back petal away from a second swing. I gasped before running up to him and kicking him in the chest. Slice grunted before back handing me in the face, knocking me away. I uttered a quiet whimper from my mouth, before standing up. Austin was dueling Slice again as their weapons clashed against each others. I saw that Austin's shirt had a rip from when Slice slashed him across the chest and saw a bright red color inside. I quickly focused on that spot as I chanted my spell.

"Thy powers can harm, Thy powers can heal. Use Thy powers to extend his will! Therapy!" I said as a faint pink heart surrounded Austin before mending his wound. The light from my magic also helped distract Slice, who was startled by the sudden appearance of it. Austin quickly kicked Slice in the knee before stabbing him in the arm, making him yell out in pain before he rolled under Austin's second swipe and slashed his leg.

"OW!" Austin shouted as he limped away from Slice. I was prepared to use another healing spell but Slice started to attack me, halting my concentration so I couldn't use it.

"You are obviously the bigger target here." He said as he tried to slash me. I quickly blocked it with my frying pan before taking out a golf club and smacking him in the kneecap. Slice had anime tears in his eyes as he staggered away while shouting many curse words. I took this time to quickly mutter the chant before saying "Therapy."

"SON OF A- I HATE HEALERS!" Slice screamed in annoyance as he saw Austin's limp go away as the heart subsided from his body. Austin stretched his legs out before charging at Slice again and punched him hard in the face. Slice staggered as Austin continued to attack him with a barrage of attacks. He ended it with a well place foot to his chest, knocking him away. Slice went to stand up but due to the blow I dealt to his knee, he fell back down. Me and Austin walked up to him.

"Damn Humans.." He muttered as Austin kicked his swords away from him and raised him up to his feet. He then slammed him against a nearby pillar.

"Peach, use Time Out and Mute on him so he cant do anything funny." Austin asked me without looking. I nodded and used my Mute spell first so he couldn't Brink away from Time Out. After I successfully put both spells on him, I staggered slightly, but Austin helped stabilize me.

"You ok?" He asked as he still held my shoulders so I wouldn't fall. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I used a bunch of Magic so I'm a bit tired." I answered breathlessly. Austin nodded then instructed me to just take it easy for a while. I smiled in response before I sat and leaned on the wall next to the pillar Slice was stuck to.

"I can't believe I got beat by a couple of filthy humans..." Slice muttered. I looked at him.

"Just because we are human doesn't mean we aren't powerful enough to stop you." I told him. Slice sneered at me before looking at the others, who were done with their battles and was walking over to where we are.

"Well, Well, Well..." I heard Kimani say as they walked up to Slice. I noticed that Dylan and him were dragging Jordan behind them. I guess Jordan wasn't as lucky as they were. Austin had full Hp, since I kept healing him. Kimani had a single Hp square, Dylan had two and Jordan's Hp squares was blinking red.

"Well what?" Slice said, a vein appearing on his head.

"Look how the mighty has fallen." Kimani said with a smug look.

"I could say the same for your heavy friend there..." Slice deadpanned while eying Jordan, making Kimani sweatdrop.

"...Good point... Anyway, what can you tell us about your leader?" Kimani continued, obviously a bit flustered from his comeback.

"Nothing for your ears to hear."

"Come on. You have to be _dying_ to tell me."

"If I tell you, you would have _to_ _die_." I sighed before standing up and looking dead at Slice. Slice returned my look with his own.

"...Uh, can I help you?" He asked, sweatdropping. I stayed quiet while eying him up and down. Slice felt even more awkward and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOMAN!?"

"..." I stayed silent before going over to Kimani and whispering something Slice couldn't hear, agitating him even more.

"Really? That's kinda harsh, even for me.." Kimani trailed off. I nodded then stepped out the way.

"What are you up to?" Slice said as Kimani approached him. Kimani sweatdropped.

"Dude, for your safety, I would tell her what she wants to know." He warned. A question mark popped above his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Just... trust me.."

"Oh, in that case... **NO!**" Slice yelled at Kimani, making his hoody flap from the wind his yelling caused. Kimani sighed before bringing his foot back, the aura surrounding it flickering with power.

"Last chance." Kimani threatened.

"...No."

THWACK! Everyone instantly winced and looked away.

"**AGH! YOU-GAH!**" Slice screamed in agony as the Time Out spell was broken and Slice collapsed on the ground, holding his lower parts. Kimani winced.

"I tried to warn you!" He shouted in his defense. Slice tried to counter with some thing but only an agonized cry rung from his lungs.

"Peach! What did you-a tell him to-a do?!" Luigi said in shock. I sweatdropped.

"You've gotten devious over the years!" Kimani said with a surprised expression. I sheepishly chuckled before nodding.

"Well I have been captured many times. I guess that anger is coming out now.." I said. Kimani and Luigi both looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Well... What-a now?" Luigi said, ignoring Slice's shouts of pain. Kimani turned towards Slice.

"Now will you tell us?" Kimani said, almost pleading. Slice looked up at Kimani before sighing.

"...Fine... Our master...ow... wants to spread Subspace so that he can take over the universe."

"Talk about unoriginal..." Dylan muttered, everyone agreeing with him.

"Shut it, tall one." Slice said sharply, making Dylan stick his tongue out at him, "He wants to spread the Sub-Space so it can corrupt everyone in its way and create more Sub-Solders."

"OK, so just a basic plan so far." Kimani stated, crossing his arms.

"Don't get too cocky human, Our master is a strong one." Slice warned.

"Still not worried..."

"And he capable of going to other universes. For example... your's." Kimani's face turned white, as well as the other heroes.(Except Jordan)

"Are you kidding?!" Kimani blurted out. Slice just chuckled as he started turning into Shadow Bugs.

"Hey! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Kimani shouted as he reached for him.

"I've said enough. _Next time, Heroes, I wont hold back._" Slice said before he disappeared. We all stood there for a second in order to process the information Slice told us.

"So... not only is this universe in danger.." Kimani started.

"But ours as well..." Dylan added.

"This just got a lot more stressful..." Austin finished. Me and Luigi both looked at each other.

"Err...Don't-a worry guys, we'll make-a sure that doesn't happen!" Luigi yelled.

"Thats right! You have our support as well as Master's and Crazy's. Not to mention the other Smashers as well." I added on. The heroes looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah. Your right... We can do this." Kimani said. I nodded before clapping my hands together.

"Now its time to wake Jordan up." I said as I started praying.

"Almighty Star Spirits, Grant me Thy power to recall this victims soul from the depth's of the Underwhere! Come Back!" A ray of light shone on Jordan as the seven Star Spirits surrounded him.

"_You have asked us to call back his soul. What do you offer in return for it."_ Elestar asked me. Before I could state my offer, Kimani slid in front of me, an anime vein on his forehead.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'AN OFFER'?!" He shouted in rage, "THIS IS MY FRIEND YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

"_Calm Thyself Young One. In order to recall someones soul, we need something to trade with Queen Jadez. She is the ruler of the Underwhere and is in charge of sending people to the Overthere or making them stay in the Underwhere Prison for all eternity. Or on rare cases, bring back the dead. _" Elestar explained. That only made Kimani angrier.

"SO LIFE AND DEATH IS JUST SOME BIG TRADE AUCTION TO YOU!?" He yelled again. Muskar floated up to Kimani, making him back up.

"_Now listen here Boyo! Its not our fault that he got killed in the first place! Maybe if he was a bit more careful th-."_ Thats all he said before Mamar smacked him hard across the face.

_"Muskar! Don't you dare say something like that! How can you call yourself an Almighty Star Spirit if you act like that!?"_ She yelled, making Muskar sweatdrop. I quickly yanked Kimani out the way.

"But Star Spirits... Hes not dead.." I said, making them look at me.

"_He isn't? Well that would change things."_ Elestar said. Kimani wanted to yell again but Dylan, thankfully, muffled him and struggled to drag him away from them.

"I'm sorry about my friends behavior. He's not used to this world...or floating stars." I said, sweatdropping.

"_So I've noticed. He has Bowser's temper... but his hearts in the right place at least. Now as for your friend. Even though hes not technically 'dead', his 'Game is over'."_ Kimani had a quizzical look on his face as he pulled Dylan's hand off.

"So... is it possible to 'Die' here?" Kimani said, making air quotes with his fingers. Elestar nodded his body.

_"Glad to see you've calmed down. Not exactly. If your body is still capable of... well... living, your soul can be placed back into your body. But only if Queen Jadez finds you worthy."_

"So if someones body is decomposed or has some type of poison inside them that has no antidote, then what?"

_"Well then...they are dead I suppose."_

"Sounds complicated... well is Jordan worthy of having his soul back?" Kimani asked. Elestar told him to wait a sec and started to contact Queen Jadez. While he talked to her, everyone was talking about what they could offer in return.

"What about money? Would they take that?" Dylan asked.

"I'm pretty sure our money isn't accepted here...or if its enough for a soul." Austin deadpanned.

"Its-a not and they-a dont take coins. I don't-a even have any 1-Ups on-a me." Luigi said while scratching his head.

"Well I, for one, dont want to be the one that has to tell his mom that his 'Game is over'! " Kimani shouted, making Austin, Dylan and Luigi flinch in response.

"You might have to at this point." Dylan said, yelping when Kimani threw a rock at him.

"_OK! Its been decided. Queen Jadez has agreed to Resurrect your fallen friend but she needs something in return for it."_ Elestar said. Kimani walked up to Elestar. Everyone winced before Kimani did the unexpected.

"Can't you give him a freebie? I mean after all, he is one of the Heroes destined to save the land." Kimani said calmly. Everyone was silent as they had expected him to start shouting obnoxiously loud.

"_Ahem. Um- well... thats new. Wait a minute... You 4 do look familiar,"_ Elestar said before gasping, _"Thats right! You are the Heroes! Allow me to run this by Queen Jades."_ Elestar started to contact her again. I walked up towards Kimani and them.

"Kimani, you cant talk like that to the Star Spirits!" I told him.

"Well they made me mad! And you have to admit, I have a point!" He retorted, a vein on his head.

"But here they are, trying to help your friend and this is the respect you give them?" I scolded. Kimani shifted his weight on his other foot.

"Yeah, True... But your from Earth... I think," Kimani said. I nodded in response. "Then you know how sacred Life is then. Once you lose someone, they can't come back. No magic, no spirits, no 1-Ups, nothing. After that... its over." I looked at him. How did someone with his anger make so much sense? If only Bowser was like this...

"I know.. Your right." I said. Elestar ahem-ed again, gaining the attention of us.

"_Queen Jadez has decided to give him his soul back."_ Elestar told us. Everyone started dancing around in joy.

_"Also,"_ We stopped dancing around, (I joined them after Luigi grabbed my hand and started dancing around)_"She also wants me to bestow the ability known as 'Revive' on you. This will allow you to bring back a friend from the the dead. But be warned Young Ones, as this can only be used 3 times and you all share the amount of Revives you have left. After the third time, you will need to go back to the Smash Manor for that power to be recharged."_

"Really? Thats so nice of her! You would think that the Underwor- i mean 'where' wouldn't be this nice." Kimani said. Elestar raised an eyebrow in confusion but Kimani said that it was nothing important.

_"OK, heres Jordan's soul."_ Elestar said as they started spinning rapidly. From the light, a multicolored star slowly descended on to Jordan's chest. As soon as the star touched him, a bright light shun from him, blinding us. After the light subsided, we all looked at Jordan. He still had his eyes closed. After a brief game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kimani was the one with the task of seeing if he was alive. Kimani inched up to him and poked him. After getting no response, Kimani decided to slap him hard across the face. Jordan woke up swinging as he punched Kimani hard in the stomach, sending him barreling into Dylan, knocking him down.

"WHO!? WHAT!? WHERE!? WHY!?" Jordan spat out as he quickly sat up. He first looked at the Star Spirits, who were now ascending back to Star Haven. Then he turned his head towards Dylan and Kimani, who has swirls in their eyes. He automatically gave me a look for clarification.

"Well... I revived you from your game over, The stars you just saw were the Star Spirits and they gave your soul back, Kimani got in an argument with them, and then he slapped you across the face, making your reflexes attack him, sorta like that story you told back a long time ago." I summed up. Jordan sat there and processed the information I gave him. He then stood up and walked over to Kimani and Dylan.

"That's payback for attacking me in your sleep." He said to Kimani, who was laying on Dylan.

"Screw you... That was different. you was actually dead...sorta..." Kimani slurred as he shook his head, ridding him of the swirls. Dylan shoved him off and stood up, ignoring the hated stare Kimani flashed him.

"Well I don't care."

"Now I wish your 'game was still over'" While they argued, I walked over to the trophies that were still sitting in the corner. Instead of 3 separate statues, they were all on one stand. Link and Toon Link were crouched in front of Zelda with their shields in front of them while she looked like she was in the middle of a spell.

"Um, Guys. Anytime your ready..." I deadpanned. The guys stopped arguing and turned into my direction, sweatdropping.

"Oh. How do they look?" Kimani called over.

"Come and see for your self!" I yelled back, turning towards the statue. I heard the scuffing of their feet as they ran over. I saw Kimani stop next to me as well as Luigi.

"Well they seemed like they was prepared for a fight." Kimani stated.

"My-a guess is that-a Zelda was-a casting Naru's Love." Luigi said as he referred to her stance.

"Well why don't we ask them." Jordan said as he placed his hand on Toon Link's head. Kimani grabbed Link's shoulder, Dylan picked Zelda's armored shoulder and Austin settled with Link's head. Like last time, a bright light emerged from the statue, blinding us. When the light subsided, We saw Link and Toon Link quickly stand up and draw their swords at us. Kimani and Austin, out of reflex, activated their weapons just as they slashed at them. Kimani sidestepped the sword swipe then grabbed Link's arm while Austin blocked Toon's with his daggers in a X form.

"Hey hey! Easy! We are on your side!" Kimani shouted as Link used his shield to bump Kimani, making him lose his grip on his gantlet. Link was about to attack again but then he looked at me. He then instantly stopped his swing. Toon was about to attack Austin again, but Link grabbed his sword arm, halting its movement. Toon Link looked up to his older counterpart, who shook his head and pointed towards me and Luigi. Toon's big cat-like eyes suddenly sparked, as if he was remembering us.

"Peach? Luigi? What are you guys doing here?" Toon asked in his natural young cartoonish voice.

"Well obviously they saved us." Link said in a cynical way, making Toon stick his tongue out at him.

"Enough you two." A voice said behind then, making them sweatdrop as the person behind them walked next to them. A smile crept up on my face.

"Hi Zelda. You're looking well." I said with a smile, Zelda returning it.

"I can say the same for you." She responded. She then looked at the heroes, who were standing there awkwardly. "And may I ask of your names?"

"Oh-ahem- I'm Kimani, the brains and brawns of this operation." He said while flexing his 'muscles'. Jordan grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him aside.

"More like the mascot... I'm Jordan by the way." He greeted.

"I'm Dylan!" He yelled, making Zelda sweatdrop as well as the others.

"And I'm Austin." He said. Zelda nodded her head.

"Glad to meet you all. And good to see you again, Luigi. You're looking well." She said, making Luigi's face turn red.

"Oh, well-a thank you." He said, scratching the side of his head sheepishly. Oh Luigi, you and your inability to take a compliment.

"Yeah this is great and all but... how can we get out?" Kimani said as he brushed the sand off his jacket and punched Jordan in his arm.

"Why cant we just...oh.." I deadpanned when I saw the door was sealed shut.

"Leave that to us. We can use Falcore's Wind and teleport to the Manor!" Toon exclaimed as he started tugging Link's tunic. Link looked at him in confusion.

"What do you want?" He said in confusion.

"Give me Falcore's Gem. I cant do it myself yet." Toon said. Link sighed before reaching into his endless pockets and giving Toon a green gem. Zelda nodded as she ruffled Toon's cartoony hair.

"That's a great idea," She said, making Toon blush, "Now me and Link can take two people excluding ourselves. Toon can only take one person since hes inexperience with using magic."

"Don't tell them that!" Toon wined in embarrassment.

"I can take myself since I can pray to the Star Spirits. All I have to do is just wish to go back to the Manor." I said. An exclamation mark popped above Luigi's head.

"You can do that?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Well its settled. Kimani and Austin, your with me." Link instructed.

"Ill take Dylan and Luigi." Zelda informed.

"Jordan! Today's your lucky day! You'll be my test subject!" Toon yelled as he jumped on Jordan's back. He sweatdropped in response.

"Um... anyone want to trade?" He asked, only to receive nos and a "are you crazy?" from Kimani.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing...I think..." He responded, making Jordan's confidence drop even lower.

"Well we're off," Link said as he took his left hand, which had the Triforce on it, and raised it in the air, shouting "Falcore's Wind!" Link and the others were engulfed by a tornado. When it disappeared, they were gone.

"Our turn. Falcore's Wind!" Zelda said as a bunch of lights surrounded them before they beamed off.

"Ok..." Toon said as he clapped his hands together, "How do it do this again?" He asked himself as he looked at the Gem in confusion.

"Seriously? You don't know?" Jordan said, agitated.

"Oh! I was holding it wrong," He turned it around, "There we go. FALCONE'S WIND!" He shouted as a cartoonish tornado sucked them in.

_"ITS FALCORE!"_ _"WHATEVER!"_ They shouted as the tornado disappeared. I sweatdropped before I prayed to the Star Spirits. Elestar appeared.

_"How may I help you?"_

"Is there anyway you can take me to the Smash Manor?"

_"Of course! Step into the beam of starlight and I'll transport you there." _Elestar instructed as he made a beam of light appear. I stepped in it and felt it lift me into the air. My eyesight was blinded as the light grew brighter and brighter until I couldn't see anymore.

* * *

><p>And thats the end of Chapter 6! I'm sorry for the long wait as school has been a bit brutal as we have a bunch of test and stuff. But its easing up so I'm free to write some more! So with that announcement, I'll see y'all next chapter! (and it wont be a million years this time.<p> 


	7. A Ferocious Encounter

Its that time again! Welcome to another chapter of SSU! Wondered what happened to Master and them while the Heroes were away? Still wondering where Yoshi and Bowser ended up? All these questions (and more) will be answered in this chapter. So enjoy !

Also I'll answer questions reviewers asked.

To Hero: The game Peach can use magic such as Therapy, Group Hug, Mute, and Come Back is from the old Super Mario RPG. Peach was the "Support" in the game as she had spells capable of healing and had the handy ability of of reviving knocked out players, allowing the player's to carry less "Pick-Me-Up's" As for the ones, like Time Out, Star Storm and Lullaby, that was from Paper Mario, the first one I believe. These were acquired by Mario after he rescued the Star Spirits. I just thought I'd give Peach these ability's since shes spiritually enlighten. So there you go! ^_^

To Random Guy: Thxs for the compliment! I'm actually planing on doing something that will introduce more of my friends but I cant tell you exactly what, mainly because I haven't got that far yet. (Sheepishly scratches the back of my head) But your suggestion has been noted. So thanks for reviewing! ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Ferocious Encounter<p>

Smash Manor- before the heroes left

(Mario's Pov)

I looked at the Heroes with a concerned look before they ran out the door. Kimani had seen my face and flashed me a thumbs-up, signaling that they was going to be fine. Even then, I still had this un-easy feeling that something was going to happen, but I didn't know what...

"Don't worry about them." I heard someone say behind me. I turned my head to see Master standing there.

"Oh. Hi-a Master. I can't help it. I-a just have this weird-a feeling in my gut..." I said solemnly. Master nodded.

"Thats to be expected as they are your closest friend and family going. But they had you to teach them so they will be alright." He said. I sighed, before giving him a smile. I felt better after hearing Master say that. But then his face scrunched up.

"Whats-a wrong?" I asked in concern.

"I feel... something..." He said as he strained to focus on it.

"Like what? A Primid? Person?"

"A portal." He said, making me raise my eyebrow.

"Is it near the-a Heroes?" I asked, clenching my fist in anticipation. He shook his head.

"No, Its near the Plains. A small portal just dropped off two energy signals. I can't identify them, but they are living. So it could be a few Primids.."

"Or something else like a Smasher... or Smashers! Master! What-a if Yoshi and Bowser did get captured by them and they somehow broke out!" I quickly said as the thought hit me like a Thwomp to the head. Master had roughly the same reaction as I did.

"That makes sense! They wouldn't open a portal in that area since there are no Smashers there, But if they escaped and ran, they may have ran into a portal." Master deducted.

"Well? Lets-a go then!" I said as I went to run out the door. Master used his magic and brought me back to him.

"You dont know where it is... and we need to bring Crazy." Master deadpanned.

"Why does Crazy-a have... oh right.." I started before I had a flashback of Crazy burning down the manor when Master left to do something. It took the combined forces of me using F.L.U.D.D, Squirtle, Olimar's Red Pikmin, Charzard and Kirby with his Water Ability to put it out and save everyone in the Smash Manor.

"Exactly. CRAZY!" Master shouted, startling me. Crazy appeared in front of us, making us jump in surprise.

"Hey little bro! Mario!" He greeted. Master sweatdropped.

"I'm older than you."

"Well physically you are."

"No, I'm older than you mentally as well."

"Well.." I pulled my hat in annoyance.

"GUYS! Potential Smashers in trouble?" I reminded them. They both sweatdropped before apologizing, "Now where are we going?"

"To the Ferocious Forest. Its right next to The Plains." He told me. A thought hit me.

"Why do all these-a places have some double letter thing except for The Plains."

"Isn't it obvious? Because they are plain." Crazy said stupidly. I glanced at Master.

"I'm sad to say this...but he has a point." He said with a unsure face.

"Thats surprising... well Im-a ready." I told them. Master then told me to get beside them.

"Next stop, The Ferocious Forest!" He said as he snapped his fingers, teleporting us to the Forest.

* * *

><p>Bowser and Yoshi- The Ferocious Forest<p>

(Bowser's Pov)

"Ugh... my head.."

"Oy, my shell hurts..." Out of all the things I've ever done.. that was not the smartest plan. I squinted my eyes in pain as I felt something on my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to see Yoshi on my gut.

"...What are you doing?" I asked him with a glare.

"Nothing... Just dying of internal bleeding." He said sarcastically, returning my glare. I snorted as I pushed him off me, then started to rock back and forth so I could get to my legs. I finally got to my feet after my 4th rock.

"Suck it up. We gotta find out where we are." I said as I hoisted Yoshi up to his feet. We looked around and saw trees towering over us. Everywhere we looked, we saw some thick source of shrubbery.

"Well, obviously, we are in some type of forest.." Yoshi said, scratching the top of his head in confusion, "But I'm not familiar with this one."

"We need to get through. So stand back so I can burn everything." I said as I breathed in deeply. Before I could let out a stream of fire, something got lodged in my mouth.

"Are you nuts! You can't burn down things in your path while we are here! You'll make a forest fire!" Yoshi exclaimed. I saw that he was holding an egg his left hand. I spat out the object, which was an egg, before glaring at him. He pointed at my claws, signaling that I slice the shrubs out of our way.

"Fine... Kill-joy..." I muttered as I extended my claws before slashing at the plants in front of us. He rolled his eyes before following me, looking back every 2 seconds.

"I feel like someones following us..." He said as he flinched when he stepped on a twig. I snorted as I clawed a rouge branch out the way.

"Please. The Sub-Space Army is just a bunch of brainless morons. They aren't going to find us." I said without looking back. I heard another yelp escape from his throat.

"Look if you keep yelling, I'll take you down by myself got it?" I threatened, only to be greeted by silence, "Uh, Yoshi?" I turned to see him looking back, but more importantly a giant pot with two sharp looking scythes attached to the side.

"GRIPE!" Yoshi yelled as he backpedaled just as the Gripe smashed the ground seconds after. We turned and ran, the Gripe following us and slashing everything in its path.

"Whats a Gripe doing here!?" I shouted as a particular scythe swipe nicked some hairs off my Mohawk.

"I guess they were ticked about us leaving! WATCH OUT!" Yoshi panicked as we rolled out the way of a overhead scythe smash. I quickly turned and punched it hard in the... um...jar I guess, knocking it away into a tree. I smirked as I moved as fast as I could and followed Yoshi, who slid under a log. Knowing that my shell wouldn't fit, I just smashed it to pieces before I heard the sound of trees falling behind me.

"Well, he caught up awfully fast." I muttered before he slammed his scythes on me. If it wasn't for my shell, that would probably have killed me...

"OOF!" I grunted as the Gripe started dragging me back. I digged my claws into the ground and shouted to Yoshi, who whipped his head around and yelped as he scurried back and tried to yank me from under his scythes. The Gripe used one of his scythes and swiped at Yoshi, making him yelp as he backed up. Using my strength, I pushed the scythe off me and unleashed my Fire Breath on the Gripe. After the onslaught of flames, I was disappointed to find the Gripe still standing with his body now dawning a slightly glowing red tint.

"Oh great, Its flame-proof.." I muttered as I tried to punch it. I instantly yelled as I yanked my hand back.

"Too hot?" Yoshi asked as I blew on my hand.

"HATE GRIPES!" I shouted in frustration as I punched him again, ignoring the burning sensation my hand was feeling. He slid back into a tree, knocking it over on top of him. I quickly shook my hand before instructing Yoshi to start running. He nodded as we both started running. The sounds of trees being knocked over again signaled that our 'friend' was up and moving again. Hes persistent I'll give him that..

"How do we stop this thing!?" Yoshi exclaimed as he tossed eggs at it, in hopes of stopping it. I quickly looked around but didn't find anything I could use.

"Does it have a weak spot?" I asked as I caught the scythes by the handles when he swung it at me. Yoshi thought for a second before a light-bulb flashed above his head.

"His head! Its so obvious! His head isn't protected as well as his body is!" He said as he threw an egg at his head. When the egg hit, the Gripe visibly cringed before it jumped and spun its scythes in a circle, cutting me and Yoshi many times.

"Ow! I hate that move!" Yoshi yelled, aggravated, as he jumped and rapidly kicked him in the head. When he was done, I jumped and clawed his face, ending him and turning him into Shadow Bugs.

"Done and done!" Yoshi said as he clapped his hands together before placing his hands on his hips. I chuckled before noticing 3 more Gripes and a handful of Primids behind them.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I deadpanned while facepalming, Yoshi looking at me in confusion.

"What?"

"Behind you..." He turned around and yelped.

"WHAT!? RUN!" He shouted as we started running again. I wondered why they wanted us so bad?

* * *

><p>Master, Crazy and Mario- Outside The Ferocious Forest<p>

(Master's Pov)

We appeared right outside the entrance of the Ferocious Forest. Mario adjusted his hat as the teleportation had disturbed it.

"So, Can you-a sense them?" Mario asked me. I shrugged before I tried to pinpoint their location. Since we were closer, I was not only able to locate them, but I could actually identify them.

"Yes I can, and your right Mario, It is Bowser and Yoshi!" I said, making Mario and Crazy cheer.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Lets go brother!" Crazy said as he ran in the forest, only to come out screaming as a Boar started chasing him. I quickly snapped my fingers, making the Boar stop and fall asleep.

"Crazy, you can't charge in there, screaming your head off. The animals of this forest are very dangerous and will attack anything that threatens them." I scolded him. He shrugged before walking in slowly with us following.

* * *

><p>Ferocious Forest- Outer Forest<p>

We slowly waked through the forest, trying not to potentially disturb any animals that were nearby... or well anymore animals...

"Stupid plants..." Crazy mumbled spitefully, rubbing his head where a band-aid was.

"Well it was a Piranha Plant and it was sleeping..." Mario pointed out.

"It was in my way!"

"YOU WALKED TOWARDS IT, SINGING _TIP-TOE THROUGH THE TULIPS _!"

"SHUSH!" I shouted before we heard something rustling in the nearby bushes. I glared at the both of them, who sweatdropped before they got in a fighting pose. The rustling stopped before Bowser and Yoshi came barreling out and tackled Mario and Crazy.

"BOWSER?!"

"MARIO?!"

"YOSHI?!" (Mario said this as well.)

"CRAZY!" (Crazy himself shouted this..) After they got themselves up, Bowser and Yoshi started darting their eyes around.

"Wheres the fire?" Mario said as he rubbed his head and placed his hat back on his head.

"In Bowser's mouth of course." Crazy said, only to get fried by Bowser's Fire Breath.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Bowser shouted in annoyance. Crazy shook the soot off of him before placing his hand on his chin.

"Is it Mario's gloves then?"

"Crazy, just stop.." I sighed as I pulled Crazy away and turned towards Bowser. "Now whats wrong? Are you OK?"

"Well, yes and no. Me and Bowser were able to escape their base, but Bowser ticked them off and now we are on the lam!" Yoshi spat out, interrupting Bowser, who had his mouth open to explain.

"...I wanted to say that..." Bowser said dejectedly. Yoshi gave him a non-caring look before turning towards me.

"Well where are they now?" I asked.

"Right here." An unknown voice said. We all turned to the source of the voice. Standing there with Fire Primids, Sword Primids, A Metal Primid and Scope Primids, was a Blue Primid with white eyes.

"And who are you, might I ask?" I said as I got in a semi-fighting pose. The Primid raised his hand, making me relax slightly.

"Don't worry, I mean no harm to you or your brother, Master." He said, eying Bowser and Yoshi. I noted that he knew my name so I was still on edge, "But we need those two as they are special people that we need for an experiment. so if you would just move out the way, I'd appreciated it ."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint but I dont think thats a good idea. So I think you should leave." I said, the Primid narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't clear. We need those two for research." He said a bit more forcefully.

"And I said **NO**." I said sternly as my hands started glowing. The Primid now was in a hostile pose as well as the other ones who drew their weapons. I got in a fighting stance while Crazy aimed his fingers at them and Mario held a Fireball in each of his hands, ready to throw them. Yoshi and Bowser both looked at each other before walking over and getting in a fighting stance as well.

"And here I thought we could settle this without a fight... GET THEM!" The Primid said as he snapped his fingers and made 2 Sub-Beam Guns appear in his hands. We braced ourselves as the army of Primids approached. (More Shadow-Bugs had appeared and made more Primids of varying kinds)

"BRING IT SUB-SCUM!" Bowser shouted as he shoved everyone out the way before he started clawing Primids in his path in order to get to the the Blue Primid. Mario ran past me and drop-kicked a Primid in the face before dodging a sword swipe from a Sword Primid and hitting him with a close range Fireball. Crazy stuck by me and shot a Primid in the face before snapping his fingers and making an anvil fall on a Giant Primid, squishing it. A Sword Primid tried to strike me but I simply sidestepped before hitting him with an open palm to the face. With my palm still there, I quickly shot an Energy Blast at him, killing him. A squad of Scope Primids locked on to Yoshi who was running around and head-butting everyone, so I snapped my fingers and made their guns levitate out of their grips before they smacked them up-side their heads.

"Keep it up guys! You're doing great!" I said as I snapped my fingers and made a cannon appear in front of me. Crazy shot someone in the face before he lent me his finger, which was on fire, and lit the fuse. After a brief moment, the cannon fired a cannonball that blew up at least 20 Primids.

"Hmm... Primitive, but effective." I said as Crazy cheered at the destruction it caused.

"WOO! DID YOU SEE THAT BLAST?! BOOM!" Crazy said... crazily as I patted him on his head in order to make him settle down a bit.

"Uh.. Sir Prime?" I heard a Primid say to the Blue Primid, who shot Bowser in the chest in order to keep him away.

"Yes? What is it?"

"We arn't doing that good as we already lost 25% of our force right now..."

"WHAT?" The Primid, who I guess was Prime, yelled, "Ugh...Fine, send the Gripes in."

"Aye aye captain." The Primid said as he yanked out a radio and started barking orders into it. After he did that, the three Gripes that were inactive at first, started looking around before they started moving around. One set its sights on Me and Crazy, making us yelp in surprise.

"Crazy! Get ready!" I yelled as me and Crazy went back to back and aimed our guns (Hands) at him. We put our hands together and charged up our attacks. My pure white energy mixed with his grey-ish energy. We looked at each other before looking back to the Gripe who was still wheeling at us, scythes at the ready.

"TAKE THIS!" "YOUR SCREWED NOW!" Me and Crazy shouted as our fingers now glowed violently, "TWIN BLAST!" A giant beam of white and grey energy launched from our fingers and smashed into the Gripe, defeating it, along with 30 Primids who were in the way. When the beam died down, I blew my finger off before giving Crazy a Hi-Five.

"Um, Master? Any way you can help here?" Mario shouted as he and Yoshi was dealing with a Metal Primid and 20 other Primids.

"Here, use this." I said as I snapped my fingers and made a Smash Ball appear in front of him. Mario grabbed it and smashed it, gaining a rainbow aura and making his eyes turn a golden color. Although, he didn't feel the same energy he was used to.

"Master, this feels different..." Mario said as he smacked a Sword Primid in the face.

"I know. Raise your hand in the air and say Fire Flowers." I instructed as I snapped my fingers and made a piano fall on 4 un-lucky Primids. Mario gave me a quizzical look before raising his hand and shouting "Fire Flowers!" As soon as he said that, a dozen Fire Flowers rose from the ground in front of him and aimed their tops at the Primids who sweatdropped as they looked at each other.

"Uh... OK... Fire Flowers?" The Fire Flowers actually turned and looked at him with their tops still aimed at the Primids, "Fire?" The Fire Flowers then unleashed many Fireballs at the Primids, making them flee in terror as they started getting pelted by them. By the end of the attack, there were about 10 Primids left. (Metal and Fire Primids)

"Wow. That seems overpowered..." Mario said as the Fire Flowers went back into the earth. I smiled as I sensed a Primid behind me. I sidestepped its punch before making a pit appear under him, making him fall into it.

"I thought your Final Smash needed a bit more omph, so say hello to your new attack, Fire Flower Fury or Triple F." I said as Crazy ran past and socked a Primid in the face with boxing gloves then uppercutted him in the air. He then jumped up with him then smashed him down towards the ground, making him land on 3 more Primids. After he landed, a Gripe rammed him, making him slide back towards me. Crazy quickly got up and was about to attack him, but Yoshi came out of no where and jumped on his head, blinding him when he put his hands over his eyes. The Gripe started rolling around while swinging his scythes around. He actually attacked 10 Primids before he grew a brain cell and swung at Yoshi. But his plan backfired when Yoshi jumped out the way and the Gripe ended up impaling himself in the forehead, ending him.

"Hah! Didn't stand a chance." Yoshi said as he made a pose, only to get fried by a Fire Primid's Fire Breath. He coughed up some soot before shaking it off of him. "OH ITS OVER, ROVER!" He shouted as he tackled the Primid while repeatedly pounding him upside the head with an egg. I looked around in order to see if anyone needed my assistance. Mario was using his expert fighting skills and taking down many Primids with roundhouses, Fire Punches and his traditional stomps attacks. Yoshi, after bashing the Primid to death with the egg, started running around, throwing eggs, head-butts and every now and then, snagging someone with his tounge and flinging them into something. (Sub-Space is too dangerous to consume, even to people like Kirby and Yoshi, who have iron stomachs.) Bowser was trying to get to the Blue Primid, but was constantly getting pelted by Super Scope shots and Fireballs from the other Primids. Angered, he tucked into his shell and shot himself towards the Primid, smashing all the Primids out the way. Prime just scoffed before snapping his fingers and gaining two Sub-Beam Swords. He then crossed his swords and fired a X-shaped sword beam at him, knocking his shell away.

"GAH! STOP DELAYING THE INEDIBLE AND LET ME SMASH YOU!" Bowser roared as he spun out of his shell and charged at him again, only to get hit by 5 shots from his Sub-Beam Guns. I sighed as he tried again, only to get hit once more. I snapped my fingers and made a boulder appear over him. Prime was laughing at the moment and lifted his head up to see the bolder heading straight for him. He yelled as he rolled away just as the bolder smashed the ground where he was just standing. I grumbled as I saw that he moved.

"Nice try Master! But I'm on to you!" He shouted as he started firing on me, but with a flick of my hand, I created a shield, much like Pit's, that bounced the projectiles back at him. He sweatdropped as he was hit by them, giving Bowser the perfect opportunity to use his Bowser Bomb attack on him, flattening him.

"Hah! Got you!... wha.." Bowser cheered before his face changed from happy to surprised as the Primid started growing from under him, lifting Bowser up.

"GET OFF!" Prime shouted in his now deep voice as he slammed Bowser on the ground snout-first. Bowser grabbed his snout in pain as Prime punched him hard in the stomach, launching him into the air before an overhead swing from Prime sent him crashing into the ground again. Bowser currently had swirls in his eyes, signaling that he got knocked for a loop. Prime (who will now be called Giant Prime for obvious reasons) grinned before rearing his fist back, which started glowing.

"Bowser, hes charging up a Smash Punch! MOVE!" I shouted while tripping a charging Primid. Bowser only muttered slurs as he continued to lay there in agony. I sighed as I tried to use my powers and attempt to move him, but Bowser's mass and Gravity Magic made it hard to move him. I eventually had to hail Crazy in order to help me. With the combined effort of our magic, we managed to move him away from Prime as he unleashed his Smash Punch, knocking away 10 Primids who were unlucky enough to be close enough.

"Geez... how is Bowser so fat that our magic cant even move him?" Crazy said as he panted slightly from both fighting and the mental stress. I shrugged as I took a moment to catch my breath. It seemed like the Subspace Army was dwindling as the number of Primids attacking was smaller than usual.

"Well its a good thing we are almost done with the army then. We already found Bowser and Yoshi so we have no further point of being here." I said, a bit winded. I saw Mario fly past me after a Giant Primid (not Prime) socked him hard in the face. I quickly snapped my fingers and made a giant baseball glove catch him.

"Ow... Thanks-a Master." Mario said, dazed as he fixed his hat which only got disturbed sightly. I swear, that hat can survive a tornado... Mario then jumped out the glove and walked over to us.

"Any ideas? I'm starting to get-a little winded." Mario said as he hunched over slightly. I pondered for a second before coming up with an idea.

"Well we should take out Prime then since hes the biggest threat. Take him out then the other Primids will have no choice but to retreat." I told him. Mario nodded before he started running to where Yoshi was currently. Yoshi was still running around, head butting people and tripping Primids with his tail.

"OK! Everyone, attack Prime!" I shouted as Crazy and I started shooting Energy Blasts at him. Giant Prime broth his arms up and blocked them before he ripped a chunk of the earth out and threw it towards us. We both yelled as we dove out the way. The piece of earth soared over us and smashed a tree nearby, knocking it over. I uncovered my head to see that Giant Prime was charging straight at us. But before he could grab us, Mario came out of nowhere and drop kicked him in the face, making him stumble. Me and Crazy got up and poked our legs out so he would trip over them. He hit our legs, which hurt slightly, but he did fall and crash into a nearby tree.

"Hah! Eat it Prime!" Crazy jeered as he threw a rock at the downed Prime. But that only angered him as he quickly rose up and roared in anger, making us sweatdrop as he ran towards us again. Mario went to kick him again, but the oversized Primid saw it coming and had grabbed him by his legs. Mario yelped as Giant Prime swung him around before throwing him at us. Mario crashed into me, knocking me over and effectively cutting off my air supply. (Mario's heavier than I expected.)

"Gah... Mario... Air..." I wheezed as Mario's body crushed mines. Mario quickly rolled off before helping me up.

"You OK, Master?" Mario said with a worried look.

"Yeah... You're heavier than I anticipated.." I said while holding my ribs, ignoring the frown Mario flashed me.

"I'm not that-a heavy.." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Well, my lungs beg to differ." Before he could retaliate with a response, another roar from Giant Prime gained our attention. He currently had Bowser, who was still dazed, in his hands and was swinging him haphazardly at Crazy. Crazy had to roll many times in order to avoid Bowser's spiky shell from impaling him.

"WOAH! Err.. Brother? Any way we can get- GAH! Bowser away from Prime?!" Crazy yelled to me as he avoided Bowser's body from colliding with his. I snapped my fingers and made a catapult land near me.

"Why do you and-a Crazy spawn the most random things?" Mario asked with a confused look as I made a boulder appear on the catapult.

"Me and Crazy, mostly him, are trying to see what we can create thats effective and at the same time, imaginative." I explained.

"So, its a contest?"

"No, not really... but if it was, that cannon I made minutes ago put me in the lead." I said lowly so Crazy wouldn't hear me. But I forgot that Crazy was magical as well and had indeed heard me.

"NO! I'M IN THE LEAD! THE BOXING GLOVES WAS PURE GENIUS!" He shouted as he flipped over a low swing from Giant Prime. Giant Prime scoffed before slamming Bowser near Crazy, who rolled away again.

"Genius? You wouldn't know genius even if a brain smacked you across the face." Giant Prime said. Crazy growled.

"Says you! You dont even have your own body! At least mines is real and not made out of polluted snow!" He shot back, making Prime recoil. Me and Mario silently snickered as Prime started raging.

"ITS NOT SNOW, THEY ARE SHADOW BUGS!" He yelled, stomping the ground like a child.

"Thats even worse! No wonder your so_ creepy_." Crazy insulted, making Prime scream in annoyance. "_Um, Master? You wanna fire that catapult or not?"_

"Oh, right." I said after I got Crazy's mental message. I ran over to the switch and tugged it, making the catapult launch the boulder at Giant Prime.

"AND ANOTHER THING, AT LEAST I'M NOT A GIANT FREAKING LATEX WEARING LEFT HA-OOF!" Giant Prime said before the boulder slammed into his side, making him drop Bowser and fall over. I issued the order to run away. Mario and Crazy grabbed Bowser and dragged him over to me while Yoshi ran over, sweating like crazy. (He was the reason no other Primids were attacking us, that and he said something about their mothers...)

"So...many...Primids...So...many...HEADBUTTS!" Yoshi said as he collapsed in front of us, dramatically. We sweatdropped before we heard Giant Prime groan.

"Master, hes-a getting up! Hurry and teleport us!" Mario shouted while throwing his hands up, making him disappear when a box surrounded him. We sat there in silence for a second before he reappeared with a sheepish grin, "Uh, whoops. Forgot I could-a do that.."

"What the heck was that?" Crazy said with a confused look as he started throwing his hands up in order to see if he would disappear.

"No time! We're leaving!" I said as I snapped my fingers, teleporting just as Giant Prime lunged at us.

* * *

><p>WOO HOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I must say, I enjoyed writing this chapter as I had to imagine different things Master and Crazy could do. Thank you Tom and Jerry.<p>

OH! I almost forgot...again, BIOS! These bios will include the LoZ gang too as I forgot them last chapter. (Damn you school...)

Do it Jordan!

Jordan: Do I have to?

Do it now...

Jordan: (Sighs) Fine...

Name: Zelda

Age: 19 (Kimani's using the Skywards Sword Zelda)

Species: Hyrulian

Other Facts: The Princess of Hyrule, Holds the Tri-Force of Wisdom

Bio: Princess Zelda is the ruler of Hyrule, much like Peach is to the Mushroom Kingdom. Zelda is a Hyrulian, a type of Elf, that lives in the great world of Hyrule. Zelda has apparently been re-incarnated many times as well as Link. Zelda's not much of a fighter when it comes to people like Ganondorf, but she's trained to use a Rapier, a thin sword meant for thrusting and poking attacks, a powerful bow called the Bow of Light which can Light Arrow, and can use the magic her Tri-Force of Wisdom gives her access to. That includes Din's Fire, which give her the power of firing controllable Fireballs, Naru's Love, which creates a temporary shield that deflects projectiles and Falcore's Wind, which gives her the ability to teleport. Zelda also has the ability to turn into her alter ego, Sheik, a fast and agile ninja that can use many hand to hand techniques.

Name: Link

Age: 19 (Kimani's using the Skywards Sword Link)

Species: Hyrulian

Other Facts: Hero of Time, Wields the Master Sword, Skyward Sword and Tri-Force of Courage.

Bio: This green tunic hero is Link, Hero of Time and Hyrule. Link is an Hyrulian that has been on many adventures throughout this mystic land filled with legendary beasts and monsters. Normally, a regular person wouldn't have the courage to face them, let alone fight them, but since Link carries the Tri-Force of Courage, he is unfazed most of the time. Link is a Master Swordsman, capable of lighting quick sword jabs and swings and his trademarks, the Spin Attack and the Fatal Blow. Link also carries many items with him. Within these endless pockets, he carries Bombs, a Bow and Arrows, a Hookshot, a device that allows Link to grab distant objects or cross places he wouldn't be able to jump to, the three gems of the legendary Faries, his trusty Gale Boomerang, a Boomerang capable of creating a mini-tornado when thrown, and an assortments of tunics and boots. How he still darts around the battlefield with the grace of a majestic eagle is beyond me. (Although, I think Kimani's backpack holds more than Link's pockets..)

Name: Toon Link

Age: 12 (according to Brawl which stated that he wore his green clothes on his 12-th birthday, also this is the Wind Waker one)

Species: Hyrulian

Other Facts: The Hero of Winds, carries the Wind Waker, is Cartoonish looking due to his world's characteristics)

Bio: This cat-eyed little Hero is one of Link's past self's. Toon Link is the Hero of Winds, much like his older counterpart is the Hero of Time. Toon Link is a energetic young boy who is very skilled in the fine arts of Sword Fighting... but since he's a child, he's extremely clumsy at moments, causing problems to happen around him. While he moves quicker than Link, his attacks aren't as strong as Link's and he also can't use Magic without the aid of either Zelda's guidence or Link's Fariy Gem's. But even with these limitations, Toon Link is still a skilled warrior, quickly dodging at one point while striking quick and efficiently the next. Toon also carries the Wind Waker, a magical conductors baton that can control the wind, and at certain points outside, transport him on a strong gust of wind. While he seems like a copy of Link, Toon Link is more optimistic thatn the usual quiet and cynical Link, making them argue on a regular basic. But when these two actually work together, they are a force to be reckoned with.

Name: Yoshi

Age: 30 (in human years)/ 15 (in Yoshi years) (Totally making up the Yoshi years part, but for the actual age, this is the same Yoshi that helped Mario and Luigi when they were babies and Mario and Luigi are in their twenties now so... seems reasonable.)

Species: Yoshi/ Male

Other facts: Was the same Yoshi that saved Mario and Luigi when they were babies, Is the only one of his kind that can speak the human language

Bio: This lovable Dino creature is called a Yoshi, a humanoid dinosaur race that lives on an island called Yoshi's Island. Yoshies (i guess thats the plural) come in many colors with green being the most common while white and black are the more rare ones. This particular Yoshi, whose name is actually Yoshi, was the Yoshi that saved Mario and Luigi when Kammy kidnapped them from the Stork. Yoshi first met Mario when he landed on Yoshi. Since then, He, Mario and Luigi have been close friends from that time. Yoshi is very out-going and hyperactive as he never stays still for the most part. Like his brethren, Yoshi has the ability to stretch his tongue to great lengths and swallow virtually anything. The only thing he cant swallow is Sub-Space and Dark Matter. Also some enemies cant be swallowed due to either their size or if they taste bad. Yoshi's can also kick their legs while in the air and gain extra air time. This is called a Flutter Jump. Yoshi can also make eggs from objects in his mouth and use them as weapons. Yoshi can even use his Dragon ability by having certain colored shells in his mouth. With all these ability, Yoshi can be a powerful ally or your worst enemy. Just whatever you do, dont get in his way when hes hungry!

Name: Bowser Koopa

Age: 28 (again, winging it)

Species: Dragon-Koopa

Other Facts: King of the Koopa, Is the last of his kind (excluding his children, the two that can actually breath fire)

Bio: Every game featuring a hero must have a villain, and Bowser is that villain. Bowser is the ruler of the Darklands and is Mario's arch-nemesis. Bowser is a rare species called a Dragon-Koopa, Koopas with the attribution of dragons. That includes being able to breath fire, having the strength and durability of a dragon, and the appearance of a dragon. They are so rare that Bowser is actually the only one of his kind, with the exception of his even eviler, older twin brother, Trowser. But Bowser dislikes him deeply and had him locked in his dungeon for eternity. Anyway, Bowser is a very hot-headed Dragon-Koopa that frequently attempts to kidnap the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Some say its because he wants to stretch his rule to other lands while some say its because of his love for Peach. Ether way, this over-grown turtle (He hates being called that btw) has fought with Mario and Luigi many times only to lose everytime. He's even teamed up with them in order to take down threats that endangers everyone. While Bowser isn't known by his brains, he is very strong and doesn't listen to reason. If you are near Bowser when hes angry, TAKE COVER!

* * *

><p>If y'all have an idea about their ages, feel free to tell me. Along with who you think we should go after. Just a reminder, we have freed the Mushroom Kingdom gang, and the LoZ crew.<p> 


	8. A Smashing Good Time

HELLO YET AGAIN, MY WONDERFUL READERS! Welcome to the 8th chapter of SSU! I don't really have anything to say this time so I'll just go ahead and show the story now, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A Smashing Good Time<p>

Smash Manor- Front Yard

Kimani, Austin and Link

(Kimani's PoV)

We ended up appearing in front of the Manor in a tornado which spun us for a second, making me and Austin gain the Dizzy status alignment. As this was the first time I've gained this alignment, Fire started to inform me of what it did.

"_Be careful when you have the Dizzy status as you will miss attacks, especially ranged ones, more. You will also move slower and more un-predictably._" Firesaid as I tried to walk it off, only to smash my face into a tree. I yelped before rubbing my face in pain while the other two started chuckling.

"Oh ha ha. _Bunch of no-good.._" I sarcastically laughed before mumbling under my breath as I walked towards the Smash Manor's front door just as Dylan, Luigi and Zelda appeared next to them.

"Is he always this angry?" I heard Link ask Austin.

"Mostly, yeah." He replied, making me frown even more. Luigi and Dylan wanted to know what happened, but Austin just stated that I had gotten hurt and left it at that.

"Well when _some_ people laugh at my pain, I tend to get a bit flustered." I grumbled as we reached the door. Link and Austin simultaneously rolled their eyes before I opened the door and went in with them following.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

Master, Crazy, Mario, Yoshi and Bowser

(Master's PoV)

As we flashed back into the Manor, Crazy was still trying to disappear like Mario had done before we teleported.

"Give it up-a, Crazy. You cant do it" Mario said as he watched Crazy flap his arms rapidly. Crazy only responded with a childish noise and continued to try. Mario shrugged before he looked at the still KO'ed Koopa King. Bowser's eyes were still replaced by swirls and he was spread-eagle on the ground. He almost looked like a bear-skin rug, only he wasn't flat. Yoshi decided to smack Bowser hard in the face, making Bowser shout in pain as he stood up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He shouted as a bit of fire and drool came out of his mouth. Yoshi first wiped the excess saliva off of him while saying "Ew..." before he shrugged in response. Bowser snorted before turning away from him.

"Well, at least we were able to escape." I said, trying to change the subject. Mario and Yoshi nodded while Bowser snorted again. Crazy was still flapping his arms, only he had a anime vein on his forehead.

"UGH! Why can't I do that?" Crazy said as he gave up on it. Mario chuckled as he told Crazy to come here. Crazy eagerly came to Mario and bent down so that he could whisper in his ear. When Mario was done, Crazy had a perplexed look. "How would that work when we are already in the third dimension?"

"It works in reverse." Mario replied, making Crazy awe in response.

"While you two nit-wits chat about nothing," Bowser grumbled as he started walking away, "I'm going to get an ice pack. My head is killing me.."

"You need Dr. Mario?" Mario called while reaching in his pockets and taking out an stethoscope.

"No, I dont need your alter ego or your damn multi-colored pills!" Bowser shouted, making Mario sweatdrop.

"...Was it the song?" Mario asked with a bored look. Bowser turned and gave Mario the same expression.

"...You saw it too?" He blandly said.

"Every awkward moment of it... I'm offended that-a they think I got my MD License by watching too much-a _E.R_."

"And how dare they think I have HVP! I've been clean for years!"

"The seven kids beg to differ.." Yoshi said in the background, relaxing on a sofa with his eyes closed. Bowser was quiet for a second before he picked up a lamp and threw it at Yoshi, nailing him in the head, making him shout in pain as he retaliated by throwing an egg at Bowser's skull. Bowser got a face-full of egg shell pieces.

"OOH! Are we having a Lamp Fight?" Crazy said as he picked up a near-by lamp and was about to throw it at Mario, who yelped then ducked. I quickly snapped my fingers and made the lamp disappear from Crazy's hand and also replaced the lamp Bowser threw.

"No, we are not. And Bowser, please dont throw lamps.." I deadpanned. Bowser stuck his oversized tongue out at me before going to the Clinic in order to find an ice pack. I sighed. I was dealing with oversized children... Seconds when Bowser left, I heard a thud rang from the hallway Bowser just turned into.

"WATCH IT, MIDGET!" I heard Bowser shout in anger, making a question mark pop over everyone in the room.

"YOU WATCH IT, YOU GODZILLA RIP-OFF!" Another voice shouted in anger. Everyone instantly sweatdropped before we quickly moved to the hallway. Standing there was Bowser and Kimani, both in each other's faces with anime vein's clear on their foreheads while Zelda had a surprised expression, Luigi was cowering behind Austin who was face-palming with Link standing next to him with a raised eyebrow and Dylan was watching with an eager face.

"I HAVE HALF A MIND TO STOMP ON YOU!" Bowser yelled as him and Kimani continued to have their stand-off.

"HALF A MIND?! THAT ALL YOU HAVE, SO ITS A QUARTER OF A MIND!" Kimani shot back, making the others make an "ooooohh" sound. Me, Zelda and Link gave the others a look, making them turn the other way in embarrassment.

"KEEP IT UP, HUMAN, AND I'LL END YOUR LIFE RIGHT HERE!"

"BRING IT, TURTLE!" Thats when I decided to intervene.

"Alright! Enough you two!" I shouted as I pushed the two back (I used magic to move Bowser), "Why are you two yelling at each other?"

"THIS Mo-"

"_Inside_ voice..." I said sternly. Bowser sweatdropped before continuing.

"This idiot ran into me as I rounded this corner."

"Yes, because I have the mystical ability to see around corners." Kimani sarcastically said, spitefully. I gave him a pleading look. He rolled his eyes as he signaled that he would stay quiet. I gave him a look of thanks before telling Bowser to continue.

"He ran into me and headbutted me in my stomach!" Bowser said in an annoyed tone. Kimani looked like he was about to retaliate violently so I snapped my fingers and make his body stand still.

"YOU'RE A BUNCH OF BULLSH-" ...I also had to mute him temporarily.

"Bowser, did you really have to call him a midget? I mean, come on. This is trivial. " I said as I rubbed the bridge of my nose in exasperation. Bowser gave me a bored look.

"Um... have you met me?" He said blankly. Mario, who was next to me, agreed and told me that was a stupid question. Annoyed, I simply told Bowser to go to the Clinic and for Kimani to go into the living room to calm down, but they just stood there, hatefully staring at each other. I quickly turned into my true form and hovered over them with lightning behind me.

"**DO AS YOU ARE TOLD, BEFORE I THROW YOU TWO INTO A BATTLE IN CRUEL BRAWL WITH THE C.P.U SET TO LVL 10!"** My voice boomed, making Kimani, Bowser and even Luigi run away in fear. I sighed as I reverted back into my human form. The rest was looking at me with shocked expressions. I simply shrugged before walking back into the living room and plopping in a recliner, exhausted. Keeping those two from killing each other was going to be my toughest mission yet...

* * *

><p>?<p>

Jordan and Toon Link

(Jordan's PoV)

When we appeared, we noticed that the Smash Manor was nowhere to be found.

"Um, this isn't right.." Toon muttered quietly, ignoring the disdainful look on my face. When Toon turned to look at me, he quickly started laughing.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious!" I shouted while waving my arms rapidly. It was then that I noticed something wrong with my arms. They looked weird. In fact, they looked like Toon Link's whole body. I quickly moved over to the ocean, that I just noticed, and looked at my reflection. My body had turned into a cartoon just like Toon Link.

"Jordan, you o-"

"WAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY!?" I yelled, making Toon recoil and fall off the dock we were on. After Toon climbed back on the dock, he shook the water off of him before he looked at me again.

"I don't see anything wrong.." Toon said as he inspected me. I felt a vein on my head.

"It has something to do with the way my body is.." I hinted, quietly seething. Toon placed a hand on his chin and pondered. After about 5 minutes, I'd had enough and picked up Toon by his shoulders.

"I'M A CARTOON!" I said while violently shaking him. Toon quickly nodded, making me place him back on the ground. He pulled the gem out again.

"Well lets try it again. Falcore's Wind!" Toon shouted while he was on my back again. He reminded me of a monkey that wouldn't leave me alone. Yet again, we were sucked up by a cartoonish tornado before we disappeared.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Front Yard<p>

When the tornado stopped, we saw the Smash Manor in front of us. Me and Toon Link cheered at the sight, but thats when I noticed something wrong.

"Um.. Toon?" I asked, resisting the urge to look down.

Toon gave me a sidewards glance, "Hm?"

"Wheres the ground?"

Toon's eyes got bigger (if that was possible) and we both looked down simultaneously. As soon as we saw the ground, gravity kicked in and we both fell, screaming the whole way. I unintentionally belly flopped on the ground while Toon Link landed on top of me.

"Jordan, You ok?" Toon asked as he rolled off me, but I was currently demonstrating the majestic sounds of the humpback whale so I couldn't answer. Toon sweatdropped as he gave me time to finish my whale song. After I was done, I struggled to get to my feet. Toon attempted to help me, which was hard for him since I dwarfed him. But with some effort, I was able to get back up and hold my stomach in pain.

"Ugh... I feel- *gags*- sick..." I sickly said. Toon simply scratched the back of his head and tried to make me move, but I wouldn't budge. my body wouldn't let me.

"Um, well... Hold on, I'll get Master. He'll know what to do." Toon stated as he dashed to the Manor, leaving me to sink back to my knees and sit there in pain. I glanced at the Wii-Mote strapped to my side and saw that that fall had taken 3 Hp squares away from me, making my last Hp square flash between blue and red. I guess we take Fall Damage unlike the Smashers... That sucks.

* * *

><p>Star Light Express<p>

Peach

(Peach's PoV)

I was currently flying through the beam of Star Light on route to the Manor. Elestar had decided to fly with me as so I would have company.

_"So, I see you guys are rescuing the others from their trophy forms?"_ Elestar asked me as we soared past a meteor that got a bit too close.

"Yeah. So far we found us and Zelda, Link and Toon Link." I replied, "But I dont think we know where any more could be at."

_"Maybe we could be of assistance in finding them."_

"Would you be able to sense them?"

_"Its a probability." _

Me and Elestar was quiet after then. After a couple of minutes, Elestar informed me that I was approaching the Manor so i swung my body so my feet was first so I could land on them. The light started to get brighter until I couldn't see.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Front Yard<p>

I slowly descended until my feet were touching the ground and the light disappeared. Once I got my bearings straight, I looked to see Jordan sprawled on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Gasping, I quickly ran over and kneeled next to him. He groaned before looking at me.

"Oh, hey Peach." He greeted, only to cough and wince as his body protested from the extra movement his lungs did.

"What happened to you?" I asked with a worried expression.

"Toon Link happened..."

"I said I was sorry!" Toon's voice sounded behind me. Me and Jordan turned to see Toon Link and Master walking towards us.

Jordan's face fell. "No you didn't."

"Oh... Well, sorry for screwing up your inner intestines."

"Apology accepted.. Now can any of you help me?" He said as he eyed all of us. I giggled as I started using Therapy. He didn't seemed pleased with the fact that I was laughing.

"How do you hurt yourself so much?" I asked with a smile as I continued healing him.

"Usually its Kimani that gets hurt so maybe his bad luck rubbed off on me. That and the fact that i'm around dangerous people." He pointed out. I assumed that he meant his friends. By now the spell was complete and Jordan was able to get up to his feet. "Much better. Thanks Peach."

"No problem." I beamed. Toon pounced onto Jordan's back.

"YAY! FORGIVENESS!" He cried as Jordan tried to get him off.

"GET OFF WILL YA!" He shouted while sweatdropping. Master and I started laughing then Master told us to go inside so we could rest and plan our next move.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

I was currently laying on the couch, trying to cool off after that heated argument with Bowser, who I now just noticed that he was one of the missing people from Mario's world. I sighed as I closed my eyes and tried the breathing technique that Master taught me. I inhaled deeply then exhaled then inhaled again then exhaled again and then... was forced to exhale again as a weight settled on my stomach, catching me off guard. I opened my eyes to look back at Yoshi's big eyes. We stared at each other for a moment before I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Yoshi, what are you doing?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Nothing, just resting."

"On me?"

"Yeah, I do the same thing to Mario or Luigi. Though Mario has more to lay on.." He said, making me chuckle slightly.

"Well... I guess its ok. Your not heavy." I told him in an uncaring manner, making him smile before doing that thing where dogs circle around before they lay down. I winced as he stepped on a sensitive spot at one point before he laid down. I sighed as I shut my eyes again. We got a good 15 minutes in before Master came in and told everyone to listen up. I didn't move as Yoshi was still laying there, but he did prop his head up slightly. I noticed that there were people that wasn't here before. I saw Jordan leaning on an nearby wall with Toon Link next to him, toying with his Wind Waker, and I saw Peach talking with Zelda as they were on the couch chatting about God knows what. Bowser walked in with an ice pack against his head and following him was Mario, but he wasn't wearing his usual attire. He was wearing a white doctor's coat and had a stethoscope around his neck. He also had a light thing on his head.

"Glad to see all of you. And its very nice to see that you two aren't fighting anymore." This he looked at Me and Bowser. I rolled my eyes as Bowser just narrowed his.

Sweatdropping, he continued, "Now we dont have a lead on any Smashers at the time but we did find Bowser and Yoshi wandering around the Ferocious Forest."

"Its not really that ferocious now that I think about it." Yoshi said, making Bowser snort.

"Yeah right, and why are you laying on that kid anyway?"

"Why aren't you?" He countered, making me flinch.

"Yoshi, lets not give him any ideas. I can barely survive if Jordan landed on me." I said quickly, ignoring the look Jordan shot me.

"Well.." Jordan said with a huff, making me and Toon chuckle. Bowser just sighed, breathing out a few flames by accident.

"_Anyway_, I thank you all for your hard work and I believe you all deserve a break, so your free to do whatever you want for the day." He finished, making us cheer. He nodded before dismissing us. I told Yoshi to let me get up, which he reluctantly did, before I went to Dylan, Austin and Jordan.

"Well we got the day off. What should we do?" Dylan asked us. Before anyone opened their mouths, Peach came over.

"Hi guys, got a minute?" She asked. We looked at each other before we nodded. "Follow me then."

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Backyard<p>

We followed Peach to the Backyard, which was huge by the way. It had trees on the border of it and had a couple of trees in the yard that had hammocks tied between them. It also had a bunch of colorful flowers near the back and even a fountain, completing the look. If my Grandma was here with me, I think she would have fainted from the beauty of this yard.

"Woah.." We all said, making Peach giggle.

"I'm glad you like it, this is where many of the Smashers go to relax and this is my favorite place due to the garden." She explained as she let us roam around for a moment. There were a couple of people here, including Zelda and Link who were playing their instruments while Toon was conducting them and making the wind blow a gentle breeze through out the yard. Link was using his Ocarina of Time while Zelda was playing her mini-harp. They seemed to be playing the Sun's Song as the sun itself seemed to be dancing to it. They truly added to the scene that was displayed.

"Who planted these?" Dylan said as he looked at a orange flower that turned blue when he blocked the sunlight from it.

"I did." She said, "I'm the gardener I guess." We all nodded and told her she was doing a good job. She blushed before she told us to come here.

"Now the reason I wanted to come here was because of these." She pulled out the four Smash Shards that she found when we were at the pyramid. We gasped.

"I though you said to wait for Master until we whip these bad-boys out?" I said with an confused expression.

"She did. And I intend on keeping that promise." Master's voice sounded behind me, making me yelp and jump in Dylan's arms. Me and Dylan looked at each other before we shuttered and I jumped out of his arms. "Sorry about the jump-scare."

I scratched my head in embarrassment. "No problem."

"Well Peach told me that you guys found some Element Shards. Wanna try them out?" He asked. We vigorously nodded. Master took the shards from Peach and walked towards us.

"Kimani, Your element is Fire. Fire is a very dangerous element as it doesn't know friend from foe. Be very wary when you use it as your attacks can ignite people. When the ignite status is in effect, you will lose HP at a fast rate." Master warned me. I nodded as he handed me the shard. "Now, as usual, Smash the shard against your chest."

"I swear, one day its going to be a dud and we'll end up impaling ourselves..." I muttered as I proceeded to smash the shard against my chest. A fiery aura surrounded me for a second before it fizzled out. I sweatdropped.

"Uhh... Fire? You feel anything?" I asked. My Wii-Mote flashed before Firebrand started talking.

_"Not really. Although I can say that I'm starting to feel my element come back. I can make your special attacks more deadly by adding a bit of fire to the mix, but it will take me longer to get the energy to do the special again."_

"So, in other words, I can use an "Ex" version of my attacks, but they require a longer cool down after I use one?"

_"In a nutshell, yeah."_

"Ok, so I guess you all need more Element Shards before you can use actual element techniques," Master informed us, "Now Jordan, your next. Yours is Water. By utilizing Water, you can take the Ignite status off of anyone and soak people. People that are Soaked take double damage from Lightning attacks but half from Fire. Also you can use your Element to boost your teams Fire defense... once you find other shards."

_"Also I can create GIANT WAVES OF MASS DESTRUCTION AND DROWN YOUR OPPONENTS IN A TORRENT OF WATER! MUHAHAHAHA!"_ Typhoon shouted insanely, making everyone take a step away from Jordan.

"I swear, I wasn't thinking that." Jordan said while waving his hands in defense. I made a mental note to keep an eye on Jordan as he had my opposite element... that and the fact that I hated water. Master gave Jordan one last look before he went to Austin.

"Austin, as you can already guess, your element is Poison or Nature. You can Poison your foes so that they slowly lose HP and they cant attack as fast. Also, you can increase the intensity of the poison by constantly hitting them with Poison attacks. Hit them with enough, and you'll make the status change to Toxic. Toxic makes people's HP quickly drop and makes them slow down to a crawl."

_"Yes, I can make your opponents weak and easy to kill."_ Venom deviously said, making Austin look at his controller in confusion.

"Alright, Venom, dont turn into Typhoon on me..." He told him, making Venom scoff.

_"Please, like I would turn into that meat-head."_ Apparently, the so-called "Meat-head" heard his comment.

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"_ Typhoon yelled in frustration, making Jordan sweatdrop again.

"_Venom, why are you so mean to Ty? He didn't do anything to you!" _Ivory defended.

_"Yeah! Leave him alone!" _Ebony chimed in. We all sweatdropped as they started arguing again.

"Err. NEXT!" Master shouted, trying to diffuse the conflict, "Dylan, yours is Lightning or Electric. As you, or actually, Kimani and Jordan know," He turned towards us.

"We didn't know what that orb was! Shut it!" I yelled in frustration as a vein appeared on my head. He flinched before he went back to explaining.

"You can Paralyze people so that they cant move. Also your element can do double damage to anyone thats wet or standing in water. Also you can give your friends a quick jolt in order to make them move a bit faster." Dylan gained a look that made the skin on the back of my neck tingle.

"Dylan, dont you dare." I warned him as I somehow made a small bit of fire in my hand. Dylan sweatdropped.

"Now you dont have any technique as of right now, but you can buff your special attacks with your elements. Although you wont be able to use any special attacks for a moment." He told us, "And since you have your elements flowing through you, you'll have to pay attention to how enemies attack. If you get hit by your opposing Element, then you'll take more damage than usual. If you get hit by the same Element or your Element is stronger than the one that hit you, you'll take less damage."

"A thought hit me," I started, gaining Master's attention, "Me and Dylan are both weak to water, right? If so, what if we need to go into water?" Dylan quickly got my point and nodded, as he wanted to know the answer as well. Master placed a hand on his chin.

"You shouldn't have a problem with that..."

_"Actually, my Fire ability's don't work when I'm in water."_ Firebrand stated, making me frown.

_"My user will take damage if he enters water. Also, everyone else near him."_ Alpha informed us. Master shrugged.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Austin muttered.

"So, is that all?" Jordan asked, eager to start relaxing.

"One more thing." I said, making Jordan cast an evil glare at me. I simply stuck my tongue out at him before turning to Master. "I found this when we were fighting the Primids at the Pyramid." I reached into my now-expanded pockets and pulled out the Super Scope I snatched from Headshot.

"And you kept it why?" Master said with a question mark above his head. I frowned.

"I thought you could make it so I could use it."

"Oh. Well, maybe Dylan should have it."

"WHAT!?"

"He actually doesn't have a weapon."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! HE CAN JUST COPY ME AND USE IT!"

"Kimani's right. If I truly needed to use it, I can just copy Kimani and get it." Dylan said, making me give Master a look. Master sighed.

"Alright fine, Ill take a look at it. For the mean time, do what you want. If you need to find something, ask ether me or any of the Smashers. Crazy might lead you into trouble." He said before he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Thanks Peach." I said, making her nod in response.

"I'm going to go and rest for a bit." Dylan said before he started walking back to the door.

"Dont get too comfy, We might have another Smash Battle later on today." I called after him. He waved his hand non-caringly before he disappeared through the door. Jordan went to one of the hammocks and climbed in it. It dipped but other-wised held him. Made sense as they had to take in the account of big Smashers like Donkey Kong and Bowser.

"I'm going to stay right here. I feel cozy." He said as he put his hands behind his head and shut his eyes.

"Yeah, just dont break the hammock.." I muttered quietly, only to get hit by a pine-cone. Ignoring the snickering, I turned towards Austin.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"Meh, I don't know. Probably going to roam around." He replied.

"Ahh. I'll go with you. Let's leave the giant to his slumber." We both snickered before it started raining pine-cones. Saying "Ow" many times as they hit us, we retreated back into the Manor.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

Austin and Kimani

(Austin's PoV)

When we arrived at the living room, we saw Yoshi curled up on the couch Kimani was asleep on moments ago, Mario sitting in a recliner and reading a book, and Luigi on the other recliner, sipping tea.

"Hey guys." I greeted, making everyone turn towards us and smile.

"Hey you-a two!" Luigi said as he placed the tea down and walked over to us, "What are you-a doing?"

"About to go find something to do. Got any ideas?" Kimani asked him.

"Sure!, lets-a go to the-a arena and play "Smash-Ball."" He said, making a question mark appear over both of us.

"Smash-Ball?" We said in unison. Luigi nodded as Yoshi scurried over with Mario following.

"Did you say Smash-Ball!? I love that game!" Yoshi said, his eyes sparkling in admiration.

"I could-a go for a round or 2." Mario told us.

"WHAT IS SMASH-BALL!?" Kimani yelled in aggravation as they ignored his question. After Luigi and Mario got over their mini-heart attack, they looked at Kimani in frustration.

"Would it kill you to talk in a normal voice?" Mario said.

"Yes, Yes it would." Kimani replied, earning a groan from Mario.

"Smash-Ball is basically a gimmicked Dodge-ball game." Yoshi chimed in.

"Gimmicked?" He said in confusion.

"Yeah, like Fire Balls, Ice Balls, Stamina instead of the traditional o-u-t system. The works." A sadistic grin crept up on Kimani's face.

"Ohh. I hope Bowser plays and hes on the opposite team." He muttered in the same style as his grin was implying, making everyone take a step back.

"Yeah, but we-a still need more-a people. Lets-a go and see if more want-a to play." Luigi said. Me and Kimani would head back to the back yard and also get Dylan from his room, Luigi claimed to go get Master and Crazy, and Mario and Yoshi would try to get Bowser to join. We all nodded as we went our separated directions.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Bowser's Room<p>

Mario and Yoshi

(Yoshi's Pov)

Me and Mario ran over to Bowser's room which had his name and icon on it. His door was black with a red outline and had spikes on the top. We looked at each other before Mario reached for the door and slowly turned it. We winced as the door squeaked un-bearably loud. (It actually hurt me since my ears are more sensitive than Mario's) We peeked in to see Bowser asleep on his bed. He was lying on his stomach and had a snot bubble that grew and shrunk as he breathed. Me and Mario gagged as we looked at the bubble. Ignoring it, we inched through the small opening, as we didn't dare open it farther in risk of the door squeaking again, and tip-toed towards Bowser. When he snorted, we froze in our tracks until Bowser started snoring normally. On closer inspection of Bowser, he was holding a plush teddy bear. The sight of it almost made me and Mario bust into laughter. I reached for the teddy bear and pulled it from his grasp to look at it. It was fairly torn and even had its eye gone. I was about to place it back but Bowser reached out and grabbed me instead and put me in a death hug.

"Mmmm... Teddy..." Bowser muttered in his sleep as he squeezed harder, making my ribs make a slight cracking noise. To make matters worse, he rolled slightly so I was crushed under him.

"S.O.S. S.O.S!" I quietly shouted as Mario quickly snuck over and grabbed my hands and started pulling. But Bowser wouldn't let go and started growling, making Mario quickly release me and duck. It was then that Bowser unleashed a burst of flames at Mario's direction. When the flames died down, Mario peeked, his hat alight on the top. Quietly screaming, he took his hat off and smacked the flame until it died before he placed it back on his head. Mario then tried to roll Bowser over, only to get swatted away.

"Maybe I can-a call Master." Mario whispered to me. The sound of my ribs cracking resumed as Bowser shifted slightly and smashed my internal organs.

"I dont...care! Just... do it! Augh!" I softly shouted only to have Mario muffle me with his gloved hand. Mario then started saying Master's name many times. After the 15th time, Master appeared in the room.

"Hey guys." Master said only to get shushed by us. It was then that he saw the predicament, "Oh no, not again.."

"What do you- *crack* ugh... mean, 'again?'" I said over my ribs dying.

"The same thing happened to Diddy once, only it was DK. But enough about that, we need to get you out of there."

"Best idea I've ever heard. *Crack!* Ow! Geez!" I yelled through Mario's glove, "Thanks."

Master snapped his fingers so that my injures healed before he snapped his fingers again and switched me with the teddy bear. I fell on my face as Bowser's giant arms engulfed the teddy bear and he turned over.

"Even though you healed me, I'm still in pain." I muttered as I picked myself up.

"Your welcome. Now may I ask why you were even in Bowser's room in the first place?"

"Well, we were about to ask-a him, and you by the way, if he wanted to play Smash-ball with us. But he was asleep and-a Yoshi saw his teddy bear and picked it up to look at it then he got grabbed by Bowser." Mario explained.

"Sure, I'll play." We all looked at Bowser, who was propping his head up and looking at us with an un-impressed face. Sweatdropping, we looked at him sheepishly.

"Oh, hay...Bowser." I awkwardly said.

"Mhh-hmm, I was awake after the door squeaked. I just decided to see what you two would do." Bowser explained as he got off the bed and stomped towards us.

"Umm... no hard feelings?" I said, hiding behind Mario just in case, who gave me a "really?" look.

"Yeah there is, but now we're even from the comment you made back in the living room."

"About the kids?"

"Yep." Master sweatdropped.

"Now that the crisis has past, can we go and get ready for the Smash-Ball game?" He asked. Mario and I nodded as Bowser snorted as usual. As we walked out the room, I made future plans to nail a certain Koopa in the face with a Fire Ball...

* * *

><p>Austin and Kimani<p>

Smash Manor- Backyard

(Austin's PoV)

When we reached the backyard, we saw that Jordan had relocated himself to where Toon Link, Link, and Zelda were. They seemed to be chatting, and from the look on Jordan and Toon Link's face, they were having a blast.

"Yo, Jordan!" I called out, making him snap his head in our direction. He waved to us as we walked over.

"Sup guys." Jordan said, making Kimani twitch slightly.

"Eugh. Why does 'sup' sound weird when you say it?" He commented, making Jordan throw another pine cone at him.

"Everything I do is weird to you."

"Because you're weird!"

Zelda cleared her throat, "As much as I enjoy pointless arguments, I already have to put up with these two, " She thumbed towards Link and Toon, "and I can't deal with another 2."

"Well _excuuuuuse us_ Princess." The two Swordsman said in a mocking tone, making Zelda quickly glare at them.

"You know I hate that saying!" She yelled, making the duo laugh in response.

"Back to the manner at hand, we are gathering people for a Smash-Ball game. Wanna join?" I explained.

Jordan had a quizzical look, "Smash-Ball, the hell is that?"

"Jordan." Zelda said while covering Toon's ears.

"Oh, right. Well what is it?"

"An extreme version of Dodgeball." Kimani stated blandly. Jordan made an understanding sound before he nodded. The others also agreed to join.

"Well, I guess we are meeting in the Smash Room." Zelda said.

"The Arena." I corrected. Zelda made a meh sound.

"Same thing. Some people call it The Arena, others the Smash Room." She explained.

"Well we'll meet you there. We gotta go get Dylan first." I said. Zelda nodded then told the two Links to follow her. Kimani and I then headed towards Dylan's room.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Master and Crazy's room<p>

Luigi

After a aggravating 20 minutes of trying to find their room, I finally found it and was standing in front of their gigantic door. On one side of the door was a M for Master and on the other side was a crudely drawn C which was Crazy's doing. I opened the door and saw Crazy in his true form. He was currently floating over his bed and poking his fingers through a box on a high shelf.

"Crazy!" I yelled, making Crazy scream, transform back into his human form and face plant on his bed. Wincing, I walked over and poked him. He groaned as he lifted his head up.

"Y U DO DAT!?" He shouted in a weird way. (I'm not joking, thats exactly how it sounded to me.)

"I wanted to inform-a you about our Smash-Ball game. Do you-a want to join?"

"Smash-Ball?!" He exclaimed, his eyes sparkling, "We haven't played that game in the longest time!"

"You can thank Austin and-a Kimani for that." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Well remind me to give them a bear hug when I see them."

"Err.. I-a don't think thats a good idea."

"Too bad, doing it anyway."

I sighed as he told me to go ahead and he'll meet me there. Nodding I turned to leave only to have one important thing hit me.

Turning around, I asked him, "Wheres your brother?"

Crazy, who was juggling bowling ball pins for the heck of it, said, "Went to help Mario and Yoshi with waking Bowser up."

"Oh, well-a thanks and I'll-a see you two in the Stadium." I said as I started walking towards the door.

"C yah Weegee." He said in that strange way again that made me look at him in confusion before I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Dylan's room<p>

Kimani and Austin

(Kimani's Pov)

Me and Austin had opened the door to Dylan's room and was looking at him. Dylan was on his back, asleep with the happiest expression. Remembering what he did to me a few days ago, I told Austin to get ready to run.

With a confused expression he asked me, "For what?"

"Just be prepared." I answered as I walked next to Dylan's bed. I cleared my throat before shouting, "YOUR GONNA DIE!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Dylan screamed as I held the "Die" part of my exclamation out for dramatic effect. Austin took this as the cue to run as Dylan, after he got over his heart attack, screamed my name in a threating manner. Unleashing an evil cackle, I turned to run out the door, but I ran into it as it was closed.

"Uh Austin? Any reason the door is closed?!" I said as I tried to open it, but with no luck. As I saw a shadow slowly appear on the door, I gulped as I turned around and saw Dylan with a very dark expression on his face.

"Austin!?" I repeated as Dylan started walking towards me slowly, making me place my back against the door. On the other side, I heard Austin snickering.

"Sorry bro, but you did get revenge after Dylan woke you up like that." He explained, making me sweatdrop.

There was only one thing I could say as Dylan grabbed me by my collar, "Be gentle.." And then he yanked me towards him.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Stadium<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

By now, everyone was in the stadium, talking about strategy and general ideas. When the last person walked, or teleported in, Master whistled to get everybody's attention. Although, I was too busy counting the number of bruises that Dylan gave me to care.

"Hello all! We will now start the Smash-Ball game!" He exclaimed, making everyone cheer. When it died down, he continued, "Now, many of you already know the rules but for the people who dont, I'll give a brief explanation."

Master instructed Crazy to go to one side of the Smash-Ball Arena while Mario went the other direction.

"Now, the rules for Smash-Ball are simple, knock your opponents stamina down to zero in order to get them out." Master instructed as Crazy and Mario started throwing rubber balls that looked like Smash-Balls. Mario landed 2 hits on Crazy, making a visible stamina bar appear over his head. It was currently at half capacity. Crazy frowned as a Fire Ball icon appeared on his side.

"Ah, a Power-Up! Now this is where the gimmicks take place. As you play, Power-ups will appear on the court. Fire Ball's make your next throw a Fire ball which moves very quickly and burns your opponent. Ice Balls freeze opponents, Lightning Balls make foes unable to dodge and spaz at random moments, Maxum Tomatoes gives you stamina and if a Smash Ball appears and you smash it, you'll be able to use a special Smash-Ball attack thats capable of taking away half of someone's stamina. There are also other Power-ups but I'll let you discover them."

"Yeah, brief he says." I said, everyone silently snickering. I returned Master hate-filled stare with a smug grin of my own.

"Ok, Me and Crazy are team captains. And I pick Bowser."

"Obviously." Bowser snorted as he stomped over towards Master. I saw Master give me a sneaky grin, which no one else saw. Oh, he was asking for it.

"WEEGEE, MY MAIN MAN! C'MERE!" Crazy shouted in the strangest way, making Luigi sweatdrop as he walked over.

"Zelda."

"Yosh!"

"Mario."

"TZ!"

"Link."

"Peachy Poo!" (Mario gave Crazy a dirty look for that one) All the Smashers had been called and now it was down to us 4.

"And here's the hard part. umm... Austin, join the dark side. Muhahahha." Master joked as Austin saluted before walking towards him.

"SO THAT HOW U WANNA PLAY!?" Crazy shouted, irritated as he wanted Austin, " FINE! I'LL GET THE SECOND BEST, DYLAN!"

"Dylan!?" Me and Jordan shouted in half surprise and jealous. Dylan stuck his tongue out at us as he joined Crazy, giving him a high-five.

"Jordan, Join me." Master simply said as Jordan gave me a sidewards glance before walking over to Master and standing next to Austin. Groaning as I was the last one, I shuffled my feet over to Crazy's side.

"YAY! Kimani's on my side!" Toon shouted as he latched onto my back like he does to Jordan. Laughing, I told him to get down.

"Are you ready, Crazy?" Master said as his team went back to the wall and placed a hand on it. Our team did the same thing.

"Oh yeah." Crazy said, his hand twitching in anticipation.

"Good. Computer, start the Smash-Ball game." The announcer, that usually speaks whenever theres a Smash Battle, came on and started the countdown.

"3!" 6 balls appeared on the line.

"2!" I eyed my targets. I had planed on taking out Bowser ASAP but I also had to watch for my friends as well. Not to mention, Master was gunning for me as well as Crazy.

"1!" We all pressed harder on the wall. As soon as he said "GO!", We sprung from our walls and booked for the balls. I quickly grabbed one then back-petaled as a ball hit the ground where I was. I looked and saw that it was Jordan who had thrown it. Setting my sights for him, I reeled my arm back before hurling it straight at him. But Mario had avoided someone else ball and ran into my shot. He grunted as he got hit in the side. Part of his stamina (like 1/8th of it) turned red. Mario tried to dive and catch the ball before it hit the ground, but he didn't make it. As soon as the ball hit the ground, the red part of his stamina disappeared. My guess was that if you caught the ball before it hit the ground, it was nulled. I barely had time before my face got assaulted by a ball, curtsy of Mario. Mario did slightly less damage than mines did, making me pay extra attention to people like Bowser and Jordan, who were classified as Power Characters.

"Kimani, stop thinking and throw some balls already!" Crazy said as he threw a ball at Zelda. She smirked as she teleported out the way.

"Is that legal?" I asked him. He nodded in response.

"Yeah, but people like Zelda and Master and I take more damage because we can do that." As he said that, he snapped his fingers and teleported seconds away from a ball striking him. "You guys can actually use your powers too."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Well then, Wii-Mote Activate!"

After I held my remote in front of me and gained my aura, I caught a ball that was thrown by Jordan, who sweatdropped as he saw my weapon online. I then threw it up into the air and jumped after it. Using the agility and physics of the world, I did a back-flip and struck the ball with my foot, sending it spiraling towards Bowser. Bowser had just pelted Toon Link with a ball when mines smashed the top of his head. Bowser's head snapped down as he grabbed it and screamed, "OW!"

"Hah!" I said as I landed. Bowser shot me a hateful look as he took two balls and threw them at me. (He took Austin's ball away from him.) Yelping, I caught the first one before the second one slammed into me. Even though I blocked it with the first ball, it still floored me and made me slide away on my back.

"Oy... that had some force to it." I slurred as I picked myself up and saw Austin throw a ball at me, but since I was still Stunned (Bowser's throw put that status on me.) I could only watch as the ball smacked me in the chest, taking away a 8th of my stamina and knocked me down yet again. Dylan power-slid under a throw before he came over and helped me up.

"Good thing Bowser's shot didn't hit you directly." He said before copying Toon Link and gaining a black shield and sword like him. His body even turned into a cartoon just like Toon was. He quickly blocked an incoming ball, which actually decreased the amount of stamina he lost.

"It still messed up my internal organs.."

Dylan rolled his eyes and turned to catch a ball before throwing it back and hitting Jordan in the shoulder. Sighing, I grabbed a ball that rolled close to me and was about to throw it but a Fire icon popped in front of me. Eager to try it, I touched it and threw the ball at Master. The ball instantly ignited and shot towards him. Since it came so quick, Master couldn't teleport fast enough before it collided with his torso. Master yelped as he was on fire and quickly snapped his fingers to summon a rain cloud that rained on him. Master sighed before he looked at his stamina, for which he promptly yelped again. It was now at half capacity.

"What!?" Master shouted as he gave me a "dafuq bruh?" look. I simply turned my head and pointed at another fire icon that appeared next to Mario, signaling thats what I used. Mario seemed to now notice the power up and used it and tried to throw it at me, but since my main element is fire, I was able to catch it with no problem. And to add insult to injury, I threw the ball back at him, narrowly hitting him. Making an exaggerated groan, I looked around. Peach had gotten hit and her stamina was nearly spent. Toon was near her and helping her by catching and occasionally blocking shots directed at her. Dylan was running around and detracting the other team so that our team could ambush them. It was working pretty well until Dylan got hit by three balls, knocking his stamina down to zero. A light came and picked up Dylan and set him on the sidelines. Seconds after that happened, Peach got hit and was sent to the side too. But we were able to knock out Bowser and Jordan, making it a bit more safe for us. A Tornado icon popped up next to Master, who grinned as he touched it. As soon as he touched it, wind surrounded him and he actually started moving faster.

"Oh great, He got the Wind Ability!" Crazy groaned as he got hit with a ball, bringing his stamina to half.

"What does it do?" I asked as I briefly stopped running in order to let a flung ball pass.

"Makes you move faster and able to deflect balls for a while."

"So aim at other people for the time being?"

"Yep!" And with that, we started aiming at other people until Master's wind power up disappeared. We lost Toon in the process but we made up by getting Zelda. (finally) Mario and Luigi both threw a ball at each other, only to get the other one out. Mumbling in Italian, they allowed the light to carry them to the side lines.

"Well that was anti-climatic..." Mario said as the others agreed with him.

"So its Master and Austin vs Crazy and Kimani. This is going to be good." Jordan said as he sat down. Me and Austin chuckled before we looked at our opposing sides. Quickly running to the side, I took a chance and shot towards Austin. Austin grinned before using his Stealth ability and disappearing from sight. Me and Crazy both groaned before Crazy had an idea. He snapped his fingers and made some type of goggles appear on my face. Using them, everything was black with a white outline. With them, I saw Austin trying to creep towards a ball. I pointed to where he was so that Crazy could hurl a ball at him. He nailed Austin in the back of his knee, making him faze back and also knocking him over.

"My knee..." Austin muttered as he picked himself up and threw the ball at Crazy, who was too busy laughing at the moment, so he got smacked in the face.

"Cheap shot!" Crazy shouted in half-anger half amusement as he avoided a ball from his brother. The next couple of minutes were an onslaught of rubber and various comments from both teams. As we were returning fire, A Lightning Power-up appeared next to Crazy, startling him. After he got over his scare, he touched it, gaining an electric aura. Picking up a ball, he hurled it; not at anyone but the ground near them. Master seemed to know his plan because he jumped right before it hit the ground. Austin (as well as me) had no idea what would happen. When the ball hit the ground, it made an electric shock-wave that covered the whole floor for a second, but since Austin didn't jump, he got shocked and Paralyzed.

"Gah! What...the.." Austin said as he body was slightly jerking with static around it. Sensing this as an guaranteed hit, I quickly picked up a ball and threw it, nailing him in the torso and bringing his stamina down to 25-ish percent.

"Of all the..." Austin muttered in frustration, picking himself up before an flash grabbed all our attention. Floating in the air was the Smash Ball. It stayed over the line in order to guarantee a 50-50 chance for each team. I went to smash it, but a barrier smashed me back down, making me slam my back painfully on the floor. It took all my willpower and then some in order to keep the voices of rage from coming out. Instead, I made a slight whimpering noise.

"What... er... tom-fullery is this!?" I shouted in pain as I racked my brain to find a alternative word. Judging by the looks everyone gave me, that wasn't a good one.

"Tom-fullery? How old are you? 90?" I heard Jordan question me from the side.

"Can it Fatty, I know it wasn't my best" I retorted, earning a look from Jordan.

"Yeah... I should have mention that you need to break it with a dodge ball.." Master said, flinching when I shot him a dirty look.

"Really?" I sarcastically said as I picked myself up and started to throw dodge balls at the orb. The others followed suit and threw balls at it as well. But just when I got a bead on it, Austin threw a ball and actually got a hit on it, breaking it and gaining a rainbow aura.

"This power... its.. well.. powerful." Austin said as he inspected himself.

Angered to no end, I threw a ball while shouting, "DROP THAT SMASH BALL NOW!"

"NOPE! STEALTH!" Austin yelled before disappearing from sight again. I stomped the ground and fumed in frustration. Crazy was about to make the goggles appear again, but the sound of Austin shouting "Stealth Bomber!" made me and Crazy look over to the other side. I didnt see any thing but I felt something smash hard against my stomach, sending me sliding across the floor and hitting the wall. When I hit the wall, a ball had fazed back into existence and rolled off me. Hurt and a bit nauseous, I was about to stand up but a light shone over me and picked me up.

"Wait what?!" I said as I looked at my stamina bar to see it empty. The special attack must have burned through the last of my stamina. Sighing, I allowed the light to carry me over to my team. It made me hover for a second before it dropped me on my face. I looked up in annoyance before picking myself up.

"That seems unfair in my book.." Toon said as he walked towards me. I sighed as I ruffled his head.

"Ahh, I'll live I guess." I said as I sat down and watched Crazy shriek as he started running around. The others tried to hit him but they ran out of dodge balls. Crazy then started firing the balls back at them, but he missed all of them and even got hit by Austin again when he used his Stealth while Master kept him busy.

"OK! THATS GETTING OLD!" Crazy shouted as he clonked Master upside the head while they were hi-fiving. Master snorted as he kicked a ball at him the same time Austin threw a ball at him. He couldn't avoid them and got hit in the face and in the lower parts.

"OW! MY SMASH BALLS!" Crazy whined as he fell on the ground and held his "area" in agony. Since the game was over anyway, we went to see if he was alright.

"Crazy? How many fingers am I holding up?" Master said as he held his fist out. Crazy opened his eyes, still wincing in pain, and said "3."

"Where do you see three?" I asked, wondering how he had triple vision when he didn't even get hit that hard. Master just smiled and held the other hand, which was behind him and showed me the three fingers that he had extended.

"As long as he can still see inside people's mind, he should be alright." We all nodded before we decided to call it a day and go to sleep. Made sense as it was actually dark when we looked outside.

* * *

><p>Kimani's Room- Smash Manor<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

After we had a quick dinner of leftover spaghetti, we had retired to our rooms. I was currently laying on my bed, wearing some pajama pants and a T-Shirt. I was also trying to use my fire power and was now capable of making a small ball of fire in my hand. It floated over the palm of my hand and I could transfer it to my other hand. Either way, I was thinking too much to actually notice.

_"Whats on your mind? You usually aren't this deep in thought." _Firebrand spoke, almost making me drop the fireball on myself. I dispelled it before sighing.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering how my other friends and family are doing?" I said as I placed my hands behind my head.

_"I'm sure Master took this into account."_

"It still wouldn't hurt to see how they are, or if they even noticed that we are gone."

_"Well ask Master tomorrow and see if he'll show you." _

I nodded before closing my eyes, "Right, thanks and good night Fire."

_"Good night drama queen." _Fire said sarcasticly, making me scoff.

"You know, your very rude.."

_"So are you."_

"...Touche.."

* * *

><p>Another chapter complete. This would be going a lot smoother if i didn't keep falling into freak comas... As always R&amp;R if you want and I'll see you next chapter to acquire some more Smashers!<p> 


	9. Jungle Hi-Jinks

Sup ppl, I bring you another chapter for your entertainment. Yes, I know that this chapter is late AF and Yes, I know I keep doing this. Cant help it since I keep getting hit by writer's block...That and I'm also writing my college essay. Anyway, heres the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Jungle Hi-Jinks<p>

Smash Manor- Living room

(Master's Pov)

It was currently 7:00 in the morning. Barely anyone was awake at that time so I had the living room to myself. Of course my brother was awake with me as I always woke him up.

"So? Should we start breakfast now?" I asked Crazy. Crazy, who was still groggy, just shrugged.

"I don't really care... I want sleep.." He muttered.

"Well too bad. You shouldn't even need sleep!"

"It still feels good.."

I groaned as I got up in order to move to the Kitchen and started thinking about what to make this time. I thought about making Smash-cakes again but I decided against it. I was racking my head for thoughts before Crazy slowly came in and asked if we could make omelets.

"Good idea! By the time you go and wake everyone up, Ill have them ready." I told him, making Crazy whine.

"Why do I gotta go!?"

"Would you rather cook?" I countered, making Crazy's eyes widen before he scurried off to wake up everyone. I chuckled as I started to get the ingredients for the many omelets I was about to make.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Smasher's Hallway<p>

(Crazy's Pov)

Gah... Why did I have to go wake up everyone? I was tired, cranky and just generally beat from yesterday... and my area was still sore... Although, It was weird how I was tired when I am an immortal being... I think we've been humans for too long... So with that thought, I changed into my normal form and immediately felt the grogginess leave my body.

"Ahh, So much better!" I shouted, effectively gaining two groans from the two rooms on my side.

"Crazy, must you be so loud in the morning?" I heard Zelda say spitefully.

"Yeah, girls need their beauty sleep." Peach said with equal annoyance.

"If I cant get sleep, neither will you." I simply said as I started floating down the hall, singing loudly.

"ITS 7:00 IN THE MORNING, THE CONVERSATION GOT BORING!" I sung as people left and right opened their doors in aggravation. I finally reached the rooms that held the 4 teenagers. I started by knocking on their doors. I heard a groan emerge from Austins door, but the rest were quiet. I knocked on Austin's door again and received a groggy response saying he was up followed by some Italian. I dont dare repeat what he said as it was very rude and should have been banned from the world. 1 down, 3 to go. I then started banging on the remaining 3 doors. Kimani, and Jordan both yelled "Shut up!" before they got quiet again. I just got a startled snort from Dylan. Sighing, I made a megaphone appear near me.

"ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE IS A FIRE! ALL PERSONAL IS AD-VICED TO E-VAC-U-ATE THE BUILDING! man those were some big words.." I shouted through the megaphone, mumbling that last part and putting the dictionary that I had to use away.

"WHAT!?" I heard a shout, followed by someone literally kicking the door open and running out the room, wearing nothing but pajama pants. It was Kimani and he was looking around haphazardly, trying to find the exit.

"Calm down, I'm joking. There is no fire." I said, Kimani looking at me in sheer hatred. But then his angry look turned into a perplexed look.

"Is that you, Crazy?" He asked as he continued to stare at me. I nodded, somehow. Kimani ahh-ed before he punched me in the grove of my hand, making my floating ability deactivate, and me hit the ground.

"DONT (Censored) AROUND WITH FIRE! OR ME IN FACT!" Kimani shouted. While I got hurt, Kimani actually got everyone that was here to open their doors and walk out.

"Kimani! Why are you shouting at... 7:30!?" Link shouted as he and Toon emerged out of their rooms, wearing identical green pajamas.

"Because I'm mad at the world. Why are you and Toon wearing the same pajamas?" He countered, making the Swordsmen blush slightly.

"We are generally the same person. What do you want from us!?" Link countered.

"Gah, I cant believe we fell for Crazy's plan to wake us up.." Bowser said as he appeared out of the room with his shell off, reveling his green and red striped boxers. Also without his shell on, you could actually see that Bowser was in fact ripped as he had giant muscles where his shell would usually cover. (Try to imagine a giant muscular man with a dragon face and a tail and you'll have a general idea of what he looks like.)

"Wow, your ripped." Peach said, astonished. Bowser took this as a opportunity to flex and make poses.

"Yeah. You like?" He said while making his bushy eyebrow move. Peach instantly started laughing, making Bowser pout. Mario and Luigi stifled their laughter as well.

"Uhh... yeah... Can you go and put your shell back on? Your Turtle parts are showing.." Kimani said as he covered his eyes. Bowser quickly looked down before he yelped and dashed back into the room. My guess was that Peach was actually laughing at that... Ewww... Seconds later he came back out with his shell on.

"WE WILL NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!" Bowser shouted as everyone rapidly nodded. After everyone got descent, I ushered them towards the Dining Room as I turned back into my human form. As weird as it sounded, I think I like being a human more than a hand..

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Dinning room<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

Everyone had gotten themselves a seat at the table and were eating the omelets Master had fixed us. I never had an omelet before so I was currently poking and prodding it at this point. Zelda, who was sitting next to me, lightly slapped my hand.

"Quit playing with your food and eat it. Its not going to kill you." She said in a soft voice.

"I never had an omelet before.." I answered as I continued to prod it. Zelda sighed as she took the fork I was probing it with, "Hey!"

"Its not bad. Eat it, trust me." She urged on. Giving her an annoyed look, I took my fork back from her and got a piece. I noticed that Zelda was still looking at me, making me slightly un-comfortable. But I sucked it up and put the omelet in my mouth. Hmm, not bad. As I started to dig into my omelet, Master proceeded to tell us about the plan for today.

"Morning everyone!" He shouted, receiving grunted hellos in response, "Today is the day where we go and get another power house."

"Another power house?" I said as I snagged another bite from my food, " Is it Gannondorf?"

Bowser snorted, "Think idiot, If you just saved Link, Toon and Zelda, dont you think we would have seen Ganon?"

"Who the (Censored) asked you, Tiny?" Master Hand intervened before we started fighting again.

"Um, no, its not Ganondorf, but I can see why you said him. Its actually DK and Diddy Kong we are after today."

Yoshi, as well as Toon, instantly shot up and begged if they can go on this mission, startling their neighbors. Me and the gang sweatdropped as we nodded, signaling that they could. They cheered again as they started to plan what they would bring with them.

"So, Since we have that out the way, You will need to head over to Jungle Japes as I sensed them there."

"Isnt that a stage here?" Austin questioned.

"Yeah, but its an actual area around the Ferocious Forest. DK and Diddy actually live there."

"In the Forest?"

"No, the Jungle."

"Oh.."

"Well, ill teleport you to their house and you can start from there."

We got up and got together, "Sounds like a plan. Fire away." I said as everyone surrounded me.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Master said as he threw my Wii-Mote at me. Startled, I caught it barely.

"Why did you have this? When did you get this?" I wondered.

"I was adding that rifle you found to your Wii-Mote.

"Oh, whats the style called?"

_"Lets call it... The Rifle-Man."_ Fire chimed in.

"Ah... I might change it but sure lets go with that." I said. Firebrand scoffed in response.

_"Wow, Jordan's right, you are never satisfied.."_

"Thank you!" Jordan said in exasperation.

"Both of you better shut up before I punch you in the face," I pointed at Jordan when I said that, " And Ill throw water on you, Fire."

"Hurtful.." _"Well damn..."_

* * *

><p>Sub-Space Base- ?<p>

"YOU WHAT?!"

Slice, Dice and Headshot flinched as their leader barked at them.

"Sir, we didn't mean to but they were tougher than we thought." Slice started, waving his hands in defense.

"Yeah! And it was two vs one! They cheated also!" Dice yelled in frustration.

"Not to mention that the short one took my gun." Headshot muttered in spite.

"SILENCE!"

The three Primids who were explaining quickly shut up as their leader started pacing in front of them.

"So let me get this straight, not only did you lose to them when they haven't even mastered their powers yet, but you also ALLOWED THEM TO RETRIEVE THE HYRULIANS!?"

"...yes?" "In a Sub-Shell..." "Maybe?" The three Primids said simultaneously. The leader blinked before he threw his hand and backhanded all three of them with one swipe.

"IDIOTS! YOU REALIZE THAT THEY ARE GETTING MORE AND MORE PEOPLE THAT ARE AGAINST US RIGHT!?"

"Yeah, but they seemed to be getting the hang of their powers." Slice told him, rubbing his cheek where he was struck. The leader sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose... or where it should be.

"...fine... I'll allow this one to go, but the next time I WANT TO SEE RESULTS!" The leader barked, making Slice and Headshot quickly salute. Dice looked confused but when Headshot nudged him, he quickly made a noise before saluting. While they saluted, another Primid walked in. It was Prime.

"Sir, my apologies, but we have word that they have Yoshi and Bowser with them as well." The leader quickly turned to Prime, who had a blank face on.

"Oh? And who was in charge of that mission, pray tell?" He inquired, making Prime sweatdrop.

"Ahh, um... Johnson?" He said, racking his brain for an answer. The leader narrowed his eyes at him, making Prime sweat some more. To his surprise, the leader just nodded.

"Johnson ehh? I knew he wasn't capable of that mission... Ill get him later." Prime almost sighed out loud, but he held it in, "Thats it all. Everyone is dismissed."

"Sir yes Sir!" The four Primids said before they scurried towards the door. But the leader stopped Prime.

"Prime? Who is watching over the Kongs again?" He asked. Prime quickly used his watch to display a holographic display. After sliding through some reports (He quickly slid past the one he was assigned to earlier), he showed the leader the file marked Kong.

"That would be Petey Piranha, Sir." He said as the leader focused on the giant plant being.

"Hmm, yes, that will do. But just in case, send Raquaza there as well. He can stop them from even getting to there. Make sure hes placed at the River in Jungle Japes."

"Sounds like a plan. I will get right on that." Prime said as he tried to walk out only to get stopped again.

"And one more thing," Prime turned to look at him, "Send Johnson in. I would like to have a _word_ with him."

"Ahh... Sure.." Prime said, sweatdropping. The leader finally let him walk out the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, he muttered, "Sorry Johnson, but thats what you get for not paying me back those 10 dollars.." before he went to go do the commands he was issued.

* * *

><p>Jungle Japes- Dk's Treehouse<p>

(Yoshi's Pov)

When we flashed into the room, we ended up in a pile with me being in the middle of the pile. Everyone started to complain and shout a bunch of stuff.

"OW, MOVE YOUR FOOT!" (Jordan)

"AUSTIN, GET YOUR ELBOW OUT OF MY COLON!" (Kimani)

"THATS ONLY IF DYLAN MOVE HIS BIG ASS HEAD!" (Austin)

"I CAN'T! YOSHI'S BODY IS IN THE WAY! AND ITS NOT THAT BIG, BUTT MUNCH!" (Dylan)

"I KNOW ONE THING, SOMEONE BETTER MOVE BEFORE THEY GET A SWORD TO THE FACE!" (Toon)

Sighing, I squirmed out of the way, taking Kimani, Jordan and Austin with me. They ended up in a mini-dogpile on Kimani, upsetting him. I was far enough from them that I was able to get up and help Dylan off of Toon Link.

"Well that was more than annoying." Toon said as he brushed the dirt of his tunic.

"Ya think?" Kimani said sarcastically, resting his head on his arms while tapping the ground impatiently with half his body peeking out from under Jordan and Austin. Kimani then rolled the two off of him before he stood up. We looked around and saw that we was indeed inside DK's Treehouse.

"Where should we look for them?" Toon asked as he started using his Wind Waker for no reason. He made a gust of wind flow into the treehouse, blowing Kimani's red hood on his head.

"Hey its Little Black Riding Hood!" Austin joked, making us bust into laughter. Angered, Kimani snagged Austin by the shirt collar and roughly dragged him to the door and proceeded to throw him out the tree after looking down at something. All of us looked at Kimani with shocked expressions as we heard Austin scream bloody murder. He simply told us to look. We quickly went to the door and looked down. Expecting a bloody corpse on the ground, we were surprised to see that Austin had landed face-first in a pile of palm tree leaves, shaken but otherwise un-harmed.

"KIMANI! THE HELL YOU THINKING!?" Austin angrily shouted at him.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT THROWING YOU OUT THE TREE OBVIOUSLY!" He retorted, preparing himself to jump down. He leaped and plummeted into the leaf pile, grunting as he bounced off of it. Dylan went next, saying he was doing the Swan Dive of Eternal Beauty. We all looked away as he made a swan (to us it sounded like a goose) noise then face-planted in the leaves, getting his top half stuck in there. After Kimani and Austin yanked him out, Toon dove off but he quickly pulled out a leaf the size of him and glided down. I jumped off and kicked my legs when I got close to the ground, using my Flutter Jump ability to hover over the ground for a second before dropping. Jordan, however, looked un-nerved.

"C'MON JORDAN! JUMP!" Kimani yelled up to him.

"YOU KNOW ME AND GRAVITY DON'T SEE EYE TO EYE!"

"YES YOU DO! IT JUST PICKS ON YOU A BIT MORE THAN US! YOLO IT!"

"I WILL NOT YOLO IT! THATS RETARDED! AND WE CANT YOLO IN THIS UNIVERSE SINCE WE HAVE REVIVES!" Kimani just frowned then walked over to the tree and Power Kicked it, making the tree shake and making Jordan lose his balance. Jordan yelled as he plummeted down until he smashed into the leaves with a loud crunch and thud noise. He actually went through them and made a hole in the ground. We all peeked into it to see Jordan laying on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"I...hate...you.." He said, dazed.

_"You are one very persuasive person Kimani." _Firebrand said sarcastically. Kimani just rolled his eyes and proceeded to help Jordan out the hole. After a few moments, everyone was ready to go deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>Jungle Japes- Deep within the forest<p>

(DK's Pov)

"D... ake..."

I tried to focus on the object in front of me but my vision was swimming.

"DK... Wak...p..."

Straining to focus on it, I was surprised to get slapped in the face. Startled, I sat up, throwing off the person that was standing on my chest.

"Ugh... What happened?" I asked myself.

"DK!" A voice shouted, making me look around in surprise. I grunted as something collided with my mid-section. I look down to see my little bro, Diddy, clinging on to me, "Your alright!"

"Well of course I am. Where are we anyway?" I said as I pried Diddy off me. He just shrugged.

"We are still in Jungle Japes, but I've never seen this area before." I sighed as I grabbed the bars to our cage and started rattling them.

"HEY!," I shouted, attempting to see who our "warden" was, "WHATS THE BIG IDEA LOCKING US UP!?"

Instead of getting someone to talk or yell at me, I was instead, greeted by a loud "RAWR!" Diddy and I sweatdropped before we heard thuds comming over to the cage. When the light dimmed, Me and Diddy looked behind us to see a giant plant thing wearing a poka-dot red diaper.

"...Hi?" Diddy meekly greeted, only to yell and duck behind me when it roared again. I reached out and slapped him on the top of his giant lip, shutting him up. He blankly looked at me before he opened the cage, yanked me out then proceeded to use a vine to hang me up by my feet. As I dangled there, upside-down, He then started slapping me with his leafy hands.

"OW! OW! OW! QUIT IT! YEOW!" I said as he continued slapping me. Diddy just sat there, trying to pry open the cage.

"Hey! Stop that!" Diddy shouted, but to no effect as the giant plant thing kept slapping me obnoxiously hard in the back and my chest. After the 25-th strike, he finally gave me a break and threw me back into the cage. I looked at my torso and saw that I had a red leaf print on my chest. Diddy inspected my back and saw that the fur was matted down in the same shape as the one on my chest.

"You ok?" Diddy asked me as he worked on getting my fur back to normal.

Gingerly poking at the brand I was given, I replied, "No. That stung like hell..."

"We need to get out of here..."

"What was your first clue? The giant plant or the cage thats keeping us here?" I blandly stated. Diddy just plucked me in the chest. Normally that wouldn't even make me flinch but due to the stinging sensation of the leaf slaps, I instantly shouted in pain.

"Well until someone comes and get us, just stay out of trouble will ya?" Diddy said, sweatdropping. I sighed and flopped on my chest, ignoring the burning pain I instantly felt. Diddy climbed and curled up into a ball on top of my back.

"Might as well sleep and save our strength.." Diddy said as he doze off on my back.

"Yeah.." I answered as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jungle Japes- Outer Forest<p>

The group of six went throughout the forest, taking out the Kritters and Kremlins that dared to cross their path.

"What are these things?" Kimani asked as he jumped on a Kritter, defeating it.

"The tall ones are Kremlins and the short ones are Kritters." Toon Link said as he slashed a Kremlin in the leg, tripping him before he did a Fatal Blow on his chest. Kimani remarked on how much of an overkill that was, only to receive a eye roll from Toon.

"Well at least they arn't hard to beat." Jordan said as he simply kicked a Kremlin off a hill. Dylan and Austin both nodded as they sniped a Kremlin in the face, making it dramatically yell, spin around and flop on his back. Seconds later, a ghost came from his body and started to ascend to the Overthere.

_"That was a little much..." _Firebrand stated, sweatdropping... (no one could see it however)

_"I don't know, Fire, I'd say it wasn't enough.." _Venom said sinisterly, making everyone take a step away from Austin. Even the Kritter that was about to bite him in the ankle stopped mid-bite and looked at him as if he was thinking if it was worth it.

"Venom, cut that out!" Austin yelled at his right dagger, making the Kritter question himself even more. It apparently just "YOLO'ed" it and bit Austin harshly on his ankle. Austin yelled, making the Kritter let go and run off, snickering... until Austin quickly turned around and shouted "Triple Strike!" and shot three arrows into it, killing it.

_"Yes, let the rage consu-" _Venom started, only to get interrupted by a slapping noise. Seconds later, he shouted _"OW! WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!?"_

_"WILL YOU STOP BEING A WEIRDO!?" _Ivory shouted in frustration.

_"YEAH, SHUT UP ALREADY!" _Ebony chimed in. Venom muttered something incoherent. After their argument was over, they continued on throughout the forest, looking for any signs for DK and/or Diddy. Firebrand had spotted some footprints leading up a hill and around a corner.

_"Maybe there were taken up there." _He inquired.

_"Scanners indicate that there is a 69% chance of targets being in area." _Alpha said after scanning the area. The four teenagers, plus Firebrand, Ebony, Ivory and surprisingly Typhoon started snickering. Yoshi looked at us in confusion as did Toon Link.

"Whats so funny?" Toon asked. Kimani told him that he would tell him when hes older, making Toon Link fume in frustration. Ignoring the frustrated toon, the group began to climb the hill and peeked around the tree to find nothing but another path. They all sighed as they continued to walk down the path. At the end of it was a river.

"Oh great. Water..." Kimani dejectedly said as he slumped. Jordan found this as a key opportunity to get revenge. So without a word, Jordan picked up Kimani, who shouted "HEY!" out loud then proceeded to throw him towards the water. The look on Kimani's face was a mixture of pure fear and fury. He splashed into the water and, defying logic, instantly jumped up high into the air, screaming his head off. When he came back down, he landed square on his head and flopped on his back. Jordan as well as the others started laughing out loud.

"You son of a.." Kimani started, poking gingerly at the knot on his head. Jordan tried to answer him but he was laughing too hard. So Kimani roughly drop kicked Jordan into the water, making a huge splash that soaked everyone. Dylan even got hurt slightly when a jolt of electricity came from his remote and shocked him.

"Oh come on. It was a joke." Jordan said as he swam back.

"I can't swim remember?" Kimani said, still seething in anger.

"I would have came and got you. Geez, so serious.." Jordan said in an evaporated tone. Kimani roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, making him tumble back into the water, before he started looking around for something to get past the river. He then saw a raft sitting halfway in the river.

"Theres a raft that we can use over there." He said as he pointed towards it. Everyone ran towards it, except for Jordan (He swam there) and pushed it into the water. But it still didn't move.

"Why isn't it moving?" Jordan asked after he climbed on and shook the water off of him, getting Kimani wet on purpose.

"Maybe there's too much weight on it." Kimani said bitterly as he, yet again, shoved Jordan into the water.

"How many times are you going to do that!?" Jordan shouted as he climbed back on.

"Until I feel better." He replied...then shoved him once again, but this time Jordan caught his arm and took him with him. Kimani clinged on to Jordan's back as he treaded water.

"Truce?" Jordan said as he spat out the water that got in his mouth.

"...For now." Kimani said as he eyed the water carefully. "Now take me back to the raft, Moby, before I spear you in the back with a harpoon."

"Sure." Jordan said with fake kindness as he harshly threw Kimani back on the raft, making him do a scorpion. Muttering curses and death threats, he looked at the sail on the boat.

"Toon, think you can make a gust of wind?" He asked, making Toon scoff.

"Please, can a fish swim?... oh wait, bad analogy.." Toon started only to cover his mouth when Kimani shot him a dirty glare.

"Just move the raft..."

"Yeah...Sorry..." Toon then pulled out his baton and started to conduct the wind. After he made a motion down the river, a steady gust of wind started to blow in the sail and they started moving.

"So," Austin said as he looked at Jordan and Kimani, who were glaring at each other, "What should we do for the time being?"

"Throw Kimani overboard..." "Spear Jordan with a harpoon..." The two replied hatefully, making Austin sigh in exasperation.

"Anyone know any Sea Shanties?" Dylan asked while scratching his head. Toon perked up as well as Yoshi.

"I know some! I'm a sailor!" Toon said while raising his hand.

"And Toon taught me a few of them." Yoshi added.

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of-"

"**NO!**" Everyone shouted at the two, making them put their hands up in defense. After that, they had unanimously decided to just sail in silence. After 15 minutes of going down the river, Dylan, who was laying down and looking down at the water, noticed that the water was bubbling.

"Um... Is there anything in the water?" He asked as he got up and backed away slightly.

"No. And im certain that theres nothing there since I checked... Four times.." Jordan said as he eyed Kimani as he said that last part.

"Keep it up and it will be 5." Kimani shot back before he turned back around and looked forward as he was the look out. Austin rolled his eyes as he walked over and looked to where Dylan had claimed of seeing bubbles. Although, he didn't see any at that moment.

"Well, whatever it was, its gone now." Austin told him. Dylan gave the spot one last look before he shrugged and looked forward. The raft continued to float down the river for another 30 minutes before the raft finally reached land.

"Geez... Thats 45 minute of my life I'll never get back..." Kimani commented as they walked off the raft.

"Amen to that, Bro.." Austin agreed, "At least you and Jordan are buddies again."

"We never weren't. Thats just how we get past our disagreements. C'mon Austin, how long have you known us?" Jordan asked him.

"Apparently not long enough.."

"I have no lines..." Dylan randomly said, making everyone look at him in confusion. Before anyone could comment on it, the water started bubbling near the raft.

"Dylan, you said something about bubbles?" Austin asked as everyone looked at the bubbles, which were getting bigger.

"Yeah, but they weren't that bi-" Thats all Dylan got out before the water below the raft exploded out in a geyser-like fashion. When the water cleared, a green serpent with red, slightly glowing, lines on it was flying around. After one last fly-by, it rested on the water and roared at the group.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" The four teens shouted in surprise as the serpent swung his tail at them and made a giant wave splash them. The wave hurt them and they also took extra damage when Dylan's Wii-mote shocked everyone. Out of everyone, Kimani took the most damage since Water was his opposite element, while Jordan didn't take any damage at all.

"Ugh, this element..." Dylan muttered as a few sparks jolted off of him.

"_Your_ element?" Kimani retorted as he showed Dylan his almost dark Hp square.

"Whats Raquazza doing here!?" Toon shouted as he picked himself up.

"Raquazza? Like the Pokemon?" Austin asked in confusion. Raquazza roared again as he flew towards the group of 6. Yelling, they scattered as he narrowly snagged Kimani and Austin as they were closer.

"Yeah, exactly. Something must have disturbed him." Yoshi said as he threw an egg at Raquazza, only to get it smacked back towards him. Yoshi got hit in his nose by the egg, making him yelp. Raquazza then stared at them and made his eyes flash. Toon instantly knew what would happened and told everyone to move. Austin and Jordan instantly moved as well as Yoshi, but Dylan hesitated slightly and Kimani tripped and got caught in an explosion. Kimani didn't take as much damage as Dylan did due to his element alignment, but it did leave them with a bit of soot on them.

"Alright, I'm getting tired of this... Fire, how do I activate the Rifle-Man style?" Kimani asked as he activated his Wii-mote.

"_Throw the Wii-Mote in the air and shout Morph._" Firebrand answered. Kimani nodded before he took his Wii-Mote and threw it in the air. He then shouted "Morph!" and watched as the Wii-Mote quickly morphed into the red plated gun Super Scope and fell into his arms.

"Cool.. Moves?" Kimani said as he started firing at Raquazza, who started dodging.

"_Power Shot or Charged Shot and the Skull Bolt._" Kimani nodded before he crouched in order to aim better and started charging up a Charged Shot. To add more power to it, he allowed some of his Fire element to go into the gun, making the red energy blast turn slightly orange. He waited until Raquazza started charging at the group again.

"FIRE BLAST!" Kimani shouted as he let go of the trigger and sent the red-orange blast spiralling towards the serpent. It hit him just as he was about to ram Jordan, who was holding his hammer in front of him for protection. Raquazza roared in pain as the explosion sent him flying back into the water. It also made Jordan and Dylan, who was close, stumble back from the force of the blast.

"Watch it!" Jordan shouted with an anime vein on his head while Dylan had a sweatdrop on his. Kimani's face turned red as he shouted back, "I just saved you, Moron!"

"Can you save the violence for THE GIANT POKEMON TRYING TO KILL US!?" Toon shouted as Raquazza rose from the depths of the lake and sent another wave at them. Everyone made a shield and blocked it. Dylan still took a slight bit of damage from his Wii-Mote but was otherwise fine. Kimani had 2 Hp squares left, Dylan had 3 on his while Jordan and Austin were at full health.

"Fine. Typhoon, how can I hit him when I dont have any ranged attacks?" Jordan questioned.

"_Good question... I actually dont have an idea.._"

"_Shocker.._" Both Firebrand and Venom muttered sarcastically.

"_Shut up you two.._" Typhoon scolded "_I would say just wait until he gets close then smack him._" Jordan nodded then waited until Raquazza went for another nose dive. He then smashed Raquazza into the ground with a violent overhead strike. He roared in pain as he dug underground, narrowly avoiding another strike from Jordan.

"Hey, that does work!" Jordan proudly said.

"Nice one Big Guy," Kimani complemented, "But I think you ticked him off..." As soon as he said that, the ground below Jordan started to rumble and Raquazza burst out the ground, knocking Jordan into the air. He then tail whipped him and sent him crashing into a nearby tree.

"Ow..." Jordan muttered as stars circled his head. Yoshi went to go see if he was OK as the rest kept Raquazza busy.

"Your mother was a snake!" Dylan shouted, making Raquazza roar at him.

"And your dad was a salamander!" Kimani added. Raquazza looked at the both of them before he quickly charged a Hyper Beam attack and shot it at the both of them.

"OH SHIT!" "AH HELL!" The two shouted as they dove out the way, but was still launched due to the force of the blast. The two ended up landing into a prickly bush, saving them from breaking any bones but not from taking extra damage.

"OW, OW, OW!" Kimani yelped as he struggled to climb out from the bush. He and Dylan both flopped out of the bush and started to pull the pins that stuck to them off.

"We aren't doing so well are we?" Austin asked Toon who was shooting arrows at Raquazza. Yoshi ran over when Jordan told him to go while he waited for the area to stop spinning.

"Not entirely, but this is your first giant boss battle so you aren't really prepared for it." Toon responded before he quickly used his baton to make a strong gust of wind blow Raquazza off course and making him smash into a tree. Yoshi quickly snagged a fairly large rock with his tongue and ate it, allowing him to make an extra large egg. He then hurled it at Raquazza, nailing him in the head and making a visible knot appear on his head. Raquazza shook his head, ridding himself of the knot, before growled before he picked up the tree with his tail and threw it at the three. Toon yelped as he franticly reached into his pockets and acquired a blue gem.

"NARU'S LOVE!" He shouted while holding it up above his head. A blue diamond crystal shield surrounded them. The tree smashed into the shield, making the group slide back and made Toon wince as he had to concentrate on keeping the shield up. When they stopped sliding, Toon dropped his arms in exhaustion.

"You ok, Toon?" Austin asked as he shook Toon a bit, snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah, that seemed to have taken a lot of energy." Yoshi also wondered.

"Yeah, just a bit winded from using that. I really gotta practice my magic..." He responded. Jordan jogged over at that time; same with Kimani and Dylan.

"OK, I'm tired of this overgrown snake hitting me!" Kimani yelled as steam came from his head. Everyone agreed before the roaring from Raquazza made everyone look at him.

"Alright, we know all of his tricks now. So lets get him!" Toon said as he pointed his sword at Raquazza. The rest cheered before people like Jordan, Kimani (after switching styles) and Toon charged towards him while the others used their ranged attacks against them.

"Jordan, maybe I can make your Cyclone stronger." Kimani said as they dodged another Hyper Beam attack.

"How?" He responded as a question mark appeared over his head.

"Just follow my lead." He responded as he dashed at Raquazza with Jordan struggling to keep up. Toon got there first and slashed Raquazza in the midsection, gaining his attention. He tried to bite Toon Link with a Hyper Fang attack but Toon blocked it with his shield. While Toon distracted the serpent, Kimani and Jordan were behind it.

"Activate your Berserk power." Kimani instructed.

"Alright, Berserk!" Jordan said as he started growling as a blue aura started to appear around him. He then shouted out loud as his aura exploded and his eyes were glowing. Kimani shuttered when Jordan looked at him.

"_Now what?_" Jordan said, his voice sounding slightly demonic due to his power being active. Kimani shuttered again before he told him to use his Cyclone ability then he would kick Jordan's hammer while he was spinning to increase the speed of his spin.

"OK, ready?" Kimani said as he got ready. Jordan nodded then shouted "_Cyclone!_" as he started spinning. Kimani then shouted "Power Strike!" and landed a powerful kick on Jordan's War hammer as he spun, making him go significantly faster. He even made a mini-tornado as he spun towards Raquazza, who was about to bite Toon after he yanked his shield away. Jordan spun into Raquazza and made him roar in pain as Jordan smashed his side many times. After the 15th time of getting hit, he was launched into the clusters of tree that Jordan had smashed into moments ago. Jordan finally stopped spinning but his Berserk power ran out and he also got the Dizzy aliment.

"Urg, I feel- *Ulp* sick..." Jordan gagged as two stars were floating above his head, signaling that he was dizzy. Kimani just slapped him in the face, effectively ridding him off his status.

"There." Kimani simply said, making Jordan steam at him. A roar made the two look over at the trees and saw Raquazza gunning towards them. He snagged both of them by their shirts and swung them around before throwing them at the people who were shooting him this whole time. Jordan barely missed Yoshi, who yelped as he dove out the way, but Kimani ended up tripping the other two when he hit the ground rolling.

"Well that was rude..." Austin muttered as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. Dylan (who had Austin's style on him) nodded before he scanned Raquazza as he forgot to.

"_This is Raquazza, a very powerful Pokemon. Raquazza can use Hyper Fang, Hyper Beam, Surf, make a delayed explosion with his eyes and also create a lightning storm by spinning its body in the air. It can also burrow its way underground and attack using Dig and can even grab you with its talons or ram you at high speeds. Just keep calm and pay attention to what moves it uses so you can counter correctly and you should be alright._" Alpha explained.

"Why didn't you do that in the beginning?" Yoshi asked. Dylan shrugged before he copied Kimani and took his jacket and style. He then switched to his Rifle-Man style and started to fire at Raquazza. He got hit by a couple of them, making him fly above them and started circling above. Storm clouds started to form in between his body and they started firing lighting bolts at everyone.

"He can make LIGHTNING!?" Kimani yelled as he was barely smited by a rouge bolt. The ones that got struck the most were Toon, since he had metal armor under his tunic plus his sword, and Dylan as he was taller than all of them and his element was lightning. Although Dylan took significantly less damage than everyone else did. Raquazza finally stopped spinning and looked at the singed heroes. This time, Jordan took the most damage as he got hit by a couple and they did double the damage.

"*koff* Ow...Stupid armor..." Toon said as soot covered his whole body. He shook it off before he took out a red gem, shouted "Din's Fire!" while he slammed his hand on the ground and made an giant dome of fire spread out until it hit Raquazza, burning him. The fire didn't effect anyone else as they were close enough to Toon when he did it. Raquazza retaliated with a Hyper Beam, making them scatter again. It still made Austin fly face first into a tree as he was too close to the blast when it hit the ground. Dylan attacked Raquazza by Power Kicking him once Raquazza got close and tried to claw them. He looked winded from the hits he suffered from but the others weren't so good either. Everyone had scuff marks on them and people like Dylan and Toon had singe marks from the lightning. Kimani still had thorns poking out from the back of his hoody from when they landed in the bushes, Austin had a bump on his forehead (an anime one) and everyone was also damp from getting hit by Raquazza Surf attack many times.

"Geez, we're pretty banged up..." Kimani said, slightly drooping. Everyones Hp, with the exception of Yoshi and Toon as they didnt have any Hp bars, were at half capacity at the moment. Kimani's, however, was blinking red at the moment as he had 1 Hp square left.

"If only we had a Smash Ball..." Yoshi muttered in spite as he imagined himself in his Dragon Form.

"Well we dont, so we have to make the best of what we got.." Jordan told him.

"He almost done though," Dylan said, motioning towards Raquazza, " I mean, look at him. Hes panting too!"

"RAWR!" Raquazza roared in response, making Dylan sweatdrop.

"_He seems to be disagreeing with your statement, Master Dylan._" Alpha inferred.

"...Uh, yeah... I got that message loud and... loud." He deadpanned, picking his ear to stop the ringing. Raquazza seemed to have had enough because he soared into the air and tried to dive bomb everyone. He narrowly missed Austin, who used Stealth to dodge, before he dug into the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at the ground very closely. The ground rumbled near Kimani's feet.

"_Kimani! Hes going for you! MOVE!_" Firebrand yelled, making Kimani jump away just in time as Raquazza burst from the ground. Kimani then retaliated with a Fire Strike to its body as it flew past. It roared again, making everyone cover their ears.

"I'm going to go deaf at this rate.." Yoshi said as he threw an egg at him in order to shut him up. Raquazza's eyes flashed as he made an explosion hit Yoshi. Jordan caught Yoshi as the explosion sent him flying towards him. Austin switched to Venom and started firing at Raquazza. He got struck by three arrows before his eyes flashed and a barrier appeared and blocked the remaining arrows.

"He can use Protect? Thats a new one..." Toon gawked as he tried throwing his boomerang, only to watch as it bounced harmlessly off of him. Luckily for them, he couldn't attack while he was using Protect.

"He probably has like 1 Hp left..." Kimani deadpanned as he fired an Focus Blast at him. Just like the last time, it bounced off his shield. Toon actually had to step out the way as it was reflected back towards him. Toon glanced at Kimani, who sweatdropped, before he attempted to make the wind knock him off balance. Raquazza started to wobble as he struggled to resist the wind and keep Protect up.

"Hes losing it, keep it up Toon!" Jordan yelled as he started throwing stones at Raquazza. Everyone, including Raquazza himself, sweatdropped at him before Raquazza got blowned over and splashed into the water. Jordan quickly threw a rock, hitting him in the head. Raquazza, with a knot on his head from the rock, roared one final time before he flopped on the shore with swirls in his eyes. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion. Raquazza made a slight choking noise before he spat out 4 Element Shards.

"Well, thats convenient... " Kimani said as he walked over towards Raquazza. Before he picked them up, Raquazza's eyes shot open, making Kimani yell in panic. He rose his body up and leaned closely towards Kimani, who was preparing to sock him in the nose... only to lower his head to him as if he was apologizing. Confused, Kimani turned and looked at the others, only to receive shrugs in response. Jordan told him to play dead, making Kimani give him a look. He turned back towards Raquazza and saw his eyes flash. Expecting a fury of fire and smoke in his face, he, as well as the other, were surprised as they started glowing. He looked at his Wii-Mote and saw that the Hp squares on his remote were filled.

"Oh... Ah... thanks?" Kimani muttered questionably, yelping when Raquazza nuzzled him slightly. He then dove back into the water. Still feeling awkward, Kimani picked up the shards and brought them over to where the others were.

"Kimani, you OK? You seem kinda spooked.." Toon asked, concerned that he still had a blank face on.

Kimani shook his head, "Well I can clearly say that I have stared a Raquazza in the face and lived... hmm... Never thought I would say that..." Everyone laughed before Kimani gave each person (except Yoshi and Toon) their shards. They all smashed the shards against their chest and were surrounded by their element for a second before it fizzled out.

"_My connection with my element has gotten stronger...Although you cant do anything new yet..._" Firebrand said, making the four groan in disappointment. With that out the way, the group continued through the forest, hoping that they would find the missing apes soon.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

(Mario's Pov)

We sat there in the living room and wondered if the heroes, Toon and Yoshi had found the others yet. Luigi was sipping tea he pulled out from an unseen dimension, Master was reading a book about magic. He was reading it at one point then attempting to do what it said. Right now, he was attempting an spell that made one invisible. When he snapped his fingers, the recliner he was sitting on turned invisible but I dont think he even noticed. Crazy was in the middle of the floor, using his magic to make little beings of energy fight each other. It looked like it was him vs Bowser at this point. Link, Zelda, Peach and Bowser weren't in the room at the moment so we guessed that they were in their rooms.

Attempting to break the silence, I asked everyone, "So, what do you think the others were doing?"

The others stopped and looked at me before they shrugged in return.

"Why dont we call them and see where they are right now." Crazy suggested as he swiped his hand across the floor, knocking the mini figurines away. Master nodded before he attempted to get in touch with the others. We all felt our thoughts merge together as we heard him telepathically call out to the others.

"Firebrand, Typhoon, Venom, Ebony and Ivory, Alpha, You there?" Master said. After a good 15 seconds, we got a mixed amount of replies.

"_Fire and Kimani here, whats up?"_

"_This is Typhoon and Jordan, What do you want?_"

"_This better be important... Me, Austin, Ivory and Ebony here were having the most interesting chat ever..._" Everyone sweatdrop as he sarcastically said that. Another slap sound was heard, making Venom shout "Ivory!" in anger.

"_Alpha and Master Dylan, awaiting feedback._"

"Where are you guys? Have you found DK and Diddy yet?" Master asked.

"_No, not yet. We got held by a giant serpent..._" Typhoon said.

"_It was Raquazza, Ty..._" Toon corrected. Typhoon told him, "_Shut it, Cartoon._"

"Raquazza? I thought he wasn't a bad guy anymore." I said as I remembered a story Diddy and Fox had told me a few years ago about their encounter with him.

"_Something disturbed him so he went on a rampage. After we defeated him, he calmed down, healed us and even gave us Element Shards._" Yoshi explained. Master ahh-ed.

"Well, are you guys alright?" Master pondered. Everyone said "_Yeah._"

"_Wait a minute.. What the...Hey guys? Whats that over there?_" We heard Kimani ask the others. Confused, I attempted to figure out what he meant.

"Like what?"

"_Scanners indicate that a large being has left tracks. Searching Monster/Creature database for matches... Searching complete, results: None._" Alpha roboticly answered.

"_Yeah, I know that! I saw it over there!_" Kimani retorted.

"_I saw it too. It sorta looked like a giant plant thing..._" Jordan added. Giant plant thing? I pondered about what it could possibly be. The only plant being I knew about was the Lava Piranha Plant and he only lives on Lava-Lava Island miles away from here.

"Mar, you ok?" Crazy asked as he waved a hand in my face. I blinked twice before I shook my head.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking. The only plant thing I know of is the Lava Piranha Plant."

"_But there are footsteps so it cant be one._" Austin told me.

"I know..."

"Mario. What about-a Petey?" Luigi pipped up. An exclamation mark appeared over my head.

"_Petey? Who the hell is that?_" Firebrand asked. Before anyone could answer, Alpha started explaining.

"_Results for 'Petey.' One result found. Petey Piranha. Petey is a Giant Piranha Plant that somehow grew a body. Because of this, he is capable of walking around and picking up objects with his leafy hands. He is also capable of eating everything and puking up goop that has various effects to people. Other than that hes just a oversized Piranha Plant._"

"_Oh. So DK and Diddy must be with Petey._" Kimani said before he sighed, "_Why can't we just fight something our size today..._"

"_Because that would be too easy._" Firebrand replied.

"_And being too easy is a bad thing?_"

"_No, You just can't have it._" Everyone heard Kimani groan out loud.

"Well, just be-a careful. Petey is a bit tricky to beat." I told them.

"_How is he hard? All we need to do is spray him in the mouth with water and make his gut stick out. Then we get Jordan to jump on him._" Dylan said.

"_HEY! WHY ME!?_" Jordan shouted in anger.

"_Because no one can ground-pound and your the heaviest. No offense._"

"_...Fine, you make a fair point..._"

"Do any of you have a F.L.U.D.D device on-a your back?" I asked with an vein on my head.

"_...No..._" They replied sheepishly.

"Thats why its tricky. Just wail on him enough so-a he'll leave you alone. Jordan, if your-a able to, try and get some water in his mouth. It will make him slower and his belly-a button will pop out. Hit him there hard enough and it should do-a some tough damage against him."

"_I dont know how I can do that, but OK._" Jordan said.

"_Well we better go before Plantzilla here gets any ideas about lunch._" Kimani said before they all said "Goodbye!" and disconnected from our minds.

"At least they are close to finding them." Master said, making us nod in agreement.

"I guess the only thing we can do is just sit here and wait..." Crazy said as he laid on the ground. Master shrugged and went back to reading his book, only to stumble across something inside it.

"Hey, I just found out a spell that allows me to make projections of people." He said.

"Big whoop. I already knew how to do that." Crazy said as he made two mini-Crazy's wave at him.

"I ment, I can see what they are doing and even show everyone else." He said flatly as he snapped his fingers. A circle of light appeared on the ground, making Crazy yelp and quickly move. Inside the circle, they could see life sized projections of the heroes as well as Toon and Yoshi.

"Thats so COOL! TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!" Crazy yelled as he snatched the book from Master and read the spell. Master sighed but otherwised ignored him. As Crazy read the book, we watched them travel through the small clearance.

* * *

><p>Jungle Japes- Inside the Jungle<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

We walked through the clearance, trying our best to ignore the giant footprints we were following.

"So this, Petey, person. Is he dangerous?" I decided to ask. Toon was the one that answered me.

"Not really... He's a goof ball to be honest."

"So this should be easy?"

"Should be. But then again, when is it ever easy?"

We continued walking down the path, I noticed that there were a couple spots where there was this weird goop on the ground. Yoshi had told me not to touch it as it might affect me somehow. After a 10 minute walk, We finally reached a large open area. But more importantly, We saw a cage that held an Ape and a Chimpanzee.

"Hey, its them!" Toon yelled as the two primates quickly shot up in surprise. They started making loud monkey noises, which would tip off Petey. I quickly told them to shush before we heard footsteps coming from behind the row of trees near the cage. I made some hand motions, signaling everyone to hide. But instead, I got confused looks.

"Just take cover.." I flatly said, making everyone ah. I facepalmed as we dove into some nearby bushes. Seconds after we hid ourselves, a giant plant wearing poka-dotted shorts or underwear came stomping towards the cage. We heard the plant make some noise which sounded like a retarded dino and Diddy responded with a squeak.

"Anyone speak...well...animal?" I whispered.

"Petey asked why were they yelling and Diddy just said 'no reason.'" Yoshi responded. I nodded as they continued to communicate with each other. After a loud grunt from DK, which sounded like fighting words to me, I heard the cage open and DK loudly yell as we heard slapping noises. Peeking out, we saw Petey slapping him hard in his back while a vine held him upside down. Yoshi apparently wouldn't stand for this because he dashed out the bushes and head-butted Petey in the stomach. Petey yelped as he fell over on his back.

"Well, so much for the element of surprise..." Austin deadpanned as he fazed back into existence.

"You used Stealth?" Dylan asked as we jumped out of the bushes.

"Yeah, I was planing to go over there and pick the lock."

"_Well, that would have been boring..._" Typhoon bluntly stated. We facepalmed before we heard Yoshi yell in protest. Glancing over, we saw that Petey had grabbed Yoshi, and was planning on eating him.

"Not on my watch! Focus Blast!" I said before I quickly charged up a small ball of energy and shot it towards Petey. He ended up swallowing it, making me sweatdrop when it exploded and made his stomach bulge out for a second. While it didn't seem to do any damage, it did distract Petey long enough for Yoshi to wiggle out of his grasp. Austin had ran over towards DK while Dylan went to the cage for Diddy, But Petey...threw up... some red goo and made it surround both the cage with Diddy inside it and the tree DK was tied to. Austin and Dylan stepped in the goo and instantly yelled as they hopped away with their feet on fire.

"OW! WHY THE HELL IS THAT STUFF HOT!?" Austin yelled as he took damage from the Ignite status. Dylan took damage too but he didn't have the Ignite status on him and he didn't take as much damage as Austin did.

"_Uh-Oh, Your Ignited Auzzy! You'll lose HP every 5 seconds until it goes away! Get someone to beat the fire off of you or jump into some water!_" Ivory panicked.

"_He seems to have some elemental power inside of him... Dylan, see if Alpha can see what tricks he has up his...uh... diaper._" Ebony asked. Dylan, after smacking the fire off of Austin, whos clothes were darker in tint because of the ash, nodded before he scanned Petey as he slapped me into a tree.

"_Thats Petey Piranha, a Giant Piranha Plant. Somehow he managed to grow a body so hes dangerous compared to a normal Piranha Plant. He seems to have some elemental attacks in the form of goo. He has goo that will slow you down, poison you, shock you, set you on fire and he can spit plain water on you as well. This battle will test how much you know about your element's strengths and weaknesses. Kimani, watch out for the water as it will make your elemental ability's fail and also the Icy Goo will affect you more than everyone else here. Austin needs to avoid the Fire Goo as he takes more damage from that and hes more likely to be Ignited. Jordan, avoid the Electric Goo because not only can you be seriously hurt by it, but If your Paralyzed by it, chances are you will still be in the goo and will take even more damage. Dylan, just like Kimani, avoid the water. You'll take damage from it the longer your in it."_ Alpha explained.

"Phew, thats a lot to take in..." Dylan muttered, sweatdropping. I peeled myself off the tree Petey slammed me into before I punched him hard in the stomach. Good thing was he took some good damage, bad thing was that he threw up water and drenched me.

"_Be careful, your Soaked. My Fire Ability's dont work when your wet and you'll take double damage from any Lightning or Electric attacks._" Firebrand told me.

"Yeah, not to mention, I hate water anyway..." I said as I tried to wring my jacket out. The roar from Petey made me look to see him charging at me. Yelping, I slid under him then kicked him. He stumbled from the extra momentum and crashed into Jordan's war-hammer. While he was on the ground, Austin and Dylan jumped onto his back with their daggers equipped.

"Triple Poison Strike!" "Triple Lighting Blade!" Austin and Dylan yelled as they slashed thrice at Petey's back, doing tons of damage as Austin's passive made their attacks do double damage. (Dylan also can copy people's passive ability's) We all high-fived at that act of teamwork before Petey turned red and went berserk. Even his petals fell off and got replaced by fiery ones.

"Ah, Hes mad isn't he?" Austin asked as we sweatdropped. Toon was busy trying to walk through the Fire Goo surrounding the cage that held Diddy using his Iron Boots and Yoshi had used his Flutter Jump and landed on a branch then started to crawl over to the branch that held DK.

"Yeah, he's pissed. Keep him busy so me and Yoshi can get DK and Diddy." Toon said. I sighed as Petey roared, making us slide back from the force of his roar.

"OK. GET HIM!" Jordan shouted as he charged at plant being, only to get violently headbutted in the face, sending him into the bushes we just took cover in. We sweatdropped as Petey laughed then started firing Fire Goo at us. Everyone quickly ducked behind cover and waited until Petey stopped before we rushed at him. I went to punch him but he jumped over it and did a Ground-Pound on my back, squishing me. Dylan and Austin had tried to attack him with an aerial attack, but Petey grabbed both of them with one hand then slammed them together twice before throwing them away.

"What hit me?" Austin said with a dazed expression. Dylan just groaned in response. I was still pinned under Petey so I couldn't do much...unless... I checked to see if I was still Soaked. To my satisfaction, I wasn't, so I quickly made a small flame appear in my hand. I then held it up towards Petey's bottom and waited until Petey jumped up, shouting in pain. I quickly scurried from the spot as Petey landed on his face.

"_Where did you learn how to do that?_" Fire asked me as I shook my hand to dispel the flame from my hand.

"I don't know. I just thought of fire and I got fire." I responded, only to get hit by Petey's Icy Goo. Not only did that do damage but it also slowed me down drastically.

"_Being Slowed is pretty obvious. If your Slowed, then your attack speed and general actions will be slowed. Since your element is Fire, this affects you more._"

"Nice to know you'll tell me what these status effects do.." I said as I tried to run away from Petey, but I couldn't so he caught me and slapped me hard on my back. I yelled as I soared into a tree and smashed my back against it. I slowly slid down the tree until my head touched the ground before I flopped on my stomach.

"_I dont think he likes you.._" Firebrand stated, making me look up in annoyance. I glanced at my Hp and saw that it was knocked to half. I swear we needed some kind of upgrade for that. I got myself up and saw that I had landed next to the tree that held DK. Yoshi was still fumbling with the vine and trying to untie it. I shook my head as I made a flame appear in my hand again. I held it close to the vine and waited until it burned through it half way. DK's weight did the rest and made it snap. DK yelped as he face-planted on the ground. Seconds after, Yoshi had untied the vine.

"Geez, that was a hard knot to un..." He started only to see me helping DK up, "Tie..."

"Yeah, sorry Yosh. Didn't mean to steal your spotlight." I said. Yoshi just dropped his head as he jumped down. DK gave us a bear hug, which almost broke some of my ribs, before he grunted something. Luckily, Fire came to our rescue before we passed out.

"_DK, I think you need to let them go. Kimani is turning blue...and thats not easy for him to do honestly._" Firebrand said. DK looked at me before he let us go. We sat there and got our breath back before we listened to his grunting.

"DK said to get on his back so we can get over the goo." Yoshi said as he used his Flutter Jump to cross the goo again. I glanced at DK, who crouched so I could reach his back. Sighing, I climbed on his back and waited until he stood up and started climbing the tree. I yelped as he almost threw me off but I grabbed a handful of his fur. He glanced back as if he was telling me not to yank his fur. I sweatdropped as he jumped off the tree branch we were on and landed safely on the other side. I jumped off his back and scratched him on the top of his head. He nuzzled me slightly before he yelped and yanked me out of the way of Jordan, who flew past us after Petey slapped him in the face.

"Alright, I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOU!" Jordan roared as his Berserk power activated automatically. Jordan stormed past us, making me and DK step back as he passed. Jordan then took Typhoon and slammed him harshly into Petey's stomach, launching him into a nearby tree. DK ook-ed something, making me shrug in response.

"No, He isn't normally like this... Must be Typhoons doing." I said, while watching Jordan repeatedly slam his hammer on Petey. More grunting came from the Ape, "Thats his weapon's name."

"_Did you understand him?_" Fire asked me.

"Not really. But after that scene, I had a really good idea what he said." I told him.

"Got it!" Toon randomly shouted as he finished picking the lock to Diddy's cell. Diddy jumped on Toon's back while chattering happily.

"Your welcome!" Toon responded as he started walking back with Diddy still on his back. Now that we got the Kongs back, all we had to do was take out Petey.

"RAWR!" Which wouldn't be easy I guess... Everyone glanced at Petey, who was now starting to glow.

"Ah, what happened to Petey?" Jordan asked as his Berserk power deactivated and he started backing up as he was standing next to him.

"I think it had something to do with the beat-down you did to him." I deducted. Jordan had a confused expression so I told him nevermind. Petey then snapped his head back and roared, turning into a darker green. His red head and diaper both turned black as he now had 2 fiery eyes looking at us. Needless to say, it freaked us out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!?" Yoshi yelled as he shot a dark glob of energy at us. We moved out the way and let it hit a tree. When it collided with it, it instantly designated.

"Dylan, a Scan would be very helpful right about now!" I yelled as he fired a glob of water at me. When it hit, it did a fair bit of damage and disabled my Fire moves again.

"I'm on it! Scan!" Dylan said as he looked at Petey.

"_Thats Dark or Sub-Petey. Apparently, they injected him with some Sub-Space and made him into...well that! Dark Petey can use the same attacks, only they do more damage now. Dark Petey can even shoot globs of Sub-Space at you. Be sure not to get hit by that as it can devastate your Hp since your humans. Your lucky we are with you but all we can do is prevent you from turning into a Sub-Being._"

"So that crap can one-shot us basiclly?!" Jordan yelled as Petey shot some Sub-Space at him. He panicked and accidentally tripped, making the energy soar over him.

"_Yes! Now stop talking and take care of that giant weed!_" Fire yelled at him.

"Gladly! Got a giant weed eater!?" I shot back.

"_THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR ONE LINERS!_" He roared, making me raise my hands in defense as I switched to my rifle and started firing at Petey. But, Petey just ate the bullets and spat them back out. Yelping, I quickly dove out the way as the bullets came close to nicking me in the shoulder.

"OK, so ranged attacks wont work.." I muttered as I switched again and went to hit Petey. I slightly hesitated so Petey got the first swing in. He almost took my head off with a dark leaf to the skull but I swayed and barely avoided it before I came back with a strong straight to his stomach. Petey grunted as he pounded me on top of my head then attempted to grab me, but Austin came and sliced his leaf, making him recoil. Dylan copied Toon and jabbed him in the back a few time while Jordan pounded him in the side. Toon starting hacking away at Petey's other side, Yoshi jumped on Petey and started wailing on him while Diddy pulled out two wooden guns and started firing at Petey. DK joined me in socking Petey in the stomach as hard as we could. Petey was angered and spun while making a twister surround him, sucking us in. We yelled as we were flung around by the twister. When he stopped, we hit the ground hard, making us taking heavy damage.

"Oy... Firebrand...We need...more...Hp..." I muttered as my Hp was blinking red.

"_Ah, Cant help you there.._" Firebrand said, making me sigh in exasperation. Everyones Hp was pretty low at his point. Me and Jordan was at 1 square while Austin and Dylan were at 2.

"Well we cant survive on this amount of health..." Jordan deadpanned as he cracked his back.

"_I dont think there are any Health Shards... which is bullshit..._" Typhoon grumbled.

"Well, this isnt good..." Dylan sulked. Petey roared as he stomped towards us. At that time, I felt like were were doomed...

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- The Living Room<p>

"NO!" Master shouted as he watch the hologram. Everyone was pretty injured while Petey had an energy boost and could inflict more damage.

"We gotta do something!" Crazy said as he stood up and tried to punch Holo-Petey. Mario pulled him away as Master was pacing around.

"Ah...Ugh...ERRR... I DON'T KNOW!" He said as he flopped on the ground in frustration.

"_Master, we're in a rut right now!_" They heard Firebrand say.

"Yeah, we see that! You guys gotta move or something!" Mario yelled.

"_I think the heroes are winded from doing two giant boss battles in a row. Can you teleport them to safety or something?_" Venom asked.

"Maybe, But since you're far away, it might take a while to gather the energy." Master said as he stood up.

"_WELL STOP TALKING AND HAUL ASS THEN! WE ARE TAKING A BEATING!_" Typhoon roared, making us recoil. Master sighed as he told Crazy to help him teleport everyone to the manor.

"Alright, it might take at least... 5 minutes until we are able to transport you. Can you survive till then?" Crazy said as him and Master locked hands and started concentrating.

"_Doubt it. But we'll do our best._" Ebony said.

"_Such lack of faith..._" Ivory commented, making Ebony say "_Whatever. I'm joking.._"

* * *

><p>Jungle Japes- Inside the Forest<p>

(Firebrand's Pov) (Weird right?)

Great, just great. So we had to survive for 5 minutes with critical Hp and with a Sub-Space powered plant... Definitely harder than it sounds...

"_OK, so all you need to do is avoid him for 5 minutes, then you should be home free._" I told them. Kimani panted before looking at me. (his remote, basically)

"Should be?" He questioned. I sighed as I ignored him and watched as he narrowly avoided a Sub-Space glob from hitting him.

"_Oh yeah, definitely avoid that. That will screw you up.._" I said, sweatdropping.

"_I think they got that in mind Fire..._" Venom muttered.

"_Just shut up and stay focused on the task at hand.._" I told him bitterly as I watched Jordan yelp when he almost got zapped when Petey spat a Lightning Bolt at him.

"He's not playing around!" Jordan said as he tripped again and slid under a second bolt.

"Yeah! This is one monster thats out of our league!" Austin agreed as he got hit in the back with some Icy Goo, slowing him down. He then fired some Sub-Space Goo at him, only to hit air as Dylan yanked him out of the way.

"What would you do without me?" Dylan sighed as he avoided a patch of Fire Goo.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Austin said, offended. Dylan laughed as he put Austin down.

"I'm kidding. WHOA! MOVE!" Dylan told him before yelling as another glob of Sub-Space came their way. Austin grabbed Dylan and used Stealth, making both of them disappear before they got hit. When the projectile missed, they phased back.

"_Wait, that worked?_" Typhoon gawked.

"Apparently. I just winged it..." Austin responded, ignoring Dylan's cry of "WHAT!?"

"_I forgot about that. Some powers can also affect other heroes if they are close enough or touching._" I said as Kimani did a barrel roll to avoid a water ball from hitting him.

"So could I make someone gain the effect of Berserk?" Jordan asked as he got hit by a glob of Fire Goo.

"_That one is a no._" Typhoon said, making Jordan pout slightly. Petey attempted to make another tornado to suck them up, but everyone had grabbed something so they didn't get hurt by it.

"Phew, glad we saw that coming. Master, how long will it take now?" Kimani said as he threw a rock at Petey, which he smacked away before running up to Kimani and slapping him hard in the face.

"_Uh, 2 minutes? Think you'll make it?_" Master's voice said.

Kimani groaned as he rubbed his head, "Ow... Yeah. Not if I keep getting slapped like this..."

"_Then dont throw rocks at it!_" I shouted at him, making Kimani pluck the remote in response. I actually felt it and said "_Ow._" lightly. Kimani gave me a slight glance before he looked up, yelled and threw his shield up. A glob of Sub-Space smashed into his shield, making him slide back into the tree again.

"Uh, Should I be worried?" Kimani asked as he disbanded his shield and looked at his arms. To be honest, I wasn't sure. Kimani was the only person who used his arms to block. (Dylan's goggles can make a shield appear)

"_It hit your shield right?_" I asked. He nodded in response, "_Then you should be alright.. Just dont turn into a Primid on me._"

"Isn't that your job?..." Kimani deadpanned. Oh yeah... I coughed as I told him to shut up. He really did remind me of myself... He was sarcastic most of the time, he hid his embarrassment the same way I did and we were very rude to our friends a lot, but we meant well. My thoughts were interrupted when Kimani yelped as he got hit by another water ball. He went sliding into a tree before he slumped down.

"_Kimani, You ok?_" I asked. I sorta panicked when he didn't respond. He must have lost his Hp. "_KIMANI!?_" OK, so I panicked a lot.. I bet Ty was the same when Jordan got KO'ed that one time.

"_Fire, calm down! I think he needs a revive. I'll send Austin over to revive him._" Ebony told me. I muttered before I sighed. She was right. Theres no way a water ball could kill him. I saw Austin appear in front of him after using Stealth to sneak over.

"Fire, you in there?" Austin asked me.

"_Yeah, I'm still here. I guess you need to know how to use Revive right?_" I questioned. Austin nodded in response, "_Place your hand on Kimani's Wii-Mote and say Revive. It takes a while to kick in so keep your hand on it._"

"Got it," Austin said as he placed his hand on me. "Revive." Austin's Wil-Motes started glowing as Kimani's did too.

"_Alright Fire, the energy is coming your way. Just dont put it to waste.._" Venom told me. I felt the urge to roll my eyes as the energy from the 4 of them reached me. I then focused on transferring it to Kimani. After a second of concentration, Kimani's body glowed before he opened his eyes.

"Bah... What happened. Did I zone out?" Kimani slurred as he looked around for a second. Austin sweatdropped.

"No, You lost all your Hp." He told him, making Kimani gain a vein on his head.

"SERIOUSLY!? DAMN IT!" He shouted, gaining Petey's attention.

"_WAY TO GO BIG MOUTH!_" Venom shouted.

"SHUT UP YOU PSYCHO!" He shot back.

"For the love of... STEALTH!" Austin muttered before grabbing Kimani and disappearing. Petey had just shot a Sub-Space glob at them just as they disappeared and made the tree de-materialize.

"I swear, your timing with that move.." Kimani commented as they phased back into existence. Austin just swatted Kimani in the back of his head and told him to calm down. Kimani gave him an dirty look but sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"_Alright, We are ready to get you guys out of there. Get everyone together and we'll teleport you out of there._" Master's voice rung out. Everyone nodded before they tried to get together. But Petey had to ruin everything and make another tornado and sucked up everyone. He did this for a while before the tornado flung everyone in a different direction. Kimani, DK and Jordan landed somewhere to the right of Petey and they had piled on Kimani.(Surprise, surprise) Austin, Dylan and Diddy went into a couple of prickly bushes and Toon and Yoshi landed on top of a tree.

"_Guys, I cant teleport you unless your grouped together._" Master told us, "_If you want to get out of there, you might actually have to fight Petey after all._"

"Well, our Hp is kinda low. And Petey hits like a truck." Jordan strained to say as he attempted to push DK off of him. Kimani was under the both of them, dying.

"_If you think you can take him, I can refill your Hp, but thats your last chance. After that, I cant assist you for 30 minutes._"

"_So basically, do you guys have enough balls to take on Dark Petey now?_" I translated. Everyone but Kimani (who was still suffocating) looked at each other before they nodded.

"_Really? You guys are braver than I though... OK, We'll refill your Hp but be careful. It was a hassle gathering the energy to teleport you guys and we wont be able to help you for a while. We wont even be able to talk to you!_"

"Just go ahead and heal us. By the looks of it, I think Kimani needs it. DK, get off of them." Toon said as he and Yoshi leaped off the tree. DK heard Toon and shook the cobwebs out of his head and rolled off Jordan, who got off of Kimani. Kimani was actually as flat as paper right now. Jordan picked up Kimani and attempted to un-flatten him by shaking him but it didn't work. Toon sighed as he pulled a bike pump from his hammerspace and threw it to Jordan, who caught it before using it to inflate Kimani back to 3-D.

"I'm so tired of people landing on me..." Kimani deadpanned.

"_It seems to be happening a lot lately..._" I said, making Kimani glare at me.

"Put a sock in it..."

"_It's not my fault your a professional air cushion._"

"_I'll just heal you..._" Master muttered as the heroes, Toon, DK, Diddy and Yoshi glowed for a second. After that, I didn't feel Master or Crazy's presence anymore.

"_OK, I guess we are alone now. You know what to do; take out Dark Petey so you guys can escape safely._"

"Sounds like a plan. Now that our Hp is filled up, we should be able to take him down." Kimani responded while cracking his knuckles. He cracked one too hard and shook his hand with a disdainful look on his face. Dark Petey roared before he shot another glob of Sub-Space at them.

"Scatter!" Dylan shouted before everyone moved in different directions. Kimani and Jordan used their tag team move in order to do some damage against Dark Petey. I added some fire to his attack and made Jordan turn into a Fire Cyclone. Since Petey was technically a plant, it did a ton of damage to him.

"I love doing that!" Kimani cheered as Petey beat the flame that was on him.

"Easy for you to say... Your not the one that gets dizzy from that." Jordan said with swirls in his eyes. Kimani simply slapped him like last time, making Jordan's aliment go away. Petey then grabbed both of them, slammed them together 4 times then threw them somewhere behind him.

"TO ARMS, MY TRUSTY STEED!" Toon shouted while holding his sword up into the air. He was on Yoshi's back at the moment, who sweatdropped.

"My trusty steed?" Yoshi said in confusion. Toon's face dropped slightly.

"Wha- I said, TO ARMS!" Toon said in frustration as he kicked Yoshi with his heels, making Yoshi make a realistic horse sound and charge at Dark Petey. Petey swung at them but Yoshi jumped over it and Toon slashed Petey in the head, making him yell in frustration. Petey then shot a glob of Fire Goo at them, but Toon used his Wind Waker and made a strong gust of wind blow it back. Petey got hit by it, but it didn't do that much to him. Just then, Austin and Dylan snuck up on Petey via Stealth and slashed him in the back. Petey whined before he fell back, squishing the two. When he got up, they were slightly embedded into the ground.

"Well that hurt..." Dylan muttered.

"Yep..." Austin agreed. They almost got stomped on again but they moved out the way. DK roared as he charged at Petey and punched him in the stomach, sending him into the tree DK was tied to earlier. Petey roared in frustration as he picked the tree up and barfed Fire Goo on it, igniting the tree.

"Oh great. He's armed now.." Kimani grumbled as he helped Jordan up.

"_Wasnt he already armed before?_" I asked in confusion. Kimani gave me his trademark glare in response.

"Do you ever shut up?" He asked me disdainfully.

"_Nah. Talking is too fun. Also, If it aggravates you then my job is complete._" I told him, earning a groan in response.

"I think I have an idea.." Dylan said. Everyone looked at him.

"What is it?" Kimani asked, yelping when a Sub-Space glob nicked him. Even though it didn't directly hit him, it did do enough damage to cut his Hp down to half.

"_Exactly. Thats why you dont want the Sub-Space to touch you. That substance is extremely dangerous to humans._" I told him as he inspected the spot where it nicked him. There was a small spot where his skin was darker. (than usual that is)

"Should I be worried?" Kimani said as he glanced at the spot before he covered it back up with his jacket, which also had the spot.

"_Maybe. Lets take care of Petey then we'll get Master and Crazy to look at it._"

"ANYWAY," Dylan said loudly, a bit flustered that he got cut off, "I was saying that maybe we could trap Petey inside the cage that DK and Diddy was in."

"Thats a tight fit.." Jordan said as he looked at DK, who was currently exchanging blows with Petey.

"Maybe, but lets go help DK first." Kimani told them before they heard DK cry out in pain. They saw DK get launched towards them when Petey landed a hit on him. Kimani, Austin, Dylan and Jordan all helped in catching him, but they still slid back from the force of his body.

"Geez!" They all shouted as they struggled slightly. They then put him down and was rewarded by another bear hug, much to Kimani's annoyance.

"Cant... Breath...AGAIN!..." Kimani weakly said, making DK drop them and grunt something. Kimani glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?!" Kimani shouted, making DK grunt in the same tone, "Well its not my fault, I'm sma- I mean, your bigger than me!"

"_Was you about to say something about your hi-_"

"**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FINISHING THAT SENTENCE!**" Kimani roared as his hands caught on fire, greatly startling everyone. Even Dark Petey looked a little nervous for that slight second. DK quickly grunted something while waving his hands defensively and sweatdropping. Kimani snorted while crossing his arms. His hands weren't on fire anymore. Petey interrupted their argument by throwing the tree at them. Everyone yelled before Kimani quickly turned then Power Punched the tree, effectively sending it back towards him.

"_Scanners indicate that Kimani's strength has increased by 50%. Also his anger level has increased 75%_" Alpha informed us. Kimani sighed deeply before he looked at Petey, who was pushing the tree off of him.

"Dylan," Kimani started, making him raise his eyebrow, "How would we get him in the cage?"

"I dont know. Knock him in?" He said with a shrug. Everyone sorta muttered OK's and other things, making Dylan give them a face. They looked at Petey and saw that he was actually tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed. We sweatdropped as Kimani stuck his tongue out at Petey.

"At least he was kind enough to wait for us..." Jordan trailed off.

"No he wasn't! He threw a tree at us!" Kimani shot back. Petey grumbled something as he stomped towards us and swung his leafy hand at the group. Since people like Toon and Diddy were short enough, they didn't need to duck. Even Kimani avoided it by tilting his head down slightly. Everyone else had to duck though. Kimani Power Punched Petey (Try saying that 5 times fast..) in the stomach again, making him roar and pick up Kimani. He started pounding on his leaf before Petey threw him at Jordan, who caught him but still fell over. Austin attempted to stab him in the side, but Petey kicked him away before shooting some Sub Goo at him. Austin yelped before he called his shield and blocked it.

"_That stuff didn't hit you right?_" Ebony asked. Austin shook his head as he watched the Goo fall off his shield. While he dealt with that, Dylan copied DK and gained black fur around him. He even had DK's tie on, but it had Dylan's initials on it and it was black. Dylan started spinning his arm around rapidly as Petey was detracted by Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong was currently climbing on Petey and taunting him. Whenever he swung at Diddy, he would move, resulting in Petey hitting himself. This went on for a while before Dylan threw his fist forward and socked Petey in the stomach really hard. It sent him crashing through many trees. Angered to no end, Petey went into another fit of rage and started firing many globs of Sub-Space at us. Every one yelled as they quickly scrambled to hiding places. The problem was that when the Sub Goo hit an object, (except the ground) it would de-materialize and everyone would have to scramble around to another spot. This went on for a moment before Yoshi gained a anime vein and threw an egg at Petey, stopping him when he got the egg stuck in his throat. Kimani 'helped' him by planting his foot in his gut, hurting and making him spit the egg out. The egg ricocheted off of Dylan's head, dazing him. Kimani then got slapped again and flew towards everyone. Since Dylan was dazed by the egg, he couldn't avoid Kimani's body so he got hurt when Kimani slammed into his stomach.

"Im just a big ache today.." Kimani slurred as he had swirls in his eyes.

"Yeah, you are." Dylan said as he pushed him off. Petey panted slightly before he uttered another roar. He then ran towards everyone with his mouth agape.

"_He's hungry! MOVE YOUR ASS!_" I yelled as Kimani and Dylan were getting up slowly. Petey had reached them and had chomped Kimani in his side and started to shake him around, making him yell loudly. It took 5 punches from Kimani in order to get Petey to let him go. Petey left some teeth marks on his side, angering him even more. The only reason he didn't get ripped to shreds was that since he linked with me, I gave him increased defense and attack power so he couldn't get hurt as easy, So basically, I made him sorta un-breakable.

"AHH! YOU SON OF A!" Kimani shouted as he did his variation of a flying dragon kick and struck Petey in his temple, effectively staggering him. Jordan brushed past Kimani and sweeped Petey off his feet when he swung at his legs. Petey tipped over and Jordan asked Typhoon if he could make some water appear.

"_Nope. You cant do anything like that yet._" Typhoon answered, making Jordan pout. Toon had an idea and pulled out his Wind Waker again. After he conducted, The clouds got dark and it had begun to rain. Kimani and Dylan had retreated under the nearest tree seconds before it started to rain. Petey got enough water inside him and it made his stomach budge out. DK apparently knew what they was planning because he went next to Petey and cupped his hands. He then signaled for Jordan to jump into his hands. Jordan nodded as he took a running start and jumped into DK's hands. DK visibly strained as he didn't think Jordan was _that_ heavy, but he still was able to throw him high into the air. Jordan did an unintentional flip before he came down and stomped hard on Petey's stomach. Petey roared in pain as Jordan jumped off. Petey continued to roar and flail around before he slowed down and stopped moving. Everyone held their breath as they continued to stare at the giant plant. After some arguing, they all picked Jordan to be the one that would check him out.

"This is so unfair..." Jordan muttered as he walked up to Petey. He used Typhoon and nudged Petey with him.

"_DON'T USE ME, MORON!_" Typhoon shouted in rage, making Jordan almost drop him in surprise.

"_No, use him. Its hilarious._" I instigated, laughing when Typhoon said "_QUIET, YOU PITIFUL FLAME!_"

"_Bring it, Puddle!_" I challenged, making Kimani hide a snicker. I mentally told him that was a good one and he agreed.

"Cut it out you two!" Jordan said as he dispelled Typhoon and poked him, much like Kimani would do. Petey just made a choking sound and spat out 8 Shards. After that, his body started turning into Shadow Bugs and floated up into the sky.

"So, that wasn't the real Petey?" Yoshi asked with a confused expression. Toon and DK both shrugged while Diddy, who was cowering in the trees came down and chirped something. DK gave him a deadpanned look before he grunted something. Diddy stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation. Kimani roughly said for them to speak English, but DK and Diddy both made noises at him.

"Well... Hey! He dropped Smash Shards and Element Shards!" Jordan said as he just noticed them lying there. Kimani instantly bolted over there.

"Really!? AW YEAH! NEW ABILITY'S AND WE CAN USE OUR ELEMENTS!" He shouted, making Jordan clamp a hand over his mouth while picking his ear.

"Yes... and OW." Jordan whined. Kimani took this time and picked up a Smash Shard and his Element Shard. Everyone else did the same thing once they came over.

"So which one should we use first?" Dylan asked as he eyed his two shards. Half of the group said Element Shards while the others said Smash Shards. Everyone looked at each other before they tried again. This time, each half said the opposite thing that they said last time. There was an awkward silence before Kimani said that they should use the Element Shards since that was new to them. Everyone agreed and took their shards and smashed them against their chest. As usual, they were surrounded by their element but it didn't faze out as pitifully as usual.

"_Congratulations, you can now use my element... well more effectively now._" I told Kimani, " _You are now capable of throwing Fireballs and can now use my Fire Form technique._"

"Fire Form? The hell is that?" He said as he made a ball of Fire appear in his hand.

"_You can coat your body with fire so you can do more damage and can Ignite people just by touching them or being near them. Just dont use it for too long or you'll start damaging yourself._" Kimani's eyes literally sparkled at the thought.

"Ahh, I have a feeling im gonna enjoy this." He sighed.

"So, Typhoon, what did I get?" Jordan said as he looked at his hammer.

"_Well, yours is kinda strange to say the least. You can make waves of water by slamming the hilt of me down on the ground and can use one of my elemental techniques. Yours is called Liquefy. You can turn your body into water and move quickly._"

"Huh? Thats strange... Mind if I try it out?" Jordan asked.

"_I'm glad you ask, I have no idea what the hell it is. I never used it before... So go ahead._"

"OK... Liquefy!" Jordan shouted before his whole body turned into a puddle of water and he started to flow across the ground really fast. Just to annoy him, he turned himself into a wave and washed over Kimani. He laughed as he turned back into a solid state.

"Oh great... Not only can Jordan suffocate me in his flab... but he can drown me as well..." Kimani deadpanned as he took his soaked jacket off and wringed it out. He then took a fireball and held it near his jacket and quickly dried it. Jordan patted him on the shoulder.

"Relax. I wouldn't drown you... I would suffocate you though.." He muttered that last part fast. Kimani heard him though and snapped his head in his direction.

"Before they get into an argument, what are mines?" Austin asked.

"_Sure Auzzy! You can make vines appear from the ground and make them ensnare your foes._" Ivory said while "Auzzy" sweatdropped.

"_And for your special elemental ability, yours is called Toxic Mist. As the name implys, you can create a cloud or mist of poison where you are,_" Venom told him but he noticed that Austin had glanced over to his friends, who were still arguing at the moment, "_Oh yeah... Dont worry about affecting your friends, their Wii-Motes protect them from your ability."_

"OK. Thats good. Because I'm more than certain Kimani, Jordan and Dylan wouldn't appreciate me poisoning them."

"_Proceeding with tutorial. Master Dylan, like Luigi, you can fire Lighting Bolts from your hands and can use the technique known as Quicken. By stimulating the atoms inside some one, you can make someone faster for a short time._" Alpha instructed. Dylan nodded as he held his hand out and fired a Lighting Bolt for practice into the air.

"And now for the Smash Shards." Kimani said as he gave everyone a Shard and they smashed it on their chest. They felt a burst of power flow through them.

"_Ah! Now this is a good one! Kimani, say hello to your new passive called Super Guard. With this passive, If you block at just the right time, you can counter the person that attacked you by quickly hitting them with a three hit combo. The great thing about this passive is that you will take absolutely no damage during this_. _This also works with ranged attacks as well but you can shoot a quick Focus Blast or Fire Ball._" I told him.

"Meh, I cant really complain. That should come in handy." Kimani said.

"_OK, Jordan. Yours is a passive too. You got the ability known as Stand Strong. Every now and then, when you are attacked, the person that attacked you will stagger back and do half damage. Also your harder to stagger._" Typhoon said next. Jordan nodded and accidentally slammed Typhoon on the ground, sending a wave at Kimani. Kimani yelped and blocked at the last moment, triggering his Super Guard and making him fling a Fire Ball at Jordan. Jordan sidestepped it and shot Kimani a hateful stare, making Kimani sweatdrop.

"Well... it works..." Kimani sheepishly said, making Jordan groan in response.

"_Austin, yours is a passive called Retreat. When you block, you can quickly jump back a fair distance in order to give you some breathing space._" Ebony informed. Austin gave an OK sign in response.

"_Master Dylan, your Copycat ability has been upgraded so you can now use their second special attack._" Alpha told him.

"FINALLY! I always felt like Kirby since I could only use their main one..." Dylan sighed as he flashed a smile. Diddy and DK had walked over and started nudging Kimani.

"Huh? What?" Kimani said as he almost fell over when DK nudged him a bit too hard. DK ook-ed something, making Kimani gain a question mark over his head.

"_Hes asking if he can leave yet._" I told him. Kimani made a understanding noise before he asked me if Master was with us yet.

"_Just arrived. Glad to see you guys are still alive._" Master said out of nowhere.

"_Yoshi, you-a ok?_" Luigi asked, making the Dino nod his head.

"_Well, we can teleport you guys back to the Manor if your ready._"

"Of course! And Master, get Mario prepared. I think I need medical assistance.." Kimani muttered as he glanced at his shoulder that dawned the dark spot. Master understood and told Mario to go to the clinic and make the preparations then told us to get together. The group bunched together just as a circle of light appeared around us. Before anyone could comment on it, they were whisked away.

* * *

><p>DEAR...GOD... *sighs* I'm sorry for the long wait. School and these college applications have been sucking up my spare time... Either way, I completed this chapter and will see you guys next time!<p> 


	10. Dark Times At The Smash Manor

Hello my wonderful viewers! I bestow to you another chapter of SSU. I've seen that I almost have over 1,000 views, which makes me warm and fuzzy inside. As always, feel free to ask me questions if you have any or if you want to say something and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Dark Times at the Smash Manor<p>

Smash Manor- Clinic

(Jordan's Pov)

"YOU HAVE TO WHAT!?"

"Kimani, calm down!"

"NO! KEEP THAT (Censored) NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME!"

"Everyone, Grab him!"

The next minute was a whole ruckus of shouts, stuff being thrown and punches being swung. Then Kimani bolted out the room. Everyone was on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Crazy, is that the only way we can get the Sub-Space out of him?" I slurred. Kimani had brutally Power Punched me in the head when I had caught him in a reverse bear hug. He had slipped out then swung out of pure panic.

"No..." Crazy said with a guilty expression. The three Teens and also Toon glared at him in sheer hatred. Mario had ran after Kimani so he wasn't here but DK, Diddy and Yoshi were also giving Crazy a dark look.

"**CRAZY!**" Master roared as he transformed into his true form.

"Ye- yes Brother?" Crazy meekly said.

"**WHAT IN GRAMBI'S NAME MADE YOU DO THAT!?**"

"I didn't think he was that scared of needles..."

"...I'm pretty sure ANYONE would be scared of that needle..." Dylan deadpanned as he thumbed the extra large needle that was sitting on the table. Crazy sweatdropped before he turned back towards Master, whos fingers were glowing.

"Crazy... Since this is your fault, you are in charge of getting Kimani back in here and explaining to him that the needle was a fake."

"But...what if I cant find him?" Crazy asked. I was pretty frustrated so I decided to answer his question. Activating my Berserk power, I picked up Crazy by his collar and pinned him against a nearby wall. (Gently of course. He was still a friend.)

"Then you'll have to answer to me. So you better hop to it BEFORE MY LITTLE BUDDY TURNS INTO A PRIMID!" I threatened him as I narrowed my eyes. Due to the fact that my eyes were glowing, Crazy nodded violently and swore that he would find Kimani, even if it killed him.

"...Maybe we should help him so that he doesn't get killed..." Austin suggested. Crazy sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Grambi. If I went alone, Kimani would detach my head from my shoulders."

"Great. Typhoon, can you track down Firebrand's location?" I asked.

"_Yeah, Give me a minute and I'll find your wimpy friend.._" He told me, making me smack the controller in response.

"I've never seen Kimani like that..." Dylan randomly brought up. Austin nodded in response.

"I have actually. It was when he came over and we could use the pool. Josh was there too," I added quickly, making the two already groan at the sound of his name, "When Josh had picked up Kimani and started walking towards the pool, I thought he had a heart attack." I told them.

"Wow. Josh is such a dick..." Austin said while shaking his head. When he said that, I started chuckling due to an inside joke that me and Kimani knew about.

"_OK, I found them. He's hiding in the Smash Room._" Typhoon blurted out. We nodded before the four of us went after Kimani.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Smash Room<p>

We followed Crazy into the Smash Room and looked around for Kimani. But then we realized that the room was too small for him to hide in.

"Where could he have gone?" Austin wondered as he walked over to a desk that sat under a bunch of monitors. Beside it were two capsule on each side.

"Oh, you slippery dog..." Crazy muttered before he walked over to the desk and sat down. He then started typing on the keyboard that was sitting on top of it.

"What? What are you up to, Crazy?" Dylan asked as he hovered over Crazy's shoulder.

"You guys remember when you had a Smash Battle?" We all said yes, "Well, we used this room to send you to a stage to fight on. Those capsules are what we used to teleport you to the stage, and one of the capsules are opened. So I'm finding out where that capsule sent him." Crazy explained. After a second, Crazy made an a-ha sound as the monitors said that he was at the stage called New Pork City. Everyone groaned.

"He had to pick the biggest stage here..." I sighed as I went to a capsule. Dylan and Austin nodded as they went to the other two. Crazy told us to bring him back by any means necessary. With a few clicks from his keyboard, we were whisked away.

* * *

><p>New Pork City Stage<p>

(Austin's Pov)

When we arrived on the the stage, Jordan had appeared from a puddle from the ground with a tough face on while his arms were crossed. He then made Typhoon appear in his hands, which he twirled skillfully before he slammed the hilt on the ground. Dylan appear when a Lightning Bolt struck the ground and he appeared in a kneeling pose with his goggles on his eyes. He stood up, flip his goggles up and winked to no one. When I arrived, I landed on the ground, did a back flip (somehow) while throwing my daggers in the air. I then stuck the landing and even caught my daggers. I quickly made a pose before I went over to my friends.

"Uh... exactly why did we do that?" I asked no one in particular.

"_That was your intro I guess. Not bad if I say so myself._" Typhoon said. With that out the way, we started looking around for Kimani. Jordan went left while Dylan went right, so that left me with the lower levels. Seeing an opening in the floor, I looked down before I jumped down and landed on a wooden platform. Glancing to the left, I saw a streak of red go lower. Knowing that was Kimani's jacket, as he gave his grey one a break, I started running after him. My hunch was right as I saw Kimani looking around franticly when he ran out of ground.

"Kimani, come back so we can get that Sub-Space out of you." I told him calmly. Kimani flinched before he turned in my direction. His whole arm was darker as the Sub-Space had spread. I yelped at the sight.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT STICKING ME WITH A NEEDLE!" Kimani yelled as his eyes started shifting from his normal brown eyes to a neon red.

"Crazy lied. Theres another way we can get it out and it will be painless." I tried again as I took a step forward, only to stop as he had a Fireball in his other hand.

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR YOUR TRICKS! **NOW LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I** **SMASH YOU!**" Kimani retorted as his voice changed from his to a demonic one.

"_Oh no... The Sub-Space inside of him is starting to corrupt him by tapping into his anger._" Venom told me.

"Its taking over his anger?" I asked while I readied my daggers just in case.

"_Yes! Kimani's true self is inside him somewhere but the Sub-Space is overshadowing it!_" Ivory exclaimed.

"_And the Sub-Space is using his natural anger as a catalyst!_ _You gotta knock him out so that we can get him to the clinic safely!_" Ebony finished. I sighed as I looked at Kimani, whos eyes were neon red right now. He growled before he leaped towards me. Panicking, I caught him before I threw him behind me. He landed on his feet before he shot a dark blast at me. I sidestepped it before I rushed toward Kimani, but I couldn't bring myself to hit him with my daggers, so I grabbed him and flung him on the ground.

"_Good thing hes still bad at grappling.._" I mentally thought to myself. He got up quickly before he cloaked his fist with fire and socked me hard in the face. I went skidding back until my back hit the wall. I slumped to the floor.

"_Austin, you cant hold back. Give Kimani all you have!_" Venom shouted as I picked myself up and grabbed my head.

"Easy for you to say. This isn't your friend your fighting..." I muttered before I avoided another fire fist. I quickly swept his leg from under him before I jumped off the wall I was against and shot him with an arrow while I flipped over him. The arrow struck him in the chest but he yanked it out like it was nothing. As soon as I landed, Kimani roared as his body was literally on fire now.

"AH GEEZ!" I yelled as I started to sweat when he came close to me. I couldn't hit him so I had to retreat for now. I used my Stealth ability and disappeared from sight. As Kimani looked around for me, I used my double jump and climbed up the wall I was against. Thats when my ability ended and I appeared again. Kimani saw me so he charged up a Focus Blast, added some Sub-Space inside it then fired it at me. I rolled out the way as the blast soared past me. When it exploded in the air, it caught Jordan and Dylan's attention, making them sprint over.

"What was that?!" Jordan exclaimed as I was trying to get my heartbeat to slow down.

"Kimani... Sub-Space... Taken over!" I panted, earning a confused glance from them.

"_Hes saying that the Sub-Space on Kimani had spread and now its corrupting Kimani, making him hostile._" Venom simply said. Dylan and Jordan's faces turned white.

"Did he turn..." Dylan started, but I quickly shook my head.

"No, hes still him, but his arm is completely darkened from the Sub-Space."

"So...I'm guessing thats new then right?" Jordan shakily said as he pointed at something behind us. We both turned and instantly blanched. Standing there was Kimani, but he was darker in color. His hands were surrounded by a dark aura as was his feet. His eyes had turned completely red and in his mouth, we could see a fang popping out from it. The look on his face screamed murder in 15 different languages.

"HOLY SHIT!" "GEEZ!" "AHHH!" The three of us screamed.

"_DEAR GRAMBI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH KIMANI!?_" We heard Crazy shout in shock.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!? HAS THIS EVER HAPPENED BEFORE!?" I yelled as I felt my heart rate go up again.

"_NO! Ahhh...ERRR...I'M BRINGING YOU BACK!_" Crazy said before a light shone over all three of us. We grabbed each other as Sub-Kimani sprinted towards us. We yelled before our vision went dark.

* * *

><p>Sub-Space Base- ?<p>

The leader paced back and forth before a bunch of Shadow Bugs flowed from a portal that opened up in the middle of the main room. He stopped his thinking and watched as the Shadow Bugs formed into Sub-Petey.

"Ah Petey. I'm guessing your mission was a success?" The leader asked. Petey nodded his head then grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Your stomach? Oh yeah. The fat one did stomp on you didn't he?" Petey nodded, "Well dont worry. As long as you affected the short and angry one, im sure he will get revenge for you."

"Sir. My readings show that there was a massive spike in Sub-Space Energy." A random grunt informed him. The leader walked over to the grunt with Petey following.

"Does it say where?"

"Sorry sir, I cant get a bearing on it. But the energy levels did increase a lot." The grunt told him. The leader gained a creepy smile on his face.

"My guess is that the Sub-Space has found the perfect host. The short one's natural rage should be enough to trigger it. And I'll bet he got angry again and triggered it to take over his body."

"Sir, did you plan that to happen?"

"Well, I was actually thinking about affecting the fat one, but I've seen the small one take him down enough times to know that he was a better host than him." Petey whined something, making the leader pat him on his side.

"Calm yourself. You'll get another chance at them. But for now, go and get some rest. I might need you in the future." He told him, making Petey nod before he stomped off somewhere.

"So what should we do now?" The grunt asked. The leader walked back towards his chair and sat down in it.

"Nothing. We'll let the Sub-Space within that hero take care of them..." He said before he turned his chair the opposite direction while uttering an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Smash Room<p>

(Crazy's Pov)

I had furiously typed a command on the keyboard and brought the three back just as Sub-Kimani sped towards them with his fist out stretched. They appeared in the middle of the room, hugging each other while screaming their lungs out.

"Guys! Your OK!" I said as I sighed in relief. As soon as they heard me, they all slumped to the ground, mentally exhausted.

"Oh, be still my beating heart.." Austin muttered as he collapsed on top of Dylan.

"I think I left my lungs back there..." Dylan breathlessly said as he started taking deep breaths. Jordan was speechless and was hyperventilating into a paper bag he found. Master warped into the room moments after.

"Did you find Kimani?" He asked before he saw everyone on the ground. I had placed my head on the desk as a way to calm me down," What happened?"

We all simply pointed at the monitor. Master looked at it and instantly wished that he hadn't. On the screen, Kimani was walking around, growling and roaring loudly. He would even periodically throw a ball of dark energy out of rage. One hit a flying car in the background, sending it crashing down to the ground.

"Thats... Not..." Master started but we nodded as a way to tell him it was. Master lowered his head in frustration then he punched the closest wall to him. It created a hole in the wall and made us jump in fright.

"Damn it... DAMN IT!" He shouted in rage as he punched another hole in the wall. Austin went to calm him down but Master shook his hand off violently. I lowered my head in disappointment. This was all my fault... If I never made that needle appear when Master said that there was one way to get rid of the Sub-Space... Frustrated with myself, I stood up and walked over to the nearest capsule.

"Crazy, what are you doing?" Jordan asked me as he took the bag away from his mouth. I didn't answer him as I pushed a button inside the capsule, making it glow inside as the clear door to it closed.

"What are you thinking!? Why are you going in there!? ANSWER ME!" Master shouted as he made his way over to the capsule and started banging on the door.

"...To fix my mistake." I quietly whispered before my vision was blinded by the bright lights.

* * *

><p>Smash Room- New Pork City Stage<p>

(Crazy's Pov)

I floated down and landed a good distance behind Kimani. I looked and saw that Kimani's clothes had turned 3 shades darker than they were and his skin was in fact, darker than it was suppose to be. Sighing deeply, I slowly started walking towards Kimani, who was growling at the moment. I had stepped on a loose panel and it made a loud clang noise. Kimani instantly got quiet, making my heart skip a beat, before he slowly turned around and glared at me with his red eyes.

"Kimani, Its me, Crazy..." I told him as I raised my hands up to show him that I meant no harm. As soon as I mentioned my name, He visibly flinched before he started breathing heavily. He then roared, making a shock-wave push me back slightly. I raised my arms up to shield my eyes from the fierce wind that was whipping in my face.

"**CRAZY!**" Kimani roared as he dashed towards me. I barely had time to move before he appeared and punched me hard in the stomach, sending me flying into the air. Before I could reorient myself, he had jumped above me and hammered me back down towards the ground. I slammed into the ground harshly. Groaning, I struggled to pick myself up before I heard Kimani coming back down with his fist covered in violent flicking flames. I winced as I forced my body to move, seconds before Kimani slammed his fist on the ground, sending a Fire Wall in my direction. Eying the way to the lower platforms, I threw myself down the hole, wincing as the flames barely fried my shoes. I unintentionally slammed my back against the wall then my head hit the floor, making my vision go temporarily blurry.

"Ugh... I gotta snap Kimani out of it. I've barely been here for a minute and hes mopping the floor with me." I muttered as I used the wall to stand up. Slouching slightly, I looked up to see Kimani standing at the edge, hatefully staring at me.

"Kimani! I'm sorry about the needle! I didn't know you would react like that!" I pleaded. Kimani's facial expression never faulted as he charged up an Focus Blast and shot it towards me. I yelped as I dove out the way, tumbling when the blast broke the wooden floor I was standing on. Thinking of the spot beside Kimani, I snapped my fingers and teleported right behind him. Before he could turn around to back-knuckle me, I grabbed him in reverse bear hug, making him flail his body around in frustration.

"LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" I yelled as he continued to shout in frustration. He then threw his head back, nailing me in the face. I let him go and cried in agony as I clutched my face. I then felt him grab my throat and throw me halfway across the floor. I almost slid of the edge of the platform and prayed to Grambi, thanking him for watching out for me. I stood up wobbly and panted as Kimani glared at me the whole time. I was thinking about transforming into my true form but I would be a bigger target. That and I wasn't trying to hurt Kimani.

"Kimani...Please...I know your in there! Fight the Sub-Space inside of you!" I attempted once again. Kimani's hands started glowing red, signaling he was about to launch a fire attack. I gasped as he launched a crescent wave of Fire at me. I quickly hit the dirt as the wave flew over me, heating me up quickly. I snapped my fingers and made a straight-jacket appear on Kimani, making him look down in confusion before he used his Fire Form Ability and burned it off. I snapped my fingers again and made a hailstorm appear out of nowhere. Kimani got hit by a couple of hail, which did hurt him due to his element, but then he got frustrated and roared again, making the shock-wave blow the clouds away.

"_Crazy. You have to knock him out..._" I heard my brother tell me via intercom. I panted as I stood up and groaned as my head was killing me.

"I dont want to hurt him..." I muttered.

"_You have my permission to hurt him so that we can help him._" Jordan told me.

"_Ditto._" "_Same here._" The other two replied. I sighed before nodding.

"OK... I'll try." I said before snapping my fingers and making my boxing gloves appear. I also made some light-weight armor appear under my clothes.

"_Do your best, Crazy. I'll bring you back if things get too dangerous._"

"Got it. Sorry Kimani, but I have to take you down." I muttered. Kimani simply cracked his knuckles and his neck before he got into his fighting stance. I put my boxing gloves on before I walked towards Kimani with my gloves up. He roared again before he ran towards me, me doing the same. We both threw our fist out and they collided, making a shock-wave. We then started to throw and block strikes at a breakneck pace. I sensed him falter a bit when I threw a hook and he barely blocked it, so I stepped on his toe and uppercutted him swiftly. He staggered back but I went after him with a flurry of jabs. Aggravated, he caught my glove before he started punching me in the face with his right hand. I tried to yank my hand free but he wouldn't let me escape that easily and continued to assault my head. Noticing that my vision was going blurry, I yanked my hand out of the glove while dodging his strike. I then held my palm out and blasted him with an energy ball, sending him flying away.

"Sorry.." I instantly muttered as I saw him clutch him stomach in pain. Kimani stood up quickly before he came at me again, this time with his body on fire. Panicking, I snapped my fingers and made a hose appear in my hand, along with a fire hydrant attached to it. I then sprayed him with it, making him tumble away. His Fire Form was deactivated and he sat there with a disdainful face.

"Bah... I hate being wet!" He whined as his voice changed back to normal and his eyes turned back to his regular shade of brown.

"Kimani?" I asked, hose at the ready. He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"...Check your arms.."

"Why would I... AHH!" Kimani started, only to freak out and make his eyes turn back to their neon red color. A question mark appeared over my head.

"Kimani, calm down... We can get rid of the Sub-Space easily. _Without a needle of course.._" I added that last part fast. Kimani glared at me with the same facial expression he had moments ago.

"**I'LL RIP YOUR** (censored) **THROAT OUT!**" He roared again in his demonic voice. Wow... that escalated extremely quickly.

"Did you guys see that?" I asked as I avoided a Sub-Space blast from hitting me.

"_Yeah. When Kimani got hit by that water, he turned back into the short little time bomb we all know and love._" Jordan joked. Everyone quietly snickered at that until the "little time bomb" exploded into a fit of rage and tackled me. He then started punching me in the head again. I was able to get him off of me but he left me with a splitting headache.

"I think he heard you.." I muttered as I checked to see if I was bleeding anywhere. Besides a small cut on my forehead, I was fine. Although, I had to stop him soon as he always went for my head. Thank goodness, im technically a deity.

"_So, if we hit him with things that annoy him, will that work?_" Master questioned. I shrugged after I vaulted over Kimani as he attempted to tackle me again.

"_If thats the case, try the hose again. If it worked once, it might work again._" Dylan told me. I snapped my fingers and made the hose appear again. But Kimani was quick and fired a wave of fire at me again. It burned my hand, making me yell in pain and drop the hose. He then (rudely) drop-kicked me in the chest with his feet covered in fire. I tumbled away before I picked myself up and gingerly touched my chest, only to be washed over by a wave of pain.

"OW!" I yelled as I looked at my hands. They were red and they had blisters on them. When I went to snap my fingers to heal them, my hand started hurting, making me stop mid-motion.

"_Crazy. Are you OK?_" Master asked me.

"No. Kimani burnt my hands and now I cant snap my fingers!" I panicked as he grinned, sending a chill down my spine.

"_Crap... I'll yank you out OK?_"

"No! I'm so close to bringing him back!"

"_I understand, but we can't get you killed over it!_"

"_Yeah. Crazy, you did your best and because of you, we might have a way to get him back._" Austin said.

"But..." I whined, avoiding Kimani's rage-filled tackle once more.

"_Look, I'm glad you tried to fix your mistake. But, its not worth getting killed over it._" My brother told me. Looking at Kimani one more time, I sighed before I muttered OK. A light shun over me before my vision went dark.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Smash Room<p>

(Master's Pov)

Crazy appeared in the room with a disdainful look on his face. Austin patted his shoulder, making him cringe in response due to his body being bruised. Austin yanked his hand away while apologizing.

"I almost had him..." Crazy said dejectedly.

"I know.. But, thanks to you, we know that we haven't lost him just yet." I told him, trying to cheer him up. Crazy flashed me a weak smile before he sat down next to me.

"So what now?" Crazy said as he looked at his burnt hands.

"Well first things first.." I said as I snapped my fingers and made his hands glow. When the glow subsided, his hands were healed.

"Thanks." He said as he snapped his fingers just to check. He made an anvil fall and almost crush Austin, who yelped. Crazy smiled sheepishly while Austin had steam coming from his head.

"And as for Kimani, we need to find a way to either calm him down or knock him out so that we can get that Sub-Space out of him."

"Well, we know he hates water.." Jordan said as he attempted to make a water ball. It popped, making him swear out loud.

"I think I remember him saying he hates snakes." Austin piped in.

"He despises bear hugs." Dylan said as he randomly gave Austin one, who started squirming and told him to "let go before he poisoned him."

"...But what if this backfires and we end up pissing him off even more?" Crazy asked. The room fell silent.

"Uh... I... dont know.." "Beats me..." "Your guess is as good as mine.." The three responded before they looked at me. I glanced at all of them before I shrugged. They sighed as I pondered about what to do. I mean, I could whip up an antidote but it would have to be administered with a needle. But seeing as how Kimani reacted in the Clinic and how he is now, it would be highly impossible to get it to him.

"Master, exactly how would you get the Sub-Space out of Kimani?" Austin asked me.

"Well, Crazy wasn't lying when he said that we could use a needle and suck it out," I started as I saw everyone cringe, "but its extremely un-conformable. The way I was thinking was to expose him to a source of Light Energy for a while so that the Sub-Space would slowly deteriorate from his body."

"So what source were you about to use?" Dylan asked this time. I dug into my pockets and pulled out 3 Energy Orbs.

"These. They are full of Light Energy and would get rid of Kimani's Sub-Space problem in no time."

"Energy Orbs? So what, get him to use them?" Jordan guessed. I shook my head.

"No, If Kimani were to use them, they would do more harm than good. Since Kimani's corrupted now, the only way he can heal is with Sub Orbs, orbs filled with Sub-Space energy." Jordan clutched his head.

"Oy... There are so many items here..."

"I know. Everyone go into the living room so that I can make an announcement." I said after thinking for a while. Everyone nodded before I snapped my fingers and teleported to my room so that I could use the comm system that was linked to every comm unit in the manor.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

(Bowser's Pov)

Ugh... Why in the Darklands is Master telling us to meet in the Living room? Doesn't he know that we need sleep? Sighing, I was leaning against a wall and was looking at Master, who was standing in the middle of the room. DK and Diddy had strolled in 15 minutes after everyone had showed up.

"What took you so long?" I grumbled, making DK stick his tongue out at me. Diddy lightly slapped him then chirped something, "How did you end up on the roof?"

DK grunted something rudely, making Diddy facepalm. I almost fried him with my Fire Breath but Master cleared his throat, gaining everyones attention.

"Hello everyone. I have some... shocking news to tell you." Master begun, earning a few mutters and questions. I looked at the humans and realized that the short one was missing. Also, the other ones had disdainful faces on as well as Crazy and Master. What was going on?

"First thing: We were able to acquire Diddy and DK." DK and Diddy both waved as a few smashers came over and scratched their heads, making them nuzzle them. I rolled my eyes at the scene and told Master to get on with it. Earning annoyed looks from almost everyone, Master continued.

"And the second thing is... well... Kimani was injured in the process." The room instantly went quiet. He got hurt? So what? People got hurt all the time..

"Injured? Is he OK?" Toon asked as he turned from DK to Master. Master gave him a so-so look, making Toon slouch slightly.

"Hes still moving, but he was hit by Sub-Space and well... was corrupted." He finished, making everyone gasp. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. He was hit by Sub-Space? I knew how bad it was because I remember when they had captured me and Yoshi, they had injected me and him with Sub-Space. It was only that I was already evil and my Koopa-Dragon blood that made me immune to its effects...except for the brain washing... Yoshi was affected but his pure will dispelled it and made him able to break out of the brainwashing spell that Primid put on us. That and his Dragon blood helped him.

"Hes infected!?" "Oh no..." "NOT-A KIMANI!" "What will we do!?" "Poor kid..." "OOK!" "MAMA-MIA!" Was the mixed reactions he received in response.

"Calm down, my Smashers! Its not over yet!" Master cried out, making everyone calm down slightly, "Hes not fully infected but we have to somehow restrain him or knock him out so that we can treat this."

Everyone looked at each other with feared reactions. Everyone knew how mad Kimani got on a daily basis and could only imagine how angry he was now.

"Crazy tried to calm him down and discovered that Kimani is still inside there somewhere so hope isn't lost. Now, if anyone wants to try, speak up now. I know this is a hard mission so I'm not forcing anyone that doesn't want to-"

"I'll go." I muttered, making everyone look at me with surprised expressions.

"Really?" Master asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah... Even though I hate that kid as much as the plumbers," They made a face at me, " I know what Sub-Space feels like inside of you, and even I'm not evil enough to do that to someone... or see it happen to someone else.." I felt Peach stare at me in shock and I shot her a sidewards grin. She noticed it and huffed while turning her head. She still glanced at me however.

"Well, I'm going with you. Its my fault that Kimani ran off.." Crazy muttered. Everyone, except the heros, gave him a look, but Master's expression when everyone glared at him was enough to make them stop and sweatdrop.

"Since he hates water, maybe I'll be effective." Jordan volunteered. Master nodded.

"OK, you three head on over to the Smash Room. Austin and Dylan go with them. Everyone else, get the area ready just in case Kimani still has some fight inside him." Everyone nodded before Master asked Mario to assist him in the Clinic in preparing the room. Mario took his hat off and spun quickly, gaining his doctor's attire. His hat transformed into his headband with the light on it and he slipped it on. I saw everyone scatter in order to prepare for Kimani and I saw Master snap his fingers and teleport his group that consisted of Dr. Mario (Mario), Luigi, since he had a bit of knowledge due to the many times hes fixed up Mario after he got banged up by me, and Toon, who wanted to help. Crazy rounded up his group.

"You guys ready?" He asked. Me and Jordan nodded while the others shrugged. Crazy gave us a toothy grin, "Lets get our time bomb back." He then snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Smash Room<p>

We appeared in the Smash Room and thats when I got a good look at Kimani. His clothes were a darker color and his skin was noticeably darker.

"Holy Darklands..." I muttered. Crazy gave me a understanding look.

"Bad right? We need to subdue him so that we can get that Sub-Space out of him."

Jordan sighed, "This is going to be so hard..."

"No shit.." I muttered, gaining a glare from Jordan.

"_Don't say stuff like that or you'll have to answer to me._" His Wii-Mote growled, startling me.

"Calm down, Typhoon.." Jordan said as he glanced at his controller. I sighed as I squeezed myself into the capsule next to the closed one.

"Well, we wont get anywhere by just standing here. Lets get going." I said as Jordan and Crazy nodded then went to the other capsules. Crazy was instructing Austin how to select the stage, what capsules to select and how to activate them. After Austin, with some help from Dylan, pushed all of the corrects buttons, the doors to the capsules closed. He flashed us a thumbs-up before it became too bright to see.

* * *

><p>Smash Room- New Pork City Stage<p>

(Jordan's Pov)

We all appeared via our intros and looked at Kimani, who had a few scuff marks from when he fought against Crazy. He was standing there with his back turned.

"There he is..." Crazy quietly said, a sad look on his face.

"Yep... He's definitely infected..." Bowser muttered, a hint of disdain in his voice.

I sighed, "I can't believe he turned into that.."

"Well, whats the plan?" Bowser asked as he kept his eye on Kimani.

"I guess either exhaust him or subdue him." Crazy said. Bowser cracked his knuckles and had a small grin on his face, slightly angering me. Typhoon tried to calm me down and told me to focus on the task at hand. Glaring at Bowser again, I reluctantly agreed. We all started inching towards him before Crazy stopped us and pointed down. He was looking at a loose panel. Sighing with relief, we stepped around it...only to step on another one, making a loud clang sound. Everyone face-palmed (Bowser made sure his claw didn't impale him) as Kimani quickly turned around. He visibly flinched as he saw Crazy standing there in the middle with his arms crossed, Bowser was on his right with a snarl on his face and I was on his left with a confused expression until Crazy nudged me and told me to look threating.

"Shouldn't we not do that?" I asked. Both him and Bowser sweatdropped before they agreed.

"Alright, now we can do this the easy way or the-" Bowser begun only to see Kimani instantly dash up and punch him in the snout extremely hard. Bowser fell back while shouting incoherent things while me and Crazy looked at him in surprise and shock. Kimani then glared sharply at Crazy, making him yelp.

"Do not want, DO NOT WANT!" Crazy shouted as he temporarily ran away. I sighed as I slammed Typhoon on the ground, making a wave wash Kimani away. Kimani didn't change back to normal but he did get pretty pissed. Before he could lunge at me, Bowser had snarled and punched Kimani square in the jaw, launching him across the floor. I gave Bowser a sidewards glance.

"...He punched me in a sensitive spot..." Bowser muttered. I nodded in understanding. Crazy came running back.

"Well... that was a bad start." He said. Bowser snorted while I gave him a look.

"Lets go on the OFFENSE!" Bowser snarled as he dashed towards Kimani and attempted to punch him, but Kimani blocked at the right time and used his Super Guard and punch Bowser three times in the face, chest then neck. Bowser gagged as I went past him and hit Kimani with Typhoon. He went tumbling into a brick wall Crazy made. After throwing the bricks off of him, he growled at us.

"**SUB-BLAST!**" He shouted as he shot a giant ball of Sub-Space at us. Bowser and Crazy both yelped before they put up their shields but I started panicking. What if my shield didn't hold up against it? What if I turned into something like Kimani was right now?

"_Well if you can't shield it, use your Liquefy Ability!_" Typhoon told me quickly. I quickly repeated him and turned into water just as the blast blew through Crazy and Bowser. When it flew over me, I turned back into myself as Crazy got up and moved his hand so that the water on the ground went under Kimani. He then snapped his fingers and watched as the water erupted like a geyser, sending Kimani far into the air. As Kimani was stuck in the air by the torrent of water, he told me and Bowser to get ready. Bowser tensed up as I had an confused expression. But before I could asked, Crazy had snapped his fingers and teleported me and Bowser above Kimani. Kimani, who was hovering for a second, stared at us as we came down apon him. I swung my hammer at the same time as Bowser swung his fist. But Kimani caught Typhoon in one hand then stopped Bowser's punch with his other hand.

"What the..." "HOW THE!" We both said in confusion as he threw us back down. We screamed as we landed hard on the ground. I was pinned underneath Bowser's heavy body.

"GAH! Get...off!" I heard someone under me beg. I instantly sweatdropped as I realized that was Crazy. Bowser groaned as he crawled off, freeing me. I then rolled off Crazy, who was about to suffocate.

"You OK?" I asked as I hoisted him back up. He wobbled slightly.

"My... life...flashed before my eyes...AND IT WAS BORING!" Crazy exaggerated, making me sigh in response. The roar above forced us to look up and yell as we saw Kimani above us with his fist covered in flames.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Crazy shouted as he snapped his fingers and made an hole appear. We stepped slightly away and watched as Kimani fell through it. Crazy then snapped his fingers again and made the hole disappear.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" I shouted, grabbing Crazy by the shirt collar.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" He panicked, making me drop him after I glared at him for a second. He then snapped again and made a box with energy walls appear. Snapping yet again, he made a hole appear over the box, which he told Bowser to open, and we watched as Kimani fell head-first into it. He bumped his head pretty hard on the ground and slumped into a pile onto the floor. Bowser quickly pushed a button on it and closed the lid. We sat there for a moment and looked at him. He was still breathing as we saw his body slowly rise and fall at a steady pace, but he did tire himself out. That or he knocked himself out.

"Dear Grambi, that was nerve-wracking..." Bowser muttered as he flopped on the ground in exhaustion. I nodded and looked at Kimani's face. His eyes were closed, but his skin was still dark(er) and so were his clothes.

"Who is Grambi? I've heard you, Mario, Yoshi and Luigi say it now." I asked in confusion. Bowser snorted in response.

"Don't you know anything? Its our God in our world." He explained with a sneer.

"I thought that was the Star Spirits." I retorted rudely.

"Shows what you know.."

"THATS IT!" I yelled before I tackled Bowser and we started rolling around in a flurry of fist and feet. I saw Crazy sweatdrop.

"Hey guys! We are ready to be teleported!" Crazy shouted, while avoiding us. He then snapped his fingers, making the box with Kimani disappear. The same light from last time shined over us and my vision, as always, went dark.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Smash Room<p>

We appeared in a flash and I was still attacking Bowser.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT!"

"DITTO!"

We continued to roll around, threating to crush the others as they darted around before Crazy snapped his fingers and made some invisible force yank us apart. Before we could lunge at each other again, (and we were in the process of doing so..) Crazy tackled Bower while Dylan and Austin dog-piled on me.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT BEFORE I DROP A NUKE ON YOU!?" Crazy threatened as he got off Bowser and prepared to snap his fingers. How fast everyone got up and calmed down was astonishing. Dylan had helped me up and had even dusted me off, Austin cleared his throat and was seen sitting at the chair as if he was there the whole time and me and Bowser fist bumped. Satisfied, he told me and the guys to go and check on Kimani while him and Bowser checked to see if anything was damaged. (Besides the New Pork City Stage)

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

When we walked in, I was instantly crushed by DK when he tackled me and pinned me to the floor. He had his fist ready to pound my face in. An assortment of weapons and noises rung out and I was on the ground with Link and Toon's swords pointed at me, Zelda's fire infused palm ready to ignite me, Diddy's peanut popgun aimed at my face and Peach's frying pan ready to hit me.

"WAIT! WAIT! ITS ME, JORDAN!" I yelped in panic. DK looked at me funny before he order everyone to back down. He then lifted me up (his facial expression when he did was priceless) before he "patted" me on the back.

"Sorry Jordan, we thought you was Kimani." Toon said as I rubbed my back where DK had slapped me.

"No problem.. why is everyone tackling me?" I muttered. Dylan, Austin and DK smiled sheepishly in response. Rolling my eyes, we continued towards the Clinic.

"Did you get Kimani?" Toon asked me as he ran in front of me. Oh yeah... I had forgotten to tell them..

"Yeah, Jordan and the others were able to subdue Kimani and Crazy teleported him into the Clinic." Austin explained, ignoring the look I gave him.

"I could have said that.." I muttered in spite.

"But you didn't, did you?" He smugly responded. I quickly pulled him into a headlock as I dragged him to the Clinic with him scratching at my arm and Dylan poking him in the side.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Clinic<p>

"Ah, your here! ...But where Crazy?" Master said to me as I walked in, still choking Austin.

"I don't know..." I answered, feeling Austin pound at my side.

"Can you let me go now?" Austin said, too exhausted to try and move my arm anymore. I released him, making him fall over.

"Well, nevermind that. Mario, ready the Energy Orbs." Master instructed. Mario, or rather _Dr_. Mario, nodded before he went to a table that had 4 Energy Orbs and placed them on each side of the box Kimani was in. Crazy had just warped in at this moment.

"How is he doing?" He asked as he walked over to his brother. Master shrugged.

"He appeared a few moments ago. We just placed the orbs. Luigi, can you stay here with Me, Crazy and Mario and keep an eye out for Kimani? This process will take at least all night."

"Sure-a." Luigi nodded as he handed everyone a cup of tea he pulled from an unseen dimension. Mario took a sip of it and quietly gagged, but Luigi didn't see him.

"I'm not-a sure tea suits me.." Mario said with a sweatdrop as he placed the cup down on a nearby table. Luigi responded a shocked face while the other two just sipped their tea and watch the scene unfold.

"NOT LIKE TEA!? That-a like saying you dont-a like pasta!" He shot back.

"Tea is just flavored water; _Terrible_ flavored water.." Mario deadpanned, leaning towards Luigi with that last part.

"**YOU TAKE THAT BACK!**" Luigi hollered, making everyone quickly retreat back in to the Living Room.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room (yet again...)<p>

We went back into the Living Room and I instantly braced my body, just in case someone else wanted to tackle me. To my satisfaction (and slight surprise) I wasn't, so I relaxed as I walked to the sofa and plopped down next to DK. I glanced at DK, who was giving me a look.

"What?" I responded. I felt someone nudge me and turned to see that it was Toon. He whispered something before my face turned blue with a sweatdrop. (this was a new one...) I reached under me and pulled a paper-thin Diddy from under me. Toon did me a favor and asked Yoshi for his bike pump. He then tossed it to me, which I caught without looking before I used it to bring Diddy back to 3-D.

"Sorry." I sheepishly responded to DK and Diddy's Glare-O-Deaths. Diddy then chirped something, which I took for his forgiveness before he jumped up and curled up on my lap. I scratched him behind his ear before I started to doze off. But I couldn't completely fall asleep because Austin and Dylan were talking to the other Smashers quite loudly. They were chatting up a storm with Toon, Link, Zelda and Yoshi. Curious, I got up while placing Diddy in DK's lap, who was asleep as well, before I walked over and sat down on the ground next to Austin and Dylan.

"So besides a few problems, I would say that mission went quite well." Toon brought up as Austin, Dylan and Yoshi nodded.

"Yeah. Although, I wished Kimani didn't get infected by that Sub-Space. With his anger, he could have caused some serious damage here. I'm glad he had enough sense to go into the Smash Room and force himself into a stage." Zelda said with a hand on her chin. Link snuggled up next to her.

"But we got him and now hes being treated. Watch, tomorrow, he'll be up and having temper tantrums in no time." He reassured.

"Yeah!" Toon pipped up as he threw himself between the two Hyrulians, making them softly glare at Toon. Before they did anything, Austin's stomach growled, making everyone look at him.

"What? I'm hungry..." He muttered as he rubbed his stomach.

"Well, without Luigi, how are we gonna eat? None of us know how to cook!" Toon said as he raised his hands in exasperation. Since he had his Wind Waker out (as usual..), he made a gust of wind blow upward, making the heavy people feel lighter and the lighter people float and bump their heads on the ceiling. I quickly snatched Toon's Wind Waker and gave it to Zelda.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" He whined as he walked over to Zelda, who was rubbing her head. Zelda scolded him and told him not to fool around with it all the time. Toon nodded his head rapidly before Zelda gave it back. Toon cheered before he placed it back in his endless pockets.

"Anyway, I can cook." I proudly said, making everyone give me strange looks.

"You can?" "WE WON'T STARVE!" "Thats surprising..." " *growls* Sorry, stomach..." A few people said in response. Peach told me that she can cook as well...but can only make cakes. I told her, don't worry about it.

"I guess, I'll make Philly Cheese Steaks.." I muttered.

"Why those?" Austin asked me.

"One: I dont have any other ideas. And two, once Kimani recovers, he might be upset and I know that his favorite food is that."

"Oh right. Kimani makes a mean one too!" I then started towards the kitchen, silently hoping that I didn't screw this up and that Kimani got well soon... and won't wake up yelling his lungs out.

* * *

><p>Another chapter completed. I was sorta iffy about this chapter. Tell me what you think about this one and I'll see you guys next time! ^_^<p> 


	11. Castle Crashers (1: Storming the Castle)

GREETINGS! WELCOME TO ANO- *coughs violently* Maybe, I should stop yelling... Welcome to another chapter of SSU. I have nothing to say really except that I had a weird feeling about that last chapter. Tell me what you think about it (if you want) and I'll take it into consideration. *clears throat* ON TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Castle Crashers (Part 1: Storming the Castle)<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

My head... What happened? All I remember was that giant needle, me sprinting towards the Smash Room and tripping into a capsule before I blacked out. I struggled to open my eyes as they were severely sensitive to light.

"Is anyone there? Hello?!" I yelled as I continued to blindly feel around.

"*Snort* ...Hey, Kimani's up! WAKE UP!" Someone shouted, making three other voices yelp in surprise. I attempted to open my eyes again, but they were forced to close again as they literally burned when I opened them.

"Don't try to open your eyes as they still getting over the Sub-Space." I heard Master (i guessed) say... wait, WHAT!?

"Sub-Space? What the hell happened?" I asked as I flopped back on to the ground.

"There isn't a easy way to say this but... you remember when Petey hit you with that Sub-Goop?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, when Crazy scared you with that needle-"

"Which I'm sorry about!" Crazy quickly added.

"The Sub-Space used your anger to take over your body and mind." He finished, making me frown.

"...I didn't hurt anyone did I?" I timidly said. There was a beat of silence followed by soft muttering.

"Well... OOF!" Crazy started, only to get interrupted by a thud noise.

"No. We were able to subdue you before we brought you back." Master said.

"I was about to tell him that! Jerks..." Crazy said in spite. I sighed in relief before my eyes were able to open now. I opened my eyes and saw that I was inside a box with walls of complete energy. I also saw Luigi, Mario in his doctor attire, Master, and Crazy, who was rubbing his side while glaring at Master and Luigi.

"You put me in a box?" I said as I tapped the walls, only to yelp as they shocked me. Crazy sweatdropped.

"Spur of the moment.." He then snapped his fingers and made the box spit me out...literally. Sliding on my face, I picked myself up, shot Crazy a look before I realized how hungry I was due to my stomach growling extremely loud. Master told me to head to the kitchen and see if anyone was still there. I nodded before I started walking over there.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

When I entered the Living Room, I instantly tripped over someone and landed face first into some fur. As I spat out some of the fur, I noticed that it was DK I had landed on and it was Diddy that had tripped me. I got up and glared at them before I realized that they were sleeping. In fact, everyone was asleep in here!

"Geez... How long was I out?" I muttered before I saw a note on DK's back. Snatching it, (and yanking out a few of his fur by mistake) I opened it and started reading it.

"Dear Kimani," I started reading quietly as I sat down on DK's back, noting that he was a heavier sleeper than I was, "If you are reading this, then you are not dead... Yay and stuff." I glanced up and saw Jordan had crashed in the recliner while Dylan was asleep leaning against one side while Austin was on the other side. Uttering an amused chuckle, I continued. "I knew that you would trip over Diddy so I placed this note on DK. Genius right? (No...) I'm glad you aren't a Primid and stuff which means I gotta thank Firebrand as well."

"_Aw, He thought about me._" I heard Firebrand talk, making me flinch and also kick DK. He snorted but otherwised stayed asleep.

"Firebrand, you OK?" I asked after a brief pause.

"_Yep, I'll admit, it was hard to keep the Sub-Space from altering your DNA. And I got hit a few times.._" He informed me.

"Hit?"

"_Oh yeah, It was so weird! There was like... shadowy Primids attacking and they attempted to move your DNA and stuff! I was literally fighting them hand to hand!_"

"Thats so strange..." I said truthfully. He then told me to finish the note. Nodding, I continued to read, secretly glad Firebrand was OK and looking out for me as well as my friends were.

"Anyway, The others started to freak out when they couldn't contact you or Fire. Typhoon and the others were a bit worried as well. By the way, dont be surprised if Bowser snarls at you or anything since you did punch him extremely hard in the face when Me, Crazy and Bowser went after you. Cue you smirking..." I stopped and realized that I did have a smirk on my face.

"_Nailed it._" Firebrand told me, making me cough in embarrassment.

"But besides that, no one got hurt really. So to wrap it up, everything went quite well. And dont be mad at Crazy. He didn't know that you would react like that and he even attempted to get you back single-handedly at first. Needless to say, he got banged up a bit. But hes OK. So, me and the guys as well as the Smashers will see you when we wake up as we are exhausted from worrying about you. Love, Jordan, Austin, Dylan and the other Smashers."

"_Theres something on the back._" Fire pipped up. I glanced at the back and saw that there was more writing there.

"So there is... P.S, I made everyone Philly Cheese Steaks in honor of you and I left you two in the microwave. Enjoy!" My eyes sparkled once I read that.

"_Err... Everything OK there Shorty?_" Firebrand asked me. I ignored him and the insult and quickly ran towards the Kitchen.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Clinic<p>

(Mario's Pov)

After Kimani left, we started cleaning up the Clinic. I had changed back to my regular clothes and was picking up the Light Orbs, which were almost out of power from getting rid of the Sub-Space in Kimani. Seeing the Sub-Space literally peel off of his skin was both weird and satisfying at the same time.

"Well these are useless now..." I muttered as I inspected them.

"Nah, we just gotta charge them up and they will be as good as new." Crazy told me as he snapped his fingers and made the box disappear. A question mark appeared over Luigi's head.

"You recharge it? That-a sounds weird.."

"Not really, all you do is flash a light on it..."

"...Really?"

"He's not joking." Master butted in as he used a flash light and shined it on the orbs. Sure enough, they started to absorb the light from the flashlight. Dumbfounded, Luigi just blinked in response.

"OK... Should we go and see if the rest are up?" He asked. Everyone looked around before they shrugged and nodded. We started to walk out the door, only to be stopped by Crazy.

"What is it?" Master asked.

"...I'm getting something..." He said as he placed a hand on his head.

"A signal?" "A thought?" "..Someones dream?" We all guessed. After I got strange looks, Crazy shook his head in response.

"I think I might have picked up on two life forces... One of them is extremely powerful..."

"Keep focusing on that while we wake up everyone." Master instructed, earning a whine from Crazy.

"But I wanna help... Its fun waking people up.." He said with a pout on his face.

"Crazy..." Master warned, making his brother throw his hands up in exasperation before he went and sat somewhere. He rolled his eyes before we followed him to the living room.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

We saw that everyone had collapsed on the ground and in other random locations from exhaustion. I stepped over Diddy, almost tripped over DK, and moved Yoshi off of the window silo and opened the blinds. We were greeted by a harsh onslaught of light, making me yelp and stumble back until I landed on Yoshi. His cry of anguish and surprise was enough to wake up everyone in a panic. When Diddy woke up, he made an unholy screeching sound that made everyone yell even louder. Toon added on to this with his high pitched scream. This process went on for a while, ending when Peach uttered an ear-shattering shriek. After 15 minutes of screaming due to others screaming, everyone finally calmed downed and looked at each other with sweatdrops on their faces.

"That was... eventful.." I finally said after I caught my breath.

"It was Yoshi who started it!" Toon shouted, making the green dino stick his tongue out.

"In his defense, The Super Lard Brother landed on him." Bowser stated, making me send him a death glare.

"Says the 300 pound turtle..." I muttered. Master halted our argument with a glare before he checked the time. It was currently 10:00 Am.

"Wow. that actually took all night.." Yoshi muttered as he cracked his back. The three teens that had crashed near or in the chair walked towards us.

"So.. Did Kimani recover?" Austin asked me while he yawned. The other two appeared over his shoulders and gave me a look as well.

"Yeah, he went to eat those sandwiches you made him." Master told him. Jordan hummed in satisfaction. And Speak of Queen Jadez, Kimani sprinted in with his weapon on-line.

"WHOS DYING!?" He yelled as he had his fist up, ready to punch someone. When he didn't see anyone dying, that and we was giving him bewildered looks, he deactivated Firebrand and gave us a sheepish grin.

"KIMANI!" Jordan, Austin, Dylan and even Toon Link yelled as they glomped him. Kimani yelled in surprise, aggravation and amusement as he was pinned to the ground by the four.

"Yes, yes! I'm OK!" He laughed as he struggled to get away from them. It was only when Kimani started coughing violently (He faked it) that they let him go. He got up and dusted himself off before DK grabbed him and embraced him in a Gorilla-Hug. (An upgraded bear hug. Its extremely painful...)

"AGH! MY..LUNGS!..." He croaked out as his back cracked from the intense pressure. Diddy quickly chirped something, making him loosen his grip on him. He didn't let him go but he did place him back on the ground. DK ook-ed something in response, making Kimani mutter something in exhaustion. DK sweatdropped has he kept Kimani from hitting the ground while the others approached him slowly and gave them their signs of affections ranging from a gentle hug from the girls to a friendly punch to the shoulders from Link and Mario. Luigi and Yoshi just cheered while Bowser snorted and turned his head.

"Glad to see you too, Turtle..." Kimani muttered, making Bowser respond with, "Ditto, Human..."

"Everyone done greeting and/or killing Kimani?" Master asked. Everyone nodded while Kimani sweatdropped while muttering something about his bruised ego and ribs.

"Good! BECAUSE I HAVE NEWS!" Crazy blurted out as he rushed into the room. He was stopped by Link when he grabbed him. Thanking him, Crazy continued with his news, "I have found more Smashers! This time, It's Marth and Ike!"

"IKE!?" "MARTH!?" Link and Toon Link shouted in surprise. Crazy nodded vigorously before he told everyone that they were located at Castle Ostia.

"So thats... Castle Siege right?" Kimani asked as he told DK that he could stand up by himself.

"Yeah. Thats the stage name for it here. Now, I cant transport you in the castle, but I can take you to it's front door." He told them. The four teens nodded before the argument of who gets to go started up.

"I WANT TO GO!" "YOU WENT LAST TIME!" "Maybe I should-a go this time-a.." "NO! I WANNA GO!" "FORGET THAT NOISE! I'M GOING!" "OOK!" "EEK!" The Smashers shouted out at once. Master, Crazy, Kimani, Dylan, Austin, Jordan and I all sweatdropped at the scene unfolding in front of us.

"Err... What do you guys-a think?" I decided to ask them. They all sweatdropped before they looked at the group of bickering people.

"I was thinking of Bowser and DK. We might need some muscle behind us.." Jordan said. Kimani instantly gave him a look.

"OK, DK I can agree with...partly... but Bowser and I? No, out of the question." He retorted with his arms folded.

"No one here is stronger than those two! And who died and made you captain?!" Jordan shot back.

"Me. Then I resurrected and reclaimed my title!"

"Who else can take their spot!? We don't have anyone else stronger than them!"

"Welp, It sucks to suck!"

"My line.." Austin quickly interjected, making the two send him a death glare. He meekly waved his hands as he went behind Dylan.

"C'mon Kimani, think about it! What if we run into Sub-Petey again? You saw how we fared against him! You got infected because of him!" Dylan decided to say after thinking for a while. Kimani sharply turned and opened his mouth to say something in response to that, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Sighing in defeat, he slowly dragged his feet towards Bowser, who was still leaning on the wall and watching everyone argue. He glanced down at Kimani when he forced himself to tap Bowser's shell.

"Hm? What do you want?" Bowser roughly asked.

"To throw you in a-" Kimani started, only to be given a stern look from Jordan, a pleading look from Dylan while Austin gave him a sign for him to get on with it. Growling, he restarted. "Bowser...We..._needyourhelp_.."

Bowser looked confused then asked, "What?"

"We...need..._...yourhelp.._" He repeated, still dying off into a whisper at the end. Bowser gained a smirk on his face.

"Once more?"

"We...need...your...help..." He said clearly. Bowser's smirk got bigger while the vein on Kimani's head grew as well.

"Well...I guess I could offer my assistance... If you say the magic word."

"He's pushing it..." I whispered to Master who nodded as he prepared to snap his fingers just in case. By now, the whole room had seen Kimani approach Bowser and was silently watching them.

"Do I have to?" He miserably said.

"Well you can always take someone else..."

"Fine... Pl...Pul..." He struggled to say.

"What are you saying?," Bowser taunted, "Pizza? Pull? Premium?"

"I'm surprised he even know those words.." Link muttered, earning a few chuckles from some Smashers.

"...please?" He meekly asked. Several gasp's emerged from the crowd while Luigi and Toon Link dramatically fainted. Bowser started laughing as Kimani's head (and pride) hung even lower.

"After that performance, I'll be glad to. That was priceless! BWAHAHA!" He agreed before he started laughing again. Kimani shuffled back to us and flopped face-first on the ground, releasing a defeated groan.

"...O...K...Will he be alright?" I asked as I watched Kimani just lie there.

"His pride is shattered... but he'll live." Austin said as he started patting Kimani on his back, telling him how much of a man he was for that. Kimani groaned in response, making Austin sweatdrop.

"DK, your coming with us as well." Jordan called him, making the Ape cheer as the rest pouted. He looked at his little bro, who gave him a thumbs-up before he came over and poked Kimani. He did nothing but groan something.

"OK. Everyone thats going, stand in front of Crazy and I." Master said as the 3 teens, DK with Kimani over his shoulder and Bowser with a happy expression on his face walked in front of him. He wished them good luck before he snapped his fingers and teleported them.

* * *

><p>Castle Ostia- Front Gate<p>

(DK's Pov)

After the brief ride through... wherever we go when we teleport, we flashed in front of a huge castle. Shaking Kimani slightly, I set him down on his feet. He seemed better now but I had a good feeling that asking Bowser for help smashed his ego a bit. Knowing that he couldn't understand me, I gave Kimani a look. He glanced at me and muttered that he'll live.

"Ah. Castle Ostia, The stage where I thrive at.." Bowser said as he walked in front of us. I rolled my eyes.

"The only reason you thrive here is because you constantly get lucky when the scene changes.." I grumbled. Bowser gave me a sidewards glance.

"Your just mad because I beat you here 4 times."

"BY LUCK! YOU WAS AT 200%!"

"Excuses.." Bowser said before he got bopped in the snout by Kimani's palm, making him yelp.

"Shut up and get moving. The sooner we get Marth and Ike, the sooner I can get away from you.."

"Nyah..." Bowser stuck his tongue out before he followed Kimani. The rest looked at each other before they followed after them. I instantly had a bad feeling about this... Thinking about what it was, I followed the rest into the castle.

* * *

><p>Castle Ostia- Foyer<p>

We arrived in the Foyer and was instantly greeted by floating squids donning golden Trojan helmets and capes. They also had two giant swords in each of their tentacles.

"Armights.." Bowser growled as he went to slash at one, but it flipped away while saying "Ho Ho Ho!" loudly.

"STAND STILL DAMN IT!" He growled before a second one came behind him and hit him in the head with the hilt of his sword. Kimani came and stomped on the first one while Austin made a vine shoot from the ground and snag the second Armight by his cape. Bowser cracked his knuckles before he smashed the one slashing at the vines in the face. He went soaring into Jordan's war hammer, who then pounded him in the ground and killed it. Kimani coated his foot in fire and kicked the remaining Armite in the chin, igniting him. Kimani then took one of his swords and slashed him with it, turning him into smoke.

"Huh... So theses aren't with the Sub-Space Army.." Kimani examined as the sword in his hand disappeared as well.

"They are. But they are made out of something different." I said. When Firebrand translated what I had said, Kimani ahh-ed.

"So... Is Marth and Ike actually moving or are they trophy's?" Dylan asked as he glanced at the many doors that was around.

"Hard to tell. But whatever happened, the Subspace Army is getting rowdy." I pointed out as I saw more Armights appear, but half of them flew down a doorway.

"It seems like they are after something... Maybe Ike and Marth are running around, trying to protect this place. Either way, we won't find out if we stand here. lets get moving...Right after we take care of these Armights..." Dylan said as he used his Copycat Ability and scanned the Squid-Knight. His legs turned into a ghost tail and he had two swords in his hands. He also was wearing a black Trojan helmet.

"Cool! Call me... Squ-ylan!" Dylan said as he threw his swords at one approaching Armight, effectively killing it.

"Why not Ar-lan?" Kimani deadpanned as he sidestepped a swing before uppercutting him in the face.

"You've been watching King of the Hill, haven't you?" Jordan asked as he turned into water and flowed behind another Armite. He turned solid and whacked the Armite in the back with a back swing from Typhoon. Kimani flashed him a small smile before he got poked in the back by a robot with a lance sticking out the front of it. It also had red and yellow Trojan helmet on its head.

"For the love of- What is this?" He said as he ducked when it launched the lance at him.

"An Autolance." Bowser said as he punched it in the head, knocking it off and reviling a yellow emergency light. It dashed towards Bowser and whacked him in the ankle (with another lance it pulled out from somewhere) before he swung it up and flung him in the air. Kimani barely escaped being impaled by Bowser's spikes as landed where he was originally standing. Dylan floated over towards it and struck the Autolance in the light. The bot still didn't give up and swung at Dylan who floated slightly higher to avoid it before he smashed the hilt of his sword on the lamp and broke it. The bot seized up before it exploded. When the smoke cleared, it was gone. The four teens shared a hi-five before everyone decided to go through the hallway the other Armights had gone through earlier.

* * *

><p>Castle Ostia- ?<p>

"DANCING BLADE!" "AETHER!"

A streak of gold and a flurry of silver cut through a Gripe, who stood there for a second before it slightly parted into 8 pieces before it turned into Shadow Bugs. The two figures looked at the massive wave of Primids approaching them. Sharing a head-nod, the two figures charged towards them with their swords brandished.

* * *

><p>Castle Ostia- Hallway<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

We continued to follow the three Armights that we seen earlier while fighting through the hoard of Autolances, Armights and Sword Primids.

"Geez! Why are there so many enemies!?" Bowser shouted as he moved so that a Sword Primid ran into his back and impaled himself. DK grunted something, making Bowser snort in response.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Mr. Know-It-All here said that they are after Ike and Marth..." More grunting came from the Ape, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Rolling his eyes, Dylan lost his form and started firing Lightning Bolts at the oncoming Sword Primids and Autolances. He even snapped his fingers and made the team jump from the sudden shock he gave them.

"Hey, I can move faster now!" Bowser said as he started moving at a faster pace, which was normal pace to everyone else. DK grunted something else, but Bowser ignored him and socked a Sword Primid in the face. The three Armights finally noticed us and they pulled their swords out and flew towards us. I quickly ran towards the first one as I flipped over a sword swing and I slammed my heel on his head, knocking him down on the ground. DK came and smashed him deeper into the ground. He pounded his chest before the second one clonked him in the head with his sword. Austin returned the favor and appeared in front of the Armight and slashed it in the face, ending it. The third one almost chopped off their heads only to be hit by me after Jordan threw me. (Without warning..)

"Thanks." "Ook!" They thanked. I rubbed my head in pain before I flashed them a thumbs up. We started walking down the hallway now that we took out the enemies in this hallway.

"OK... So we know that somethings going down here if all these enemies are moving this hectically.." I pondered.

"_If Ike and Marth was up and about, where would they be?_" Fire asked. Everyone shrugged in response.

"_Why dont we just follow the Sub-Space Army?_" Ivory suggested.

"_If they are after them, they will lead us right to them!_" Ebony finished. Austin nodded in approval.

"Good idea ladies."

"_No problem Auzzy!_" They both said in joy, making everyone snicker in response. Sweatdropping, Austin told us to keep moving. We walked and followed a Sword Primid, who was rushing down the hallway. When he rounded a corner, we all piled near the corner and peeked around it. We saw the Primid disappear down some steps, but not before he pressed a button on a remote and made these floating spiky things surrounded by fire appear. They filled the hall and started floating around in a set patten. He uttered a satisfied grunt before he continued down the stairs.

"Oh great..." I muttered as everyone else groaned in response.

"I hate Jyks as much as I hate Armights!" Bowser shouted as one came and burnt his tail. He roared and breathed fire on it in frustration but it didn't do anything to it.

"Cant we just destroy them?" Jordan asked as he attempted to smash one with his hammer coated in water. His hammer bounced off it and almost hit me if it wasn't for Austin yanking me out the way.

"_That would be a no... DAMN IT!_" Typhoon yelled in frustration.

"I guess we gotta be like Solid Snake!" Dylan said as he started tip toe-ing towards a Jyk moving side to side. He quickly dashed pasted it and had to duck under a high-flying one. To make matters worse, two more Jyks were flying at him from both sides with two more flying low. Before they fried him, Dylan dolphin dived over the low flying one, rolled out of the way of a second one, got up and hurdled over 3 low ones, slid under 4 consecutive ones, spun around one at mid height, did a matrix dodge to avoid a sneaky one, tripped and fell under 3 that were aiming at his head and finally long jumped over 7 rows that were on the floor.

"Tah...Dah..." Dylan panted as he collapsed on the ground next to the door. Everyone just blinked in response.

"Well... If Dylan can do it, then so can we!" I cheered as I started to mimic what he did seconds before. While I couldn't be hurt by the fire surrounding it, I still had to be careful due to the spikes. I almost screwed up the dolphin dive when I did a scorpion, but I quickly recovered and avoided the rest with ease. Austin and DK decided to team up and I watched as DK crouched so that Austin could jump on his back. Austin then shouted "Stealth!" and they both disappeared. Seconds later, they appeared next to me, startling me.

"That Stealth ability is so cheap..." I muttered. Austin rubbed my head while DK gave me a toothy grin. To my aggravation, Jordan just turned into water and flowed under the Jyks while Bowser tucked in his shell and spun across.

"Gotta love skills that make you invincible." Jordan said proudly, sharing a hi-five with Austin and Bowser. Dylan, DK and I just made a face in response before we went down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Castle Ostia- Lower Area<p>

We peeked around the doorway and saw that we had arrived to what seemed to be catacombs.

"The Catacombs?" Austin said in confusion.

"This leads to the Dungeon if I remember correctly.." Bowser said. DK nodded in approval and started walking. But Bowser yanked him back as 20 Charged Shots came from both sides. Sweatdropping, DK grunted a thanks before he looked at Austin.

"You want me to use Stealth again?" Austin guessed. DK nodded rapidly as he grabbed Austin and placed him on his back. Austin then activated his Stealth ability and disappeared from sight. Jordan gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Lets see if I can take you with me." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I instantly realized what he meant.

"Wai-" I started, only to get interrupted by Jordan using his Liquefy ability and turning us into water. I don't know what bothered me more; me not feeling my body or the fact that I was actually water. Jordan made us appear behind the 20 Scope Primids on the left and we started to pound them to pieces. On the other side, Austin and DK were making short work of the their side. After I stomped on one last Primid, we joined each other near the doorway.

"And thats that." I said as I got some dirt off my hands.

"I feel like my Stealth ability is going to be needed for a bunch of stuff here." Austin said as he looked at his daggers. I made a face before I shrugged in response. We started walking slowly down the catacombs, as we didnt want to get attacked by any more traps or ambushes. Unfortunately, our luck wasn't that great and Bowser ended up tripping a trip wire, causing a log to come swinging down from the celling. We yelped before everyone ducked, except for Bowser, who was still confused. The log collided with his torso and knocked him over with a pain-filled grunt.

"Oog..." Bowser groaned as he was stuck on his back. Rolling our eyes, me and DK helped him up and told him to be more careful. Bowser made a mimicking noise before he walked into another trip wire and made a log ambush him from behind this time.

"Now will you listen to us?" I said while facepalming.

"I might consider it..." Bowser said with a dazed expression on his face. He pushed himself off the ground and we continued to walk down the path while stepping over trip wires. We ended up finding another hallway with a bunch of doors on the sides. Before we could pick a door, the clanging of swords were heard.

"..Do you guys hear that?" Dylan asked. DK grunted something with a proud expression on his face.

"_DK has stated that his prediction was right._" Alpha suddenly translated.

"What prediction?" Bowser said with a glare. DK said something with a smug grin, making Bowser growl in response. Dylan sighed before he started walking down the left. DK ignored Bowser and pushed him out the way before he started walking towards the right. It took the combined efforts of Jordan, Austin and myself in order to keep Bowser away from DK. Austin whistled sharply and made some vines snag his feet, helping us hold him back.

"Grr... Dylan! DK! Did you find out- geez.. where the sound is coming from?" I strained to say as I was pushing against him while Jordan and Austin had his tail and was pulling him.

"Not yet! I dont hear it on this side so it must be on DK's." Dylan called back. DK grunted in response.

"_He said hes getting close._" Firebrand translated.

"Well hurry up! Bowser's starting to push me!"

"Berserk!" Jordan shouted before he gained his blue aura and started dragging Bowser the other way.

"LET ME GO! IT WILL ONLY TAKE A SECOND TO MAUL THAT ACCURSED PRIMATE!" Bowser roared as he struggled to resist us.

"DAMN IT STOP!" "GAH!" "MY GOD!" We all shouted as he started pushing me back while the other two were getting dragged. DK sighed before he told Bowser something. It must have been an apology because he then calmed down. We all let him go and looked at him. He snorted and turned away from us but otherwised left DK alone. DK had found the door where the sword fighting was heard. A distant cry of "Aether" was heard by everyone.

"Yep.. Thats Ike..." Bowser said as he started walking through the door with us following.

* * *

><p>Castle Ostia- Unknown Room<p>

(Bowser's Pov)

We walked in and saw a Primid fly across the room, barely colliding with me in the process. Looking to my right, I saw that Ike was right there with is sword drawn and was currently panting as he was covered in scuff marks and battle scars.

"Ike!" I shouted. He turned around and aimed his sword at me, but once he actually looked at me, his whole body relaxed.

"Bowser? Oh thank the goddess. Look, I need help. A few moments ago, Marth was overwhelmed and was taken away. I tried to stop them, but a bunch of Primid stopped me from reaching him and.." He babbled, making me clamp his mouth shut. Since I was close to him, I saw that that there were also burn marks on his sword and his arms.

"Ike... Have you been using Eruption?" I asked in curiosity. He nodded.

"I know everyone tells me not to use it but I lost my temper and it just happened. It did clear out these Primids though."

"Trust me, I know how you feel... And so does Kimani..." I muttered, earning a sharp "What!?" before he appeared beside me. Ike looked at me, before he glanced down at Kimani. (He dwarfed everyone except me.)

"Pray tell, who are you, little guy?" He asked. Kimani violently twitched, making Jordan correct him from a distance.

"He meant it in a good way!" He shouted. Kimani glared at Ike before he sighed.

"First off, I'm not short... and my name is Kimani." He said with his arms crossed. Ike sweatdropped before he placed a hand on Kimani's shoulder and gave him a friendly look.

"Nice to meet you." He said. Kimani attempted to do the same thing but due to his size compared to Ike, he couldn't reach. So he just patted his arm. The rest piled out from the doorway.

"DK, one of the only people that can match my strength, glad to see you old friend." Ike said while scratching DK under his chin, making him nuzzle Ike in response, "and you are.." He directed towards the other.

"I'm Jordan, thats Austin," Austin waved in response, "And thats Dylan." Dylan gave him a smirk in response. Ike nodded to them.

"Well, greetings fellow warriors. As you may know, I am Ike, Master Swordsman and leader of the Mercenaries."

"Err, Link might say otherwise to your Master Swordsman title..." Dylan said, making Ike make a face. I sighed before I snapped my claws and made everyone look at me.

"While this is nice and all, " I started, voice dripping in sarcasm, "We should get back to the manner at hand."

"Kill-joy.." "Downer.." "Way to kill the fun.." "And my hatred grows deeper.." The four teens muttered in spite. I rolled my eyes at all of them before I looked at Ike.

"You have a point my Reptilian friend." Ike admitted, "But I'm not leaving the castle while all of these... beasts rampage inside. And I'm certainly not leaving without Marth."

"Didn't think you would. We can solve the Marth problem, but you might have to let the castle go." I told him. Ike's figure stiffened.

"No deal, this castle is special to me and I won't give it up so easily."

"Ike, be reasonable.."

"I _am_ being reasonable."

"Hey!" Austin blurted out, gaining our attention, "If we find Marth, it makes sense that he will be guarded by elite members of the Sub-Space Army. Maybe the person guarding him in charge.."

"And if we take him down, the grunts will follow!" Ike exclaimed, catching on. "Well thought, bushy one! A simple but effective battle plan!"

Austin sweatdropped, "Its Austin.."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Onwards to victory!" He yelled as he pointed his sword forward. We all sweatdropped before we followed him out the door.

* * *

><p>Castle Ostia- Catacombs<p>

We came back into the long hallway and saw that the Jyks were still there.

"AUGH! WE GOTTA DO IT AGAIN!?" Kimani yelled in frustration. Austin sighed before he grabbed Kimani and used Stealth to get them through. Jordan grabbed Dylan and turned them in to water while I tucked into my shell and spun across. Ike looked at all of us with a perplexed expression.

"Oh right, I would use Stealth again but it has to recharge." Austin said as he glanced at a Jyk that hovered un-bearably close to Austin. Ike smirked in response.

"That wont be needed." He said before he crouched and crossed his arms with his sword resting on his shoulder. Wind was generating behind him and I slowly realized what his plan was.

"Everyone get out the way." I said as I scooted Dylan out the way. I was about to do the same with Kimani, but he shot me a glare and warned me. I rolled my eyes as I moved him while avoiding his flailing arms. Once everyone was out the way, Ike shouted and had dashed through the Jyks using his Quick Draw. Everyone was looking at him with bewildered looks.

"That was awesome!" "How did you do that!?" "Geez, that was fast..." "Now I want a sword..." The four of them said. Ike chuckled before he was interupted by an annoyed grunting sound. Looking back, we noticed DK standing there with an anime vein on his head. I instantly started laughing as everyone had sweatdropped in response.

"How in the world do we forget about a 10-ton gorilla?" Kimani asked, making me laugh even harder and made me flop on the ground. DK took offense from that and roared something. Firebrand 'oooh-ed' in response, making Kimani sharply glance at his remote.

"What!" Kimani barked.

"_He said: At least I have some weight. You must weigh like 1 pound due to your size._"

"OH REALLY!? WELL IN THAT CASE, GET OVER HERE BY YOURSELF!" He shouted back. DK roared again before he attempted to get through. After getting poked and burned countless times, DK dragged his charred and abused body over towards Kimani. Glancing up at him, he gave Kimani the most pitiful look he could muster. Kimani sighed before he patted DK on the head then he helped him up. DK muttered something, making Firebrand translate it into "_I'm sorry_."

"I half-way accept your apology." He responded, making DK do a double take. Kimani ignored him and asked everyone what the plan was.

"Well we have to find Marth obviously." I began, already earning a scowl from Kimani as I had said that in an sarcastic way, "But we need to find some troops from the Sub-Space Army and tail them. Right Austin?"

"Huh?.. Oh! Yeah, thats right." Austin said after he recovered from zoning out. Austin (who recovered after i spoke to him.), Dylan, Jordan had all zoned out while Kimani and DK had argued. I sighed as DK slapped the ground, jolting everyone back into reality. DK pointed at a nearby Primid who saw us and sweatdropped before he started running.

"AFTER HIM!" Kimani, Ike and I shouted, making us chase after him.

* * *

><p>Castle Ostia- Hallway<p>

(Austin's Pov)

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SMASH YOU!"

"COME BACK AND TELL ME WHERE MARTH IS!"

"C'MERE! I GOTTA BLOW OFF SOME STEAM AND ABUSING YOUR FACE IS THE ONLY CURE!"

I sighed as Kimani, Bowser and Ike were charging after the Primid. He had a fearful expression as he ran as fast as his legs would allow. While Bowser and Ike were too slow to keep up, his only threat was Kimani as he was just as fast, if not faster, as the Primid. Kimani got close to snagging his scarf but he kept yanking his body out the way. As we chased after him, he yanked his walkie-talkie out and yelled for help. Seconds later, Armights came swooping from the air while Autolances came drifting around the end of the hallway with Sword Primids close behind. Kimani yelped and power-slid on his knees to keep a few swords from decapitating him. He then quickly back stepped from a lance poke.

"Ugh, We dont have time for this! Quick Draw!" Ike groaned as he instantly dashed forward, passing Kimani and slicing through a Armight. He then spun around and blocked a strike from a Sword Primid before he grabbed it and threw it to the ground. He then gave it a taste of his forward smash attack. Needless to say, it died rather quickly.

"Dont hog all the action for your self!" Dylan said as he zapped a Armight before he scanned a Autolance. Dylan's feet turned into treads and he gained a black lance in his right hand. Yet again, he had a Trojan helmet on. Dylan revved his feet before he charged forward at a fast past with his lance pointed forward. In his rush, he impaled three Primids and rammed Bowser in the back by accident. This proved fatal for the Primids as they slid off his lance and got skewered by Bowser's spikes. Bowser, who was strangling a Primid, turned and looked at Dylan with narrowed eyebrows. Dylan just gave Bowser a sheepish smile in return before he yelped at something behind Bowser. Bowser blindly threw a backhand, nailing a Armight in the head and knocking its helmet off. Angered, he whacked Bowser and Dylan in the head in retaliation. Dylan attempted to poke it but the Armight parried his strike and slashed him in the arm. Just before he struck again, Bowser implanted his large fist in the Armights exposed forehead, ending it when it flew and smashed into a vase.

"Bowser, careful now! We want to save the castle, not destroy it!" Ike shouted as he gave Kimani a boost to reach a Armight bombarding them with swords. Kimani flipped and did an axle kick on it, sending it down towards Ike's glowing red sword. He then grunted as he slammed his sword on the ground and made fire erupt from the ground. While it wasn't fully charged, it was enough to burn the Armight and make it disappear in smoke.

"Not my fault! The vase was in my way!" He retorted. I was currently in combat with a Sword Primid that apparently was better than the others. He quickly parried all my strikes before he attempted to stab me. I flipped over it before I smashed the heel of my foot on top of his head, but he had grabbed it and flung me face-first on the ground. Dazed, I quickly rolled away from an overhead strike. He went on the offense again and I had no choice but to dodge or deflect his wild swings while backtracking.

"Geez! Whats with this Sword Primid!?" I yelped as his blade grazed my chest after a misplaced parry. DK, who was currently getting dog piled, threw his body backwards with a mighty roar, flinging everyone off of him. He then charged towards the Sword Primid just as he tripped me. Before he impaled me in the neck, DK rammed him and quickly started mauling him by slapping his giant palms on his body many times. The Sword Primid tried to defend himself but DK rage was too much for him and he soon turned into Shadow Bugs.

"Ow... Thanks DK." I muttered as he helped me up. I scratched his chin in response before I went and started to help Jordan, who was dealing with 5 Sword Primids. Jordan was haphazardly swinging Typhoon in many directions but the Primids would move at the last second. One struck him from behind, but it got staggered when Jordan's passive ability activated and he turned and smashed him in the head. I quickly darted past him and stabbed a Primid in the chest before I took my other dagger and did the same thing, only this time his head was the target. He went down before I used Stealth and avoided a sword swipe. I reappeared behind him and back stabbed him, doing double damage and turning him into Shadow Bugs.

"Thanks Austin." Jordan thanked as he started whacking Primids after I detracted them by firing arrows at their feet. I saluted before the hall was cleared of enemies again.

"Phew. Is that going to happen all the time we come here?" Bowser snorted as he looked at a mark on his chest due to an Armight slapping him in the chest with his lance.

"Seems like it..." Kimani muttered as he wiped some soot off his jacket due to Ike's Eruption. We then started walking down the hall.

"Does anyone know where that Primid went to?" I asked as Dylan fired a Lightning Bolt at the ceiling out of boredom. He ended up hitting a chandelier and he knocked it from the ceiling. Bowser, Ike and DK yelped as they scrambled out the way. The chandelier hit the floor with a loud bang and created a giant dirt cloud. Once the dust cleared, Ike glared at Dylan as did the other two.

"Uh... Oops?" He said timidly. Bowser growled as well as DK.

"Ill go for the legs..." "I got mid-section." "Ook!" The three said as they approached Dylan.

"_Master Dylan, sensors indicate that this is a great time to run._" Alpha spoke up.

"No shit!" He replied as he ran away with the three chasing him.

"OK, while they do that," I started as I heard Dylan scream out loud with the others uttering war cries, "Anyone seen him?"

"Nope. Unless we killed him, not a clue." Kimani answered. Jordan shook his head in response.

"Typhoon, can you get a bead on him?" Jordan asked.

"_The hell do I look like!? A radar!?_" He blurted out.

"Cut the bullshit and just do it.."

"_Ugh.. Fine, but only because you asked so nicely... I might have him. Check the third door down the hall. If I got the right one, this should be him._"

"_In that case, lets be careful. Typhoon doesn't normally get this type of stuff right._" Firebrand told us, making Typhoon growl in response. Jordan shot Kimani a glance, who responded by holding his hands up in defense. I whistled sharply and made a vine appear on the ground. It tripped the 4 guys running around and they ended up in a giant pile.

"Ugh... I feel like Kimani..." Dylan's muffled voice said from under DK's body. Ike shook his head before he jumped off the pile. Bowser followed suit with DK crawling off Dylan. Dylan groaned as he picked himself up and cracked his back.

"Nice of you to join us, guys..." I said with an unimpressed expression, "While you were screwing around, we might have found the Primid you wanted to beat up." DK quickly grunted and pointed at Ike and Bowser, signaling that they were the ones that wanted to beat him up and not him. Dylan did the same thing.

"Whatever. Blame your goofy friend for almost killing us." Bowser snorted.

"Actually the chandelier almost killed you, not me." Dylan said matter of factly. Everyone shot him a dark glare, making him sweatdrop, "I'll be quiet..."

"The third door down Ty?" Jordan asked once more, earning an approving sound from his wii-mote, "Well lets check it out."

"About time. Hold on Marth, I'm coming.." Ike muttered to himself as he took point and led us to the door. He glanced at us before he opened the door and we walked inside.

* * *

><p>Castle Ostia- Random Room<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

We ran into the room and saw that Marth was tied to a post with his mouth gagged, but what really surprised us was that there was a red headed boy with a outfit similar to Ike's and Marth's.

"Roy!?" "Ook?" The Ike and the two animals said/grunted. Roy perked his head up at the sound of his name. He grunted in surprise and happiness. Marth quickly grunted as everyone had forgotten him.

"Marth! Roy! Glad to see you both are alright!... Sorta.." Ike said before we approached them. They quickly started grunting madly, but before we could question why, the floor under us opened up and we fell in, yelling our heads off. I caught a brief glance of the Primid, who was hiding behind a curtain, laughing at us before darkness overtook my vision.

* * *

><p>Castle Osita- ?<p>

Everyone landed roughly on the giant slab of rock conveniently placed over the many rivers of lava below.

"Oogh..." I groaned as I had landed on my back. Everyone struggled to their feet as they had taken some fall damage. I glanced at my Hp and saw that the fall had cut my health in half. Sighing, I glanced forward and saw that a burly man wearing armor was standing there. He had a dark aura around his body and he also had red dreads.

"Ow... Stupid grou- Ganondorf..." Bowser complained before he stopped and muttered his name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Bowser. Welcome. I've been expecting you." He said evilly. Everyone jumped to their feet and got in a battle pose.

"What are you doing here!?" Ike shouted.

"Here to stop you obviously... Where do they find you people?"

"Why you dirty..." Ike seethed before I stepped forward.

"Exactly why are you working with the Sub-Space Army? I thought you turned good... ish.."

Ganondorf shook his head, "Well you thought wrong. I got bored with everyone and decided to join the winning side."

"Spoken like a true coward.." Austin whispered in spite. Ganondorf heard him and his aura flared up.

"Watch your tongue, boy.." He warned before he sighed, "I grow tired of this chat."

"Then lets stop talking and get fighting." Jordan said as he gripped Typhoon. Ganondorf flashed a creepy smile before he snapped his fingers and made a firewall separate me, Jordan, Austin and Dylan from the others.

"What the- Whats your deal!?" Dylan shouted as he slapped the fire off of his back.

"You didnt think that I would allow myself to be jumped right? This will tip the scale in my favor." He answered. We all growled at him in response.

"Its still 4 against 1 so hah!" Austin jeered.

"Yes, but I have been resurrected many times so im used to fighting. You however..." He paused as the realization hit Austin and his smirk melted.

"Oh... Crap..." He said. We all got in fighting stances and was prepared to face off with the Dark Lord himself. Deep in my mind, I had a feeling that this wouldn't end well..

* * *

><p>Another Cliff-Hanger! MUHAHHAHA- *gets hit by a brick* Ow... Well, tune in next time to see the boss battle against Ganondorf!<p> 


	12. Castle Crashers (Pt 2: Light Vs Dark)

Sup Viewers to another chapter of SSU. I know I ended on a cliffhanger so I'll keep this brief. Bios will be on this chapter and that is all. LETS START THIS BOSS FIGHT!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 (Part 2: Light Vs Dark)<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

Before we could even attack, Ganondorf raised a hand and surrounded us in a dark glow, making us panic slightly.

"Oh calm down. I'm filling up your health. While I'm evil, I still want a challenge, and I can't have you half dead already." He sighed as we stopped freaking out. True to his word, we saw that our Hp was at max again.

"Huh.. Err... tha-" Austin begun before Ganondorf dashed up and grabbed Austin and Jordan by their faces. He then lifted them up and made an explosion happen in his hands before he threw them down. I saw them groan as they rolled on the ground in agony. Dylan and I looked at our friends before we growled and charged at him. I swung at his side while Dylan (after scanning Jordan quickly) swung his hammer at his head. Ganondorf yawned as he deflected Dylan's war hammer and made it smack him in the chest before he grabbed my knuckle. He twisted my arm behind my back, making me shout before I swung at him with my other hand. Same as last time, he grabbed that hand too and I was crossing my arms unwillingly.

"Hey! Let go damn it!" I said while struggling against his grip. I heard Ganondorf snicker.

"Ok." He said before he threw me up into the air. Before I hit the ground, Ganondorf had jumped up, grabbed me and then started to shock me with his magic. I was screaming as the voltage of his attack made my body go numb. Austin came to my aid as he and Jordan had recovered and he fired an arrow at the Dark Lord. The arrow hit him in the face, making his grip falter for a second. I used that second to slip my arms away. I then clapped my hands with his head in the middle, making him hold his ears in pain. I then put my hands together and hammered him down. Ganondorf slammed the ground hard while I landed wobbly in front of him, smoking from his attack.

"Not a good start.. Not at all." Austin muttered as he rubbed his face. Jordan was doing the same. Dylan just coughed while I twitched from his attack.

"Come on now. You have got to do better than that." Ganondorf heckled, making me growl in response. I started running towards him, ignoring everyone yelling at me. I didn't care. All I wanted to do was to wipe that smirk off his face. I went for a flying dragon kick but he countered it by grabbing my leg and flinging me back towards everyone.

"Kimani, calm down!" Jordan said as he held me back. I glared at him for a second before I calmed down.

"...I dont like him.." I muttered as I looked at Ganondorf, who was inspecting his sword in boredom.

"Trust me, I know.." He said with a sweatdrop, "We need a plan.."

"Oh, dont mind me. I'll just stand over here and get bored." Ganondorf informed us.

"TAKE YOUR SWORD AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR A-" I retorted violently before Dylan muffled me.

"We just gotta be smart with our attacks. Ganondorf is tough, but he's slow." Dylan told us.

"It doesn't seem like that at moments.." I retorted through his hand.

"Well let me scan him real quick." Dylan said as he let me go and aimed his goggles at Ganondorf.

"_Target Identified as Ganondorf. Ganondorf is the Dark Lord of Hyrule and is Link and Zelda's arch-enemy. Ganondorf has been resurrected many times as Zelda and Link has. Due to this, Ganondorf is smart for someone his age and is incredibly strong too. Just by palming you, Ganondorf can send people sliding across the floor and give you bruises. Ganondorf is also capable of using magic in many ways. He can teleport, fly for a period of time, create orbs of darkness, Firewalls and other things. He can even transform into a giant beast known as Ganon. As Link can tell you, Ganondorf is not a person to take lightly. Choose your times to attack wisely so that you wont be punished by his powerful attacks."_ Alpha explained.

"Wel- YAH!" Austin started before an orb of darkness smashed the ground near his feet, startling him.

"Times up. I hope you have a plan or otherwise this will be a disappointing battle.." Ganondorf said with an unimpressed expression plastered on his face. I scowled.

"Stay out of his reach until you have an opening." Austin said as he went with me. Jordan and Dylan glanced at each other before they nodded. We circled around Ganondorf a few times before Austin made us vanish due to his Stealth ability.

"What the.." Ganondorf muttered before he got hit by two war hammers in the back, making him tumble forward. Before he got up, I soccer kicked him in the face, making him tumble away. Needless to say, I felt quite satisfied. Austin then used his Toxic Mist ability and threw a bomb on the ground. When it burst, the air was filled with the noxious gas. Our weapons flashed before aura surrounded our heads, preventing us from breathing it in. The three behind the firewall did their own thing. Ike used his cape as a makeshift mask, DK did the same with his tie while Bowser tucked into his shell. Ganondorf started hacking and coughing for a minute before he roared loudly and blew the gas away due to the shock waves he generated.

"Now your starting to annoy me." Ganondorf said as his dark aura flared up. He then teleported and struck me in the back of the head harshly, before he teleported again and hit Jordan in the face, then again, nailing Dylan in the kneecap then once more, striking Austin in the back. He teleported a few more times before he appeared in the air and slammed the ground with a dark-infused fist, creating a shock wave that blasted us back. I crashed into the surprisingly solid firewall, Austin and Jordan almost fell off the platform and Dylan actually fell off, but he caught the edge in time.

"What the hell? Did he just pull a _Kingdom Hearts_ move on us?" I muttered as my head was throbbing.

"_What, that 'Dark Aura' attack Riku can do?_" Firebrand asked. I nodded, "_Apparently. Makes me wonder if he can do Dark Firgara too.._"

"Lets pray that he can't." I said as I glanced at my Hp and saw that it was now half.

"Uh, guys!?" Dylan yelled as he was slowly losing his grip. Austin dashed over and helped him up before Ganondorf could try anything.

"You guys OK?" Ike shouted to us.

"The hell do you think? He just teleported and abused them." Bowser snorted in response. DK grunted something in response, making Bowser snarl at him.

"We've been better Ike." I told him as I stood up and brushed the fire that clung to me off. Ganondorf was standing there with an amused expression.

"And here I thought you would pose a challenge. For the love of Din, Link put up a better challenge than you four, and he was alone!"

"I...am...so...**SICK OF YOU!**" I yelled as I felt something inside me flood out. Everyone looked at me in shock as my skin turned darker as did my clothes.

"_Huh? It seems like a bit of Sub-Space still exist within you. But you gotta calm down. We cant have a repeat of what happened a day ago!"_ I heard Firebrand say. I glared at Ganondorf, who was fairly surprised but he still kept his smirk. But before I dashed at him, I caught the looks my friends were giving me. Their faces were full of genuine fear and concern. I growled softly before I sighed and felt the Sub-Space go back to where it came from.

"Well, Well, Well. Petey did a better job than we expected."

"...You mean you planed this?" I said while looking down.

"Well, the leader of the Sub-Space army planned to get Fatso over there," Ganondorf said, earning a hateful glare from Jordan, "But you ended up being a better host for obvious reasons."

"..." I remained silent as I processed the information. The leader knew that about my anger issues and planned to infect me. Thats why Petey mostly aimed for me whenever he shot a glob of Sub-Space.

"Yes, you were suppose to be a pawn in our plan. We hoped that you would go berserk and take everyone out inside the Smash Manor. But seeing as your friends and yourself is still standing here, something went astray and Master was somehow able to get rid of the Sub-Space... well, most of it. Bah, enough chat, this is suppose to be a boss fight. So enough boss banter." And with that, he fired another orb of darkness at us. Jordan took the chance and hit it with his hammer, sending it back towards Ganondorf. He yelped as he avoided it barely. He glanced at the orb as it passed him before he glared at us. He charged at us and swiped his magic infused palm at us, sending a wave of dark fire at us. I quickly rushed to the front and activated my Fire Form ability, effectively making a hole in the wall of fire when it hit me. My friends got behind me (at a distance) and was able to get through the wall without being burnt. I then planted my fist into Ganondorf's face, sending him skidding back. Everyone rushed past me, eager to get a hit on Ganondorf.

"Gotta copy someone..." Dylan said before he eyed Ike, gaining a smirk. He said, "Copycat." and scanned Ike. After a few seconds, he gained Ike's sword and a black headband. He even had a black cape on his back.

"What Witch-Craft is this?" Ike blurted out as he looked at his sword just to make sure that it was still there. I imagined Bowser and DK sweatdropping. Ignoring him, I went to help my friends, who were pelting Ganondorf with many attacks. Ganondorf attempted to punch Austin in the face, but Dylan whacked his hand away before he sliced Ganondorf in the chest with his copy of Ike's sword. He went to strike Dylan with a vengeance, only to trip over Jordan's wave of water. He lunged for Jordan who attempted to backpedal away. He would have gotten grabbed if it wasn't for me stomping on his head Mario style.

"RAHHHHH!" Ganondorf yelled in frustration as his aura exploded and he sent us skidding away.

"Its working! Keep it up guys!" Ike yelled from the sidelines. DK cheered as well while Bowser snorted in response. Ganondorf panted as he wobbled slightly.

"*Pant* Well. It seems like you have a bit of fight in you after all." Ganondorf complemented with the same smirk on his face. We didn't let our guard down for one second when he dropped his hands, "Time for phase 2.."

"Huh?" "Phase 2?.." "Uh-oh..." "Oy.." We all groaned. Ganondorf took his sword out and raised it up into the air. The blade itself had a dark aura surrounding it. And to made matters worse, he started floating above us.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" We all shouted as he started sending dark Sword Beams at us. We avoided them as best as we could but everyone got hit 3 times at least.

"Huh? That didnt kill us? But our Hp is... err... full?" I started, only to see that our Hp squares had refilled. (minus the damage he just did)

"I guess our Hp will refill every phase..." Jordan guessed. Typhoon made a dis-approving noise.

"_Nah, Master slipped some Energy Orbs in your hammerspace. You each got three... well.. two now.."_ He explained. We ahh-ed before a deadly sword beam smashed near us, startling everyone.

"OK. Not the best time to chat.." I quickly deducted. We looked at Ganondorf, who was floating over our heads. He raised his sword and a giant ball of electricity appeared over him. The ball of lightning dawned a faint tint of red before it flew towards me. I yelped as I started to move, but I realized that it was following me.

"I think it likes you.." Dylan snickered behind his headband when it loosened and fell over his mouth. Agitated, I turned and fired a Fireball at the orb but it got destroyed. The same thing happened when I tried using a Focus Blast and even a Charge Shot wasn't enough. Growling, I hit it with the butt of my rifle. It surprisingly went back towards Ganondorf. His eyes grew wide as he couldn't react fast enough and got shocked by it, sending him back to the ground. We took this moment to hammer him with attacks. We punched, kicked, whacked, poked and even bit him until we were red in the faces. Ganondorf quickly slammed his hand on the ground and made a shock-wave push us back before he started to fly again.

"Second verse, same at the first.." Jordan moaned as we started dancing around to avoid the beams of death from touching us. Austin grew wise and grabbed Dylan before he used Stealth and disappeared. Jordan caught on and snagged me so I was tucked under his arm. He then used his Liquefy ability and turned us into water. Ganondorf stopped firing when he didn't see us down there.

"Huh?" He gawked, searching for everyone. He glanced at the puddle on the ground, which was us, before he made a small orb of electricity and nonchalantly tossed it inside. It actually shocked us and made Jordan turn us back into ourselves. Jordan had suffered more than I had and he was even Paralyzed from it.

"This... brings back... memories..." Jordan struggled to say. I helped him by standing in front of him and blocking any sword beams from hitting him. Eventually, I had to move Jordan away when my shield got dangerously small. Due to the size difference between us, I couldn't move him that fast and lifting him was out of the question less I wanted to throw out my back.

"Err... Austin?! Dylan?! Help!" I panted as I was dragging Jordan behind me as fast as I could as sword beams chased after us. On cue, Dylan appeared in the air while spinning, along with Austin hanging on to his back for dear life.

"Copy Ability: Aether!" "Triple Strike!" They said as they both struck Ganondorf. Ganondorf flinched but he didn't fall down. He created another giant ball of electricity. This time, it glowed faintly blue-ish before it started following Jordan. Jordan was no longer Paralyzed so he started to retreat.

"Jordan, hit the orb back at Ganondork!" I said, slightly giggling at the look Ganondorf flashed me. Jordan had listened to me and turned around before he whacked the orb back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf was prepared this time as he took his sword and sliced the orb in half, creating two orbs. One turned faintly green while the other turned red. They went after their respective targets, which was me and Austin. I Power Punch-ed it while Austin kicked his. Ganondorf got shocked again before he fell and we repeated our previous attack.

"For the love of Naru.. GET OFF!" Ganondorf shouted as he elbowed me in the face, uppercutted Jordan in the chin, smashed Dylan in the head with an overhead strike and grabbed then blew up Austin's face. We went sliding back and this time, I almost fell off the platform if it wasn't for the hood of my jacket getting caught on a rock, Austin skidded off the platform, Jordan tumbled before he caught Austin by his foot and Dylan went into the Firewall, getting the Ignited status effect as well.

"Ow..." I whined as my face hurt badly. I glanced over and saw Jordan pull Austin back up, who had soot on his face, while Dylan was beating the fire off of him with his hands. Ganondorf was standing there with scuff marks plastered on his outfit as well as rips in his clothing. My body was battered and bruised, Austin face was starting to look like mines, Jordan had battle scars plastered on him and Dylan had burn marks all over him.

"I cant believe you survived for this long.." Ganondorf said as he popped his shoulder back in place, making a few of us cringe.

"To be honest, neither can I.." Austin muttered trufully, grunting when Jordan elbowed him.

"Don't tell him that!" He scolded. Austin rolled his eyes in retaliation.

"Well I guess its time to get serious.." Ganondorf muttered. I barely hear him, making me sharply glance at Ganondorf. His aura flared up once more and he roared as he looked like he had turned super saiyen, minus the golden hair.

"Err.. Dylan?" I started, stepping back slightly.

"I'm already on it, Scan." Dylan said as he scanned him.

"_Ganondorf has gotten serious now. He has increased damage and will now use his sword if necessarily. Dont let him hit you or you'll lose alot of Hp. He also can make dark clones of himself and can even use Gravity Magic. With that, Ganondorf can make you so heavy that you cant jump or so light that the weakest attack can send you flying, which is bad on this type of battle field. He can even summon small meteors to hit you and he can make a black hole which does immerse damage if you are pulled in. Beat him this time and I think you're in the clear Master Dylan._"

"Woah... Gravity Magic? I've heard legends about that type of magic but.." Ike started.

"Yeah. Gravity Magic is extremely hard to do. While I can use Gravity Magic as well, it only helps me jump and use my Bowser Bomb attack." Bowser informed. DK ooh-ed in a questioningly manner. "No, I cant create black holes or affect others. I can only make myself lighter and heavier; and even then, by a little."

"Alright. Lets see how you do this time.." Ganondorf muttered as he glared at us hatefully. We were hesitant, but we charged at him with our respective weapons. Ganondorf smirked as he raised his hand in the air before thrusting it down, making all of us instantly collapse from the sudden weight we were feeling and losing Hp due to us slamming hard on the ground. We even created a small crater when we did.

"Hurk!" I grunted as I was pressed into the ground. Ganondorf smirked again before he raised his hands and started to summon meteors. Still dazed by the sudden gravity attack, We were merciless pelted by the rocks. Austin and Jordan had fainted since they couldn't activate their Energy Orbs in time, but me and Dylan were lucky enough to find a spot where the meteors didn't strike as much and barrel-roll to safety. Me and Dylan quickly took out an Energy Orb and smashed it against our chest, refiling our Hp.

"We lost Jordan and Austin!" Dylan shouted over the storm of rocks. I flashed him a sign, letting him know that I knew. I took a chance and power slid over to Jordan while Dylan was working his way over to Austin. Ganondorf attempted to raise the gravity again but a quick Focus Blast was good enough to knock him over.

"OK Ok.. Uh.." I muttered as I wondered how to use Revive. "Fire, help me out here!"

"_Put your hand on Jordan's Wii-Mote and say Revive, fast._" He hastily told me. I wasted no time doing what he said and I shouted "Revive!" Jordan's controller glowed for a second before his whole body glowed. After that, Jordan shot up in a state of panic.

"AGH!" He yelped before he looked around for a second. I quickly slapped him and reminded him what we were doing. Jordan nodded before he yelped again, grabbed me then transformed into water to avoid a giant blast of dark energy. At that same time, Dylan had made it to Austin and revived him as well. Ganondorf growled before he concentrated and made a dark clone of himself.

"Oh great, because one meat head wasn't enough..." Jordan fumed in frustration. Ganondorf heard him and made the clone grab his face and made an explosion happen, causing Jordan to yelp as he went soaring into the firewall. I sighed as Austin and I attempted to take out the clone, but Ganondorf was apparently feeling like a compleate jack ass because he made the gravity heavy again, pinning us to the ground.

"How can we counter Gravity!?" I spat out in frustration as I attempted to pick myself up.

"_Well, your small enough so compared to everyone else, you are countering the gravity attacks."_ Firebrand informed me, making me frown at his comment. Dylan took this moment to zap Ganondorf, jolting him and making him lose concentration on his spell. We quickly got up and I tackled the clone. Before he could get up, Austin mimicked Link and did a fatal blow to his face, turning him into dark particles. Austin then switched to his bow and fired at Ganondorf. Ganondorf avoided them then snapped his fingers and made a black hole appear. Yelping, everyone had grabbed the ground in an attempt to not get sucked up. Dylan was unfortunate enough to have the rock he was grabbing break off and sending him spiraling towards the black hole. But before he got sucked up, it vanished, leaving Dylan to face plant instead.

"Good thing it doesn't last long." Dylan said between pants. Ganondorf fumed as he started the meteor shower again. I quickly dashed over towards Ganondorf and smashed him in the face, disrupting his spell. Ganondorf smacked me before he snapped his fingers and made everyone lighter than usual. I was already light so instead, I was slowly drifting away from the ground.

"What is with all the jokes about my size and weight lately?" I groaned as I felt Jordan grab my leg before I got too high.

"I don't know. Its funny?" He guessed, I rolled my eyes as I grabbed his shoulders as he moved around. He was a bit floaty but compared to everyone else, he was the most stable. Austin would occasionally float away but he would grunt and place his foot down on the ground. Dylan was solid as well; he just looked like he was walking on the moon. Ganondorf snickered as he fired dark blasts at us. Using the lowered gravity, we did aerial barrel rolls to avoid them.

"Grah... All I did was make you harder to hit." Ganondorf grunted as he snapped his fingers and made the gravity back to normal. We hit the ground before we started to rush at him again, but he backpedaled and made 2 clones appear. The three Ganondorfs all charged forward and attempted to shoulder us. I tackled one and started wailing on him. Another one yanked me off before he punched me in the face twice then threw me away. Jordan avenged me as he slammed his fist into the Ganondorf that had attacked me before he hit him over the head with his hammer, turning him into dark mist. Austin was hurled into a Ganondorf and he attempted to stab him in the chest. His stab was blocked by Ganondorfs armored gauntlets before he did a break-dancing kick and knocked him off. He then jumped into the air and slammed his fist into Austin's stomach, winding him and causing him to groan. Dylan went to help but he was floored by a dark infused back hand.

"Gah... Stealth.." Austin wheezed out as he disappeared from sight. The other Ganondorf thrusted his hand out and grabbed something. It turned out to be Austin, who was attempting to get free.

"Nice try, I can see invisible things now." Ganondorf said.

"How the heck did you grab me though!?" Austin panicked as Ganondorf's hand started glowing,

"Simple, your ability is a trick of the mind. If one truly believes that you disappeared, then one cant touch you. From seeing you use it alot, I know that you're just reflecting the light around you so I know that you didn't actually 'disappear' which makes your ability null and void to me."

"_How the hell did you figure that out!? Thats why the Stealth ability was a great ability in the first place!_" Venom yelled in aggravation. Ganondorf didn't answer but the one holding Austin smirked as he took the hand that was glowing and smashed Austin in the chest with it. Austin yelped as he was sent skidding towards the firewall, but I grabbed him at the last second.

"Now lets try this again." Ganondorf said as they both snapped their fingers and created a stronger black hole. This time, no one could escape it and we were sucked into it. Inside, we were assaulted by dark beams of energy for a good 15 seconds before it spat us out harshly. Everyones Hp was back to being a blinking red square. Ganondorf showed no mercy as he dispelled the clone and fired a giant blast of dark energy at us, blasting us towards the firewall. Expecting it to KO us, we were surprised to see that we were still up, barely though.

"_I think thats the first time your Second Chance ability has actually worked.._" Firebrand commented.

"_Yeah, lets not take any more chances and quickly use your last Energy Orb._" Typhoon agreed. Everyone weakly nodded before we pulled out the orbs and smashed them against our chest, refilling our Hp and also restoring our clothes back to normal as they were ripped from the barrage of attacks.

"Alright, lets take him down!" I cheered. I told Jordan to shoot some water on the ground, which he did after I got a questioning glance from him. I then made a fireball in my hand and threw it at the water, creating steam and making Ganondorf lose sight of us. Me and Jordan snuck up to him while Austin and Dylan stayed back and planed something. Once we were close, me and Jordan used our tag team move, which we named Tornado, and I watched as Jordan spun so fast, after I Power Struck his warhammer, that he created a tornado, sucking up all the steam as well as Ganondorf. With the steam included, it actually looked like a tornado. Austin quickly used his Poison Mist ability and we watched as Jordan's Tornado sucked it up as well, making it turn green-ish. Dylan zapped the tornado while I added some fire and Ganondorf was being shocked, poisoned and burned at the same time.

"GAH!" Ganondorf shouted as he attempted to re-orient himself. He then fired a dark sword beam at Jordan, which hit his hammer and made him stop spinning. Since Jordan was dizzy from spinning for too long, this gave Ganondorf the perfect time to kick him in the back, rolling him towards us. Jordan's body smashed into me and Austin while Dylan had seen it coming and moved out the way.

"Jordan, your killing me again.." I gasped as Jordan crushed me and Austin. He apologized before he got off of us and even shielded us from a fireball. I retaliated by throwing one myself, but Ganondorf smacked it away. He then attempted to use his cheap ass Gravity magic, but I was quick enough to switch to my Rifle-Man style and shot a Skull Bolt at Ganondorf. It struck him in the face, injuring him enough that he lost concentration. Angered, he dashed at me and grabbed my throat, choking me. He then slammed me on the ground. He then picked me up then slammed me again and again and yet again. The others tried to help but Ganondorf made 3 clones in order to keep them away.

"St.. Sto.." I groaned as my back was sore and my vision was a bit blurry. Ganondorf glared at me and thats when I saw the singe mark on his forehead. I guess that my Skull Bolt did that to him.

"Copy Ability: Whirling Fortress!" Dylan shouted as he came spinning to my rescue. He spun into us, scattering me and Ganondorf. I landed on my back again, making me wince, before Dylan stopped next to me.

"Ugh... Thanks Dyl." I said as I got up and cracked my back, which proved to be a mistake as I twitched at the sound my back made. Thats when I got a good look at Dylan. He had copied Bowser and was wearing a spiked shell just like Bowser but in black. He also had Bowser's spiky wristbands in their usual color. It made Dylan look bigger than usual.

"No problem. I think Ganondorf has a vendetta against you.." Dylan told me as Ganondorf started to stomp towards us. Dylan tucked into his shell and I kicked him at Ganondorf. Ganondorf smacked Dylan back at me, making me yelp and jump over him. I asumed Dylan stopped himself before he fell of the platform as I saw a Lightning Bolt shock him. Ganondorf staggered but otherwised kept coming. He even pulled his sword out.

"_I dont think you can knock him away. Everyone, keep away from him and pound him with ranged attacks!_" Firebrand instructed as I switched to my rifle and started firing while back-pedaling. he got hit by all of them but he kept that scowl on his face and continued to walk towards me. Jordan appeared beside me and attempted to make a wave push him back, but Ganondorf just pushed it out the way. Austin fired arrows while Dylan shot Lightning Bolts. Jordan frowned before he started throwing rocks at Ganondorf. We all continued to back up as we threw all of our ranged attacks at him. Ganondorf was slowing down slightly but he was still coming towards us. We started getting nervous as we reached the firewall. Ganondorf had a determined look on his face as he reached us and lifted his sword to strike us, but then he grunted before fainting, almost landing on me if it wasn't for Dylan yanking me out the way. We stood there in silence as we continued to look at Ganondorf, just in case if he got a burst of energy.

"Is he..." I decided to ask. The others looked at each other before the shoved me towards him. Glaring at them, I poked Ganondorf before his eyes flashed open and he grabbed my wrist and hoisted me up when he stood up. He was prepared to impale me with his sword but I heard this faint buzzing sound in his ear. He frowned before he threw me back towards my friends. Jordan was there to catch me however.

"...Count your blessings that I have more important things to do right now... Also... Here, I have no need for these things.." He threw some Smash Shards at us., which Dylan barely caught. He then glared at us one more time before a portal opened up behind him and he walked inside. It closed and we saw the firewall die down. The three inactive Smashers ran towards us.

"Guys, that was awesome! Truly an spectacular battle!" Ike praised. DK couldn't help himself and he gave us all a Gorilla-Hug, making us groan slightly from the pressure our ribs were experiencing. Thankfully, he didn't hold it long and he put us down after a second. Bowser walked up to us and turned his head to the side.

"I guess...you didn't do terribly.." He said in his usual tone of voice. I gave a slight smirk.

"Is that praise I hear?" I asked, making Bowser glare at me in hatred.

"No its not! I'm saying that you didn't die so... yay and...stuff.." He retorted, his eyes darting to the side after that last part. Ike and DK both started snickering. I shrugged as I took it and we were interrupted by muffled yelling. Glancing up, we saw Marth and Roy falling towards us with their mouthes still gagged and their hands tied behind their back. Bowser simply raised his giant hands and caught both of them by their capes. He placed them down before he swiped at their roped hands, freeing them. They took their gags out and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close... Accursed... Um... Ike, what are those things again?" Roy fumed before he asked Ike.

"Primids Roy..." Ike said.

"Right..," He then turned towards us, "Why are there kids with you?"

"KIDS!?" We all shouted in frustration, making him wave his hands in defense.

"Hey calm down! I didn't mean it like that. After all, im 18 myself.." He said while rubbing his head in embarrassment. We all gave him a flat look while Marth shook his head before he started chuckling.

"Oh right, guys, this is Roy and Marth, two very close friends of mine." Ike said.

"Sup." "Greetings." They both said.

"I'm Kimani, the big one is Jordan, the tall one is Dylan, and scruffy here is Austin." I introduced us, grunting when Austin palmed me in the back. Marth nodded while Roy cracked a smile once me and Austin started arguing.

"Anyway, how can we get back?" Roy asked. As if God was listening, a circle of light appeared on the ground.

"Must be Master's doing. Everyone on the circle!" Ike ordered. Me and the guys scurried on it as well as Roy and DK while Bowser and Marth slowly walked on. The circle flashed once more before we disappeared from the area.

* * *

><p>Another chapter finished. Phew... Judging by a few of your reactions, im guessing that you are happy that I included Roy in this story. Roy was my main back in Melee and I know he was a fan favorite so I decided to give Roy his debut. And now, BIOS! (as I kept forgetting them...) Austin, your up.<p>

Austin: Sure bro.

Name: Donkey Kong (DK)

Age: 24

Species: Gorilla/Ape

Other Facts: Saved Kong Island, Is Diddy's big brother (i know that he's his uncle but as close at they are, they might as well be brothers)

Bio: Donkey Kong is a giant Ape that lives on Kong Island along with his family of primates. DK has constantly dealt with his arch foe, K. Rool and the Kremins, but with the help of Diddy, hes kept him at bay every time. DK is a very strong ape that can also move quickly in contrast to his size. Add his great range and you have an fighter that is pretty much good at anything. Since hes an Ape, DK doesn't wear any clothes but he does has a red tie with his initials that he wears all the time. He can't talk but most of the smashers can understand him easily. DK is normally a nice guy as he helps whoever in trouble and is known for giving his friends a Gorrila hug, but when hes angry, its best to stay out his way.

Name: Diddy Kong

Age: 16

Species: Chimpanzee

Other Facts: DK's little brother/nephew, carries peanut popguns and Rocket Barrel Pack.

Bio: This little Chimp is DK's little buddy and nephew/brother. Diddy is always seen wearing his red Nintendo hat and his red shirt with stars on it. Since Diddy is a Chimpanzee, he is more agile than most Smashers. Diddy is also well rounded in creating stuff as he has made his peanut popgun, wooden pistols with the ability to fire peanuts at high velocity, and also his Rocket Barrel Jet-pack. Like DK, Diddy is very kind and will protect anyone he calls a friend, but hurt his friends and he will go... well... bananas on you.

Name: Ike

Age: 24 (Have no idea)

Species: Human

Other Facts: Wields the sword, Ragnell, Is able to carry a two handed sword with one hand, Has defeated the Black Knight, Is leader of the Greil Mercenaries.

Bio: Ike is a strong swordsman that wields the legendary blade known as Ragnell. As heavy as Ragnell is, he is capable of wielding it with one hand, making him very dangerous and intimidating. To anyone thats not an enemy, Ike is a very good friend to have and also a natural born leader. Also one thing to know, Ike and Link are friends but also rivals as well due to both of them claiming that they are the best swordsman in the world. If you see him charging up his side smash, run. Run away fast.

Name: Marth

Age: 23

Species: Human

Other Facts: Wields the sword, Falchion, Is the Prince of Altens, Very intelligent. Doesn't like fighting.

Bio: Marth is the prince of Altens and one of Ike's closest friends. Marth was ran out of his home kingdom when it was attacked, but he later came back with an army of friends he made over the period and together, they reclaimed his kingdom. While Marth is an expert sword user, he doesn't actually like fighting. Even during smash battles, hes mostly dodging or countering as he not focused on offense. Paired with Ike, the two can either work very well or clash with each others styles. When fighting him, He unleashes quick combos or he will jab you since the tip of his sword does more damage than any other part of his sword. While Marth may be a pacifist, he is more than capable of taking down anyone who tries to hurt him or his friends.

Name: Roy

Age: 18

Species: Human

Other Facts: Is the son of Elwood, Wields The Blade of Seals, Is very clever despite his age.

Bio: This sword swinging red-head is Roy, holder of the Blade of Seals and is an upstanding, thoughtful, and idealistic young man who repeatedly shows a desire to help and support others. At age 15, Roy's father was sick when war had begun and due to some code or oath I have no idea about, Roy was to lead his fathers army in his place. Roy's fighting style is similar to Marth's. Like Marth Dolphin Slash and Dancing Blade, Roy has his Double-Edged Dance, which is like Marth's but his does fire damage, and his upper slash attack called Blazer. Roy can also charge his blade with power in order to unleash his Flare Blade attack, which can instantly KO opponents hit by it; the charge is slow however and he takes 10% of recoil damage in return. With balanced stats, good attack moves, the ability to counter and an OHKO move, its no surprise this red head is famous.

Name: Ganondorf

Age: Unknown

Species: Hyrulian

Other Facts: Titled 'The Dark Lord' of Hyrule, Has been resurrected and reincarnated many times.

Bio: Ganondorf is a dark overlord who has put the land of Hyrule in ruins more time than Bowser's stolen Peach. Ganondorf is extremely powerful and is also capable of using magic. Like Zelda and Link, Ganondorf has also been incarnated many times as well. Hes also been resurrected a few times. While Link carries the Triforce of Courage and Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom, Ganondorf carries the Triforce of Power, which makes him very powerful and durable. Ganondorf even has the ability to transform into a monster called Ganon. His most devastating attack is his Warlock Punch, which can K.O most people in one strike. This is one foe that cant be taken lightly. Link and Zelda know this very well.

Bios are now updated (finally..) and I'll see you next time.


	13. Psychic Problems

Welcome viewers to another chapter of SSU! I had fallen into the Netherworld and was unable to find a way out. Luckily, I found a portal that led me back! (Totally true btw) But, besides that, I was still able to write this chapter while floating in nothingness. So without any other delays, heres the next chapter of SSU!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Physic Problems<p>

Smash Manor- Living Room

(Kimani's Pov)

We flashed back into the middle of the Living Room and was instantly glomped by everyone.

"WELCOME GUYS!" "Yay! They made it!" "Is that Roy?" "Glad Marth is back!" "Welp, Ike is here.." They shouted. We all sweatdropped before they backed off. Diddy had ran up and jumped on DK's back. DK smiled as he started walking towards the couch, telling Diddy about our adventure. Bowser just walked off, glad to be done with me.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece. Did everything go well?" Master asked as he appeared with Crazy.

"I guess you could say that. Ganondorf is apparently a bad guy.." I said, scratching my ear. Master looked surprised.

"Really? Well darn it. I was hoping he wouldn't do that again..."

"Darn double crosser... HEY ROY!" Crazy muttered before he noticed Roy and gave him a bear-hug. Roy's face turned blue after a minute, making Master tap him on the shoulder. He looked at Master then Roy before he dropped him. Roy started gasping for air.

"Yeah, Thanks Crazy!" Roy yelled in aggravation as he grabbed his ribs. Crazy just gave him a smile in response. I instantly remembered something.

"Dylan, you grabbed some Smash Shards right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, Ganondorf chucked them at me." He answered as he dug them out of his pants pockets. He handed everyone a shard. We then smashed them to our chest and was filled with energy.

"_Hmm, You got a new special attack from this one.. Apparently, this one is called Dragon Uppercut. You can unleash a deadly uppercut on someone. It almost reminds me of Ryu's Shoyuken._" Fire told me.

"It was only a matter of time.." I said as I looked at my aura covered fist.

"_Also_, _for your rifle, you got the Boost Jump. Aim your rifle at the ground and you can propel your self into the air by firing at the ground. It can be used in the air as well._" Fire interrupted my thoughts.

"Really? Awesome."

"_Jordan, you got the ability called Defensive Shout. Your shout will buff the defense of your friends and yourself._" Typhoon told Jordan.

"I like it. It might solve our Hp problem." Jordan said. Everyone instantly agreed with him.

"_Austin, you got the Dagger/Arrow Rain ability. When you have your Daggers, you throw countless daggers into the air. With Arrows, you do the same, only with arrows. Seconds after using it, it will start to rain daggers, or arrows, which will hurt anyone caught in it. This includes yourself and your friends too so I wouldn't use it when you guys are crowded up._" Ivory started.

"_If your friends are caught in it, Its not much damage, but if you're not careful, it will add up._" Ebony continued.

"_You hear that? When you see an area on the ground turn green, move out the way. Thats where the daggers or arrows will strike. Good thing the ability does more damage to enemies._" Venom finished.

"Got it... I think.." Austin said as he processed the information he was given.

"_Proceeding with tutorial. Master Dylan, the ability known as Double-D Beam is now under your command. This attack damages and also lowers opponents defenses. This is useful against heavily armored or big opponents._" Alpha instructed.

"About time I got a Cyclops move." Dylan said as he tested Double-D Beam and zapped Bowser. Bowser's body was dimmer from the ray, signaling that his defense was down. Toon then plucked Bowser on the back of his shell, making Bowser yelp in return.

"Wow, thats a pretty strong ability." Toon commented as Bowser glared at the both of them.

"Well, you got more abilities. That should be helpful in the long run." Master said.

"Find anyone yet?" Dylan asked as he took his goggles off. Master shook his head.

"Not yet. I've came across some type of energy a few times, but I don't have a bead on it yet. Why dont you guys find something to do until im finished?"

"Like what?" I asked. Master shrugged. I sighed as I just flopped on the a nearby couch. Everyone else went to find something to do.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why dont you guys try the 100 Man Brawl? Its good practice." Crazy suddenly pipped in. We all looked at him, then each other before we nodded. Crazy clapped his hands before he teleported us to the Smash Room.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Smash Room<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

When we appeared in the room, Crazy instantly bolted over to the computer.

"OK," He began, not facing us, "Now, over the years, we've tweaked with our simulations and now we can make it so you can fight the Sub-Space Army. Now since you guys have faced different types of enemies, we have challenges based on those enemies. For instance, we have the Hundred Primid Brawl, the 50 Sword Primid Duel and so on and so on."

"So we got to take them out basically?" I asked. Crazy nodded slightly.

"Yeah. Some challenges will have some kind of twist to them. For instance, the Hundred Primid Brawl, You cant use Special Attacks and your passives will be disabled. Also, you cant heal or Revive so you gotta be quick and careful."

"Geez..." I muttered. Everyone else just whistled in response. We decided to just do the Hundred Primid Brawl. We walked into the capsules and waited until Crazy finished clicking the commands on the keyboard. The capsules were filled with a bright light that blinded us.

* * *

><p>Smash Room Simulation- Battle Field (Omega Version)<p>

Everyone warped in and did their intro animations. Kimani appeared in a ball of fire. When it landed, he burst out of it, made a karate pose before he looked up and saw that his hair was on fire. He slapped it out before he got into a fighting stance. Everyone had landed back to back to back to back so they made a square. The Battle Field stage was turned into a giant flat circle.

"Seems like this stage is perfect for a mob battle.." Kimani said as he saw Primids materialize all around the edges of the stage. Crazy started through the intercom system, making everyone wince as there was feedback.

"_Welcome to the Hundred Primid Brawl!_" Crazy announced as canned applause was heard, "_Now the rule are as followed. You guys must take out 100 Primids before your Hp drops to zero. There will be no Revives or Energy Orbs so watch your Hp. Your Active and Passive Abilitys have been disabled as well. Although, Dylan can still use his Copycat ability since he doesn't really have his own weapon. So with that, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN IN 3, 2, 1, GO!_"

"_Ok, since they are Primids, they should go down easily. But dont forget that you have a shield and can dodge also. Every little bit of Hp counts so make sure you block often._" Firebrand told them as Kimani reached the mob of Primids first and punched one in the face. He avoided a couple of attacks before he lunged forward with a powerful straight, knocking out a few Primids. 3 Primids almost tackled him from behind, but Austin had appeared and slashed them into smithereens.

"Thanks Auzz." Kimani said over his shoulder, earning a salute from Austin. One of the Primids was able to get a hit on Kimani, staggering him before another one lept out the crowd and kicked him in the chin. Austin attempted to help him, but he got socked in the gut then uppercutted in the face. Jordan and Dylan were at the other side of the arena, swinging their hammers around franticly. A few Primids burst through their defenses and started wailing on them. Jordan, aggravated to no end, yelled as he threw his fist forward and some how took out 5 Primids at the same time. The intercom sparked up again.

"_Uh guys, while you cant use special attacks, your elements are still working..._" Crazy deadpanned. Everyone stopped for a second before they facepalmed.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US THAT!" Everyone yelled in frustration. Kimani's fists ignited as he spun with his arms out, hitting Primids all around him. Jordan slammed Typhoon on the ground and made a wave push a crowd of Primids back. One ambushed him with a Smash Punch, knocking him down and making his Hp drop to half.

"Is it me, or are we taking more damage than usual?" Jordan asked as he rolled away from a Primid that tried to curb stomp him.

"I dont think its you.." Dylan said as he zapped a incoming Primid before one tripped him. Dylan got pounded in the chest afterwards, cutting his Hp in half. Kimani glanced at his own Hp as well as Austin and they both saw that the few attacks they got hit with put their Hp at half.

"What the hell?!" Kimani yelled as he threw a Fire Ball at a Primid, igniting him and sending him in a state of panic. He actually ran into a group of Primids and set them on fire too. The teens started laughing at the flailing Primids.

"Uh... We aren't demented are we?" Austin asked after he stopped giggling. Everyone thought about it before they shook their heads.

"I was laughing because they reminded me of a cartoon character." Kimani defended.

"One actually shouted 'my leg." Jordan said.

Dylan just shrugged and said "it was funny." Austin rolled his eyes at Dylan before he got hit by a Smash Punch, making his Hp start flashing red.

"What!? That one attack sent my Hp to one square!" Austin whined as he picked himself up and made vines surround him when he snapped his fingers. The Primids tried to get through, but the vines picked them up and flung them away.

"Crazy! How many are left!?" Kimani shouted as he was skidding away due to blocking a Smash Punch.

"_Um... 50..._" He said after a pause.

"What!?" "Really?" "I feel faint.." "No way!" The four said in disbelief. The Primids did a weird sound as if they were laughing before they charged again. One nailed Kimani in the jaw, another kicked Jordan in the kneecap, one attempted to strangle Dylan but he slapped him away and Austin got dog piled by his own vines when 3 Primids hurled themselves at the vines. Austin then got punched afterwards, knocking his Hp to zero. His weapon deactivated and he was beamed out.

"Shit..." Kimani muttered as his Hp was blinking at this point. Jordan's was blinking as well, while Dylan had 2 left with his 2nd one faded slightly.

"_Wow. This challenge is actually harder than I thought.._" Typhoon muttered as Jordan made another wave. He got punched in the kidney seconds later, making him fall to his knees.

"That hurt..." He muttered before he got socked in the face, KO'ing him and making him beam out as well. Kimani and Dylan shot each other a look before Kimani yelped as a Primid jumped on his back. Another Primid came and punched him in the stomach before he hooked him across the face. Kimani attempted to hit him back but he missed and was uppercutted, sending him off the arena. He was beamed out before he fell down too far due to his Hp dropping anyway. Dylan whimpered as the Primids surrounded him. They did that weird laughing sound again before they mobbed him and started punching him. After a few seconds, they backed off him and watched as he collapsed on his face. He was beamed out shortly with the Primids laughing.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Smash Room<p>

(Dylan's Pov)

We flashed back in our capsules and tumbled out.

"Holy shit... Those Primids play dirty.." Kimani panted as he laid there. Jordan and Austin grunted in agreement.

"Why did we take so much damage?" I pondered. Crazy walked up to us and helped us up with his magic.

"These Primids do more damage than the regular ones." He told us, making Kimani sharply glance at Crazy.

"WELL WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" He shouted, making everyone wince.

"Its apart of the challenge. Every enemy does more damage."

"At least we got half way.." I muttered as I scratched my back.

"You finished with 53 Primids defeated so not bad." Crazy told us. We gave him a look before the sound of the intercom caught our attention.

"Attention Smashers! Please report to the Living Room for briefing! That is all." Master said over the intercom.

"Sounds like Master got a bead on the others. You guys go ahead. I have to reset everything back to normal." He told us. We nodded in response before we scrambled out the room.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

We walked in at the same time as Master warped in. The only people that was inside the Living Room at this moment was Mario, Roy and Bowser.

"Hey guys. How did the training go?" Master greeted. When we gave him a sour look, he sweatdropped, "Not well huh?"

"We lost..." Kimani deadpanned, making Bowser snicker slightly. When Kimani shot him a look, Bowser turned his head and started whistling the Super Mario Theme Song.

"Ah... Which one, The Primids?" He asked. We nodded in response. Bowser attempted to hold his laughter in, but he wasn't doing a good job at it. Mario narrowed his eyes at him before he walked over to us.

"Dont feel-a bad. Bowser lost the first 4-a times on that same challenge." Mario whispered. Bowser still heard him and stomped over.

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" He shouted in embarrassment.

"4 times?" I asked. Bowser's face turned red.

"Yeah... Although, I know why you guys lost." Kimani shot him another angry glare, making Bowser roll his eyes as he continued, "While the Primids do more damage during this challenge; The true kicker is that the more people you have, the more damage you take."

"Really!? Well Crazy has a knack for leaving out information then!" Kimani shouted in frustration. Everyone had walked in at this point so we all got quiet (Jordan had to clamp Kimani's mouth shut.) and listened to Master.

"Greeting everyone. Now, after meditating for a while, I've pinpointed the location of the energy source. The source of energy is located in the Abandoned Zoo."

"Huh. This is the first time an area didn't have the weird double letter thing.." I said out loud, earning a couple of glances. Mario had nodded at me, agreeing with me.

"Anyway..," Master continued, shooting me a slightly amused glance, "No one has been at that zoo for the longest time so I don't know whats there. For the people thats going, I'd advise extreme caution as Porky might still be roaming around there."

"Didn't Porky get-a destroyed?" Mario asked.

"So we thought. Before everyone got turned into trophies, Pit had informed me that he had seen a giant statue walking around when he was practicing flying."

"How did we beat him last time?" Zelda asked.

"Ness PK Blast'ed him into blast-o bits." Bowser bluntly said. Me and Crazy started laughing at the word, Blast-o Bits, making Bowser sigh in response.

"Well, since Ness isn't here... Avoid fighting him. If he's in his statue form, then you cant hurt him."

"What if he isn't?" Luigi said as he sipped on a cup of tea. I wondered where he even got it?

"Uh... Well, avoid him if you can. Porky is dangerous as he knows many PSI moves."

"PSI?" Austin asked as Kimani gave Master a quizzical look as well.

"Its some type of psychic energy. I dont even know much about it. But he also in some giant mech so yeah... Avoid him."

"You dont have to tell me twice... I'm tired of fighting giant monsters!" Kimani complained through Jordan's hand. He slapped it away afterwards, making Jordan bop him in the back of the head. After that, Kimani and Jordan started fighting. Everyone sweatdropped before the fight ended when Jordan somehow flipped Kimani on his face then sat on his back. Kimani grunted loudly as the air left his body.

"Slap me will you?" Jordan taunted as Kimani tried to hit him. Austin just sighed in response while everyone turned away when I told them to just ignore them.

"Anyway... again... you have your assignments. Now, whoever going this time, stand by the heroes... And for the love of Pete, get off of Kimani, Jordan." Master said while facepalming. Jordan made a face at him before he got up and picked up Kimani. He held him by his hoodie at arms length so that he wouldn't strike him.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU GOD DAMN FAG!" Kimani yelled in protest as he waved his arms rapidly. He almost looked like a humming bird to be honest. Everyone winced as Kimani's voice pierced their eardrums.

"Well, I'm going this time." Roy stated as he walked up towards the group. He instantly got a few retorts from a few Smashers.

"You cant just say your going! They gotta choose you!" Toon Link stated loudly.

"Hey! Its was bad enough that I wasn't invited to this years Smash Tournament. I also got captured when those crapping Primids burst in my house and kidnapped me just because I was here during the Melee Tournament! Now I'm going this time whether they like it or not!"

"Didn't invite you?" Master said with a confused expression, "What do you mean? I sent you an invitation."

"No you didn't. I never got one. When Marth and Ike told me that they got theirs, I checked my mailbox to find it empty." Master looked at Crazy.

"Crazy, didn't you deliver Roy's invitation?"

"Yeah. I had it in my pocket, see?" He said as he pulled out a envelope with the Smash icon on the middle. Everyone was silent.

"Um... Crazy..." I started. Crazy looked at me, then everyone else, then the letter in his hand and thats when it clicked.

"Uh... Whoops? Heh heh heh..." Crazy sheepishly laughed while scratching the back of his head. Roy's eyes were flaming at this point.

"YOU FORGOT TO DROP IT IN MY MAILBOX!?" He screeched, making Jordan drop Kimani in surprise. Crazy waved his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was so determined not to lose it that I held on to it and forgot it!"

"Ugh..." Roy groaned. Kimani picked himself up, punched Jordan in the stomach, sending him to his knees, before he went and asked Zelda if she would come this time. She looked surprised for a second before she nodded.

"Lets just go. Roy can wallow in sadness on the trip there." Kimani said sourly. Master nodded before he snapped his fingers and made us disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Ruined Zoo- Entrance<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

We appeared in the front of a crummy looking zoo. Glancing up, we saw that the sign was caked with dirt so we couldn't read it. It was even hanging by a lone bolt, but that changed quickly when it broke and it started falling towards us. Yelping, we moved out the way and shielded ourselves from the onslaught of splintered wood.

"Wow... What a dump.." Dylan commented as he started twiddling his thumbs. Austin nodded while Jordan, who was still on his knees due to my punch, got up and coughed.

"You said it... I wouldn't bring my children here...if I had any." Roy stated.

"Well, we should start looking around, seeing as how Master didn't tell us exactly _where_ he sensed the energy." Austin said. I cleared my throat, making everyone look at me.

"Thats why I chose Zelda," I said with a smirk, "She should be able to track the energy. Right?"

"Yep. I already have a lock on it. I can also sense something else in this zoo too so we should be careful." Zelda told us. Everyone nodded before we walked inside the ruined zoo.

* * *

><p>Inside the Ruined Zoo<p>

We walked past the empty exhibits and couldn't help but wonder what happened to the animals.

"Geez... Its worse than I thought..." I muttered as I kicked a bottle out the way. It clanked as it rolled down the pathway and fell into the empty and dry alligator pit.

"I've never been to a Zoo before... Are they normally like this?" Roy asked as he picked up a discarded popcorn bag and dropped it in disgust.

"Of course not! Zoo's are filled with animals and wonder!" Dylan defended. Roy sweatdropped in response.

"I have to visit a Zoo before I die.." He said to himself. We kept walking and talking about Zoo's until we came to a cross road. Everyone turned to Zelda, who pointed towards the left. Glancing that direction, We saw that the aquarium was in that direction. We started to go that direction, only to stop when the ground shook.

"Uh...What was that?" Austin asked as he grabbed Jordan for support, who gave him a dirty look in response.

"Something bad, no doubt." I said as I looked around. Coming from behind us was a giant statue of a kid carrying a tool box and a hammer. He was wearing overalls and he had a crown on his head. The scary part was that he actually moving towards us at a brisk pace.

"(Censored)!" Almost everyone shouted (Zelda just yelled while Roy's eyes widen.) before we started dashing away. The statue started moving faster, making us yell in response.

"DIN'S FIRE!" Zelda yelled as a fireball came from her hands and flew towards the statue. It smashed into it, slowing it down but not hurting it. She frowned as she picked up the part of her dress that was dragging and ran behind us. To make matters worse, Primids had came out of no where and tried to stop us. Jordan ran ahead and shouted "Cyclone!" as he spun in front of us and smashed them out the way. Any Primids that he missed were taken out by either me or Roy. Austin and Dylan used their ranged attacks to take out any Scope Primids while Zelda kept the statue at bay. Every now and then, Zelda would shout "Naru's Love!" and shield someone from a rouge charged shot. This went on for a few minutes before we reached the aquarium. I quickly dashed forward and slammed the door to the Aquarium open, wincing at the pain in my arm. Jordan quickly ran by, then Roy, Austin and Zelda. Dylan had stumbled and was lagging behind slightly. Once he reached the door, he literally tackled me inside as the doors shut behind us.

* * *

><p>Aquarium- Main Lobby<p>

Seconds after we tumbled into the Aquarium, a loud thud rung out from the doors. We sat there for a second and tried to get our breathing back to normal.

"Oy.. So... much... running..." Roy panted as he flopped on the ground. Zelda breathed heavily before she looked around. After I threw Dylan off, I looked around as well. The lobby was trashed as well, but it looked better than it did outside. The walls had pictures of fish and other aquatic animals, but some parts were slowly chipping away. I picked myself up and walked towards a window that showed the inside of the giant tank that kept the animals. Glancing inside it, I actually saw some fish swimming around.

"The animals appear to be fine... How is that?" I pondered as Austin, Jordan and Dylan lightly brushed past me to see for themselves.

"A Catfish, Sea-Horse... Puffer Fish.. Wow, they have a lot of species here." Dylan said as he continued to list the species he saw. Another loud thud was heard, making the fish scatter from the window.

"Sounds like they are trying to break in. We better move before they bust the doors open." Roy suggested as he picked him off of the ground. We all nodded before we started walking into the actual Aquarium.

* * *

><p>Aquarium- Aquatic Life Exhibit<p>

We followed the sign that had said "Aquatic Life" and had reached a hallway with the walls being glass. Through the glass, we could see fish all around us. Dylan looked fascinated as he started naming the types of fish he saw.

"I didn't know you were so into fish, Dylan." I commented as I saw him dart around. He turned and gave me a goofy grin in response.

"Well, yep. I am!" He said as he darted to the left again.

"He's like a giant child." Roy commented, wincing when Dylan squealed once he saw an Octopus. I gave him a glance.

"Whats wrong with that?" I asked him. He instantly got what I was implying and quickly shook his hands in defense.

"Nothing! I meant that in a good way!"

"If you two are done..," Zelda deadpanned as she looked at us, "We seem to be getting closer to the source of energy. Now if you want to argue about children than you can stay here.."

"Well _excuse_ us, Princess.." We muttered in spite. When her hands and eyes caught on fire, we instantly apologized. She huffed before we started following her down the path. But before we got too far, a small portal of darkness opened up in front of her. She yelped as a ball with a face came flying out. One half of it was green while the bottom was white.

"A Bryce!" Zelda yelled as she palmed it, sending it sliding back. The portal spat out 3 more Bryces. One had red, the other had yellow and the last one had blue.

"Whats dangerous about these?" Roy asked as he drew his sword. As soon as he said that, they started glowing. After their eyes popped out slightly, they flashed before 8 Bryces were rolling towards us.

"THEY CAN DUPLICATE!?" Jordan yelled as one smashed into him. He rolled a fair distance before he was able to stop himself. He then charged at the black Bryce and hit it with his hammer. It made it turn into shadow dust.

"At least they are weak." Dylan said as he zapped one with 3 Lightning Bolts, killing it. Three of the Bryces quickly duplicated themselves again while the portal spat out 4 more.

"Geez! At this rate, we'll be here forever! And the statue will break through the door and catch us!" Austin exclaimed as he slashed a Bryce to smithereens. He got rammed in the back seconds after, making him slam his face against the glass.

"Take out the portal! As long as thats open, we won't accomplish anything!" Zelda commanded. She then shouted "Din's Fire!" and hurled a fireball at the portal. When it hit, the portal flashed red. We charged towards the portal, but the Bryce got in our faces and knocked Jordan, Austin and myself backwards. Roy had used his Counter and slashed the Bryce once while Dylan had reacted fast enough to bring up his shield. Dylan quickly glanced at Roy with his goggles and yelled "Copycat!" A few seconds later, Dylan had Roy's sword in his hand, but it was black. He even had Roy's headband in his respected color.

"Huh!? How do you have the Sword of Seals?!" Roy yelled in surprise. Dylan gave him another grin in response. He charged towards the portal with his stolen sword over his head. We all followed after him, knocking away the mob of now 25 Bryces. Once Dylan reached the portal, he muttered, "Copy Ability: Flare Blade," and held the sword behind him.

"Careful with that move. It does damage to yourself." Roy warned as he sidestepped a charge and impaled his attacker in the... back..

"I know." Dylan said as he was glowing red as if he couldn't hold it in much longer. Dylan then unleashed a war cry and slammed his sword on the portal, creating a giant explosion that threatened to hit us too if it wasn't for Zelda using Naru's Love. After the explosion died down, we saw that the portal was gone. We also saw Dylan face down on the ground with soot on his clothes. Roy sighed in response.

"I warned him.. Since he wasn't trained to use that move, he must have taken more damage from it." He deducted. I shot him a dirty look before I looked behind us and saw that 5 Bryces remained. They attempted to multiply again, but I threw 3 fireballs at the left most one, Zelda shot another Din's Fire at the one next to it, Austin quickly took aim and fired 3 arrows at the next one, Dylan propped his body up and shot 2 Lightning Bolts at the next one, and Jordan actually threw his hammer at the last one. With the threat cleared, we relaxed. Dylan flopped back on the ground in exhaustion while Jordan was attempting to calm down Typhoon, who was shouting and calling Jordan various names.

"Man. That move hurt..." Dylan muttered as he checked his Hp. The Flare Blade just knocked a Hp block off.

"_If I heard right, its an insta-kill most of the time right?_" Firebrand randomly commented. I almost forgot that he existed. Roy nodded in response as he sheathed his sword.

"Geez Fire. Where have you been?" I said.

"_I've been_ s_earching for witty comebacks and other insults. By the way, you're a moron._"

"Glad your on my team.." I deadpanned before we started walking down the hall after Dylan recovered. We went down the hallway for a good 15 minutes before another portal opened up. This time, some small stick figure things flew out. 10 to be exact.

"What is with these portals?" Austin said in an exasperated tone as he instantly dashed past the Mites, as Zelda identified, and started slashing at the portal. One of the Mites moved towards Austin and when it struck him with a flying kick, it actually sent him flying into the wall. Surprisingly, the glass didn't crack.

"At least we dont have to worry about the water flooding in.." Zelda said as a Din's Fire burned 5 Mites. I did a sweep kick and took out 4 Mites that had surrounded me. Jordan was forced to stomp on them since Typhoon refused to help him for this battle.

"Cmon Ty, help me out here!" Jordan whined as a few Mites clinged on to him and started punching his head once they climbed up. He swatted them off but they just came back. Typhoon just grunted in response.

"_Well... Augh, fine... BUT DON'T THROW ME NEXT TIME! THATS WHY YOU CAN CREATE WAVES IDIOT!_" Jordan sweatdropped before he promised. After he pinky swore with himself, his hammer appeared in his hand. Jordan cheered as the Mites sweatdropped when he muttered, "Its payback time.." Austin had gotten up and started attacking the portal again. Zelda helped with Din's Fire while Roy attacked it with his Double-Edged Dance. The portal finally died, but not after spittng out 20 more Mites, making it a grand total of 40 Mite.

"This is crazy!" I said as I got dog-piled by 10 of them.

"Who knew something this small would be so annoying! Its like mini Kima-" Jordan yelled before he quickly stopped mid sentence. Angered, my Fire Form Ability activated by it's self, burning the Mites off me.

"You wanna repeat that!?" I roared at him. Jordan sighed in response.

"I just cant win today.. OW! GET OFF DAMN IT!" Jordan sighed before a Mite jump kicked him in the jaw, sending his hp to half. Jordan smashed him with his hammer afterwards. Roy got grabbed by a handful of Mites but he was able to shake them off. He then used a half charged Flare Blade and took out 10 Mites with the explosion. Zelda racked up 10 more kills with another Din's Fire while I whacked 5 with my foot. Austin used his Poison Mist attack in order to deal with the last few. Zelda had quickly used Naru's love on Roy and herself so that they could breath. After the Mites died, he dispelled the mist. We all panted before we looked at Zelda.

"Um... ok. The energy is getting stronger. Lets keep going." Zelda told us. We all groaned as we continued walking. Looking to break the silence, Roy started talking.

"So... How did you guys even get here? You dont look like you belong here." He asked us. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Yes, because you fit here as well..." I deadpanned. Roy sighed.

"My god, you are such a downer.."

"I AM NOT!"

"A snarker then.."

"I'll show you snarking..." Jordan yet again, muffled me by putting me in a headlock.

"Well, we got sucked into Kimani's TV when we was playing a game and here we are." Jordan explained.

"Do TV's actually work like that?" He asked. I groaned, making Roy shoot me a glare as Jordan continued to drag me. I jabbed at his side, only to gag as he tighten his hold.

"No. I'm guessing where you come from, you dont have TVs..." Dylan asked as he started poking me in the side just to annoy me. A quick kick to his side sent him scurrying away.

"Nope. The only time I've used a TV was at the Manor. Although, I still dont know how to use it..." Zelda sighed as she muttered "Men.." We all snickered at her before she stopped us.

"Wait... Im sensing something else... But I dont know if its friendly or hostile." Zelda warned us.

"Really? Well is it close to the first energy signature you detected?" Jordan asked. Zelda nodded in response.

"Again, not sure if its friendly so let stay on our guard."

"How much gold you wanna bet its Porky somehow?" Roy muttered.

"Uh... we dont have any gold.." I said after thinking for a while.

"I have Rubees.." Zelda said as she pulled out a green hexagonal gem. Roy threw his hands up in the air, which had his sword. The sword came back seconds after and the hilt hit him in the head. As we continued to walk down the hallway, questions were buzzing inside my head. Who the hell was Porky? What Smashers would we find this time? ...AND WHY IS THIS HALLWAY SO LONG!?

* * *

><p>The Aquarium- Stadium<p>

When we finally got out of the long hallway, we arrived in a stadium-like room. There were bleachers in the back and in the front of the room was a giant pool; most likely belonging to show animals like dolphins or whales. But what really caught our attention was the two trophies dangling over it by rope. The trophies were both little kids.

"Hey! Its Ness! I haven't seen him since Melee!" Roy exclaimed before he scratched his head, "...Err, whos the other one though?"

"Lucas, Ness's PSI powered buddy." Zelda answered.

"Lucas can use PSI too?"

"Yes, thats right.." We all looked at Zelda.

"...That wasn't me." She defended. We looked around for the source of the voice.

"..It seems like my statue did its job in leading you here." The croaky voice said again before he started heavily coughing.

"Sounds like someone should lay off the smoking." Dylan commented. I silently snickered at his comment, making the mysterious person growl.

"PK Thunder Beta!" The voice shouted before a ball of lightning appeared and zapped Dylan. Thankfully, Alpha's element prevented him from taking any serious damage. Dylan coughed before he shook the soot off of him.

"Whoever it is, hes capable of using PSI." Zelda said. Fed up with the game of Hide and Seek, I took a step forward.

"Why dont you come out and stop hiding!" I yelled.

There was silence for a few seconds before the voice said, "So be it." A shadow appeared over me, making me glance up in confusion. I yelped before I rolled out the way of the fast falling object. When it landed, I looked up and made a surprised sound. Standing there was a giant mechanical spider mech that had 2 glowing yellow eyes. Sitting in the middle of it was a small chubby kid that looked way younger than we did. The kicker was that the kid had grey hair and had more wrinkles than an elephant.

"There. I'm not hiding anymore." He said with his eyes closed.

"My lord, the ages was not kind to you..." I muttered. Even though his eyes were closed, I could feel him glare at me. He made the spider mech swat one of his metal legs at me. I did an unintentional backwards somersault to avoid it.

"So. What are you doing here Porky?" Zelda said as she stepped to the front. The boy known as Porky uttered an amused chuckle.

"Zelda. I barely recognized you."

"Same... oh wait, you always looked like that." Just to make him mad, we all ooh-ed in response. Porky growled again.

"Feisty as always. Now, what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious!? We want to get Lucas and Ness back!" Jordan shouted as he brandished Typhoon.

"Really? Well. how about this. If you beat me in a fight, then you can have him. I'll even throw these colorful shards of glass in as well." He reached into his clothes (not pockets, but _inside_ his clothes...) and pulled out 4 Element Shards.

"_That little punk has some Element Shards!_" Typhoon yelled. Fire, Ebony, Ivory and even Alpha and Venom said "_No duh.._"

"Dylan, you know what to do." I said as I activated my weapon. Dylan nodded before he said "Scan." Alpha then started telling us about Porky.

"_This weird boy is Porky, an insane kid with the power to use PSI. Due to some time traveling, hes become old and cant walk on his own, which is why he uses this mech. The mech can rapidly jab you, jump and try to crush you, create an orb of electricity that will zap you if you get too close to him and he can even make Mini-Porkys that will try and grab you. If they do, then they will explode for tons of damage. As for Porky himself, He will use his various PSI powers. I dont have the data about what moves hes capable of using, but just know that they come in diffrent power levels. Alpha is the weakest, Beta is next, then Omega and finally Stigma. Keep on your toes, Master Dylan. This is one tough enemy and he wont go down easy._"

"Well first things first. Defensive Shout!" Jordan yelled as a faint blue outline surrounded us, increasing our defense. The spider mech started charging towards us, making us scatter. I quickly chased after it and delivered a round house kick to its side, but it didnt seem to injure him or Porky.

"Yeah, thats smart. Kick the metal robot.." Porky taunted. Frowning, I avoided the leg swipe and jumped up to Porky himself. I socked him in the face twice before he grunted and farted. The gas was so noxious that it actually hurt me and even poisoned me.

"AW! SICK!" I yelled as he pushed me off the mech. I coughed and gagged as Firebrand started talking again.

"_Your Poisoned, which means your Hp will slowly decrease unless you get it cured. Also, you cant move fast or attack as well. Try to avoid anymore poison attacks because if you get hit once more, it will turn into the Toxic status effect._"

"Thats the *koff* second most disgusting thing thats happened to me.." I muttered as I slowly crawled away from Porky.

"_Second most disgusting?_" Fire asked.

"Long story..."

"Kimani! Drink this!" Zelda said as she kneeled next to me and handed me a bottle of green liquid. I gave it a weird look before I drunk it. I was instantly cured of my poison, but not before it claimed a bit of my first Hp square.

"Thanks Zelda." I thanked. Zelda smiled before she heard Porky charging up some lightning. She quickly thrusted her hand out towards Austin and Jordan as they were close to Porky and shouted, "Naru's Love!" I watched as the blue crystal shield surrounded them, blocking the lightning that arced towards them. Porky was agitated as he growled in response.

"PK Fire Beta!" Porky said as a small lightning bolt soared towards me and Zelda. I pushed Zelda out of the way as the bolt smashed into me. As soon as it connected, it exploded into a pillar of fire, making me smash into the tank of water. It didn't do too much damage to me, but since the poison from earlier dwindled my Hp slightly, I ended up losing an Hp square. I shook my head before I looked at Austin, who had jumped onto the mech in order to attack Porky. He slashed him a couple of times before Porky coughed loudly, startling him and making him fall of the mech when it shook him off.

"PK Blast Stigma!" Porky yelled as a lot of green sparkles surrounded Austin. He looked around in confusion before they suddenly exploded. The force of the blast was so big, it created a wind that whipped in our faces. When the dust and wind died down, we saw Austin sprawled on the ground, covered in soot in various places.

"Venom! Is Austin out of Hp!?" I shouted as I fired a Focus Blast at Porky to gain his attention.

"_No. But he is knocked for a loop. Me and the girls will try and wake him up. Just keep Porky away from us as this will take us a minute or two._" Venom answered.

"_Good thing Jordan used Defensive Shout, because Austin lost 3 full Hp squares from that. Just imagine the damage it would do if he was unprotected._" Ivory wondered.

"Hahaha! Thats the power of Porky Minch! Now do you give up?" Porky taunted again. We all gave him a look that made him frown in response.

"Does this answer your question?" Roy asked from behind Porky's mech. He turned the mech around to see Roy standing there with his sword glowing. He then slammed it on Porky's mech, creating an explosion that covered Porky and himself. When the smoke cleared, Porky's mech had a few sparks emerge from it and even Porky had a few soot marks on himself. Roy had slid back due to the explosion and had some scuff marks on him.

"Accursed boy..." Porky muttered as he started coughing heavily again. Roy gave him a look.

"_Im_ a boy? Look at your self!" Roy countered.

"Well, in his defense, the years haven't been kind to him..." I repeated. A vein appeared on the mech's and Porky's head.

"Alright thats it, PK Starstorm Omega!"

"PK what?!" "Thats not good..." "I cant shield that..." "DUCK AND COVER!" "Son of a bitch..." The five of us said. Dylan had quickly scanned Austin then used Stealth once he was on his shoulders. My guess is that he went under the bleachers so that Auzz wouldn't get hit by the giant balls of light coming from the celling. We started running around while Porky was slightly levitating out of his chair.

"I REALLY HATE OMEGA PK MOVES!" I shouted as a rouge star crashed into me. I went soaring over the tank of water. I would have fell in if it wasn't for my jacket getting snagged on a high diving board. I looked down and instantly blanched as I was hanging over a good 7 feet of water. The only good thing about this was that the stars couldn't quite reach over here. Everyone else, except Dylan and Austin, was getting pelted by the stars. Jordan had been knocked back for the 3rd time while Zelda had formed a barrier around herself and Roy, but it was getting weaker by the second. Jordan had been too far away so he just dove under a table and prayed that it wouldn't break. It surprisingly blocked two stars but it was already starting to crack.

"Zelda, can you teleport Kimani to safety?!" Jordan asked as the table he was hiding under broke. He swore before he slid under the bleachers. Zelda nodded in response before she used Falcore's Wind and left Roy. Roy took this time to charge at Porky with hopes to stop the spell. When I saw myself lower closer towards the water, I instantly yanked my feet away.

"Afraid of water?" A voice above me asked. I glanced up and saw Zelda standing there with a slight grin. I frowned in return.

"No... Maybe... Whatever! Can you just help me before I slip and drown?" I said in a stern matter. Zelda smiled before she placed one of her hands on me and used Falcore's Wind. A bunch of lights appeared around us and the next thing I know, I'm under the bleachers next to Austin.

"Ow..." Austin groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at the two of us (Dylan and Jordan had gone to help Roy) before he got up.

"Before you ask what happened, you got blasted." I interrupted as Austin had opened his mouth to ask me that same question. He blinked before nodding.

"Well. Lets go help the others." Austin decided as an explosion happened outside. Zelda gave him a Red Potion which gave him a Hp Square back before we rushed from under the bleachers and saw that Porky had used PK Blast Omega. Everyone had moved, but the force of the explosion sent everyone scattered in random direction. Jordan had his head stuck in a pail, Dylan was embedded into a wall and Roy had flew into the tank of water I was just hanging over.

"They seem to be doing just fine.." I sarcastically said. Zelda lightly nudged me in response before she threw a Fireball at Porky's back. He grunted as the mech lurched forward suddenly, almost tipping Porky off. He turned the mech around and looked at us.

"Still alive eh? Try this then! Go Mini-Porkys!" He shouted as a few slots opened on the mech's sides. Little kids that wore just a pair of pants and had a white shirt with blond hair started to come from the sides. After 10 came out, A light came from their heads and started flashing.

"Uh... Should we run?" Austin asked as he already started backing up. Zelda had done the same while I was prepared to destroy them.

"Yes. They explode once they get close to you, so we cant fight them at close range." Zelda said. Good thing she said that because I was about to dash towards them.

"Aw, really? Dang it..." I whined as I kicked the ground in frustration. Austin just sighed as he yanked me by my hood. We started running when the Mini-Porkys all screamed and started sprinting towards us. I suddenly stopped and ran towards the Porkys, ignoring Zelda and Austin as they told me to come back. Before I actually got grabbed by them, I activated my Fire Form ability and watched as they exploded once they got close to me. A few of them got closer then the others but I used my shield to block them.

"_Admit it, you didn't think that would work.._" Firebrand said once the smoke cleared away.

"Uh... No?"

"_I'm working with a psychopath..._"

"I AM NOT!" Zelda sighed before she told us to quit arguing. We grudgingly agreed before we went to assault Porky again. Porky had just jabbed Jordan with his mech when I jumped on the back of it. He didn't notice since Austin and Zelda started distracting him from the front. Seeing some wires on the back, I attempted to yank them out. No matter how hard I pulled, they didn't budge. I even tried burning through the wires but they were flame resistant. I was about to attempt something else, but Porky's mech finally noticed me and he made an orb of electricity appear over his head. I scurried off his back and attempted to move to safety, but I was tagged in the back with a Lightning Bolt.

"Oof!" I grunted as I fell over from the force of the bolt. Porky stomped towards me and tried to step on me, but I rolled out the way. He continued to stomp near my head while I was rolling away from him. The cycle finally ended when Dylan (after peeling himself off the wall) jumped on Porky's mech and started zapping the mech, making it seize up slightly.

"Hey! Cut that out! PK Rocking Beta!" Porky said in frustration. A series of light assaulted Dylan before an explosion of many colors threw him off. The attack even left Dylan confused.

"_Master Dylan, you have been confused. When confused, theres a chance that your attacks will backfire and hurt you. You also cant move as fast... without falling over that it._"

.

"Some one get the plate of that bus.." Dylan slurred as he had swirls in his eyes. There were also 2 birds flying over his head, signaling that he was confused.

"I almost forgot PK Rocking can confuse sometimes... Nice to know.." Porky muttered to himself. I sent him a glare before I jumped and kicked him in the face. Porky whined before he shoved me off. He then used PK Thunder again and zapped me, cutting my Hp to half. Glancing around, I saw that Dylan also had half, Jordan was at 1 and Austin was surprisingly still at half, but his 2nd square was dull. Zelda was OK, but the constant spells were draining her. Roy seem to be doing the best out of everyone; the only actual damage he took was from his Flare Blade.

"Everyone ok?" Roy said as he pulled himself out of the water before igniting his sword. The heat was enough to evaporate all the water on him.

"Seems like it. Although, some people are running out of Hp." I told him. Roy nodded before his blade ignited again and he charged towards Porky.

"Double-Edged Dance!" Roy said as he slashed Porky with his sword. He then uppercut-ed him, then stabbed and he ended it with a flurry of stabs to the robot. The mech overheated from Roy's sword so it was just sitting there, giving us time to attack Porky.

"Oh no you don't! PSI Shield Beta!" Porky said before he was surrounded by a light red shield. When I punched Porky in the face, my fist bounced off of him and the shield got slightly darker. I swung again and the shield continued to get darker. After a few punches, the shield broke and Porky grunted in exhaustion and annoyance.

"Time to try this move out. Dragon Uppercut!" I said as I uppercut-ed Porky off his mech. I was surrounded by a red dragon while I did the move as well. The mech went berserk and jabbed me 5 times in the chest, sending me flying into the bleachers with my Hp low. I groaned as I pulled my battered body off the bleachers. I saw Roy strike again but Porky was ready this time and zapped him with PK Thunder Beta, sending him into the tank of water again.

"That was close... PK Warp Alpha!" Porky muttered before he teleported back onto the mech.

"Aw GOD DANG IT!" Roy shouted again as he pulled himself out of the water for a second time. Jordan snickered in response, making Roy shoot him a hateful glare.

"Jordan, care to buff us up again?" Austin asked as he and Dylan launched a volley of arrows at Porky. Porky made another shield, which absorbed the arrows and actually healed him a bit.

"Oh yeah. Ty, are we ready for another Defensive Shout?" Jordan asked as he avoided a bolt of lightning.

"_Hold on... Yep, just got enough energy to do it again_." Typhoon said.

"Lets see you have enough after this one. PSI Magnet Alpha!" Porky said as a beam of light came from Porky's head and struck Jordan's head. He grunted as he gained a zoned out look. Once the move ended, Jordan blinked for a second before he looked around.

"Uh... What was that?" He asked with a confused expression.

"_I don't... Wait... WHAT!?_" Typhoon roared. Jordan winced in response.

"Whats wrong?"

"_THAT FAT KID TOOK MY ENERGY!_"

"WHAT! HOW!?"

"I DON'T KNOW DAMN IT!" I sighed as they continued to shout like wild chimpanzees. Porky was too busy snickering to himself so I changed to my Rifle-Man style and shot a Skull Bolt at him. It hit him in the forehead, making him yelp in response. Porky looked extremely tired at this point as he was panting heavily. Even his mech was seizing up at moments.

"OK... This battle has been going on for too long..." Porky muttered as he still had his eyes closed. Now that I think about it, he never opened his eyes this whole battle.

"Yeah it has. Just give us Ness and Lucas and we will leave you alone." Zelda said as she panted slightly from all the magic she used. Porky's face dropped slightly.

"And the Element Shards!" Dylan added quickly.

"For someone with the Tri-Force of Wisdom, you ask pretty stupid questions..." He deadpanned, followed by coughing. Zelda's body stiffened up as if she was restraining herself. Her hand still flickered with flames violently.

"Repeat that once more..." She said quietly. While Zelda said it quietly, I detected a lot of hostility in those few words. Now I see why Link and Toon fears her kinda...

"Well now I'll..., " Porky said before he paused mid-sentence. "What now..."

"Whats going on with him?" Dylan whispered to us. We shrugged in response as he continued to talk to himself.

"But I have them on the ropes! I just need... Huh?... Yeah but... Arg... Fine, but remember, this was your fault so don't try to pin this on me in the future."

"Wait. Who are you talking to, Porky?!" I snapped as he finally turned his attention towards us.

"None of your business... But apparently, I have other matters to deal with..." Porky said dejectedly. Huh, the same thing happened to Ganondorf before he finished me off. Whoever their leader was, he sure had a knack for calling at the wrong time...

"Didn't Ganondorf have the same reason?" Austin pondered. I guess I wasn't the only one to catch that.

"Yep."

"...Ganondorf was called away from battle too?" Porky asked after a slight pause. We slowly nodded in response, "Huh... well forget it! I'm finishing what I started! I don't care if Prime is higher in command than I am, he doesn't tell me what to do!"

"He rebels like a child at least.." Dylan commented, making Porky sneer at us.

"You shut up! PK Fire Omega!" Porky said as a large Lighting Bolt came towards us. When it hit the ground, a giant pillar of fire erupted in front of us. It caught Dylan and Jordan but everyone else had stepped back fast enough to avoid it. Jordan's Hp was nearly depleted so Zelda handed him a Red Potion, but this one was brighter. Once he drunk it, his Hp rose to 3 squares.

"Thanks Zelda." Jordan thanked. He returned the favor by using Defensive Shout, buffing our defense. I had asked Zelda if she had anymore potions but she shook her head.

"PK Freeze Beta!" Porky shouted as a giant snowflake surrounded me. I switched to my Rifle and used my Boost Jump ability. Once I shot at the ground, I went soaring up high, narrowly avoiding the icy blast. I actually felt my legs get chilly from the attack. I launched myself high enough to grab one of the many hanging lights.

"Yipes... I did not think this one through..." I said as I dangled above everyone.

"_This is like your 6th bad idea... what is wrong with you?_" Fire asked me. I ignored him as I looked down. Roy and Dylan had tried to strike Porky from behind, but the mech had jumped into the air, avoiding them, before he crashed on top of them. Jordan was swinging Austin around before he threw him at Porky. Austin aimed his daggers right in front of him, making him look like a human arrow. Porky saw it coming and summoned 5 Mini-Porkys to appear. The Porkys then screamed as they ran towards Austin and threw themselves in his flight path. An explosion happened and Austin was flung back towards Jordan. Jordan had caught him, but he fell over from the amount of momentum that Austin had.

"Ok, Fire. I might have another bad idea." I said as I looked at Porky, who shot another PK Thunder at Roy. He blocked it and charged towards Porky.

"_...How bad we talking?_" He carefully asked.

"I'll attempt to dive bomb Porky with a Power Punch from above. If I aim it right, it should be enough to knock him out."

"_...OK, so... Extremely bad._" He commented after thinking about it. I frowned in response as I started to swing on the light.

"Fine... Then could you tell Austin to hold Porky still with some vines at least?"

"_That drops it down to still crazy, but not as bad as before._"

"JUST CALL HIM!"

"_FINE! GEEZ!_" Fire retorted before he connected with Venom and told him my plan (who also commented that it was a terabad idea) Venom must have told Austin because he then looked up towards me and flashed me a thumbs up. Austin then snapped his fingers and made vines wrap around Porky's mech. The vines even reached the PSI powered kid and wrapped around him as well.

I sighed before muttering, "Now or never.."

"_Just make sure you don't miss. I mean, this is going to hurt either way but Porky should feel it more than you do._" Fire commented, making me regret my idea. Sighing, I aimed my self before I swung off it and came flying towards Porky.

"Power... Punch!" I struggled to say as the wind whipped in my face. Porky was just about to fry the vines around him with PK Fire Stigma, which also would have fried everyone in the process, but I had smashed my fist on top of his mech, effectively halting the mech. The force of my punch made the mech seize up violently as sparks surrounded it.

"GAH! MY MECH!" Porky shouted in frustration as the mech finally exploded, launching him into a wall. I laid on the ground in agony as my hand (and body) was throbbing from the whole experience.

"Zelda, help Kimani. We will get Porky!" Jordan shouted.

"NO YOU DON'T! PK Tornado Teleport!" Porky yelled as he was surrounded by a gust of wind, knocking everyone away, before he teleported away. He did leave some Elemental Shards as they fell out of his pockets once he ran away.

"Aw, hell.." Austin muttered as he kicked the ground in frustration. They sighed before everyone crowded around me.

"Err, you ok?" Dylan decided to ask me. I glanced up at him and sighed in response.

"I banged my hand on his mech extremely hard... and the ground."

"Well, while you sit here and complain like you usually do," I shot him a dirty look for that one, "We will get Lucas and Ness down from over the pool."

"Forget you too..." I muttered in response. Dylan patted me on the head, making me snap at him. He quickly scurried away from me as Zelda used her magic to numb the pain a bit.

"There, that should keep you satisfied until we get to the Manor. Master will have to fix you up himself since you seem to have broken the bones in your knuckle and ribs."

"Wait, I did what?!" I was about to question it more, but seeing the tower of people behind Zelda made me go quiet.

"_Arg... Will you reach them already?_" Jordan struggled as he had everyone on his back. Typhoon had activated his Berserk ability so that Jordan would be capable of carrying everyone. Roy was on the top, trying to cut the ropes, but he was barely there.

"I... can't... reach it!" Roy whined as he continued to swing at it. I sighed as I activated my Rifle and used my Boost Jump (Fire took out some of the "oomp" in it) to reach the dangling statues. Without missing a beat, I hurled a Fireball at the rope, burning it and sending the statues crashing down on the tower of men. Needless to say, they went crashing down as well.

"Uh...oops..." I muttered as I balanced on the edge of the tank. Everyone was piled up on the ground and had swirls in their eyes.

"Kimani?" Jordan moaned as he rolled everyone off of him. I sweatdropped.

"...yes?"

"I hate you."

"Whatever..." It was then that we all got hailed by Master.

"_Hey guys, everything went well?_" Master said in a happy voice.

"Yep. We got Lucas and Ness and was about to activate them." Zelda responded.

"Until, Kimani clobbered us with the statues.." Dylan said spitefully. I rolled my eyes at him in response. Master chuckled.

"_Well, hurry up and get them back. I miss those two, especially Lucas. Such a smart kid. But shy as well._"

"Got it. Everyone get up so that we can get these two back in action." I commanded. Surprisingly, everyone did as I said without any quips. Before I knew it, Jordan, Austin and Dylan placed their hands on the statues and waited for me.

"Well?" Jordan said with a skeptical look on his face. There we go. Theres the quip. Smiling, I placed my non-broken hand on Lucas' head and was greeted by the harsh onslaught of light. When it died down, the two kids were standing there. One had a red cap on and was wearing a blue and yellow stripped shirt. He had blue shorts on and had red shoes on. The other one wasn't wearing a cap so you could see his yellow hair. He was wearing a red and yellow stripped shirts with dark blue shoes.

"Lucas? Ness?" Zelda asked as they shook their heads quickly before they glanced at Zelda. They then noticed the rest of us. True to what Master said, Lucas slid behind Ness and peeked out from behind him. Ness flashed him a smile as he looked at all of us.

"Hey Zelda. Hi Roy. Did you guys save us from Porky?" Ness spoke up in his young voice as he walked up to Zelda with Lucas right on his heels.

"Sorta. We wouldn't have been able to do it without these four." She then pointed towards us. Ness gave us a grin in response.

"Thanks for the help... err... who are you?"

"Well I-" I started, only to get picked up by Jordan.

"You introduced us last time. Im doing it this time." He said as he held me just out of reach so that I couldn't hit him.

"YOU PICK ME UP ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I'LL PULVERIZE YOU!" I roared at him, greatly startling Lucas and Ness. Everyone sweatdropped in response.

Ness leaned closer to Roy and whispered, "Is he always like this?"

"Yep... but you haven't seen anything yet.." Roy deadpanned. Steam appeared on my head in response.

"Anyway. I'm Jordan. The goofy one is Dylan, (he stuck his tongue out) and the bushy one is Austin. (who retorted by saying, "Its not that bushy!") And this one," He slightly rose me up higher into the air, "This is Kimani, our little human time bomb."

"GAH! YOU ARE ASKING FOR THIS BEAT-DOWN!" I shouted again as I desperately attempted to throttle Jordan's neck. He laughed in response. Ness once again, flashed us a smile. His smile was enough to calm me down enough that I wasn't angry at Jordan... well, not as bad.

"He's scary..." Lucas muttered from behind Ness, making me snort in response.

"Scary? Kid, I'm_ terrifying_." I retorted, making Lucas yelp and duck behind Ness again. I sweatdropped.

"Could you not scare our future allies?" Austin retorted.

"I was kidding... Can we leave? I still have broken ribs and a broken knuckle."

"_Sorry. I found this whole scene to be quite hysterical. Step into the circle of light and I'll bring you back. Kimani, head over to the clinic and I promise that we won't have to use a giant needle this time.._" Master pipped up. I nodded before Jordan set me down. Light appeared around us and made it hard to see until we were completely blind.

* * *

><p>Another chapter finished! Again, sorry for the extremely long delay and I'll try my best to prevent that from happening again. And now, bios from our goofy friend.<p>

Dylan: Crazy, not goofy. Get it right.

Just read the dang Bios..

Dylan: Sure.

Name: Lucas

Age: 15

Species: Human

Other Facts: has the power of PSI, Lost his mother and brother at a young age, is usually careful around new people.

Bio: Lucas is a kid that lives in a place called Earthbound in a town called Onett. When he was a little kid, his mother was murdered and his brother was kidnapped, emotionally scarring him for life. He was suffering from extreme depression because of that. Once he learned that his brother was still alive, although brainwashed, he ganged together with other good friends to get him back and get revenge on the person that murdered his mother. Lucas is one of the few people in Onett that possess the unique ability of PSI, a type of psychic energy that only certain people can use. With the power of PSI, Lucas can use Telekineses, Pyrokineses, Psychokinesis, Levitation, Mind Reading, and many, many more abilities. Lucas is a extremely shy person due to his devastating past, but his friends have made him open up a little. He still tends to stay away from people if he can, unless Ness is near him.

Name: Ness

Age: 16

Species: Human

Other Facts: Can use PSI in various ways, Always carries his baseball bat and Yo-Yo with him, Has defeated Gigyas.

Bio: Ness' story begins when a meteorite crashes near his house, waking him and causing him to investigate. He meets up with his friends, who also was vexed by the space rock, and they meet an insectoid warrior named Buzz-Buzz (not kidding) who warns Ness about Gigyas' plan to annihilate the world. With this knowledge, Ness sets off to stop Gigyas with the help of his friends, Jeff and Paula. Like Lucas, Ness has the power to use PSI in various ways. His most famed ones are PK Blast, which is known for eviscerating enemies when fully charged, PK Rocking, which is a technique that he made up due to his love of music and PSI Warp, which is his ability to appear where hes previously visited. Although, he needs to get a running start and even then, it sometimes backfires on him and leaves Ness covered in soot due to minor burns from the wormhole. Ness is a brave kid that doesn't back down from a challenge. Hes forced Porky to seal himself into a "Absolutely Safe Safety Capsule" and has taken down Gigyas. While he looks like a normal kid, hes prevailed in many battles in where the odds were stacked against him.

Name: Porky Minch

Age: Unknown

Other Facts: Was "friends" (his family had major problems with Ness' family, but he had no friends so... yeah) with Ness until he betrayed him, Was stuck in the ASSC (I really don't feel like typing that name again...) for 1000 years, Has time traveled, Is extremely old due to the many trips through time.

Bios: Porky Minch was a normal boy who lived next to Ness and constantly played pranks on him. When the meteor struck, Porky and his brother, Picky, snuck out of the house and met Buzz-Buzz along with Ness. Although, since Porky was a coward, he instantly denied himself of being one of the destined. His brother went missing afterwards so he turned to Ness for help. Ness agreed and helped Porky find his brother. They then got attacked by another alien, prompting Porky to duck and cover while Ness (And Picky as well as Buzz-Buzz) fought him. After that, Porky and Picky go home and get punished by their dad. After that, Porky hates Ness and pretty much screws with him throughout the whole game. He even gets infected by Gigyas and grows more powerful as a result. Anyway, (the people from Mother have such interesting backstories...) the Porky that assaulted the Smashers is the same Porky that assaulted Ness long ago. Porky cant move by himself due to his age so he has a spider tank... bed... thing... that he uses to move around in as well as attack. Porky even learned how to use PSI himself and is capable of everything Lucas and Ness can do. He can even use Ness' special PSI moves that Ness created himself!

Phew... that was alot of info... Ive played Mother 3 and Earthbound a few times so I know a tad bit about them. As always R&R if you want and I'll see you guys next time! :D


	14. Rest and Relaxation

Hello and welcome to another new chapter of SSU! Along with this new chapter, I would also like to inform you that I have started yet another story based off of Banjo and Kazooie, one of my favorite dynamic duos. After this chapter, I might go and work on that as well as Super Mario and Friends. Fear not, this story won't be on hiatus or anything. I'll continue to work on this as well, but I'll also try to fit working on all three stories as well. So, with these Author Notes done, lets get started with this chapter, eh?

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Rest and Relaxation<p>

Smash Manor- Clinic

(Master's Pov)

"Ok, just-a hold-"

"OW!"

"I told you to hold-a still!"

"Well, that was before you tugged on the gauze!"

I sighed as I was watching Dr. Mario attempt to wrap gauze around Kimani's exposed midsection. Mario had tugged a bit too tightly on the gauze and agitated Kimani's ribs. Dylan was getting his back checked by Toon, (who was basically just poking him in random spots then asking if it hurt) and Austin was asleep as he was exhausted from the point blank PK Blast. Jordan had complained about a minor headache, but was otherwise fine. So, I sent him to the Living Room along with Zelda. Roy was just checking himself as he had a few burn marks from his sword and the stars summoned by Porky.

"Look," Dr. Mario started, pointing a pen at Kimani, "The gauze has to be tight or your-a ribs won't heal right!"

"Why can't Master just snap his fingers and heal me?" Kimani whined as Mario tighten the gauze even more.

"...Yeah. Why cant you?" Roy questioned after a brief moment. I shot him a slightly agitated look before I turned back towards Kimani.

"I already told you this." I answered. Kimani had a perplexed expression.

"No you didn't."

"Oh. Well, if I fix your bones with magic, they will be weaker due to the instant healing. At the very least, I can stimulate your body's natural healing process so that it won't take so long."

"What sense does that make?"

"I don't really know. The laws of Magic are so complex that it would take us 2 centuries to simplify the rules and we wouldn't even be halfway through all of them." I responded. Kimani whistled in response.

"Seeing as i'm not immortal like you. I'll pass on learning about Magic.." Kimani decided, sweatdropping as he started thinking about how long it would take for us to fully explain the laws of Magic.

"Ok. And... done." Dr. Mario said as he finished putting the gauze on him. Kimani jumped off of the bed, wincing as the shock of his landing vibrated his ribs a bit.

"Now take it easy for the next few days or else your ribs won't heal properly." I informed him.

"Great... 'Take it easy' is just a doctors way of saying 'Don't do anything or else your ribs will explode.'" He deadpanned. Firebrand suddenly started laughing hysterically.

"_What- Hahaha! What doc- dear god.._" Firebrand attempted to say, but he was sent into a giggle fit soon after.

"_Good job Kimani, I haven't heard Firebrand laugh that hard ever since Venom and Typhoon started fighting that one time._" Ivory chimed in.

"Don't they always fight though?" Dylan asked as Firebrand continued to giggle. He attempted to stop himself, but he ended up snorting instead, making him laugh again.

"_He means fighting, as in physically. And your thinking of Firebrand and Typhoon._" Venom pointed out. Dylan nodded before Toon told him that he was done. Dylan got up and walked towards Kimani with a happy expression plastered on his face. Kimani gave him a weird look in retaliation, making him chuckle. By now, Firebrand had stopped his fit of laughter and was now capable of using actual words.

"_Oh man. That was a good laugh..._" He said in a joyful tone.

"Exactly why did you start laughing that hard?" Kimani questioned as he glanced at the Wii-Mote hanging from his neck.

"_Just when I thought I've heard all of the bs that comes out of your mouth, you keep coming up with something else_."

"Uh... Thanks?"

"_No, thank YOU for that good laugh._"

"Alright, everyone thats not hurt or has been treated, go into the Living Room." I instructed. Roy, Dylan and Kimani nodded before they started walking out the door, but Kimani turned back towards me.

"Uh Master?" He started. I raised an eyebrow in response, "Exactly how long will it take for my hand and ribs to heal."

"Hmm... Well with the gauze in place as well as the healing stimulator I gave you, it should be two days before your ready to tackle more missions."

"Two days! Oh my lord!" Kimani dramatically said as he fell out the room while loudly displaying his disappointment. I sweatdropped as did everyone else in the clinic.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

(Jordan's Pov)

I was half-asleep on the couch next to DK, who was asleep and was leaning on me. Needless to say, I was kinda being squished from his weight so I shoved him to the other side. Good news was that he was off of me... the bad thing was...

"Eek!" A muffled screech was heard from under DK's body. I quickly got up and pushed DK to the other side and saw Diddy lying there, breathing gulps of air.

"Uh, sorry Diddy. Forgot you were on his other side." I apologized as Diddy flashed me a weak thumbs-up. I sighed as I saw DK now curled up in my spot as well as his original spot. Guess I wasn't sitting there anymore.. So I decided to just go and sit in one of the recliners. I walked over towards the recliner and was about to sit in it, but some one yelled in panic. I caught myself and looked to see Luigi sitting in it with a feared look on his face.

"When did you even get here?" I asked as I moved so that Luigi could relax.

"I've been here the whole-a time. If you want to-a sit down, there's an empty-a recliner near Mario." He responded as he straightened his hat and pointed towards the other recliner next to his brother, who was reading another book. Checking to see if anyone was sitting or about to sit and even checking under the cushion, I finally sat down.

"Paranoid?" Mario asked me without looking away from his book.

"Kinda... So... what are you reading?" I said as I got comfy in my seat.

"An encyclopedia."

"Uh... why?"

"My English could use a tad bit of-a work."

"Oh.." I said before I heard Luigi snicker in his seat.

"You're such a liar, Mario. He-a reading about the-a types of enemies that we've faced in this-a world." Luigi told me. I gave Mario a sidewards glare. He smiled at me, even though he didn't even look at me.

"Hey, I gotta have-a fun too." He defended himself. I wanted to be mad at him, but I ended up chuckling along with him and Luigi.

"_So. Learn anything new?" _Typhoon asked. Mario shook his head in response.

"Nothing I already knew. Gripe's weak spot is his head, Mites aren't-a durable but they do a lot of damage if they swarm you, Primids come in-a different forms, and blab, blab, blah."

"Huh. How old is that book?" I asked as I took it from him after he handed me the book.

"Pretty old. That whole Sub-Space-a incident happened years ago. The book was made as soon as Master recovered from being controlled from Taboo."

"Well seeing as there are new types of Primids such as Blade Primids, it might need to be updated." I told him as I saw nothing about it. Mario gave me a quizzical look, so I quickly added, "Its a Primid that dual wields two Sub-Blades."

"Huh... Are they evolving? Now that I-a think about it, Prime was able to switch weapons at any given time, and he could-a even grow to be a Giant Primid."

"Also, Since when can-a Primids talk? Prime speaks English like-a its his-a first language." Luigi pondered

"_And the leader... If it isn't Taboo, then I wonder why the Primids are still here?_" Typhoon added on to our train of thought. We all sat there before we heard other people walk in. I peeked around the chair and saw that Kimani and Dylan finally coming out of the clinic with Roy following after them.

"About time you guys came. Wheres Austin?" I asked as Kimani sat on left arm of my chair. Dylan just crouched on the other side.

"He's in the clinic, sleeping." Kimani answered as I gave him a fist bump.

"Sleeping?"

"He got blasted remember?"

"Oh.."

"Nice timing. Jordan tells me that there are-a different kinds of Primids that exist. Seen any odd-a monsters or such?" Mario asked. Kimani thought for a second.

"Well, Dark or Sub-Petey seemed strange..."

"That was kinda strange."

"Slice and Dice were Blade Primids and Headshot was a normal Scope Primid, but he had a hi-tech backpack. Even his scope looked different than the regular ones." Dylan added.

"Different how?"

"Looked bigger and it was red."

"Got it. Anything-a else?" He asked as he was writing something down on a piece of paper he pulled from his back pocket. We shook our heads. He nodded before he folded the paper and placed it back into his pocket.

"Giving that to-a Master, bro?" Luigi asked. Mario nodded. An exclamation mark appeared over Kimani's head.

"Wait... Mario?" He started. Mario raised his eyebrows, "Aren't you the doctor here?"

"Yes. I just patched you up a few moments ago."

"Exactly my point. How did you get here before us? We left before you since you was putting the gauze and stuff away." Mario tipped his hat down so that it covered his eyes while flashing a small smile.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He said in a sly tone.

"DON'T USE THAT CRAP ON ME!" He shouted at Mario. He ended up waking DK and Diddy and startling Lucas and Ness, who was over on the other couch with Zelda and Link. Zelda just gave him an agitated look while Link sighed in response, being used to Kimani's outbursts.

"I'm kidding, sheesh. Master just teleported me in the-a Living Room." He told him while picking his ear. Agitated with him, I leaned forward so that Kimani (Who was leaning against me the whole time) lost his balance and fell behind me into the chair. I then leaned back, effectively pinning him into the chair. I leaned on him enough to keep him stuck and unconformable but not hurting his ribs or hand.

"Will you... Grah..." Kimani whined as he attempted to push me off of him, but due to the position he was in and the size difference between us, I didn't budge.

"_Oh, have the mighty have fallen.._" Firebrand heckled. I felt Kimani mutter death threats under his breath.

"I wouldn't have to if you would stop shouting all the time." I retorted, wincing when Kimani pinched me in the back.

"You guys are a bunch of clowns.." Mario commented.

"Misfits is more like-a it." Luigi added on. We stuck our tongues out at them before went back to arguing. I heard Zelda and Link sigh as they were snuggled together with frowns plastered on their faces. At this point, everyone was looking at us with disdainful looks.

"Do you guys hate each other?" Lucas asked timidly. Ness patted him on the back.

"No they dont. From what I've seen, the worse they treat each other, the more they actually care for each other. So im guessing that Kimani really cares about them, especially Jordan as those two fight all the time. " Ness deducted. I heard Kimani make an approving noise.

"At least someone gets it..." He muttered as he shifted his body so that he would be a little more conformable under me. I shifted my weight a bit, earning a groan from Kimani.

"...That explains why you instantly turned on me when I said that Dylan was like a giant child in the Aquarium." Roy deadpanned as he sat down next to Lucas who scooted over to give him some space. Link made a exaggerated "Aww." sound, making Kimani twitch in frustration and embarrassment. At that time, I decided that Kimani had enough and I leaned forward so that he could get up, but I had leaned on him long enough to get him stuck halfway between the cushion and the chair.

"Im... stuck.." He said as he struggled to get up. Dylan came to his aid and yanked him out of the chair. He placed him on the ground afterwards then patted him on the head, which was swatted away by Kimani. Dylan laughed in response.

"So, what can we do to entertain ourselves while we heal up?" Kimani asked as he checked the bandages wrapped around his mid-section.

"I have no idea. We probably should just take it easy until we, mostly you, heal up." I answered. Kimani groaned in response as he went to sit with Lucas and the others. I asked Mario for his book again, which he happily handed me, and started to read about the different enemies that Master Hand knew about. As I was reading, I heard Master warp in with Crazy and Toon.

"So, how is everyone doing?" Master greeted as Crazy and Toon went over to the ever growing group at the couches.

"Fine. But Master, I got some info for-a you." Mario answered. A question mark appeared over Master's head as he walked over.

"Whats up?"

"We got some new info for your-a book of enemies." Mario said as I felt him tug on my shirt. I glanced away from my book.

"Really? About the known ones?" Master questioned as Mario motioned towards me.

"Yeah. Have you ever heard of Blade Primids?" I asked as Master took the book and skimmed through it.

"Uh... Nope, I can't say I have." He said after a few moments, "What do they look like?"

"Sword Primids, but with two Sub-Blades."

"Uh huh.." Master said as he snapped his fingers and made a pin appear in his hand. He then started scribbling on the inside of the book, "Anything else?"

"Me and Kimani also fought a Scope Primid that had that rifle Kimani brought you. He also had a backpack that could make him invisible and it had wings inside them."

"Geez... "

"_And has anyone seen Dark Petey before?_" Typhoon butted in.

"Nope, that whole fiasco was the first time I've ever seen a dark infused boss before."

"Would-a Duon count? He was made out of-a Shadow Bugs." Luigi pondered.

"Shadow Bugs, yes. But Dark Petey was infused with _Sub-Space,_ not Shadow Bugs." Master explained, making Luigi aww in response. After a moment, Master was done writing everything and he shut the book.

"Great. The more information we have about the Sub-Space Army, the better."

"What the hell is a Duon?" I asked abruptly. Ive been hanging around Kimani for too long...

"A giant two sided robot," Master told me. He noticed my facial expression and quickly added, "Theres only one of him and I pray that you don't fight him anytime soon."

"Oh great. More giant boss battles await us.."

"You get-a used to it after awhile." Mario deadpanned. The sad part was that he was being completely honest as he's fought a ton of giant enemies and bosses that towered over the 5"4 or 3 plumber.

"I kinda feel your-a pain bro." His brother agreed. At that time, Crazy shot up from his seat on the ground and started to walk towards the hallway with the whole group on the couches following him.

"Crazy, where are you guys going?"

"We got bored so we are going to fool around with some fireworks." He responded.

"Fool around?"

"Send them into the sky to watch them make pretty explosions. Wanna come and watch?"

"I have to come and watch. I can barely trust you with a pencil, let alone an explosive."

"I am perfectly capable of using a pe-" Crazy said as he snapped his fingers and made a pencil appear. Bad thing was that it had appeared over Roy's head, point first, and had poked him on top of head.

"..." "..." The two brothers looked at each other while Roy rubbed the top of his head, mouthing the word, "Ow"

"...Fair point." Crazy finally said as we all got up and followed Crazy to the Backyard.

* * *

><p>Sub-Space Base<p>

Back in the Sub-Space Base, Prime was walking down the dim-lit hallway while messing with his watch. He was currently looking through the files of all the Smashers that they currently had tabs on. He came across the file marked PK Powered Kids and was curious as he had told Porky that he was needed elsewhere during his battle with the heroes and Smashers. However, Porky had disregarded his orders and was beaten as a result. Prime chuckled as he saw Porky in a wheelchair and imagined the punishment he was faced with. He then scrolled over to another file named Swordsmen. He tapped it and a picture of Ike and Marth appeared. On a separate picture was also Roy, who they found after overhearing a conversation between Ike and Marth before they attacked Castle Ostia. Ganondorf had done a fine job of keeping the heroes on their toes and had almost taken out all four of them until his leader called him back, telling him to let them live another day. Ganondorf grudgingly agreed and left them alone, but he did leave them with slight fear about their future fights.

"I wonder what the leader is up to..." Prime thought to himself as he continued walking towards the leader's office. After a 5 minute walk, he had reached the door and was about to open it, only to hesitate as shouting was heard on the other side.

"I DONT CARE!" The leader's voice boomed, startling Prime and a few other passing Primids.

"B-B-But sir.." Porky's voice timidly squeaked.

"NO BUTS! WHEN I ISSUE THE ORDER TO RETURN, YOU RETURN WHEN I SAY SO!"

"I almost had them sir! The bushy one just needed to take one more blow and he would have be-"

"**SILENCE!**" He boomed. That shout made the whole base shake. A Primid that was walking past Prime, arms full of boxes, got hit by the shock-wave and was buried under the boxes.

"Meep..." Porky squeaked in fear.

"Now... Because you went and disobeyed my orders, I have no choice but to banish you to the dungeon until further notice."

"But sir!"

"Bye.." The leader said before Prime heard a snap of his claws and a portal opening, followed by Porky screaming. It slowly faded away until he heard the sound of the portal shutting.

"...I dont want to go in there now.." Prime muttered to himself.

"Chicken?" A deep voice sounded behind Prime. He jumped and turn to be face to face with the King of Darkness himself.

"Oh... Hello, Ganondorf.." Prime flatly greeted. Ganondorf didnt pay any mind to his tone and simply knocked on the door while pushing Prime in front of him, much against his will.

"Who is it!?" The leader barked before Ganondorf, with one hand placed on Prime's shoulder so he couldn't run, opened the door. Facing away from them was the current leader of the Sub-Space Army. No one actually knew his true name nor how he actually looked since he kept a cloak over him. He also used a bit of magic to mask his voice and everything, totally masking his true identity.

"Its Ganondorf and Prime." Ganondorf answered while he kept pushing Prime. Prime finally swiped at Ganondorf with a Sub-Blade he summoned, making the dark lord quickly back-step to avoid it.

"I don't need you to push me!" He snapped. Ganondorf chuckled in response before the leader turned towards them and banged his hand on the table, shutting them up.

"Welcome Ganondorf. Prime. Why have you appeared in my presence without being asked?" The leader said in a stern tone. Prime sweatdropped slightly before he answered.

"Uh... Because we heard you yelling so we wanted to make sure you were ok." Prime answered. Ganondorf snorted behind him, prompting Prime to growl slightly.

"Oh. Never-mind that. I just had to deal with... disappointing news. While I have you here, I must say Ganondorf. I'm highly impressed with your performance at Castle Ostia. You really gave the heroes a run for their money."

"I aim to please, my lord." Ganondorf said while bowing. Prime growled again, but this time, the leader caught him.

"Oh dont worry Prime, I haven't forgotten your deeds as well. If it wasn't for you, we would never know where some of these smashers were or where the heroes are." The leader acknowledged. Prime stopped growling and saluted.

"Oh. Well, thank you leader. I'm just following orders." Prime quickly answered. The leader nodded while turning his chair around.

"Yes. It warms my heart that I can trust some of my minions to actually give me results instead of excuses... Now. Prime?"

"Um. Yes sir?"

"Do we have any more leads as to where the other smashers are?"

"Not yet sir, but I have people already working on it."

"Wonderful. When you get anything, inform Ganondorf of their location. Ganon, you are in charge of sending a monster of your choice."

"As you wish." "Yes sir..." The two responded as they saluted.

"That is all. Dismissed!" The leader said as Prime and Ganondorf saluted once more before they turned and walked out the door. The two slowly walked down the hall in silence for a while.

"...Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Ganondorf said, out of earshot of the leader's room.

"Bite me." Prime muttered as he turned down a hallway. The dark lord raised an eyebrow but shrugged and let him go as he continued down the hall, eager to see which monsters were available to him.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Backyard<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

_BANG! BOOM! POW!_

"Woah..." "Thats a pretty one." "LINK, LOOK AT THAT ONE!" "...Is that the Triforce?" "There's-a Mario and I."

Everyone was outside, sitting in the grass and watching the fireworks light up the night sky. When the fireworks exploded in the air, a few of them showed someones iconic icon, ranging from Mario and Luigi's letters, DK's tie with the DK on them, Diddy's star design on his shirt, Bowser's face, Toon, Link and Zelda's Triforce, A Yoshi Egg and Ness and Luca's icon. (The Earth one), Crazy had even used his magic to make pictures of people in the sky. He first made Mario and Luigi appear with Luigi hugging Mario's torso tightly while he was crying. Mario had a sweatdrop on his face as he was seen patting Luigi on the back.

"Crazy!" The two bros whined as they were both blushing slightly. Everyone laughed at them as the next picture appeared in the sky. This one was Link and Toon sparring against each other while Zelda was in the back, throwing fireball's at the both of them.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. That was our awareness training that I came up with." Link said as he looked at Zelda, who was snuggled next to him with Toon sprawled out right in front of them.

"Right... That was intense, but it helped alot." Toon said as he propped himself up.

"That wasn't a bad session. Link only got hit once by me and two times by Toon. Toon didn't get hit by me once but Link landed 5 good hits on him." Zelda added on.

"I was more wary about your fireballs than Link's sword..." Toon explained as the next picture appeared. This one was DK and Diddy posing for a picture. DK was standing up tall while flexing his arms with Diddy hanging on his left arm by his tail. He was making a silly face. The two animals, who were in the tree, looked at each other before they shared a laugh.

"You two are goof-balls.." I called up to them with a smile on my face. They threw two pinecones in retaliation, making me yelp in response when they got close to hitting me. The next picture was Bowser asleep in his bed. Bowser was on his stomach, clutching a torn teddy bear. He even had a snot bubble going. Everyone either laughed or had disgusted looks. Bowser, however, was infuriated.

"HEY! THATS INVASION OF PRIVACY!" Bowser shouted as he fumbled out of the hammock he was laying in. He ended up bumping Jordan out of his, sending him rolling on the ground. He stopped next to me and gave me a look. I returned it by lightly slapping his face, causing him to laugh. The next picture was Yoshi somewhere outside, snacking on apples with the happiest expression on his face. Both of the ladies made "Aww" noises while the rest snickered at Yoshi's face. Yoshi himself wasn't bothered by the snickers as he was laughing himself.

"I can't control my face sometimes." He defended after a moment of laughter. Next was Ness and Lucas posing for a photo. Lucas was semi-turned away from the camera while Ness had an arm on his shoulder, smiling brightly for the camera.

"I'm not really a fan of pictures..." Lucas muttered while blushing. Ness, who was next to him, patted him on the back.

"Nonsense, you look completely fine! I, on the other hand, might have gone overboard with my smile. " Ness joked while laughing. Lucas couldn't help but smile at Ness when he said that. I glanced at Lucas then Ness. Their bond was as strong as me and my friend's bond. A smile crept on my face as I thought more about it.

"Kimani, what are you smiling about?" Jordan suddenly said, jolting me from my thoughts. I looked at him, then at Austin and Dylan, who were leaning on the trees holding the hammocks.

"Oh. Nothing. Just happy thoughts." I finally answered.

"But you're never happy.." He countered. I glared at him before I slapped him in the face again, albeit harder than the last time.

"Shut it, dough boy."

"Thats better."

"So let me get this straight... If Kimani isn't angry, then hes abnormal?" Roy questioned as he was sitting in between Marth and Ike.

"Yep." Austin answered as he sat next to me. Dylan crouched behind me and patted me on my head, making me elbow him.

"What happened to the world?" Roy dramatically said, earning a chuckle from Marth. As Roy pondered on our abusive friendship, the next picture appeared, showing Marth, Ike and Roy pointing their swords into the sky with solders (most likely enemies) around them on the ground.

"Oh hey. I remember that." Roy said as he stopped scratching his head in thought.

"Roy... Thats Castle Osita..." Marth deadpanned.

"Your point being?"

"His home gets attacked fairly often." Ike answered.

"Uh... Really?"

"Yep, like maybe 2... 3 times a week at least."

"I never knew that. I get like... 1 small skirmish every now and then."

"Since I'm with the Greil Mercenaries, I'm always fighting."

"Yeah, and my dad always call you to assist us." Marth added in.

"And who am I to say no to my best friend's dad?"

"The same person that accepts money from said 'Best friend's dad'"

"I gotta make a living somehow." Ike said with a shrug. Marth rolled his eyes as the next picture appeared. This one surprised me as well as my friends, because it was actually us. It was during our Smash Battle. I was fighting Jordan and we were both in the process of swinging at each other. We both had fierce faces on while Dylan and Austin were in the air, aiming at each other with Venom. Austin was above me while Dylan was above Jordan.

"Woah. Nice action shot." I said.

"It is, isn't it?"

"You guys look so mad at each other..." Mario commented. Me and Jordan gave each other a sidewards glance.

"Spur of the moment." Jordan guessed. Once that picture ended, a ton of fireworks went off into the sky. We started cheering as the fireworks came to an end.

"Well, that was fun. What now?" Toon said as he got up and stretched. Master snapped his fingers and made a pocket watch appear in his hand.

"Its... 10- no, 11:00. I would say sleep." He answered. The younger Smashers, DK, Diddy and Yoshi whined in response.

"Sounds good to me." I said as I yawned. I didnt noticed how tired I was until Master said sleep.

"_Im guessing all that anger tired you out huh?_" Firebrand joked.

"Oh ha ha. Aren't you hilarious..."

"_Yes. I am._"

"Drop dead.." I muttered as I got up to go into the Manor. People like Link, Zelda, Marth, Ike, Peach, Luigi and Master started following my lead.

"Stay out here I guess or whatever. Mario, you're in charge."

"Sounds about-a right." Mario said with a salute. Crazy didn't take it lightly though.

"Why can't I be in charge!?" He whined. I opened my mouth to state the obvious, but Jordan muffled me.

"Um... Y-You are! I'm putting you in charge of all magical needs. Whenever Mario sees a problem that he cant solve by himself, you can help him with your magic, but only if Mario says so, and even then, do _exactly _what he says. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That sounds completely," Crazy started, not seeing Master sweatdrop, "Helpful!" Master face planted in response while everyone else face palmed.

"Good.." Master deadpanned as he picked himself up. He then told everyone goodnight before we went into the Manor.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Kimani's Room<p>

I was laying in my bed as the moon shun through my window and illuminated my face. As always, Firebrand was talking to me before I went to sleep.

"_So. Your ribs should be better after tomorrow._"

"Yep. Thats the plan."

"_Who do you think the next smasher will be?_"

"Beats me. Whos left?" I pondered as I started fooling around with fire. I made three fire balls and started to juggle them.

"_Uhhhh... Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch..._" Firebrand started naming.

"Samus, King DeDeDe." I added on.

"_Kirby and Meta Knight. Um... Ica- I mean Pit._"

"Captain Falcon. Ganondorf is a no apparently..."

"_Dirty backstabber. Anyway... who's left?... OH RIGHT! Fox and Falco._"

"Hopefully Wolf is still good, although that means another Bowser I have to deal with..."

"_Almost forgot about R.O.B. Red and his Poke'mon._"

"Is it actually Red the Trainer?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Fire was quiet for a good 15 seconds before he made an 'I don't know' sound.

"_Beats me. We also need Pikachu and Jigglypuff._"

"Do we have to get Wario?"

"_Sadly yes..._"

"Ugh... OK...umm... Lucario, Nana and Popo.

"_I almost forgot about those two... is that all?_"

"It doesnt seem like it... uh..." I said as we were quiet for a good minute, trying to think of anyone else.

"_...oh duh. Snake and Sonic._" Fire finally said. I snapped my fingers, almost dropping the three fireballs that I was fooling around with. I dispelled them afterwards.

"I'm more than certain thats all of them..."

"_Yeah... go team._"

"Oh shut up." I said with a smile. Firebrand started laughing, which caused me to join in. We lightly laughed for a while before we both sighed in content.

"_Well, you should get some sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens to you._"

"...Why does that make me feel unsafe?"

"_Because you're always thinking someones trying to take you out..._"

"Whatever..." I retorted before I slowly dozed off.

* * *

><p>Lord... Another chapter is finished. Again, im sorry about the extremely long waits and everything. Life gets in the way a lot. As always, feel free to R&amp;R and I'll see you next time. This is your favorite blue shelled Koopa signing off! :D<p> 


	15. Space Situation

Hello and welcome to another chapter of SSU. Since I've been away for the longest time, I made sure this was a long one. In fact, this might be the longest chapter I've written so far. So with that being said, please enjoy this new chapter of SSU! Also, I'll answer a question I got.

To Pikminfan24: Young Link, Pichu and Mewtwo won't be in this story. This is the Brawl roster. Roy is an exclusion because he's a fan favorite. (including myself as well.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Space Situation<p>

Smash Manor- Clinic

(Kimani's Pov)

It was finally two days and my ribs were feeling alot better along with my knuckle. I was sitting on the doctor's table while Mario was checking me over one last time.

"Well, your ribs have healed up quite nicely. They might still ache every now and then but it shouldn't be a major pain. Same with your knuckle." Mario said as he was using his stethoscope on me. I twitched due to the cold metal touching my skin.

"So, we can go on missions now?" I decided to ask. Mario glanced up at me and nodded. I did a quick fist pump in celebration. After he was finished, I quickly got off of the table and sprinted out of the room, eager to share the news with my friends.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

When I ran into the room, I was disappointed to find that none of them were here. However, I did find Ness, Toon, Lucas and Diddy playing Uno. I was looking for my friends... but something tells me that they will be alright. After all, its not _that_ important to tell them that I'm better now.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" I greeted as I sat down between Diddy and Toon. Diddy happily showed me the cards and even grabbed six more cards from the middle deck and held them out to me. I smiled as I accepted his offer and took the cards.

"So, are your ribs better?" Lucas asked carefully as he placed a card down.

"Yeah. I'm all better and ready to go on missions again." I said as I watched Ness play a skip card. Toon loudly groaned in exasperation, causing everyone to snicker at him. I played a draw four, which Diddy growled at me for. He then looked at his cards and found a draw two card, which he could use. He placed down and we all looked at Lucas, who was shuffling through his cards. He sighed after looking through them a 5th time and drew six cards.

"You guys are mean.." Lucas said, pouting. Ness laughed at him, prompting the PSI powered boy to shove him lightly. Ness laughed even harder as a result.

"Geez Ness. You alright over there?" I asked, feeling a smile creeping on my face.

"Yes... Phew... Lucas, you're so funny." Ness finally said after laughing for 5 minutes. Lucas smiled slightly as he giggled at Ness. I don't really know why, but whenever Lucas smiled or laughed, it made me smile. Dylan had the same effect as well. Both of them have pretty much been through hell and back, and they still have the power to laugh and smile. Those guys are stronger than I can ever hope to be.

"Uh. Kimani?" I heard Toon say. I shook my head before I looked at him.

"Wha... yes?" I mumbled.

"You kinda.. zoned out for a while."

"_He tends to do that alot. Must be from the constant fits of anger._" Fire butted in.

"You are so lucky I cant hit you.."

"_What would you hit me with? Your weapon?_"

"Screw off." I muttered in spite. After that, we continued to idly chat and screw each other up in Uno. As we were talking and generally having a good time, I wondered what the others were up to at this moment.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Training Room<p>

(Jordan's Pov)

"Nice hook."

"Tha-OOF!"

"But my hook is better."

I groaned as I picked myself up after Link punched me in the stomach. We were both sparing without our weapons in the Training Room. Other Smashers such as DK and Bowser were also here, lifting weights. Even Peach and Zelda were here, but they were on the treadmills.

"Ready for round 6?" Link said as he got into a slightly defensive pose.

"Yeah. Whats the score again?"

"_Well, you loss that last round so Link is up by one._" Typhoon clarified. I nodded as I got into a aggressive stance. Even though I was bigger and stronger than Link, Link had more experience than I did and was quicker than me, exspecially since Link had took his battle armor off and was wearing a forest green tank top. I just had a fitness shirt on.

"_Ready... Go!_" Ty said, prompting me to charge towards Link. The first few times, I caught Link off guard with my speed but by now, he must have gotten used to it because he effortlessly sidestepped my charge then palmed me in the back, almost knocking me down.

"Thats not going to work this time." Link informed me as he went back into his stance. I took this time to analyze his stance. The way he was standing gave him better footing. Should I charge him and he was ready for it, he would have a stronger chance of staying on his feet. His hands were open and slightly up towards me, helping him counter strikes without using that much effort.

"Where did you learn how to fight bigger opponents hand to hand?" I asked as I approached him and swung my fist at his head. He weaved away from it before he open palmed me in the chest, winding me.

"From Chief Gordon, Leader of the Gordos." He answered as he avoided another swing.

"Gordos?"

"Giant rock creatures, basically. I learned how to use his weight against him in a sumo match." When he noticed my confused facial expression, he quickly added, "Long story..."

"I bet it is.." I muttered as I acted like I was swinging at him again before taking my right arm and grabbing his left when he raised it to parry. I then swung him around and threw him.

"ARG!" Link yelled as he bounced along the ground twice before he slid into the wall. Wincing, I went to see if he was alright.

"Uh.. Overdid it?" I timidly asked. Link blew his cap out the way before he flatly stared at me.

"A tad bit.." He deadpanned before I helped him up. He thanked me before socking me hard in the shoulder, causing me to backhand him out of reflex. My backhand floored him since he wasn't expecting me to retaliate so quickly, but what he forgot was that I had Kimani as a friend.

"Dang. 2 wins in 1 minute? I'm on fire!" I taunted. Link growled before he swept kicked my legs from under me, sending me to the ground.

"I win." He muttered as he stood back up. I pounded my fist onto his toe, making him hop around on one food, constantly saying "OW!" He ended up tripping over a bar bell.

"I win!" I shouted back. Link gave me a dark glare before he shouted and ran towards me. He threw himself at me, intending to tackle me but he smashed his face into my stomach. Besides a slight itch, it didn't faze me. I glanced down at the exhausted swordsmen.

"Give... up?" Link asked me, still face down in front of me. I chuckled before I bent down and patted him on his head.

"Sure, I'm no match for the world's greatest swordsmen."

"Damn right... you aren't."

"Heh... I wonder what everyone else is up too?"

"Not fighting someone who's heavier than a Gordo..."

"...I need to sit down."

"Well go ahead an- GACK!"

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Backyard<p>

(Austin's Pov)

Ahhh, This is the life. Relaxing in a hammock without a care in the world... Well, besides the missing Smashers that is. I was currently in a hammock, semi-asleep. These past two days, I've been laying around, resting my body as it was still recovering from the PK Blast attack. Apparently, I had a lot of 2nd degree burns on me and minor busing from the impact of hitting the ground so hard. Master took care of the burns, but for the brusing, Mario gave me this special cream that would soothe them and get rid of them. I sighed in content before the sound of giggling caught my attention.

"What the..." I muttered as I tilted my head up and looked behind me. I saw Dylan and Yoshi eating watermelon. Yoshi would chew for a while then spit the seeds out in a minigun-like fashion, causing Dylan to giggle in response. Dylan attempted to do the same but he ended up swallowing a seed, coughing violently as Yoshi smacked him in the back. I ignored them, but was then assaulted by a couple of seeds. I glanced again and saw Yoshi and Dylan's sheepish smiles.

"Uh... whoops?" Yoshi said innocently with Dylan hiding his laughter. I sighed in response as I got up.

"_No more sleep for me..._" I thought as I approached them. They didn't say a word but Yoshi did offer me a watermelon. I glanced at it for a while before I shrugged and took it. I sat down next to them and started to eat my piece. As I was eating, Yoshi continued to fire seeds while Dylan would attempt to do the same.

"Grah... How do you do that?" Dylan asked after swallowing about 12 seeds. I'm surprised he wasn't sick at this point.

"Gather all the seeds in your cheeks then just blow. Thats what I've been doing at least.." Yoshi said. Dylan sighed before a light bulb appeared over his head. He activated his goggles and scanned Yoshi before he gained a black hump and black boots. Dylan then extended his newly gained tongue, wrapped it around the rest of his watermelon before ate it whole and started to chew. After a while, his cheeks were filled with seeds.

"Thats alot of seeds.." Yoshi commented as he scooted away once Dylan turned towards us.

"I dont like that look on his face..." I added as I got up. Dylan made a slight smug grin before he breathed in deeply. I quickly ushered Yoshi to follow me just as Dylan fired a torrent of seeds at us.

"HIT THE DECK!" We both shouted as we dove behind the fountain.

"WHAT DO WE DO CAPTAIN!?" Yoshi dramatically said as he held the back of his hand against his forehead, as if he was going to faint. I quietly snickered before I cleared my throat.

"Don't worry, Second Mate Yos-" I begun in a strong, captain-like voice before I was interrupted.

"Second Mate?"

"Oh for the... _First_ Mate Yoshi."

"Yay!"

"MAN THE SEED TURRET!" I commanded, but all I got was a blank look from my first mate.

"Small problem... We dont... have a turret.." Yoshi timidly responded as a few seeds from Dylan hit him in the head.

"You're killing me Yoshi... Eat a watermelon and get some seeds in your mouth..."

"Oh... OH! I got it!" He then took a watermelon and stuffed it inside his mouth. After a brief second, Yoshi's cheeks were filled to the brim with seeds. I picked up Yoshi and held him on my shoulder as if he was a rocket launcher. I stepped from behind the fountain after Dylan stopped to breathe.

"Hey Dylan!" I shouted. Dylan gave me a confused look as he reached for another watermelon.

"What?"

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Yoshi gave him a smirk before he started firing at Dylan in a machine gun type fashion. Dylan yelped as he was hit by pretty much every single seed. After 15 seconds, Yoshi finally stopped his torrent and I set him down before walking over towards the mound of seeds.

"Uh... Did I kill him?" Yoshi asked as he appeared next to me. I shrugged in response.

"Dylan, do you yield?" I asked. I heard a bit of muttering before Dylan's face popped out from the mound of seeds.

"I'm considering it...Help?" Dylan muttered before he yanked his arm out of the pile and held it towards me. Lightly chuckling, I grabbed his hand and attempted to pull, but Dylan yanked me into the pile, knocking it over. The pile ended up burying everyone again. We all poked our head out and looked at each other before we burst into laughter.

"So, is it a tie now?" Yoshi descided to ask. After we though about it, Me and Dylan agreed to call it a tie. At that time, some feedback was heard over the comm unit before Master's voice came through.

"Attention all Smasher. Please report to the Living Room for briefing. I repeat, report to the Living Room for briefing. That is all." Master's voice said. The three of us looked at each other before we nodded and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Sub-Space Base-?<p>

Ganondorf was seen walking down a hallway, holding a clipbord with information on it. He seemed to be in deep concentration because he ran into a door that wasn't one of the automatic ones.

"Oof!... Why in Din do we have some automatic doors and then some doors we have to open!?" He shouted in frustration. He sensed something and turned to a Primid, who sweat-dropped in response. Ganondorf slowly approached the fear stricken Primid as he stumbled back and fell over.

"Tell anyone... And I will personally turn into Ganon and eat you whole so that you can spend the rest of your life, slowly being digested..." Ganondorf threatened. Obviously, the Primid agreed and scurried off before The Dark Lord changed his mind. Ganondorf muttered something before he walked towards the door and opened it before he went inside.

* * *

><p>Sub-Space Base-?<p>

Ganondorf stepped into the room and grinned at the sight. Inside, there were many Primids running around to various cages and/or giant tubes with the more feral or unpredictable Sub-Species. Some were allowed to roam around in cages since they weren't as hostile unless provoked, but others had to be kept in stasis due to their natural hostility like Ridley. Speaking of Ridley, Ganondorf was standing in front of his stasis tube.

"Huh..." Ganondorf muttered. A Red Primid that was wearing goggles on his head came over.

"Hello, Ganondorf. How may I assist you?" The Primid asked him. Once Ganondorf shot him a dirty glare, he quickly said, "Oh uh, _Master_ Ganondorf..."

"Thats better. Hows Ridley? Is he prepared to go out?"

"I would think so. Although, Ridley has been a bit... uncooperative.." He replied as he turned towards the space dragon. Ganondorf sweatdropped but the Primid didnt notice.

"No duh. I didnt think a giant alien like that would be cooperative."

"But of course... _You giant meathead..._" The Primid answered, muttering that last part under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing. Im kinda thinking out loud right now. Did you want to use Ridley for something?"

"No. Just wanted to stare at him." Ganondorf sarcastically said. The Primid snarled at Ganondorf, but he didn't pay him much attention.

"I'll have him ready to go on your command..." The Primid told him, clearly frustrated at the Dark Lord. Ganondorf nodded before he turned to leave.

"I'll have Prime come and tell you when and where to place Ridley since I actually don't know where Master Hand will send them next." He instructed as he reached the door.

"As you wish."

"Great... Uh... Your name...?"

"Uh, Lieutenant Johnson. Lead Researcher of Sub-Space Beasts and Creatures."

"Right, Johnson. Growl at me again, and I will beat you within a inch of your life, heal you, then do again, and again... and again.."

Johnson gulped before he quietly said, "Uh... Noted.."

"Good. Carry on." Ganondorf said before he finally walked out the room. After a few moments, Johnson's whole posture slouched as he breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed that a few other Primids were looking at him with bewildered looks.

"What are you looking at? Get back to work!" He yelled, making the others jump in fright before they continued their jobs. Johnson mentally sighed as he gave Ridley one more glance before he went to check on something else.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Living Room<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

I was just in the process of calling Uno when everyone started flooding in due to Master's announcement. Getting the hint that our game would be ruined, we decided to end it there, but not before I stated that I would have won that round. The 4 Smashers rolled their eyes as the last of the Smashers came in. When I looked at Jordan, who was wearing a tight fitness shirt along with some black shorts, I noticed that he had a couple of bruises on his arms as well as one on his face. Link was next to him, wearing a navy green tank top along with his usual padded pants, who also had a couple of bruises on him as well... The hell were they doing? But before I could ask, Master flashed into the room.

"Glad to see everyone here. Now, I've been attempting to find out where the other Smashers are, and I'm proud to say that I've found the next set of Smashers." He started. We all started chatting as we wondered who it was, before Master calmed us down with a hand motion.

"So, Who is it?" Ness pipped up, with Lucas nodding afterwards.

"It seems to be Fox and Falco's energy."

"Really!? Thats awesome!" I blurted out, earning a few grins from everyone. Bowser, of course, just rolled his eyes.

"...wait... Exactly _where_ are they?" Jordan interrogated. Master sweatdropped in response.

"Thats the tricky part... They seem to be in space..."

"SPACE!?" Everyone shouted in surprise. Well... Actually, that made sense, seeing as how they specialized in space missions. Makes me wonder if Samus was up there as well...

"Now now, calm down! I don't mean that they are floating around somewhere. If anything, they were found by something and taken to some type of Space Station."

"So, Do you know where the station is?" Austin asked.

"No, But Mario and Crazy are searching for it right now." Just as he said that, Mario and Crazy warped in. But there was also a third person with them. The person was wearing a light blue dress that seemed to glow. They also had a crown on top of their blond hair. Although, one of their bangs covered one of their eyes. They even carried a wand with a star shaped tip.

"Rosalina?" Peach and Luigi said in confusion. The woman known as Rosalina smiled at the two.

"Hello, my old friends. Its been quite awhile since we've seen each other." She said as a pale star appeared from behind her and floated towards them. Peach instantly squealed in excitement as she hugged the star, who made a happy squeaking sound.

"Oh Luna! I'm glad to see you!" She said as the star continued to squeal in excitement and happiness. Rosalina giggled before she turned towards Master.

"Hello, Princess of the Cosmos." Master greeted.

"Greetings, Master of Reality Warping." Rosalina replied, causing Master Hand to chuckle.

"Not that many people call me that actually. What brings you here?"

"Well. I've been keeping a close eye on this whole Sub-Space fiasco as its beginning to make my Lumas feel a bit uneasy lately. It was then that Mario contacted me with the help of your brother so I warped here to offer my assistance." She explained. Master had his hand on his chin and was nodding his head during her explanation. After she was done, he nodded one last time before he grunted.

"Got it. Well, I'm guessing Mario told you what I told him right?"

"About how there are two energy signatures somewhere in space?"

"Thats right."

"Yes, He told me about that and I had Polari and Lubba use the Lumas to find it. I should be hearing from them soon."

"Great to hear!"

"Yes it is," She then looked at Jordan, Dylan, Austin and I, "I don't recognize you four... Are you the heroes Mario told me about?"

"More like the kids that got sucked into this mess... But, yeah." I casually answered, causing the space princess to giggle in response.

"Quite a sense of humor. Well, as you know, my name is Rosalina, Princess of the Cosmos and mother to all Lumas."

"Wow. Uh, I'm Kimani, king of... well... jackets and master of the rage arts." I replied.

"That's an understatement.. I'm Jordan." Jordan said.

"You aren't going to try the title thing?" Dylan asked. Jordan shot him a glare before he sighed.

"Fine. I'm king of the water and master of... being... me.."

"I'm Austin, king of puns and Master of annoying Kimani." Austin said, snickering at the look I gave him.

"And I'm Dylan! King of randomness and Master of the unknown!" Dylan loudly told us, prompting everyone to sweatdrop in response. Rosalina quietly giggled at the four of us before she sighed in content.

"Well, I'm honored to meet you all. " She said as she did a slight curtsy. The Luma that was sitting in Peach's arms the whole time, floated out of her grasp and floated in front of me. It came closer, out of curiosity, before the star dust that floated off of it caused me to sneeze, startling the poor thing so much, it rocketed towards Mario and hid under his hat.

"So. Even if we did find the space station, how would we get there?"

"With my Starship of course." Mario simply replied as he spun around with his arms out streched. A circle of star energy surounded him for a second before it disappeared. The Luma peeked his head out from under Mario's hat.

"So, we know where they are and we have a way to get there, but theres one question that still remains. Exactly how do you expect us to breath in space?" I asked since no one even though about that. Roselina and Mario just laughed in response.

"We already got that covered. Mario tells me that the world that you come from sees us as... 'Video Game Characters.'"

"Yes. Your point being..."

"Did you see how Mario could breath in space?"

"Your asking me if I know how the man, who can breath underwater with no apparent reasons, can also breath in space? I suspected magic at first."

"Thats... true. But Mario had the power of a Luma to help him. That Luma right there is the same one that assisted him long ago." As she said that, the Luma sprung off of Mario's head, taking his hat with it.

"Right... Oh! I get it now!" I exclaimed after a moment of thinking.

"Care to explain to the rest of us?" Jordan deadpanned. Laughing at him, I started explaining.

"Lumas have the ability to breath in space as well as that ability to project star energy from their hands."

"I guess so..."

"I'm not done yet. I'm not exactly sure about this part, but it seems that Lumas can temporarily grant their ability's to whoever they touch." I finished. I eyed Rosalina for confirmation, who nodded.

"It isn't the complete explanation, but its enough to get you by for now. Luma's can also summon star bits from their body. Mario couldn't do that but he could still summon star bits that he collected due to Luna projecting a tiny portion of his star dust. The star dust is technically part of Luna's body so star bits could still be fired."

"Right. Ok, I got it." Jordan said after he soaked all the information in.

"Glad you do," Rosalina said before she looked at her wand for a second before looking back at us, "It seems that Lubba and Polari have found the station and is currently back at the Comet Observatory. Mario, your assistance is required for the Starship."

"Got it." Mario said as he looked at us.

"Alright. So who is going with the heroes?" Master asked. Ness instantly stepped up.

"I'll go this time!" He said with a hand raised. He then turned to Lucas, who was sitting on the couch silently.

"Yes?" He asked as Ness glanced at him.

"Wanna come along? The reason I'm going is that I don't wanna just sit here and do nothing. Also, its space! How cool is that!"

"Ness. You've literally met someone from space. Remember Buzz-Buzz?" Lucas responded. Ness smiled.

"Yeah. But meeting someone from space and actually going to space are two different things. Look, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"...No. No. I'll go. Besides, who else is going to bail you out if you get in trouble?" Lucas finally said after a moment. Ness's smile got even bigger as Lucas walked over.

"Glad to have you on board with us." I said, patting Lucas on the back. He flinched but he flashed me a slight smile in response. He must be getting used to us.

"Great. Everyone head outside so that I can create a Sling Star." Rosalina said as she started floating outside with Mario right behind her. We all looked at each other before following her. But not before Jordan ran back to his room to get into something that wasn't cutting the circulation off in his body.

* * *

><p>Smash Manor- Outside<p>

We were standing outside, waiting for Rosalina to create the Sling Star... that and Jordan as well. He finally sprinted outside wearing his _Disturbed_ jacket along with a pair of blue jeans and grey sneakers. While we are on clothes, I should point out everyone's outfits right now. I was back in my black jacket along with a dark pair of jeans and black sneakers. Dylan was wearing only a white t-shirt and tattered jeans with a normal pair of sneakers on. Austin, being the odd one out, was wearing a buttoned up plaided blue and red shirt with a t-shirt underneath, a pair of cream colored khakis and his light brown boots.

"Alright, its-a time to go. Everyone have everything they-a need?" Mario asked us. The six of us checked our pockets and everything before we nodded, Mario then looked at Rosalina.

"Right. Here we go." She said as Luna floated in front of us. Rosalina waved her wand and Luna started to spin rapidly. After a moment, Luna exploded and turned into a giant pale star.

"Wait. Rose. They don't-a have the ability to spin. How can-a they activate the Sling-a Star? How can I?" Mario pondered.

"Good point." She said before she whistled. From the sky, at least 10 Lumas appeared in front of her. They all were different colors, making us gasp in awe.

"Woah..." We all said as they landed before us. Luna even transformed back into himself.

"Pick a Luma to accompany you. They will give you the ability to Spin and the ability to breath in space." She instructed us. We all looked at the group of stars in front of us.

"Luna is with me obviously, but the others can-a do the same exact thing Luna can-a do." Mario said as Luna flew under his hat.

"I'll take the red one." I said.

"Galx, you're with him." The red Luma known as Galx floated over to me. I didnt know where it would stay until it flew and sat in my hood of my jacket.

"I want that white one." Jordon told her.

"Starla." She simply said as Starla floated next to him.

"I'll get yellow." Austin said next.

"Tink."

"I'll take the black one." Dylan requested.

"Dark."

"I'll get that green one." Ness said.

"...Blue please." Lucas timidly asked.

"Forest and Aqua." Now that all of us had a Luma, the pink Luma turned into a Sling Star.

"Now, just jump in and-a twirl." Mario said as he demonstrated. Mario jumped into the star and was floating inside it. Once Mario forced his body to spin, the inside part of the star spun with him while stretching down before it sent him soaring into the sky, leaving us with a shout.

"...Uh..." Me and Jordan droned as the others had estated expressions on.

"Its not that bad." Rosalina simply said as she used the Star and shot herself into the sky, laughing. The last few Lumas flew after her, leaving us with the Sling Star.

"Me next!" Austin yelled as he jumped into the star and launched himself into the sky, cheering. Dylan went next but he tripped and ended up falling into it, upside down. As he tried to re-orient himself, he triggered his spin ability, which launched him. We watched as he flew away, feet first.

"Lets go, Lucas." Ness said as he hopped in. Lucas hesitated before he hopped in next to him. The star expanded a bit to give them enough space.

"Ready." Lucas said before Ness spun and activated the star. Lucas grabbed Ness's arm in fear as they flew away, cheering and/or screaming the whole way. Me and Jordan glanced at each other.

"Uh... you first." I insisted as I stepped behind Jordan. Jordan picked me up and started walking towards the star.

"Nah, you can go." He said as I struggled to escape.

"NO! PLEASE!" I cried as the star got closer. I ended up kicking him in the shin, making him fall into the star with me. We ended up triggering it and it shot us into the sky. The wind was whipping in my face so hard that I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't see Jordan, but judging from how tight his arms were wrapped around my torso, he was pretty freaked out too. So we continued to just fly at high speeds, screaming our heads off as we waited until we got to our destination.

* * *

><p>Sub-Space Base- Intel Room<p>

Inside the Intel Room of the Subspace Base, Prime could be seen standing behind a few Primids as they rapidly searched for any energy signals using the computers in front of them.

"I wonder when we will pick up on something.." Prime wondered as he eyed the gigantic amount of data that was on one Primid's screen. He mentally wondered how these Primids could even read all this data in a matter of seconds; more or less, understand it. Sighing, he sat in a chair he pulled from a table and silently watched the Primids clack away on the keyboards in front of them. Out of all the Primids in the base, Prime's unit was the most disciplined and well organized. The leader complimented Prime about this various times, who was proud of it, but at the same time, didn't think about it so much.

"Commander Prime!" One of the Primids shouted, halting his train of thought as he stood up.

"Status report." Prime responded. The Primid saluted before he brought up a holographic screen in front of him.

"Sir, I'm detecting a large quantity of star energy right now. It could be nothing however, but it seems rather odd if you ask me." Prime eyed the screen before he nodded. The Primid took the screen and recalled it back into his watch; the same one that Prime and all of his units had on.

"Its not much, but its a lead. Well done. See if you can find out where that large amount is heading to, or scan around that area and see if you can get a reading on any of the Smashers energy signatures." Prime commanded.

"Excellent idea sir." The Primid responded before he went back to his computer. Prime nodded before he left to tell the leader about the progress.

* * *

><p>Sub-Space Base- Leader's Office<p>

Prime had knocked on the door and was currently standing in front of the Sub-Space leader.

"I'm guessing that you have good news?" The leader asked, chair facing away from him. Prime nodded, even though he knew the leader wouldn't see it.

"Uh. Yes. Theres a large amount of star energy in the air. It seems like nothing, but I informed my units to find out where it is or where its going, should it be moving." He explained. There was a brief moment of silence before he heard a grunt.

"Well done. If my hunch is right, then I know who has access to that amount of star power."

"..Would it be Peach, Sir?"

"Hmmm... No, but thats a good guess." The leader responded as he tapped his claw on the chair. Noting that he wasn't going to get any answers, Prime started to leave the room, but he was stopped when the leader called his name.

"Yes sir?" Prime asked as he turned around.

"Do you have any idea where Ganondorf is?" He asked. Prime made a slightly disappointed face before he answered, something the leader noticed, even though it was visible for a millisecond.

"No. One of the Primids told me that he was in the Creature Lab but that was an hour ago."

"Right...I'm getting the vibe that you don't like Ganondorf." The leader inquired, causing Prime to tense up a bit.

"What makes you say that?" Prime asked, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. The leader chuckled.

"Theres no need to deny it. I can see it on your face."

"...It's not like I hate him per say... but, if he were to fall in a black hole, I would be fine with that..." Prime said truthfully. The leader eyed him for a while before he nodded.

"Why, if I could ask?"

"He's extremely obnoxious and very aggravating to work with."

"Ah. But he gets the job done, doesn't he?"

"Uh... Yes, you could say that."

"Slice and the others, well, they are certainly obnoxious, but they get the job done...somewhat... right?"

"...Yes..."

"Great. I could care less if you were the most childish person I know. Just follow orders when they are given and there won't be any problems. As for Ganondorf, yes, I get how he could be... infuriating," The leader told Prime, who was feeling embarrassed that he let something so trivial bother him so much, "But for a well known and highly trained lieutenant, this shouldn't be that hard to overcome, right?"

"N-no sir. Not at all..." Prime said with his head hung slightly. The leader clapped his hands together, snapping Prime out of it.

"Well thats good to hear. That is all. You're dismissed."

"Sir." Prime saluted before he walked out the room, feeling a bit better.

* * *

><p>Outer Space- The Comet Observatory<p>

The Comet Observatory, Home to the Princess of the Cosmos, as well as the thousands of Lumas. There were various parts to this magnificent place, ranging from a kitchen to a library to even a powerful telescope that could see an incredible distance. Right now, Lumas were floating around, playing and frolicking without a care in the world. Near the map, Polari, Guardian of Rosalina as well as the rest of the Lumas should she be somewhere else, was patiently waiting for his princess to come back. Floating next to him was the Co-Captain of Starship Mario, Lubba.

"Are they close?" Lubba asked Polari, who had his eyes closed as he waited. Polari opened his eyes before turning to the large purple Luma.

"Yes. They should be touching down soon." He responded as he saw a couple of Lumas using a star bit as a hacky sack. He smiled at the sight before Lubba thought of something.

"Should we have something for them to land on?"

"Why? Princess Rosalina and Master Mario are completely capable of landing on their feet."

"For the other heroes I meant..." Lubba rephrased, causing an exclamation mark to appear over his head.

"Your right! Lumas!" Polari panicked as he shouted. 30 Lumas appeared in front of him, wondering what Polari wanted.

"(Whats wrong, Polari?)" A red Luma asked. Seeing as how the Lumas didn't speak English, Polari responded in their language out of respect.

"(I require something soft that Ro- I mean, Mama and her friends can land on.)"

"(Mama brought some friends?)" "(I cant wait to see Mama again!)" "(Cmon guys, lets help Mama!)" Various Lumas shouted as they floated off to find something for them to land on. A few moments later, a team of 6 Lumas had brought an inflatable bounce house.

"(Mama gave us this to play in. Its soft and bouncy!)" A teal Luma said. Polari smiled as he nodded.

"(Yes, that will work perfectly, Tear. Would you all place it right over there?)" He asked as he directed towards the landing pad. The Lumas nodded as they placed the bounce house where he directed. As soon as they placed it, they heard something in the sky. Looking up they saw Rosalina flying towards the Observatory with the others behind her. Seeing the bouncy house below her and noting that her high heels would do more harm than good, she flipped her body and used her levitation powers to stop herself before she punctured it.

"I'm guessing this was your idea, Polari?" Rosalina asked. Before Polari could say anything, he was bumped out the way by Lubba.

"Whoops... Sorry Polari!" He apologized as Polari floated back with a vein on his head.

"Its fine. No harm was done. And no, it was Lubba's idea actually." Polari said, shaking his body. Just then, they heard Mario yelp as he forgot to flip his body around so he face-planted into the bounce house and was flung onto the ground, right in front of Rosalina.

"Oy... Is it-a me or is landing harder than it was a long time ago?" The dazed plumber muttered as Luna appeared on top of his head. She still stayed close enough to Mario so he didn't suffocate from the lack of air. Mario picked himself up and looked at the bounce house.

"Lubba thought that the others might not be used to landing so the Lumas placed that there for you to land on." Polari explained, answering Mario's soon to be question. He nodded as he heard more yelling. He looked up and saw the others. Austin was the first to crash into the bouncy house, launching him off of it and he landed on his back after he did an unintentional front flip. Dylan came in next, feet first. He landed in the bounce house and jumped off of it. He almost landed on Austin, but he rolled out the way. Lucas and Ness was next but the just used their PK ability's and avoided the bounce house altogether and landed on the ground next to Dylan, who was still dazed from his landing. Jordan and Kimani were the last group to come and they hit the bounce house hard, threating to pop it. Jordan ended up landing on Dylan while Kimani ended up getting one of his belt loops snagged by a lamp post.

"Lets go again!" Austin cheered as he started laughing again. Kimani, who was upside down at the moment, just groaned. Dylan was being crushed underneath Jordan so he couldn't agree with him at the moment.

"My heart... I cant feel it.." Jordan breathlessly told everyone, prompting Dylan to reply in a snarking manner, "Yeah, well i cant feel...ANYTHING!"

"I'm actually surprised that I didn't get crushed by him." Kimani randomly informed us as a group of Lumas came to his aid and helped him down. They lost their grip however and almost dropped him off of the whole Observatory, but Rosalina quickly waved her wand and made a ball of blue energy appear around him, suspending him in mid air. She then brought him over to her and with a tap of her wand, the bubble popped, dropping him.

"_Well, I bet someone will enjoy reading all that text..._" Firebrand deadpanned.

"What in the he- uh... heck are you talking about?" Kimani bluntly asked, refraining from cursing around the Lumas.

"_Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something..._"

"So, did everyone enjoy the trip here?" Rosalina decided to ask as everyone walked over to her.

"I couldn't even open my eyes for a while, and even then, it was kinda hard when Jordan was squeezing my insides." Kimani commented as he rubbed his sides.

"Sorry about that." Jordan responded, causing Kimani to wave his hands dismissively. Everyone else just nodded in response.

"Great. Lubba and Mario, go to the Starship and prep it for launch please. The rest, feel free to explore the Observatory or play with the Lumas until the Starship is ready."

"Uh, question." Austin said.

"Hmm?" She said as she turned to face Austin.

"Couldn't we just use a Sling Star to just launch ourselves to the location?" He pondered. Rosalina though about it for a second before Polari step...um.. floated in front of Rosalina.

"My lady, surely you haven't forgotten the negative side-effects that happen if you were to use them for long distances." Polari asked.

"Uh... side-effects?" Kimani inquired as he gained a sweatdrop on the back of his head. Rosalina slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

"Right, right. Thank you Polari. Uh, no we can't Austin. The Space Station is 2 galaxies away. That amount of force on your body for that long would be bad for you. In other words, fly for too long and your insides could possibly rupture. Thats why I had the Observatory right over us so it wouldn't take so long."

"Woah..." "WHAT!?" Jordan and Kimani reacted. Lucas fainted at the very thought while Ness, after he caught Lucas, felt extremely unconformable.

"Thats extremely...graphic.." Austin muttered while holding his stomach as he thought about it.

"Yep. Its sorta like the same reason you can't dive to the bottom of the sea. Too much pressure will literally cause your organs to be crushed."

"Oy.." Kimani groaned as he slumped to the floor, causing Jordan to walk over and sling him over his shoulder.

"_Well, look at this. The almighty Kimani is feeling queezy. How is this possible?_" Firebrand heckled, causing Kimani to groan in disappointment.

"Shut up... You're forgetting that I'm still human.." He deadpanned. Rosaline frowned slightly, feeling bad about causing Kimani to feel sick.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for that conversation to get out of hand.." She then waved her wand and made Kimani glow slightly. After a second, he felt better so he instructed Jordan to put him down. She even woke up Lucas by tapping him with her wand. Once that was over, Rosalina told them that they were free to explore the Observatory until Mario and Lubba appeared with the starship. Everyone went in separate directions as a few Lumas followed each of them, along with the Luma that they chose earlier. Kimani and Jordan decided to just stay on the main floor and play with the Lumas while the rest used the teleporters that were scattered around. Lucas and Ness checked out the telescope while Austin and Dylan went to the kitchen as they were hungry.

"Well. These are some interesting people they found, aren't they?" Polari asked as he saw Kimani leap onto Jordan's shoulders and make a silly face, causing a bunch of Lumas to laugh.

"Yes they are. It seems the Lumas like them as well." Rosalina responded with a smile as the Lumas dog-piled the two teenagers, causing them to fall over. The two looked at each other before they busted out laughing. Rosalina and Polari smiled as they watched as the group of 6 enjoy themselves.

* * *

><p>Subspace Base-?<p>

Prime was found in the same room as he was before he went to the Leader to inform him of the massive quantity of Star energy his unit found. He was sitting in the same chair he pulled up from earlier. Prime sighed as he pulled up a screen from his watch and started scrolling through a screen.

"Oy... So bored. Haven't you guys found anything yet?" Prime whined slightly. The other Primids sweatdropped in response before one got up and approached him. He stood up as the Primid saluted.

"Permisson to speak freely, sir?" The Primid asked.

"Granted. What's on your mind?"

"This stinks..." Prime raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, what does?"

"We can't seem to find the star energy.."

"What do you mean, 'you can't find it?'"

"...As in, we can't find it. The signal dropped before we could do enough research on it. Maybe whoever was responsible for the energy caught our signal and masked it. Either way, we can't relocate it and we don't have enough information to send a scouting party to the area." The Primid explained as he had a vein on his head. Prime noticed his frustration for letting him down so he just shook his head.

"Ah. Don't worry about it. If anything, I would bet the Space Pirates would take care of anything that would dare explore out there." Prime told him. The Primid's vein disappeared but he looked confused for a moment.

"Space...Pirates?" He skeptically asked.

"I'm not making this up. These are the same Space Pirates the bounty hunter, Samus, had to deal with. Vicious little aliens, I might add."

"Oh."

"Well, keep me posted if you get anything. I'll be looking for Ganondorf for the meantime."

"Sir, yes sir." He saluted before he went back to his station. Prime nodded before he left the room, wondering if Ganondorf had even found a monster to send out.

* * *

><p>The Comet Observatory<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

For the last 15 minutes, we had been playing with the Lumas, who were like little children, but now it was the time to depart for the space station as Mario and Lubba had brought the ship near the main deck. Rosalina was right, the ship looked exactly like Mario, only more grassy.

"OK guys, the ship is here!" Lubba shouted, gaining the attention of the other 4, who were on the top levels. Using the teleporters, they quickly warped back down to ground level and sprinted over.

"So this is the ship?" Lucas asked as he looked at it. Mario nodded.

"Yeah. It is." He responded as Luna appeared from under his hat. Rosalina floated in front of us.

"Well, young ones, its time for you to go to the Space Station. I sent a small squad of Lumas to check out the place but I haven't heard back from them. So, I would advise caution. I don't detect any Sub-Space here in space, but obviously something or someone is there. Either way, be careful and if you can, try to find the missing Lumas. I sent 5 of them out there."

"Got it. Come on guys, lets-a go!" Mario told us, using his signature line. We all looked before we jumped towards the ship. Since the ship was big enough, its gravitational pull yanked us over there, making a few of us (including myself sadly) stumble apon landing.

"Come back after you're done so I can send you back to the Smash Manor afterwards." Rosalina called after us as the ship started floating away.

"Sounds like a plan. Alright Polari, where am I-a going?" The giant purple Luma floated over and whispered something into Mario's ear, causing the rest of us to gain quizzical looks.

"Don't we get to know where we are going?" Dylan asked. Mario turned towards him as he walked over to the captain's wheel.

"We are heading towards the Delta Galaxy. Nothing-a fancy or anything, but I feel like-a I'm forgetting something..."

"Anything important?" I asked as I stepped next to him, curious to see how the ship worked. Mario shook his head in response. I nodded before I asked him about the ships controls. The steering wheel looked like the one you would find on a pirate ship, and it was twice our (me and Mario's) size.

"It reads my thoughts." He simply said, as if this was normal for him... and sadly, it was. Normally, I would be skeptical about the logic behind that, but I just shrugged in response. He stepped on the yellow platform with an arrow and once he stepped on it, it went down and glowed yellow. The whole ship slowly rumbled as Mario pointed towards something, as if he was directing a cursor. After a second, he slightly thrusted his finger out and the ship started to drift away from the Comet Observatory. A few more seconds after that, the ship suddenly blasted off, sending everyone that wasn't prepared for it, flying towards the back of the ship. It was ok however, as they just orbited back around and landed roughly in the same spots as last time.

"Next stop, the Delta Galaxy!" Lubba cheered as we waited until we got to our destination.

* * *

><p>Sub-Space Base- Intel Room<p>

"Sir Prime! I got some reading on the star energy! Along with 3 Smasher's energy signals."

"What!? Where!?"

"Right here Sir!"

Prime was seen, eying a map that one of the Primids showed him via hologram. After a few more moments of looking at it, as well as mentally thinking about what was out there, he tapped his watch and dialed Ganondorf. After a few moments, a hologram copy of Ganondorf appeared in front of Prime.

"_Ah, Prime. And how may I aggravate you today?_" Ganondorf said with a half grin, but Prime wasn't having it.

"Cut the crap and listen, Moron." Prime started, effectively catching Ganondorf's attention, "We might have something. Earlier today, we detected a large amount of Star Energy in space before we lost it. Now its back, along with 3 Smasher's energy signals. and its moving towards the Delta Galaxy. Chances are that they are searching for Smashers up there. Send a monster to these coordinates as soon as possible so that we can intercept whatever is heading there."

"_Right. I'll get right on that. Nice job, Prime... For once, I mean that..._" Ganondorf said after he received the information. Afterwards he signed off, leaving Prime with the Primid before.

"Excellent work everyone. Thats why we are the most respected unit here! Keep tabs on that energy reading and don't let it escape our radar!" Prime proudly commanded, causing everyone to cheer in response before they turned and started working even harder, inspired by the praise their higher-upper gave them. Prime grinned as he went to inform the leader of the good news.

* * *

><p>Starship Mario- Somewhere between Mushroom Galaxy and Master Galaxy.<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

By now, everyone had found somewhere to sit until they arrived at their destination. I had decided to talk to Mario about the ship, eager to figure out how it actually ran instead of how it was portrayed in the video games I've played. Jordan, Dylan and Austin decided to play a game of tag while Lucas and Ness watched them. Right now, Jordan was it and he was having problems tagging the other two, which was understandable as out of the 4 of us, he was the slowest with me being the fastest. However, he had the most raw strength with myself being right behind him... when I was mad at least. Otherwise, I was the weakest in terms of physical strength. He had almost caught Dylan various times but Dylan would sharply turn away from him, sending Jordan sliding the other way.

"Whose idea was this again...?" Jordan panted as he stopped to take a breather. Austin, who was hiding in a tree, poked his head out from the tree.

"It was me. Problem?" He said with a grin, causing Jordan to growl as he used his Liquefy Ability to move to where Austin was. Austin yelped as he scrambled from the tree and away from the incoming tidal wave that was Jordan. On the side lines, Lucas and Ness were watching as Austin and Dylan ran away, screaming as a tidal wave with an anime vein chased after them.

"Uh... Thats not how they are suppose to play tag..." Lucas quietly commented.

"...Not at all.. Seems...uh... interesting.." Ness replied with equal concern as Austin ended up tripping, which in turn, tripped Dylan. The two turned so they were facing the wave. They both yelped before the wave crashed down on top of them, washing them away. Jordan appeared from a small puddle as he started laughing at the two washed up heroes. Austin's hair, which was kinda long, was now covering his eyes. He spit out a stream of water before he shook his head, getting some of the water off his hair. Dylan was jolted by his Wii-Mote a couple of times, but since he was used to it, it didn't bother him.

"So. Hows that for a tag?" Jordan said as he crossed his arms with a smug look. Austin removed the hair from his eyes while Dylan growled at him. They both got up and pounced on Jordan, causing a cloud of dust to appear around them. Every now and then, you would see someones foot or hand appear from outside it, only for it to retreat back into the cloud just as quick. This when on for a while before I sighed and instructed Lucas to stop them. Lucas gained an exclamation point over his head.

"Why me!?" He yelped. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of my head before I tried again.

"What I mean is, they need to _chill out_ if you catch my drift."

Lucas thought for a split second before he nodded.

"They won't hurt you, Lucas." Ness reasured. Lucas sighed before he placed his hands together as they started glowing blue.

"PK Freeze Alpha!" Lucas shouted as a small snowflake appeared over his head. As it floated over towards the 3, it slowly got bigger. By the time it reached them, it was roughly the same size as Jordan. Once Lucas threw his hands apart, the snowflake exploded, freezing the three in a block of ice. Jordan was choking out Austin while he had his legs around Dylan's neck. Even though they were frozen, they could still move their eyes and blink. Right now, they were all glaring at Lucas, causing him to yelp and duck behind Ness. Ness returned their looks with a disapproving one.

"Thanks Lucas." I said over my shoulder. I heard Lucas grunt in return. I told Mario that I would be back to talk about the power source before I walked to the ice block that held my friends. Their gaze turned towards me once I got close enough. I summoned a fireball in my palm, making the frozen prisoners start grunting in excitement, But I then dispelled it.

"MMMPH! MMMGH!?"(WAIT! WHAT!?) Jordan grunted as he attempted to move.

"I'll only let you out if you apologize to Lucas." I simply said. The three gave me a look as if I was crazy, but once I started walking away, they quickly changed their minds and started grunting again. I ushered Lucas over, who did so after a moment's hesitation. He stood behind me slightly as the three looked at him.

"Mhhh Mhhh..."(we're sorry...) They grunted in unison. Lucas thought about it for a second before he gave a slight smile, forgiving them. I created a fire ball and held it near the block of ice.

"Here, I'll do it. PK Fire Beta!" Ness yelled as he shot a lightning bolt at the block of ice. Once it connected, a geyser of fire erupted from under the ice block, melting it almost instantly. Jordan, Austin and Dylan huddled up together, shivering.

"T-T-T-Thanks N-N-N-Ness.." Austin got out as he was being bear-hugged by Jordan with Dylan right next to him. I sighed as I told Ness and Lucas to back up. Once they did so, I activated my Fire Form and watched as they quickly got close enough so that the heat would warm them up. Fire made sure that my form didn't get too hot or else it would hurt me as well as everyone else. After 5 minutes, Fire had to deactivate it as it almost burned though my first Hp block.

"Everyone done screwing around?" Mario asked as he looked at us. Everyone snickered as we nodded. But before we could say anything else, we heard a screeching sound.

"...uh, what was that?" Jordan asked as he looked around. His question was answered by another screech, only this time, it was closer than the last time. Everyone turned to the back of the ship and saw something in the distance.

"What is that..." I asked as I strained to see it. I felt Fire come online.

"_I have no idea. Dylan, you can use your goggles to enhance your vision. Do it now and see what is following us._" Fire instructed. Dylan gained a question mark over his head as he activated his Wii-mote.

"How do you know?" He asked as he slid them over his eyes.

"_Just because we don't talk out loud, doesn't mean we aren't speaking. The whole time you guys were fighting, the 6 of us were having a conversation for the longest time and Alpha brought it up once I asked him why his weapon were goggles._"

"Oh. Right, Alpha. How do I zoom in on these things?"

"_Use the switch on the side, Master Dylan._" Alpha simply said. Dylan did that and the front lens of the goggles extended out. After a few seconds, Dylan's face turned blue as he started shaking slightly.

"Dylan, whats wrong!?" I interrogated as Dylan slid the goggles off of his head.

"D-D-Dragon..." He muttered, causing Mario to snap his head in his direction.

"A dragon!? What does he-a look like!?" He franticly asked.

"Purple. Long head. Spiky tail..."

"Son of a Goomba... Its Ridley!"

"Ridley!?" "Ah shit!" "OH NO!" "Whose Ridley!?"

"WHY IS RIDLEY AFTER US!?" Lucas panicked.

"I thought Samus killed him... 3 times!" Ness exclaimed. By now, the giant purple dragon known as Ridley was close enough so that everyone could see the murderous face he had on.

"So... Can we fight that!?" I asked as I activated my weapon.

"No, we can't. Ridley is way more-a stronger than any of us. Our normal attacks won't-a even faze him!" Mario explained as a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

"Shit... Whats the plan then? Are we close to the Space Station?" Austin asked as he summoned his bow and started firing at Ridley. True to Mario's word, the arrows bounced harmlessly off of him. Austin sweatdropped as he used his Arrow Rain ability and fired countless arrows into the air. We watched as they bombarded Ridley's scaly back, but same as last time, they had no effect.

"Uh... Lubba, anyway we can-a speed the ship up?" Mario asked, ignoring Austin's question out of sheer nervousness. Lubba nodded before he flew over the wheel and flew out of sight. After a couple of seconds, the ship lurched forward as we started moving just as fast as Ridley. The good thing was that he wasn't getting any closer, but the bad thing was that he started to attack us from a distance. He opened his mouth and we could see that the inside was slowly starting to turn red. He then fired a giant fireball at us.

"We got to keep those fireballs from hitting the ship! If he hit the engines, we're done for!" Ness said.

Lucas quickly jumped forward and shouted "PSI Shield Beta!" Once he said that, a red shield appeared around him. Once the fireball slammed into him, the shield disappeared and the fireball blew up, but Lucas was sent crashing into the ground. Ness quickly went over and checked on him while the rest of us watched as Ridley fired 3 more balls of fire. For the first one, I charged up a Focus Blast attack and hurled it towards the fireball. It successfully took it out but we still had the other two to take care of. Ness briefly left Lucas' side in order to use his PK Blast ability. His Beta level one was more than enough to take out the second one. Jordan used his Berserk ability and waited until the fireball got close. Once it was in range, he shouted as he swung Typhoon at it, sending it flying straight back towards Ridley. Ridley wasn't expecting his own attack so he got hit in the torso, sending him back-flipping away. Once he became a speck in the dark void of space, we relaxed slightly.

"Phew... that was-a close. Sorry I couldn't help with him. If I were to step off-a this platform, the ship would-a stop." Mario apologized. I walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured him. Mario smiled before he looked forward after Lubba bumped him.

"We are getting close to the Space Station. I'll get a Sling Star ready for you. But hurry up. I don't think Ridley is finished with you just yet." He then whistled, causing a red Luma to appear from the sky. Lubba then started to speak in a language that I had no hope of learning. After the red Luma nodded, he floated to the center of Starship Mario's forehead and turned into a Sling Star.

"Everyone get going. I'll stay on the ship and keep it moving just in-a case Ridley tries to take it out. So-a please find them as fast as you can." Mario explained as he twitched once he heard Ridley's angry screech. We all nodded as we sprinted towards the Sling Star. I won't lie, I really didn't want to use the star, but obviously it was better than being ripped apart by a giant space dragon. Wasting no time at all, I leaped into the star and spun myself. The Sling Star activated, launching me towards the Space Station that was a few minutes away from us. Due to the fact that the ship was already moving fast, we were flying extremely fast.

"_Don't pass out on me now, Kimani._" Firebrand told me. With the speeds that we were moving, it was litterally inpossible for me to open my mouth at this point. Thinking angry thoughts, I waited until we landed on the Space Station.

* * *

><p>Space Station- Landing Platform<p>

(Ness' Pov)

After a brief 10 minute flight, we finally reached the Space Station. I was wondering where we would land until I saw a landing platform just under us. The Space Station was enormous, easily towering over us. I was extremely excited since I was in Space... SPACE! The Final Fronter! The... whoops... I gotta stay focused for right now. I looked forward and saw the other four had already landed, which left me and Lucas.

"Lucas! Get ready!" I called over my shoulder as I used my PK Levitation to reorient myself, as well as slow myself down. Lucas did the same and we both touched down on the landing pad. Me and Lucas hi-fived before we looked and saw everyone else, sprawled on the ground. My guess is that they still didn't know how to land correctly.

"Ow...Why didn't we ask Rosalina how to land..?" Kimani said, face down with Austin right next to him. Jordan was near the edge of the platform while Dylan was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked as I helped Kimani up. I saw Lucas help Austin up, who smiled in response. Just then, we heard Jordan grunt as he pulled Dylan up onto the platform.

"You have got to stop falling off stuff. I almost didn't catch you this time..." Jordan deadpanned. Dylan stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Before they started fighting, Kimani quickly dashed over and smacked the both of them in the head.

"Will you two morons stop before I personally throw you off?" He threatened. The two of them gave him a look before they grumbled something under their breaths. Kimani rolled his eyes as he went towards the giant mechanical door in front of him.

"So... Is everyone alright?" Lucas asked. Everyone nodded.

"I guess so. We aren't suffocating so the Lumas are doing their job." Dylan answered as Dark appeared next to him. Dylan gained a nervous look, but once he saw that he wasn't gasping for air, he relaxed. Dark spun around while giggling before he went back into Dylan.

"Well, we have to figure out how to get this door open." Kimani told us.

"From what I've seen in a couple Sci-Fi movies, these doors only open if it detects a ship landing." I started to explain.

"And since we don't have a ship.." Dylan added on.

"Then we have to find a manual switch of some sort." Kimani finished. The three of us high-fived while the others looked disappointed as they didn't have a chance to say anything. Jordan went over to one side of the door while Austin went to the other side.

"Find anything?" Austin asked Jordan, who was patting the side of the door. He turned towards him and shook his head. Austin sighed as he continued to search his side. He eventually found a control panel.

"Hey guys. Come over here." Austin called to us. We came over and inspected the control box, which had a million buttons to push. Obviously I'm exaggerating but there were a lot of buttons.

"Geez. Which one does what?" Kimani asked as he went to push one, only to have have his hand smacked away by Jordan. Kimani frowned in response. Everyone looked at me, which confused me.

"Seen a movie where this happens?" Austin asked me. I placed a hand on my chin.

"No... not that I remember... try the giant green button right there. Its the biggest one." I told them. Everyone hesitated so Dylan was the one to smack the button. An alarm sounded as we were hit by a huge gust of air, which almost blew us off if it wasn't for Jordan grabbing on to the box. Dylan had grabbed Jordan's ankle while Kimani was hanging by a shoe string; Dylan's shoe string that is. Austin had snagged Kimani's hood, which was slightly choking him as a result while I had grabbed Lucas by his ankle and grabbed Austin's outstretched hand.

"AGH!" Luca yelped as he didn't like being upside down AND not on the platform. I grunted as I focused on keeping my grip on both people. Once the wind died down, I swung Lucas so that he could grab my arm. I let go of his ankle and waited until he climbed up the chain of people. Once he was up safely, Austin lifted me enough so that I could reach his back. I started to climb up and had just gotten past Kimani when I almost slipped and ended up kicked him in the face. I quickly scurried away, trying my best to ignore his ranting on how the world was unfair. Once I got back onto the platform, I noticed that the door had opened enough for us to slide in. There was a force field where the door was open, presumably to keep the rest of the air inside the space station. I turned back around just in time to help Lucas in pulling Austin up. The cycle repeated until everyone was back on solid ground.

"Geez... We didn't even go 5 minutes without almost dying." Kimani commented as he rubbed his neck. Everyone nodded as they noticed that as well. With the near-death experience out the way, we went towards the force field. After a quick check, we realized that we could just walk through it.

* * *

><p>Inside the Space Station- Hanger<p>

(Ness' Pov)

Once we walked in, the door shut behind us, startling everyone. The hanger looked like the ones you would see in a space movie, but with no ships in sights. Finding it odd, we started walking towards the back of it, mentally waiting for anything to ambush us.

"Its way too quiet here.." Kimani pointed out.

"Well... It didn't seem like much was here." Jordan responded.

"But think about it. We just encountered Ridley, so wouldn't that make you expect the Sub-Space army to be here?"

"No. It would make me think that Metroids would be around here." I answered. Kimani sweatdropped in response.

"I really hope not... Those things are a pain to deal with.."

"How would you know?"

"Video games, remember?"

"Right..." I said before I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I quickly turned and saw whatever I noticed before had just evaded my view. Staring at that spot for a few seconds, I didn't realize that everyone had advanced a good distance away.

"...Are you OK, Ness?" Lucas timidly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly nodded, keeping a mental note to stay alert as there was something or someone in here with us. If I told everyone what I saw, it would bring some panic to us as well as give our pursuer a chance to strike in our state of panic. We had reached a door just like the one outside, although it wasn't as big as the last one. Also, instead of the complex control panel, there was just a red button on the side of the door. Yet again, Dylan was the one to push it, causing the doors to slide open, revealing a hallway that seemed to go on for ages. As big as this space ship was, how on Onett are we going to find them? I decided to voice my opinions to the rest.

"Exactly how are we going to find Fox and Falco in a place this big?" I asked. Everyone stopped in their tracks, wondering the same question. Lucas, however, quickly answered me.

"Ness... Can't we just detect their life force?" Lucas asked. Oh yeah. I forgot we could do that. When I first discovered my PSI abilities, I noticed that in every person, there was this certain energy that I could feel radiating from them. After a few days of research, I found out that all PSI users had the passive ability to detect living creatures. Now that I think of it, I was able to detect Buzz-Buzz's life force so I guess it works for every creature, except for the undead for obvious reasons. Oh, and robots. Can't forget about them. At first it was overwhelming, but I've learned how to ignore it for the most part.

"Right. We can do that. Alright, we should know how their life force feels like. Could you guys watch for anything strange while me and Lucas focus on finding Fox and Falco?" I asked, directing the question to the remaining 4. They nodded before they formed a square around us, weapons active just in case. I closed my eyes as I exhaled slowly. As I was exhaling, I could "see" everywhere in the the Space Station. Kinda like the sonar trick dolphins use to find stuff. After a few moments, I had felt something familiar. I focused on that specific feeling before a brief but clear picture of Fox and Falco flashed in my mind, causing me to snap my eyes open.

"Guys. I found them! It seems like they are on the... 11th floor of this space station." I told them, causing them to lower their guard and turn towards me.

"11th floor? How many floors are there?" Jordan asked.

"Uh. 20 floors plus 2 sub levels. Right now we are on the... 7th floor." Lucas answered for me. I nodded in agreement.

"So all we have to do is find the elevator, go up and free Fox and Falco. Seems easy enough." Kimani said as he stretched his arms.

"But if Mario is still outside, trying to avoid Ridley, then we need to find a way to deal with him first." Austin added. Kimani pouted.

"..Maybe the space station has weapons that we could use." Lucas pondered. I gave Lucas a hearty slap on the back, causing him to yelp.

"Nice thinking, Lu! We could find the weapon control room and use them to take out Ridley!" I complemented, earning a slightly agitated sigh from him.

"I hate that nick name.."

"Can we stop talking and get moving? We can't idle here for so long when Mario is out there, flying for his life." Kimani abruptly said. Instead of the snarky remarks I was expecting due to Kimani's rushed comment, everyone quickly nodded before we started walking, trying to find the elevators.

"By the way," Kimani started, gaining my attention, "Did you feel anything else?"

"No. I just felt Fox and Falco's energy. Although, I'm more than sure we aren't the only ones here. Lucas, did you feel anything?"

"...No, I just checked again. Other than those two, I got nothing."

"Well. We should split up into two groups. One will be in charge of recovering Fox and Falco while the others will find the weapon controls and blast that overgrown lizard out of the sky... err.. space." Dylan planned.

"Sounds like a plan. Lucas, you go with Austin and Jordan while Kimani, Dylan and I go and grab Fox and Falco." I decided, trying my best to ignore Luca's face dropping.

"... But Ness.." Lucas started before I placed a hand on his shoulder, quieting him.

"Look. I know how you're uncomfortable when around people you don't know, but trust me. Its going to be alright." I told him.

"...I could understand that... But, why?"

"Because, they can't detect anyones life force. What if something or someone sneaks on board and one group doesn't have a PSI powered kid on their side?" Lucas opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out. He sighed as he thought about it more. After a few moments of silence, Lucas gave a slight smile as he nodded.

"At least promise me you'll be alright.."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Ness..."

"Oh fine... I promise that I'll be alright."

"Great." Lucas said in content as we actually found the elevators near the back of the hallway. My group got in the first one while Lucas and the others stayed near it to find out what floor the weapon control room was.

"So.. we are here and the weapons are here." Jordan said, as we just barely squeezed into the surprisingly small elevator. Makes me wonder how Jordan and the other would feel like.

"No, thats where the communications is." Austin corrected, earning a glare from Jordan while Lucas sighed in exasperation. Leaving them to their thoughts, we grunted as the elevator seemed to have gotten smaller once the doors closed and we started to ascend.

* * *

><p>Outside the Space Station- Starship Mario<p>

While the others were just starting their search, Mario has been furiously dodging the winged demon that was hounding them ever since they launched the group of 6 towards the Space Station. Lubba was at his side, nervously watching Mario pilot the ship manually. Even Luna had appeared from under his hat, relieving Mario's frantic look.

"I don't think we are losing him Mario!" Lubba yelled, earning a sidewards glance from the plumber.

"No offense Lubba, but I kinda guessed-a that!" Mario said with a hint of annoyance. Luna quivered as she saw another fireball come towards the ship, but Mario turned sharply towards the right, wincing as the fireball scraped the side of the ship. Part of the ship's face was now ignited. Luna and Lubba screamed as they floated over and started pelting the fire with star bits, (Luna stayed with Mario so he wouldn't suffocate and projected a spirit of herself via stardust) smuttering it and stopping any further damage from happening.

"Seriously, why is Ridley after-a me? I didn't do anything to-a him!" The red-clad plumber exclaimed out of pure frustration. Lubba couldn't answer his question so he just shrugged in response. Sighing, Mario veered to the left and avoided a barrage of fire that would have effortlessly destroyed the ship, along with them. Pushing the negative thoughts away, Mario tried to think of a plan in order to lose Ridley, but he was drawing blanks at the moment. Off the corner of his eye, he spotted a asteroid field not to far from them. Suddenly gaining an idea, he turned the ship towards the asteroid field. This didn't go unnoticed by Lubba, however.

"Uh, Mario? You do realize that's an asteroid field right?" He asked. Mario nodded but that didn't clarify anything. Sighing, the living star just looked backwards, watching Ridley utter a shriek as he gained some speed. The starship had just reached the asteroid field when Ridley had finally closed the distance between them. The space dragon reared his claw back as he prepared to swipe it at one of the back engines. Mario, however, smirked as he asked Lubba to speed them up. Lubba quickly disappeared from Mario's view, but the plumber knew Lubba had done what he asked because the ship had sped up, leaving a small cloud of exhaust fumes. Ridley was temporarily blinded by the fumes just as a giant asteroid had entered the starship's path. Keeping the smirk from earlier, Mario made the ship soar over it. Ridley had gained his sight back, but it was too late for him to alter his path. So, he could only watch as he crashed into the giant rock, sending him spiraling away. Mario took this moment of opportunity to guide the ship behind an asteroid that was a little bigger than the ship. Mario asked Lubba to turn the ship off, who swiftly did as the ship powered down. With the ship's lights and engines off, the ship was virtually invisible, due to the fact that the ship was in the asteroid's shadow.

"Oh. I see what you d-" Lubba started, before his mouth was covered by a white glove; And for a good reason too as Ridley flew past them, angered due to the fact that he had fell for an obvious trick. Once Ridley was well out of sight, the portly plumber sighed in relief, along with his star companions. Luna appeared from Mario's hat and spun around him while cheering happily, causing him to smile. With the threat temporarily dealt with, Mario took this time to sit down and tilt his hat over his eyes so he could get a quick rest in as all the anxiety he felt during the chase had drained him of his energy.

* * *

><p>Space Station- 11th floor<p>

(Dylan's Pov)

Once the elevator opened, we pretty much fell out of it. I ended up landing on Kimani while Ness was busy peeling himself off of the back of the elevator.

"Why are the elevators so small!?" Kimani exclaimed as he attempted to pull himself from under me.

"No idea. But that's probably why theres like 10 elevators." Ness said as he fixed his cap. Once everyone got up and got their barrings, we looked at Ness, who was already sensing where Fox and Falco were. Ness then opened his eyes and pointed towards the right. Following him, we looked around at the barren hall as there were flashing lights all over the place.

"I've always wondered how they know which button does what?" I pondered as I almost pressed one, only to be yanked away by Kimani and surprisingly, Ness.

"Sorry. I know you're two for two with buttons right now, but lets not jeopardize it." Ness pointed out. Agreeing with him, I allowed myself to be dragged away. After a moment of walking, I could have sworn I heard some clicking somewhere behind us. Taking my phone, that pretty much had no use here, I acted like I was inspecting it when in reality, I was looking at the reflection to see behind me. It was something that Kimani had shown us at one point. Made me wonder exactly how and why he knew things like this. Kimani gave me a sidewards glance, before he eyed my phone. I assumed he knew what I was doing because he gave me a knowing look. In the reflection, I couldn't really tell what was what, but I did see something. I blinked before I focused on it. There was nothing there, but the air around the spot seemed disoriented. Trying my best to be as calm as I could, I placed a hand on Kimani and Ness' shoulders, causing them to glance in my direction. I shifted my eyes up twice. Kimani instantly knew what I was getting at and snuck a look behind me, but Ness was understandably lost.

"Whats up with you?" Ness asked. Kimani quickly whispered something in his ear, causing him to ahh in response before I changed the subject.

"So Ness," I started, noting that the disoriented air had gotten closer to us. "Can you still sense Fox and Falco?"

"Yeah." He replied, turning his head to look at me. When his eyes widened for a second, I knew he noticed the disoriented air.

"How much farther though? I'm already tired.." Kimani whined.

"And I thought I was lazy.." I muttered but I made sure that Kimani heard me, so he would have a reason to turn around. I could see that he was planned on swinging because he reared his fist back before he threw it towards where my head was originally as I had moved out the way. He ended up hitting the disoriented spot behind me, causing something to grunt in confusion and aggravation. It turns out that something was following us and it was using some kind of cloaking device. The creature following us finally fazed into existence, causing us to yelp. Standing in front of us was a bug-like creature with a blade on its left arm and a blaster on the right. Instead of regular hands, they had 3 long claws and for feet, they had only 2 long toes with one in the back, like a bird's foot. The bug stood on two legs, like us, but it was hunched over. Still, it towered over Kimani and Ness while it was just a bit taller than myself. The bug was fairly ripped as it had muscles on its chest and it wore some type of battle vest. This bug was a dark shade of purple and when it snarled at us, it revealed its razor sharp teeth.

"Who are you?." The alien said to us. Needless to say, we had no idea what he said. After a few seconds, he lifted his sword towards my neck and repeated himself with much more force. I couldn't do much since his sword was literally touching my neck and the wrong move would end up with my head decapitated. I heard Ness mutter something before a lighting bolt suddenly flew past and smashed into the alien's chest, sending him sliding away once it erupted into a pillar of fire. I quickly activated my goggles and said "Scan" as a beam came from my goggles and started scanning.

"_Target identified as an Elite Space Pirate. Space Pirates are known for attacking random vessels that dare enter the area they are scouting. They've been around for a long time and have been hounding Samus Aran for her whole life. Ridley is apparently a high ranking officer and he was responsible for killing Ms. Aran's parents. Anyway, Elite Space Pirates are higher ranking Space Pirates that are highly skilled in close ranged and long ranged combat. That blaster is a Galvanic Accelerator Cannon and it will hurt if he manages to blast you. Also on his left hand is a retractable scythe that he will use if his enemies get too close. A single Pirate will be a challenge but a pair or more will prove to be very difficult as they normally pair a melee-focused Pirate with a long range specialist. Don't get cocky just because you outnumber him. They are highly trained for combat and they are not afraid to prove it. Take him out before he has a chance to inform the others!_"Alpha informed me as I quickly scanned Kimani and gained black aura around my hands and feet and a black jacket.

"You heard him! Take him out!" I commanded as Kimani wasted no time and quickly dashed up to the disoriented Pirate and struck him in the chest, winding him slightly. The Pirate, however, recovered quickly and avoided his second swing before he swiped at him with the scythe, nicking him in the side. I quickly switched to Kimani's Rifle-Man style and fired at the Space Pirate, but he used the scythe to deflect the bullets away from him and did a back-flip to move out the way of an incoming PK Thunder, curtsy of Ness.

"Geez! He's fast!" Ness exclaimed as he fired another bolt at him. Without looking, the Pirate cleaved the bolt in two, causing the now split energy bolt to go past him without touching him. He then round house kicked Kimani in the jaw before he landed in a crouched position and started firing at us. I yelped before Ness dashed forward and shouted "PSI Magnet Beta!" As he said that, a giant ball of energy appeared around him, absorbing the red energy blasts before it made contact with us. The Pirate quickly spun again before he fired a rocket at us. Ness was still absorbing the last shots so he couldn't avoid the rocket so he was blasted back. I switched styles and went to back up Kimani as he had landed a sweep kick on the Pirate, but the Pirate caught himself and narrowly dodged a Dragon Uppercut. Before Kimani landed, the Pirate grabbed his leg and slammed him on his face before aiming his blaster and shooting him in the back twice then kicking him away. I caught him with a sucker punch to the side of his head, staggering him. However, he rolled away and shot me twice in the chest before he fired a missile into my stomach which carried me away for a second before it exploded and sent me crashing into the wall. Ugh... This was one tough enemy and it made me worry if there were any more Elite Pirates just as good as this one. Kimani recovered due to Ness using PK LifeUp Beta on him and had tackled the Space Pirate before he could slice my head off. As Kimani wailed on the Pirate, Ness sprinted over and quickly use PK LifeUp Beta on me, bringing my hp from half to full.

"You can heal too?" I asked as I picked myself up. Ness nodded before he noticed that Kimani was about to get skewered by the Pirate, who somehow got on top of him. Ness quickly shouted, "PSI Shield Omega!" and caused Kimani to be surrounded by a thick blue shield. When the Pirate stabbed Kimani, it didn't penetrate the shield and he ended up taking minimum damage from the attack.

"I'm getting sick of you! Fire Form!" Kimani uttered as his body suddenly caught on fire, making the Pirate yelp as he hopped off. Kimani got up and hit the Pirate with fiery hook, followed by a overhand and ending it with harsh knee to the side, flooring the alien. Before he got up, Ness took out his baseball bat and charged at the Pirate with much vigor. Uttering a warcry, he smashed the Pirate in the head with a resounding crack, causing the Pirate to grunt in agony. Agitated with us, the Pirate growled before he did a backhand spring to dodge Kimani's fist from pounding his head in while simultaneously kicking Ness in the jaw. He then spun around me to avoid my close range lightning bolt, grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back before he used me to shield himself from an incoming PK Freeze. Unlike last time, it didn't freeze me but it did injure me alot, causing me to slouch as the sudden cold sapped me of almost all my energy. The Pirate then kicked me so I would crash into Kimani, who was charging at the Pirate with murder in his eyes.

"Shoot! PK Li-ARG!" Ness attempted to say before the Pirate dashed up and violently head-butted him in the face, knocking Ness' hat off as he went sliding into the wall.

"NESS!" Me and Kimani shouted in fear as he wasn't moving afterwards. It was only when we heard a pain filled groan escape from his throat that we knew he was going to be OK. The Pirate turned back towards us and brandished his scythe before he quickly closed the gap between us and attempted to cleave us in two with a strong horizontal slash. I forced my body to roll away from him while Kimani rolled under the swipe and punched him in his knee, buckling it and causing the bug-creature to stagger heavily. He still aimed his blaster at us, but I quickly propped my body up (as I didn't have enough energy to stand right now) and fired a lightning bolt at his hand, short-circuiting the blaster. The alien looked at the gun before he shook it. It exploded as a result, highly aggravating the Pirate as he roared. He then started swing haphazardly at us, forcing us to avoid his swings. Kimani blocked at the right moment, causing his Super Guard to kick in as he kicked the inside of the Pirate's leg, shoved his shoulder into his chest before throwing his fist backwards into his face. I quickly copied the downed Ness, gaining a black hat, which was worn backwards. I then rose to my feet as I glared at the Pirate.

"Copy Ability: PK Blast Omega!" I said as I summoned energy to build up around the Pirate, who was dazed from Kimani's counter attack. Kimani quickly grabbed Ness as he moved him out the way before I shouted and caused the energy to explode. The shock-wave from the explosion sent me sliding back as I brought my arms up to shield my eyes. Once the dust died down, I was astonished to find the Pirate still standing, but it was clear that he was mortally wounded. He was panting as he held his left arm, the scythe being blown completely off, and was covered in burn marks. His armor had a few cracks on it and he seemed to be bleeding as a thin trail of green was seen coming from his mouth. He took two step towards me, claw outstretched towards me before he ended up passing out in front of me, almost scratching me. I panted as I stared at the downed Pirate, praying that he didn't get back up. After I prodded him with my foot and noting that he didn't react, I suspected that he was dead, or at the very least, knocked out. I sighed as I slumped to my knees, still feeling the effects of Ness' PK Freeze.

"Alpha... whats wrong with me? I feel... drained yet I have 3 Hp squares." I breathlessly asked as I barely had the energy to keep myself from passing out.

"_You're suffering the effects of being Exhausted. Simply put, you used an ability when you didn't have enough energy to use it. Ice based attacks tend to sap a bit of your energy should it hit. So, when you got hit by Ness' PK Freeze, it ended up taking some energy away. Then when you used PK Blast at its Omega level, your body didn't have the energy to support it. It will naturally fade away after a moments rest however so its not as serious as the others, but it could very well be the bain of you should you gain this during battle._" Alpha explained. I nodded as I focused on getting my strength back. I looked back and saw Kimani crouching next to Ness, who was holding his head in pain. Since his hat was off, we could see that he had fairly short hair that was flying in random directions. He had a giant bruise on his forehead from the Space Pirate's ruthless head-butt.

"Son of a... That really hurt..." Ness moaned as he took his hat from Kimani, uttering a thank you after he placed it back on his head. He then noticed me just sitting there. I gave him a thumbs up, signaling that I was fine. Even then, Ness used PSI Recover, causing blue sparkles to appear around me, energizing me. After a second, I was able to stand up. Thanking Ness for the assistance, I eyed the Space Pirate and walked towards him, still worrying about his comrades that probably just as good as he was.

"Oy. I don't know what we are going to do if we have to fight two of them as the same time." I said as I kicked it again. Ness scolded me for messing with the Pirate, but I couldn't help it. That Pirate ended up putting me on edge and I really didn't want to deal with revenge should he recover. Acknowledging his wishes however, I stepped away from him.

"Fire, is he still alive?" Kimani asked. His remote flashed in response as Fire started talking.

"_Sorry, but in my list of functions, life detection isn't one of them._" Fire told him in response.

"_Joke detected. Are you making fun of me?_" Alpha asked in response.

"_What? Of course not...uh... anyway, no, I can't tell if he's alive or not._"

"Yeah, and for some reason, I can't detect their life force either. They aren't robots right?" Ness asked as he touched his bruise, wincing as the dull pain kicked in. He then pulled an energy bar from his backpack and quickly munched it. When he noticed that we were looking at him, he informed us that he needed energy to use his PK abilities. He then offered us some, but we declined.

"I'm certain. Before he fell, he started bleeding from his mouth. Green blood, if I may add." I responded. Ness nodded before he closed his eyes. After a second, he informed us that Fox and Falco's life forces haven't moved so the Pirates didn't make off with them yet. Actually, why were the Pirates here in the first place? I doubt that they struck some kind of deal with the Sub-Space Army. Before I could ponder about it, we heard some footsteps coming from a nearby hallway, causing us to start panicking.

"We have to hide!" Ness quietly told us as he searched for a hiding spot. He ended up finding a small room off to the side, but there was another panel with various buttons. As usual, the two of them hesitated so I sighed as I pressed a blue one, causing the door to slide open.

"Seriously, how do you keep pushing the right buttons?" Kimani asked as I picked him and Ness up and squeezed into the small closet.

"No idea." I responded as Ness kicked the same button on the panel inside, shutting the door. The three of us was silent as we heard the footsteps stop in front of the door. Gaining a sweatdrop, I tightened my hold on Kimani and Ness, causing them to groan slightly, but they kept it quiet. A startled yelp escaped from what I expected to be another Space Pirate, but whether it was a regular one or a elite was unknown and I hope we didn't find out. My thoughts were interrupted when a pained groan escaped from someone outside.

"Oh geez, is that the Elite we beat up?" Kimani asked us. We both shrugged in response as we waited until the talking outside subsided and we heard the footsteps get softer and softer until we couldn't hear them anymore. We stalled for a couple more seconds before Ness kicked the button to open the door, freeing us from our hiding spot. We instantly noticed that the Pirate was gone.

"Great. So not only do we have a psychopathic dragon after us for whatever reason. But now theres a chance that we will have a revenge filled, highly trained Space Pirate hounding us as well. All we need is Dark Samus to bust through the wall and we'll have a party!" Kimani vented as he threw his hands up in frustration. I patted him on the back before I eyed Ness, who was peeking around the corner the Pirates came around.

"Well. It seems clear... Lets move before more Pirates show up. Fox and Falco are down this hallway. I can feel it." He told us without looking. Nodding, the both of us went after him. I looked at the spot where the Pirate used to be, wondering if he could be revived and if he did, would he remember us? Putting my thoughts to rest, I followed the rest of my group.

* * *

><p>Space Station- 19th floor<p>

(Jordan's Pov)

Once the elevator opened up, Lucas and Austin both fell out while I just watched them gasp for air. I sighed as I walked out and helped them up.

"No offence Jordan... but maybe we should have made two trips.." Lucas timidly said. Frowning as he wasn't wrong, I ignored his suggestion as I looked around. I was surprised to find that we were in a giant room with bay windows all around us. In front of them were control panels that seemed to be connected to something

"Arg, My back... Where's the weapon control room?" Austin asked as he stretched his back.

"We're standing in it." I responded. Both of them looked at me.

"Wait. What?" Lucas said in disbelief. I turned him around as he was looking the wrong direction. After a moment, he muttered a quick "Oh." in response.

"Well that was easy..." Austin muttered. I went towards a window and saw that there were guns plastered all over the space station's outsides. I touched a touch screen and three of the guns had moved. I saw three aiming sights converge on the spot that I had touched, which happened to be an asteroid that had strayed too close. Hitting a red button, the guns quickly fired on it, reducing it to space dust in a matter of seconds.

"Wait! What!?" Lucas repeated again as he watched me fiddle around with the guns and was blasting asteroid like it wasn't a problem. Hiding a smile, I eyed a lever which seemed strange.

"Right. That controls the guns. What does..." I said as I reached for the lever, only to have my hand slapped away by Austin. I glared at him before someone poked my side. I looked towards my left, then down to see Lucas staring at something outside.

"Uh.. guys, what is that?" He said without looking. We both followed his gaze and gasped as we saw a giant ship outside. It was near a landing platform that was probably located on the floor under us.

"Woah... So we aren't the only ones here..." I said as I pondered on who was here with us.

"Venom, Ivory or Ebony, whoever is in charge of doing this. Contact Kimani and Dylan." Austin said as both of his Wii-motes, which were strapped to his sides, lit up in response.

"_That would be me and sure. Give me a minute. Fire and Alpha respond._" Venom spoke up. After a few seconds, Firebrand and Alpha both responded.

"_Venom. What a lovely su-_" Fire started before Alpha interupted him.

"_Sensors indicate that this is not the right time for jokes._" Alpha scolded, causing Firebrand to groan in response.

"_Ugh... I guess you're right. Whats up Ven? You normally don't contact me like this._"

"_Obviously its because the heroes have something important to say.._" Venom sarcastically answered.

"_Hey! If I can't make jokes, neither can you._" Everybody heard Alpha roboticlly sigh in response before he made it so Dylan and Kimani could hear what was being said.

"_Uhh... Hello?_" Kimani's voice rung out.

"Have you guys run into anything strange lately?" Austin asked.

"_Yeah! We ran into a Space Pirate a few moments ago!_" Dylan exclaimed. I noticed that his voice was wavering a bit, signaling that the Pirate had un-nerved him. I kept it to myself however as Austin looked back outside.

"Really? Well, I guess we know whose ship that is.."

_"Have you guys found the weapon controls?_" Firebrand asked.

"Yep. We found a room that controls them." I answered. A moment passed before we heard a sound come from behind us.

"What was that?" Austin asked as he checked behind us. I looked behind us but I didn't see anything that looked out of place. Dylan instantly yelped.

"_Guys, be careful! There might be an Elite Pirate lurking around! Is the air disoriented in a certain spot?_" He spat out. We looked again and Lucas was the one to notice something above Austin, glaring at him as it was watching him with its glowing orange eyes. Lucas immediately shot a PK Fire Beta at it, causing something to grunt as a bug-like alien fell in front of us. This must have been what Dylan and the others fought earlier. Before we attacked it, another one had appeared behind me and sliced me in the back with a scythe, knocking me down. I turned around with my hammer in my hands and blocked his second strike before I pushed my attacker off of me. I quickly picked myself up as the two Elite Pirates surrounded us.

"We'll call you back. Find Fox and Falco so that we can leave!" Austin barked out before he dashed forward and locked weapons with the first Pirate while I blocked another strike from the second one. Lucas quickly moved away from us before Austin and I threw our attackers into each other. The two Pirate was then frozen by a PK Freeze. But the Pirates broke out as if it was nothing and blasted him 3 times each.

"Cyclone!" I shouted as I spun into the Pirates, scattering them. Austin quickly coated his daggers with poison as he used his Triple Strike to slash one of the Pirates, poisoning him. The second one pulled a needle out of his hammer space before he jabbed it into his partners arm. The Pirate roared before he turned back into his original color.

"Oh for the love of..." Austin started before he was socked in the face by one of them before the other blasted him away. Before they pounced on him, Lucas shocked them with his PK Thunder. As they spasmed from the lightning attack, He used it again but this time on himself. Lucas shouted as he darted towards them headfirst with electricity coursing around his body. Since they couldn't dodge, Lucas slammed into them, discharging the electricity into the two Pirates. Weakened, I smashed them in the head with my hammer, knocking them out. Huh. That went well. Makes me wonder how the others had any problem when they ran into a Elite Pirate.

"There... Hey guys, We dealt with them already." Austin said as Venom linked with the others again.

"_WHAT!?_" The three of them shouted in frustration.

"_Theres no way that you fought them that fast! What do they look like!?_" Kimani demanded, causing me to sweatdrop in response. I looked at one of the aliens, who had amber colored skin.

"He's a amber-ish sorta color. The other one is blue, but he has a first-aid sign on his shoulder pad." I told them. Kimani then roughly said Alpha's name who made noises as he was scanning something.

"_Data found. The amber one is a normal Space Pirate while the blue one is a Combat Medic. Regular Space Pirates aren't as dangerous as their elite counterparts but they never come alone. Most of the time, there will be at least one regular one with a specialty unit with them. In this case, this one was with a Combat Medic. Combat Medics are specilized in supporting their allies with various syringes that either buff them or heal them should they get the chance. Combat Medic also carry a special type of defibrillator with them that allows them to revive downed Pirates to full strength._" Alpha explained. We ohh-ed in response before we looked at them, who were still laying there.

"Shouldn't they be gone or something?" Lucas asked as he hid behind Austin.

"_These enemies don't disappear when defeated. So, we have to do everything we have to do and leave before the Pirate get wise about our presence here._" Ebony told us. Firebrand started chuckling nervously.

"Firebrand... what did you do?" Austin interrogated, causing him to grunt in surprise.

"_I didn't do anything! It's just the fact that... they already know we are here.._"

"WHAT!?" The three of us yelled in aggravation. The other three then quickly told us about how they had to hide in a nearby closet in order to avoid detection from some more Pirates and how they came out, only to find the downed Pirate missing.

"...OK. I can understand that. Are you guys OK by the way? I forgot to ask.." Lucas responded after processing the information.

"_Besides this headache, fine actually. I'm glad I learned PK Lifeup and PSI Shield or that could have gone south._" Ness said enthusiastically, causing Lucas to gain a small smile as he sighed.

"Alright, lets focus and finish our task. Guys, Get Fox and Falco, then meet up with us. Jordan, I need you to watch our backs while Lucas and I man the guns." Austin ordered. We all gave our variations of confirmation before I went to the door and peeked out of it. I didn't see anything so I ducked back inside and pushed the button next to the door in order to shut it. I mentally sighed as I prepared myself for any intruders that dared opened this door.

* * *

><p>Space Station- 11th floor<p>

(Kimani's Pov)

"_Alright, lets focus and finish our task. Guys, get Fox and Falco, then meet up with us, Jordan, I need you to watch our backs while Lucas and I man the guns._" Austin's voice projected from Dylan's Wii-Mote. The three of us grunted before Alpha cut the signal. Ness quickly dashed out of the cover we was hiding behind and ducked behind a pillar just as a Space Pirate came walking out of a nearby room. This one had a sniper rifle on his back and had a cross hair insignia on his shoulder pad, signaling that he was a long range specialist. Alpha quickly informed us that it was a Sharpshooter before he went silent again. Nodding to Ness, who was looking back towards me, he quickly muttered, "PK Paralysis Beta", causing Ness's fingers to spark up before 5 thin streams of electricity arced towards the unaware Pirate. He was then jolted, causing his body to lock up from the sudden discharge.

"All yours." He said, admiring his handiwork. I quickly dashed behind the Pirate and kicked him in the back of his knee, causing him to kneel down, still paralyzed. I slid in front of him and greeted his face with a harsh knee, effectively knocking him out. Due to Ness, he never made a noise and Dylan came from the hiding spot and dragged him back behind the pillar we was hiding behind.

"OK. How many is that?" I said as I wiped a couple sweat-drops away. Dylan came back and thought about it for a second.

"6 I think. I got 2 however." Dylan responded as we continued following Ness. Since the Pirates were on to us, there were a lot of them patrolling this floor as a result. We had to be careful as if one of them had the opportunity to alert the others, we would find ourselves quickly overwhelmed, especially if we ran into a Elite Pirate.

"OK. They are just behind that door... which is being guarded by two elites..." Ness deadpanned as he peeked around a corner. Gaining question marks, I leaned over Ness' head while Dylan peeked over mine and we saw what he was talking about. Standing on either side of the door were two Elite Pirates, along with two Combat Medics. Growling, I leaned back, unintentionally bumping Dylan's head against the wall, as I pondered on what to do.

"Ness, do you got enough energy for a PK Blast?" I asked after a while. Ness looked back at me before he shook his head.

"Not for an Omega one, and unlike you and Dylan, I can't naturally gain back Psychic Energy as fast as you guys can get energy back for special attacks." He informed me. Drat...

"So we can't nuke them. Can we lure them over one by one?" Dylan asked.

"Doubt it. As high strung as they are now, I'm surprised there isn't at least 8 of them guarding that room. Speaking of, why are they guarding that room?" I asked. Ness shrugged before he peeked his head out again to look at the Pirates. He then muttered something before we heard yawning. Peeking again, we saw that the Pirates had all fell asleep while leaning against the wall. We looked at Ness again as he had a smile on his face.

"Good ole' PSI Hypnosis." He simply said.

"Exactly how many different PSI or PK abilities do you know? I thought you could only use four of them."

"Well, In a Smash Battle, I'm limited to 4 of them. But I know at least... uh... well, I lost count."

I nodded before I walked from around the corner and stepped up to the door which (surprise surprise) had a control panel. Without a word, Dylan brushed past me and pushed a yellow button, causing the door to slide open. I was about to comment on how he was 4-0 with these buttons, but I just sighed as I walked inside with Dylan and Ness close behind.

* * *

><p>Space Station- Room<p>

Kimani and the others walked into the surprisingly giant room and instantly froze as the sound of various blasters being powered up rung in their ears. The three of them were surrounded by at least 15 Space Pirates of various types. Standing across from them, in the middle of the circle was the statues of Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi, but more importantly was the giant Space Pirate standing in front of it. But the object that truly caught them off guard was the statue of a blond haired lady wearing a blue skin tight suit which hugged her body snugly... but back to the Pirate. The Omega Pirate (which was identified by Alpha out of pure habit) had bulky blue armor on with the shoulder pads, along with the lower parts of his legs, glowing with a faint blue color. Along with his giant claws, he had a device on the forearms of both arms as well as two giant shoulder mounted cannons. On the center of his back was some type of container, which held some unknown energy. The Omega Pirate kicked the statues away from him as he raised his clawed hand to make the other Pirates lower their weapons.

"Leave us..." The Omega Pirate growled as the others saluted and exit the room. The last 3 Pirates pushed the three down in front of the Omega Pirate, causing them to frown. They looked up at the towering Pirate before they quickly retreated out of pure shock and fear.

"Geez... How can we take this guy down?" Kimani asked in an uneasy tone as he activated his weapons. The other two gulped in response as they got into fighting stances. The giant Pirate looked down on the three before he started laughing at their attempts to be brave, but he could see that Ness was shaking slightly while Dylan had an even more un-nerved face. Kimani had a determined look, but the Pirate could see the fear in his eyes.

"What business do you have here?" The Omega Pirate asked. When he didn't receive an answer in response, he stomped the ground, launching the three slightly in the air before he repeated his question with more force.

"W-W-We came here for those statues." Ness spoke up while the others were still picking their selves up. The Pirate glanced backwards at the statues before he looked back towards them.

"Well, sure. Go ahead and take them. I have no use for them."

Surprised, the three of them looked uneasily at the statues behind him. Naturally, they didn't budge but the Pirate even walked to the side of the room, granting them a straight path for the statues. Quickly playing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Dylan found himself walking towards the statues, feeling a sense of dread. Before he got too close to the statues, the Omega Pirate quickly dashed up, in contrast to his gigantic size, and grabbed Dylan with his claws. But Ness was fast and used PSI Shield on him, just as the Pirate slammed Dylan on the ground. Dylan rolled back towards us, dazed but otherwise unharmed due to the shield absorbing the brunt of the impact.

"Knew it..." Dylan groaned as he staggered to his feet. Kimani growled as the Pirate then charged at the three, causing them to scatter in different directions. Ness attempted to use PK Thunder, but it just bounced harmlessly off of the Pirates armor. Kimani had recovered from a roll and had jumped up to strike the Omega Pirate in the jaw, but all he succeeded in was cracking the bones in his knuckles a bit. Wincing as he shook his hand, he didn't notice the Pirate rearing his hand back. The Pirate then slammed the back of his arm into Kimani's chest, sending him flying away. Dylan zapped him with a lightning bolt, effectively gaining his attention.

"Oh geez. Scan!" Dylan said as he avoided a headlong charge. As Dylan's goggles started scanning him, Alpha started to reveal the Pirate's weaknesses.

"_Target identified as Elite Pirate Upsilon. Upsilon was an average Elite Pirate until the Space Pirates realized that he had a high tolerance to the energy known as Phozon, which is what that substance inside that container. Using that knowledge, they subjected him to various experiments and ended up making the first and only Omega Pirate. With the data they collected from studying Upsilon, they were able to create a new variation of Space Pirates called Berserker Lords, but thats for another day. Back to Upsilon. Upsilon's armor is nigh-invulnerable to all forms of damage. He can also absorb energy based attacks through those gloves on his hand and use it against you. The only way you can damage the armor is by attacking those glowing points on his armor. Break them, then he will use his skin's ability to turn invisible. Once he's invisible, he will attempt to regenerate his armor by using the tank on his back. During that phase, he is completely vulnerable to all forms of damage, so let him have it. Keep on your toes as any attack he hits you with will send you reeling in pain._"

"Great... How can he attack us?" Kimani said as he rubbed his head, due to bumping it pretty hard on a table.

"_Well, as you can already tell. Upsilon can swat you away due to his massive size. But he also has those devices on his arms that allow him to create waves of Phozon, which is harmful to you. Also, he can use those cannons on the back of his shoulder pads to blast you. When he's invisible however, he won't attempt to draw attention to himself, unless you are close to him. But if you listen closely, you can hear his armor humming softly as it regenerates. Use that to figure out where he is before he can regenerate his armor._"

"Well. At least we know where to hit him. PK Thunder Beta!" Ness said before he launched a ball of electricity at it, But Upsilon quickly held his hand up, absorbing it. He then held his other hand out towards Kimani and blasted him with the redirected energy. Ness groaned as he whipped his Yo-Yo out. After swinging it around to build momentum, he finally launched it at his leg. When it colided with the glowing spot on his armor, the glow got dimmer. Noticing that they knew his armor's weak points, he powered up the devices on his forearms before he slammed his fist on the ground, sending a wave of Phozon around him. The three quickly avoided it by jumping, but he then did it three times in a rapid succession. Everyone cleared the first one, but stumbled over the second one. The third wave smashed into them, shocking them violently before they fell, singed from the energy.

"Heh. This should be easy.." Upsilon muttered to himself as he grabbed Kimani in one hand and Dylan in the other before he started squeezing them to death. Kimani and Dylan's pained groans caused Ness to quickly shake his head before he fired two bolts of PK Fire at each of his shoulder pads. When they erupted into geysers of fire, Upsilon's glowing yellow eyes widened in response as he threw the two down and started beating out the fires before it destroyed the armor's weak spots. While he was busy with the fires, Kimani took this time to Power Punch the weakened spot on Upsilon's leg guard. To his satisfaction, the glowing spot broke with a resounding glass breaking sound.

"WHAT!" The giant Pirate roared as he looked down at Kimani's smug grin. Growling, he punted Kimani into the corner of a table, destroying his back while Dylan snuck a lightning bolt at his other leg, damaging it. Upsilon smashed Dylan underneath his large fist before he sidestepped a PK Thunder. Upsilon turned his head towards Ness, who sweatdropped in response. Before he could even think about going after him, Dylan peeled himself off the ground and zapped the same leg he struck a few seconds ago, breaking that one as well after Ness assisted him with a stealthy Yo-Yo attack. He then rushed towards Kimani, who was struggling to get to his feet. Glancing at his Hp, Ness saw that he has one square left.

"Huh. Guess I'll have to use some more PSI moves.. PK Lifeup Beta!" He muttered before Kimani was surrounded by red sparkles. His hp rose to 3 squares and his back stopped seizing up.

"Thanks Ness..." Kimani said as he picked himself up while holding his back.

"Don't think me yet. PSI DefenceUp Stigma!" He shouted as the three were surrounded by 2 blue revolving shields for a second before they disappeared, leaving their defense buffed until they finished fighting. Ness then collapsed from exhaustion. Kimani reached out for him, but Ness shook his head as he reached into his backpack and took out 3 energy bars. Getting the hint, Kimani dashed back over to help Dylan, who was currently getting his insides smashed as Upsilon has trapped him between the ground and his foot. Dylan had kept his foot at bay for a few moments, but his strength gave out and he was pinned to the ground.

"Hold one Dyl. Dragon Uppercut!" Kimani shouted as he flew up towards Upsilon's chin, surrounded by a red dragon. The force of impact was enough to knock Upsilon over, freeing Dylan and leaving the Giant Omega Pirate open to more attacks. Kimani quickly dashed to where his left shoulder pad laid and started wailing on the weak spot, breaking it before Upsilon had a chance to stop him. Dylan did the same for the other side after he copied Kimani's Fighter Style. With all his spots destroyed, His armor shut down, causing him to sweatdrop as he spun on his back, knocking them away before he turned invisible.

"_Master Dylan, Upsilon is attempting to regenerate his armor. Find him and start dealing damage to him before it comes back online._" Alpha instructed. Dylan nodded as he started looking around. Upsilon's cloaking ability was better than the Elite Space Pirates as he didn't see any areas where the air was disoriented, but true to Alpha's word, a faint humming sound was heard by the three of them, but they couldn't tell where as the sound bounced around in the circular room. Kimani noticed that the sound was closest to him, so he took a chance and threw his foot at where he thought the Pirate was. He was rewarded by a pained grunt coming from him as Kimani was hit by an invisible limb.

"PK Thunder Beta!" Ness, who was now energized from the energy bars, shouted as he launched a ball of eletricity at the spot where Kimani just found Upsilon, zapping him for even more damage. Dylan added on with an onslaught of lightning bolts until Upsilon roared in frustration as his armor had finally regenerated, making him visible again.

"I can't believe a bunch of... humans are actually standing against me." Upsilon vented, causing the three said humans to smile in response. He then roared again, causing three Elite Space Pirates to come inside the room. They cocked their blasters before they charged at the heroes. Surprised, Dylan was hit by a scythe attack, knocking him away while the other two went after Ness. Ness pulled his baseball bat from behind him and started parrying their strikes until one attacked with a vicious overhead swing, cleaving his baseball bat in two.

"Aw man.. I just got this one too..." Ness deadpanned as he threw the two segments at the Elite Pirates before he was knocked over by Kimani's thrown body, curtsy of Upsilon. Kimani uttered a quick apology before he blocked the two Pirates with his shield. Ness quickly fried them with an Omega PK Fire before the two was blown away by Upsilon's shoulder cannons, effectively obliterating the Pirates. Dylan had successfully dealt with the last one after he insulted Upsilon's mother, enraging him enough to swing at him. Dylan ducked while the Pirate didn't, causing the poor alien to get hay-makered in the face, knocking him out. Dylan then quickly zapped his leg 7 times, breaking the part again.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Upsilon shouted as he grabbed Dylan with two hands and squeezed the life out of him, causing Dylan's ribs to start cracking, even under the effects of Ness' defensive PSI move. Ness attempted to save him with two PK Fire bolts again, but the Giant Space Pirate wised up and used Dylan to bat them away, Ness yelped as his bolts crashed into him, placing the Ignite status on him. By this time, Upsilon had effectively drained Dylan of his Hp, and he discarded his body some where behind him. Kimani growled again as he sprinted towards Upsilon as he put his hands together and brought them down on Kimani... or so he thought, when in reality, Kimani had just avoided it when he slid on his side and underneath Upsilon's legs.

"Revive." Kimani quickly said as he placed a hand on Dylan's goggles. After he glowed, Dylan's eyes fluttered open as he glanced at Kimani, who grinned in response. He put 2 and 2 together before he nodded and stood up. Ness was currently in Upsilon's grasp and was undergoing the same pain as Dylan went a few moments ago due to breaking Upsilon's other leg guard. Without hesitation, Dylan copied Kimani's style again before he dashed for the Omega Pirate with Kimani close behind him. The two leaped high in the air with their double jumps until they were over Upsilon's shoulder pads.

"POWER PUNCH!" The two both shouted (Dylan added 'Copy Ability' beforehand) as they smashed their fist into the weak spots, freeing the PSI powered kid and causing Upsilon's armor to shut down again. Yelling in aggravation, Upsilon turned invisible, but not before Kimani and Dylan struck him twice in the head before being swatted away.

"We are wearing him down guys! Lets keep the pressure up!" Ness cheered as he used PK Lifeup Omega to heal everyone up. He then dashed forward and jumped up as sparkles appeared around his feet, propelling him forward. Hearing where Upsilon was, he used PK Thunder Beta, sending a lightning ball up in to the air. He used his mind to redirect it behind himself and once it connected with the back of his head, Ness went soaring downwards, covered in electricity. He ended up smashing into Upsilon's stomach, winding him as he temporary phased back.

"GAH! I REFUSE TO BE TAKEN DOWN BY A BUNCH OF WEAK HUMANS! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I LOST TO THAT WOMAN OVER THERE!" He shouted, pointing toward the statues. He then shouted again, causing 8 Pirates to sprint into the room. Their ranks consisted of 2 Elites, 2 Combat Medics, 2 Sharpshooters and 2 Space Pirates that wielded 2 scythes on each arm. Alpha identified that one as a Swashbuckler. (Strange as thats the only one with an actual pirate term.)

"Oh geez..." Ness said as he avoided a claw swipe. After Upsilon gave the order to attack, he phased out. The two Swashbucklers dashed forward, eager to cut them into ribbons as the Elites were right behind them. The Combat Medics stayed back with the Sharpshooters and each one injected them with a red syringe, increasing their attack power. They then took aim with their own blasters and fired a blue syringe at each of the Swashbucklers, who were battling Kimani and Dylan, causing them to roar as the syringe struck them in the arms, buffing their defense.

"Woah! These guys are really in sync with each other!" Kimani commented as he punched a Swashbuckler in the face before he got sniped in the arm by a Sharpshooter, distracting him long enough to be launched in the air by a knee attack from an Elite Pirate. He then grunted as the Swashbuckler jumped off his back and smashed Kimani back down with the flat side of his swords. Kimani smashed into the ground hard enough to dent it slightly. Groaning as his vision was swimming a bit, he glanced up and yelped as he avoided being skewered by the dual wielding Pirate.

On the other side, Dylan wasn't doing any better. He was rapidly firing lightning bolts at the Elite and the Swashbuckler, who were avoiding them with ease. Once they closed the gap, they both slashed Dylan across the chest, before flooring him with a kick. The other Sharpshooter took aim before he fired a yellow energy bullet at him, nailing him in the right arm. When Dylan went to move it, he found out that he couldn't move it right now as it got Paralyzed by it.

"Thats not good!" Dylan yelped as he avoided another bullet, then a scythe swipe, then ANOTHER scythe swipe. Aggravated, Dylan aimed his non paralyzed arm towards the ground and shot a lightning bolt at it, shocking the two Pirates as the ground was made out of pure metal. With them briefly stunned, Dylan then started firing at the sniper, nailing him twice in the face and 5 times in the stomach. One of the Combat Medics noticed this however and shot a green syringe into the Sharpshooter's arm, healing him once the pump went down.

"Huh. I can see why everyone hates healers now.." Ness deadpanned as he avoided an overhead swing as the Combat Medics had came after him once they buffed their teammates up. Speaking of buffing... Ness realized that he could do the same, and with that thought he quickly shouted, "PK OffenceUp Omega!", causing the three to be surrounded by 2 glowing swords before they clashed together in the form of an X in front of them. With new found vigor inside himself, Ness pulled his Yo-Yo out, giving his mind a break, and started twirling it around masterfully. He ended up hitting the Combat Medic twice before he made it wrap around his legs. He then tugged the string and made the alien fall over. The second one sliced the string on his Yo-Yo, causing Ness to release an aggravated sigh as he sprinted forward and drop-kicked the Pirate with his energy infused feet. The other Pirate had untangled himself and launched a dark green syringe at Ness.

'YEOW!" Ness yelped as he felt something prick him in the back of his leg. Glancing down, he noticed the syringe sticking out of his leg. Seconds after that, Ness' face turned pale and he felt as if something inside of him was slowing killing him. Finally noticing he had the Poisoned status on him, he opened his mouth to use his PSI Recover move, only to be interrupted by the Pirate he drop kicked moments ago. The Pirate stabbed him with a black syringe in the arm. Ness opened his mouth to shout in agony, but nothing came out of his mouth. Confused, Ness attempted to use PSI Recover, but he couldn't get the words out. Firebrand, however noticed what had happened.

"_Ness, you should be familiar to this feeling. Right now, you've been Silenced. If you're Silenced, you can't talk which means you can't use your special abilities. It naturally fades over time but since Ness is affected right now, you guys can't heal or buff up for a while so take these Pirates out fast before they inflict anymore damage."_ Firebrand explained, causing Ness to release a soundless sigh. Ness then avoided a few more swipes, taking damage from the poison before he quickly bashed them away with his backpack. Afterwards, he scrounged around inside his backpack before he found a green herb he brought before they left. Sniffing the herb before munching it, Ness was cured of his poison after it went through his systems. He didn't have any items that would get his voice back however so he sucked it up as he sidestepped a charge and thrust his hands out, blasting the other Medic with a wave of energy. The second one recovered from the charge, but Ness moved in front of him and palmed him in the face. Before he got up, Ness leaped up and slammed his foot on the alien's head, knocking him out. He noticed that the second one had shot another poison syringe at him, so he grabbed it as he dodged it and flung it back at him. The syringe poked him in the leg, poisoning the alien. The Pirate tried to pull a light blue syringe out so he could recover, but Ness was aggravated and would have none of that. He hurled his backpack at the alien, knocking it out of his hand before he dashed up and head-butted the alien in the face, taking him out as well.

With the healers out the way, things seemed to be going smoother as Ness went to help Dylan, who was still trying to fight with his disabled arm. Dylan was currently using the Swashbucklers style but he had to drop one of the swords. Since his right arm was the disabled one, he was at an even bigger disadvantage. After narrowly parrying a third strike from the relentless Swashbuckler, the sword was finally knocked out of his hand. He was almost impaled if it wasn't for Ness tackling the Swashbuckler, screwing up his aim enough that Dylan was only grazed in the side. Dylan then grabbed the Swashbuckler's head and discharged electricity into it, causing the Pirate to scream as he was shocked violently. After a couple seconds, the Pirate's glowing orange eyes faded out, signaling that he was finished.

"So tired of this..." Kimani muttered as he was forced to avoid the relentless attacks the three Pirates were shooting at him. After he got hit for the ump-tenth time, Kimani felt that same feeling he felt when he was very frustrated with Ganondorf. Without warning, Kimani roared as his skin turned darker as well as his clothes and his eyes turned into a neon red. Kimani roared again before he charged towards the Swashbuckler at a breakneck pace and assaulted his face with a powerful hook across the face, launching him across the room until the wall stopped him. Suddenly filled with fear, the Elite Pirate attempted to run but Kimani effortlessly caught up with him and slammed his face into the ground. Then he did it again, then again then again and again. He did this countless times until the Sharpshooter shot him in the back of his head, making him stop as he released the Pirate's most likely lifeless body before he got up and glared at him. Noticing the anger in Kimani's glare, the sniper instantly regretted his decision as Kimani charged up a dark orb of energy in his hand.

"**SUB-BLAST!**" He shouted as he launched it at the sniper, who could only watch as the orb collided with his body, imploded slightly before releasing a mighty explosion that ended up catching Upsilon as he was still lurking around invisible. Ness' previous attack had short circuited his armor, preventing it from absorbing the Phozon on his back. Upsilon phased back as he staggered a bit before falling down on one knee. Kimani growled as he started walking forward, but he suddenly grasped his head in pain. The whole time, Firebrand had been working vigorously in quelling the Sub-Space inside of him. Firebrand must have succeeded because Kimani's skin color went back to normal, along with his clothes and his eyes. Kimani then flopped onto the ground as his Hp was pretty much drained with the exception of a slither of it. By now, Dylan and Ness had dealt with the other ones. They sprinted over and checked to see if Kimani was OK before Upsilon's pain-filled groan caught their attention.

"I... can't believe I was bested by... you three..." Upsilon got out as he attempted to stand up, only to have a wave of pain course through him. Ness still couldn't talk so he just stuck his tongue out.

"If it makes you feel better, you gave us a run for our money.." Dylan commented as he started to get the feeling back in his arm. Upsilon's eyes glowed in anger. He attempted to lash out at Dylan, but Ness saw it coming and forced his hand away with a wave of energy. Ness then floated up toward his head and drop-kicked him in the face, knocking him over. Upsilon growled before he finally passed out, sending a wave of relief over the heroes. Dylan and Ness looked at each other before they eyed their rage filled friend on the ground.

"_Phew.. That was actually pretty close..._" Firebrand muttered as Dylan and Ness agreed.

"Hey Fire, what happened to Kimani anyway? I was focused on not dying so I missed it." Dylan asked.

"_Well, Kimani was forced to play defensively as the Pirates were launching attacks left and right. He finally lost his patience and the Sub-Space inside of him swelled out of control. While he was transformed, the Sub-Space was slowly draining him of his life. I was able to stop it before he lost all of his Hp, but hes still needs medical help._"

"Man... I hope we don't run into anymore Pirates.."

"_Doubt it. Since you took down Upsilon, I bet they won't mess with you right now. Although, I would hurry and do what you came here for. Just in case they rally back together for revenge._"

Dylan nodded before he walked over to the statues. Glancing at them, he placed his hands on Fox and Falco's heads, causing a bright light to emerge from the statues. Once the light died down, Fox and Falco were standing in front of him with their guns aimed at him. Dylan raised his arms in surprise before Fox saw that he wasn't attacking.

"Stand down Falco. He isn't attacking.." Fox said as he placed his gun into the holster. Falco raised his eyebrow, but went along with his judgment.

"Geez. You look like you went through hell and back." Falco commented as Dylan was covered in scuff marks. His shirt was covered in dirt and small cuts. Fox elbowed Falco before he asked Dylan what had happened. Dylan then proceeded to tell them about how they were sent here to find them, but they ran into Ridley and had to split up from the others while they looked for a way to take down Ridley. He then told them as to how they first encountered the Space Pirates and how they ultimately ended up fighting the Omega Space Pirate named Upsilon. Fox and Falco both nodded before they looked over and saw the other statue.

"Oh right. We was fighting along Samus when we were hit by some attack. After that... Well, I don't remember after that.." Fox muttered. He then walked over to the statue and tapped it, causing the statue to glow before the same bright light came. After it died down, Samus was standing there, looking quite confused. When she noticed Dylan staring at her, she round-housed him in the jaw, knocking him down. Fox and Falco sweatdropped as she glared at the two of them as well. They quickly averted their eyes, remembering that she didn't like it when people stared at her, as she pressed a button on her wrist, causing the wristband to start expanding across her arm. After a few moments, she was surrounded in a orange power suit.

"Ow... What the hell is your problem?!" Dylan yelled, agitated to the fact that he had risked his life for them and this was the thanks he was getting. Samus didn't answer as she was staring at Upsilon.

"...Did you do that?" She coldly said, causing Dylan to nod after he realized what she was referring to.

"Yeah. Although, I had some help." He said as he pointed at Ness, who was watching over Kimani. He was munching on another energy bar before he noticed everyone. Waving to them, he went back to taking care of Kimani. Samus was quiet before she walked over towards Kimani and scanned him. She noticed that Kimani had some Sub-Space inside of him, as well as Ness' Silenced ailment.

"Alright. Lets stop standing here and get going. I'm guessing that you guys have a ride ready?" Falco impatiently said as he glanced at the still downed Dylan. Dylan rubbed his jaw before he muttered, "Yes..."

"_Contacting Typhoon."_ Alpha said, startling Fox and Falco. Seconds later, Jordan's voice was heard coming from Dylan's goggles.

"_Hey guys. Are you alright? We heard alot of commotion coming from above?_" Jordan asked.

"Fine I guess. Kimani is down and Ness is Silenced, but we are still alive. Did you shoot down Ridley?"

"_No. He destroyed the weapons. But to our luck, those 5 Lumas we were searching for came to our aid and led him away. I don't know if they survived however._ _Right now, we are on the 7th floor's Landing Pad with Mario. We are waiting for you guys._"

"Right. We'll be down there in a second." I said before Alpha cut the connection. By now, Ness' voice came back.

"Finally! Sheesh, I hate being Silenced." Ness told us. Fox grinned as Ness continued to enjoy the sound of his own voice. Samus then nudged him, quieting him.

"We need to leave now. Can you teleport us back down?" She asked. Ness nodded,

"Since I can speak again, sure! PSI Warp!" He shouted as a wormhole opened in front of him. Dylan hoisted Kimani on his shoulder before he ran through the wormhole. Everyone else followed him. As the warp hole snapped shut, Upsilon's eyes started to glow. Still damaged enough that he couldn't move, he laid there and silently plotted his revenge against them.

* * *

><p>Alright guys, This seems like a good place to end this chapter. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. I'm getting better with managing my time here in college so I should be able to update more often. I can't promise it however. This is Kooper, signing off!<p> 


End file.
